Irresistible Poison
by peneloo
Summary: Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Sous l'influence d'une potion d'amour, Draco apprend qu'il existe d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant. Slash HPDM. Traduction de la fic de Rhysenn.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Romance / Drame**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

Il s'agit de la première fic slash que j'ai lue et je la conseille à tous ceux qui veulent découvrir ce couple autant qu'à ses fans. Je m'attelle donc à la traduction de la fameuse et excellente fic de Rhysenn, que je vous conseille de lire en VO si vous vous y connaissez en anglais ! Sinon, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Vin du Paradis**

_Le vin empoisonné du Paradis ;_

_Amour contre nature, et haine davantage contre nature._

Harry traversait silencieusement les terres de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la volière. Il était seul, et jetait constamment des regards prudents par-dessus son épaule, le doux bruissement de l'herbe sous ses pieds amplifié par douzaines dans le silence résonnant de son esprit. Les arbres noueux de la Forêt Interdite formaient de noires et menaçantes silhouettes contre l'arrière-plan du ciel sombre et infini, et donnaient à Harry un distinct sentiment de malaise.

Sans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il se sentait exposé, vulnérable, comme si chaque ombre s'enfuyait devant lui pour le laisser bien visible sous les rayons du clair de lune. Il l'avait prêtée à Sirius, qui se cachait toujours et avait plus besoin de la protection qu'offrait l'invisibilité qu'Harry. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa Cape Harry avait cessé ses escapades nocturnes, mais ce soir il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil et décida d'envoyer une lettre à Sirius à la place. Etant donné que Ron s'était déjà rapidement endormi, Harry s'était aventuré dehors seul.

L'air de la nuit était frais, sentant la rosée et l'herbe coupée, teinté d'une légère senteur épicée venant des fleurs exotiques de la Forêt Interdite qui se trouvait à une courte distance. Harry inspira profondément, savourant l'arôme subtil qui portait succinctement l'essence de la Forêt endormie, étrangement rafraîchissant et mystérieusement séduisant à la fois.

Tout à coup un éclat d'argent scintillant vers sa droite attira son attention, s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Harry jeta un œil attentif dans cette direction tandis qu'un doux bruissement confirmait ses soupçons. Il y avait un mouvement mystérieux dans les buissons à environ un lancer de pierre de lui, et la main d'Harry se referma sur sa baguette alors qu'il s'approchait avec précautions.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, les nuages noirs s'écartèrent dans le ciel, permettant à un généreux rayon de lune de se mettre à briller, et la mâchoire d'Harry se relâcha alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

« Malfoy ?! »

Le fin visage sursauta en réponse, et Harry surpris le plus bref reflet d'argent tandis que des yeux familiers se tournaient pour le regarder, bien qu'ils soient voilés d'une expression 

inhabituelle de surprise totale. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors qu'ils vacillaient rapidement vers le corps de Malfoy, et le laissèrent un instant muet alors qu'il restait bouche bée d'un ahurissement non dissimulé.

Sa voix était affaiblie par un choc toujours vif lorsque les mots prirent finalement forme sur ses lèvres,

« Malfoy – qu'est-ce que tu fais _nu ?_ »

* * *

Il voulait être invisible.

Se tenant sur les bords de la nuit, les limites entourées de haies de la Forêt Interdite serpentant dans l'enveloppante obscurité à ses côtés, il se sentait plus invisible que jamais. Le ciel velouté lui tombait dessus, de faibles filets de clair de lune ivoire traversant vaguement la toile noire et infinie de la nuit.

Mais bien sûr, d'un autre point de vue, comme celui des chouettes silencieuses qui s'abattaient au-dessus de sa tête, il était loin de se fondre dans la nuit vivante tout autour de lui. Ses cheveux blond clair brillaient d'un argent liquide dans le clair de lune, et son teint pâle était nuancé d'une sorte de lueur surnaturelle, comme irradiant de l'intérieur, se découpant contre la nuit austère. Il se détachait de son environnement avec grâce et arrogance, pas avec la gêne d'une personne mal dissimulée, mais avec l'air unique d'une personne faite pour être différente.

Les bottes de Draco avançaient doucement dans la boue humide, et l'herbe bruissait en bienvenue alors qu'il approchait la Forêt, radiante et grouillante de vie dans la nuit immobile. Dans sa main droite il serrait étroitement une petite fiole de fluide incolore, aussi clair que du cristal scintillant toujours opaque sous le clair de lune. Les doigts fins de Draco agrippaient fortement le petit récipient, et il regarda le liquide précieux avec précaution en s'approchant furtivement de la Forêt.

Il avait travaillé sur cette potion dans un secret absolu ces quelques dernières semaines, rassemblant soigneusement tous les ingrédients nécessaires – les fauchant dans le placard de la réserve privée de Rogue, les achetant à un individu louche tapis dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une potion puisse être si dure à concocter – _pourquoi _certains ingrédients étaient ajoutés il ne le comprenait pas, mais les instructions étaient suffisamment claires et il les suivait simplement comme telles. A plusieurs reprises il s'était demandé si ça valait tous ces ennuis et ces risques, mais à chaque fois sa réponse avait été oui.

Il avait peu d'aspirations dans la vie, et mis à part celles qui lui étaient imposées, une qui venait de lui était le désir d'être invisible. Il pouvait honnêtement dire que ça n'était pas pour des intentions voyeuristes – il avait voulu ça depuis son enfance, et l'aspiration à cette habilité particulière était progressivement devenue de plus en plus forte lorsqu'il avait quitté l'enfance, malgré des objectifs sordides.

Tout ce qu'il voulait était être capable de disparaître un moment, de se cacher et d'être seul. Il voulait pouvoir prendre du recul et observer les autres sans qu'ils le remarquent, s'éclipser sans que quiconque sache où il allait. Bien sûr, être invisible ouvrait un monde de nouvelles possibilités – des tours à jouer, des coups à commettre – mais il ne s'agissait pas de ses premières raisons de vouloir autant être invisible.

Il avait trouvé ce livre de sorts dans la grande bibliothèque de son père pendant l'été – il était ancien et chiffonné, si vieux que les numéros de pages étaient en chiffres romains. Il tombait presque en morceaux, retenu par une corde fragile abîmée par le temps qui s'était rapidement effilochée quand il avait essayé d'ouvrir le livre, faisant voltiger les feuilles de parchemin jaunis au sol. Il avait ramassé les papiers défaits avec hâte et s'était précipité dans sa chambre pour une lecture approfondie. Les pages étaient cornées, tachées et généralement plus qu'usées, et elles n'étaient pas toutes clairement numérotées étant donné que les bordures du papier s'étaient détériorées avec les années, mais il avait réussi à passer le livre au crible et à son plus grand délice, trouva une page décolorée et à moitié déchirée décrivant une potion de Perte de Substance – bingo.

Le sort s'avéra être extrêmement difficile – mais il était supposé être un puissant sort de Magie Noire, et s'il avait été aussi simple qu'un geste de baguette, Draco aurait douté de l'authenticité de cette affirmation. Avec une intense détermination, il avait réussi à rassembler tous les ingrédients nécessaires demandés à la dernière étape de la potion, sauf un.

Une rose noire sauvage. Elle s'était avérée être la plus difficile à obtenir ; il avait ratissé les fleuristes de tout Pré-au-Lard, à la recherche d'une rose sauvage qui avait été noire depuis le premier bourgeon et non teinte ou magiquement cultivée. Il avait même envoyé un hibou chez Calyx & Corolla (le fleuriste de vente par hiboux le plus reconnu du coin) pour ça, mais ils étaient plus chers que même lui ne pouvait se le permettre, puisque ce n'était la saison des roses qu'en Ecosse à cette époque de l'année. On lui avait finalement dit qu'il ferait mieux de regarder dans la Forêt Interdite, où toutes les variétés de pousses (aussi bien que d'autres faunes et flores plus sauvages) fleurissaient et verdoyaient, surtout lorsque la nuit tombait.

Alors il était là, à minuit juste passé, s'approchant avec précaution de la Forêt, priant intérieurement pour trouver une rose noire près de la lisière de la forêt sans avoir à s'aventurer plus loin (depuis sa première année, il avait entretenu une peur profonde de la Forêt la nuit).

Par fortune, il eut de la chance ; son cœur fit un bon lorsque ses yeux perçants tombèrent sur une fleur sombre nichée dans l'ombre d'un Buisson Mordant. Prenant garde à ne pas bousculer le buisson instable, Draco se mit à genoux et observa les pétales qui formaient les contours de la rose, dont la couleur était presque impossible à distinguer dans la nuit.

Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'il tendit la main vers la fleur, sentant les fines épines lui écorcher la peau pendant qu'il la délogeait de la terre avec précaution, et elle céda avec une facilité surprenante. Secouant la tige pour en enlever la terre restante, Draco la maintint au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux la voir – les pétales veloutées d'une pure noirceur captaient la lune laiteuse, ne reflétant rien.

Draco sourit de satisfaction. La rose la plus magnifique, peinte des couleurs de la nuit.

Il se permit un moment d'admirer la fleur parfaite qu'il tenait à la main, avant de se mettre au travail. Il n'avait besoin que des pétales, et il les retira soigneusement de la tige, d'une texture semblable à du satin noir contre ses doigts, et les jeta, une par une, dans la fiole de potion qu'il avait préparée avec les autres ingrédients. Le liquide clair devint rapidement écarlate avec les pétales – pas une trace du noir de la rose, mais rouge frais, vibrant, vif et fougueux. C'était prêt – et cela devait être consommé immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas de chemin retour, plus maintenant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco ferma les yeux et bu la potion entière d'une gorgée silencieuse.

Ca brûlait. Ca brûlait comme un feu en fusion sous sa peau, écorchant ses nerfs à vif avec une sensation inhabituelle qui lui coupa le souffle. Son sang était comme des morceaux de glace sous sa peau chaude, des vagues de chaleur sous des veines froides. Il ouvrit les yeux avec hésitation, puis les referma rapidement alors qu'un vertige s'y engouffrait, brouillant sa vision. Ses cheveux frissonnèrent derrière sa nuque, et son corps entier rougit d'une chaleur soudaine, comme de l'air chaud parcourant sa colonne vertébrale, anéantissant le froid originel comme du mercure dans son sang.

La chaleur était suffocante ; Draco se demanda vaguement si c'était un signe que le sort agissait, et il tâtonna les boutons de sa chemise, écartant son col d'un coup sec et respirant légèrement mieux lorsque l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra contre sa peau nue et luisante, apaisant la chaleur qui faisait rage de l'intérieur.

D'un seul geste ses doigts détachèrent le reste des boutons, et sa chemise blanche tomba au sol, translucide dans la semi-obscurité. Il plissa les yeux, tendant les mains devant lui, essayant de voir s'il avait déjà commencé à devenir inconsistant, mais un persistant bourdonnement dans sa tête gardait son esprit aux abois. Une chaleur piquante démangeait toujours les parties de son corps encore habillées, et il était sur le point de se déshabiller le reste du corps lorsqu'un fort bruissement de brindilles sèches craquant sous des pas le glaça en plein mouvement.

Quelqu'un arrivait.

Draco se retourna, se retrouvant face à face avec Harry, qui avait une expression sidérée dans ses yeux vert foncé. La mâchoire d'Harry était relâchée, et il fixait Draco avec incrédulité.

« Malfoy – qu'est-ce que tu fais _nu ?_ »

Un bref air de surprise alarmée passa sur les traits de Draco, partiellement assombris dans l'obscurité, et un court silence enlacé de malaise s'écoula avant que Draco ne parle finalement.

« Tu – tu peux me voir ? » Draco ne pouvait retenir l'incrédulité dans sa voix, rivalisant presque avec l'expression stupéfaite d'Harry.

Harry paraissait maintenant dégoûté. « Bien sûr que je peux te voir. Ceux que je ne peux pas voir sont tes vêtements où ils devraient être, voilà le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, _bordel_ _?_ »

Malfoy baissa les yeux sur lui-même, d'un air partagé entre le désarroi et l'incompréhension, puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry.

« Tu peux _vraiment_ me voir ? » répéta Draco, perplexe et paraissant plutôt frustré. Il tendit instinctivement la main pour ramasser sa chemise, étendue sur l'herbe humide.

« Tu te tiens nu au grand air, c'est plutôt dur à louper ! » Harry semblait ennuyé, et détourna avec résolution son visage de Malfoy. « Mets quelque chose, tu veux ? »

« Je ne suis pas nu, » rétorqua Draco, avec autant de dignité que pouvait rassembler quelqu'un qui s'habille avec hâte. « Je suis torse nu, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Non, je _n'ai pas _remarqué, Dieu merci. » Harry s'arrêta, et regarda furtivement Draco, qui était occupé à fermer les boutons de sa chemise, les décalant, et ne le remarqua pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu _fiches_, Malfoy, à te pavaner dans la Forêt torse nu au milieu de la nuit ? Une danse tribale pour le dieu de la lune ? Tu es devenu fou ? » Harry secoua la tête avec une perplexité moqueuse. « J'avais toujours eu des soupçons sur toi, Malfoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois assez grave pour courir autour de Poudlard à poil. »

« Oui, parce que je pourrais tomber sur Rusard, pas vrai, et ça c'est vraiment son truc, » répliqua Draco d'un ton sarcastique, défiant Harry du regard alors qu'il ajustait son col, de travers à cause des boutons décalés. « J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Potter, mais tu me ferais une grosse faveur si tu te perdais simplement. »

« Je peux te dénoncer, » fit calmement remarquer Harry.

« Oui, et tu peux aussi expliquer ce que _tu _faisais à marcher près de la Forêt à cette heure de la nuit, » rétorqua Draco avec impatience. Il voulait se débarrasser d'Harry le plus vite possible, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du moment où la potion de Perte de Substance faisait effet après avoir été absorbée, et il aurait beaucoup plus d'explications à donner si Potter le voyait disparaître dans les airs devant ses yeux.

L'expression d'Harry ne bougea pas d'un trait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau, d'un ton égal, déterminé. Il semblait être bien plus calme maintenant que Draco était entièrement habillé, et il était clair qu'il n'irait nulle part sans la réponse qu'il demandait.

« Ce ne sont pas tes putain d'affaires, Potter, » cracha Draco, d'un ton menaçant bien qu'imperceptiblement désespéré. « _Va-t-en._ » Une pause, puis il ajouta pour l'effet intimidant, « Ou je te jette un sort, et ne pense pas que je n'oserai pas. »

« Et ne pense pas que je ne riposterai pas. » Une touche de colère trouva son chemin dans la voix d'Harry, et il rétrécit les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur Draco dans la semi-obscurité, ce qui était difficile étant donné que la lune au-dessus d'eux s'était glissée derrière un nuage noir et que le peu de lumière s'attardait comme de la brume entre eux.

Harry avança d'un pas, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa baguette.

Draco se tendit, chaque muscle de son corps prêt à l'action, sa nervosité ostensiblement proliférée par la potion passant dans son sang. C'était un sentiment étrangement excitant ; il s'était en partie attendu à la sensation d'être éthéré, comme dans un rêve, comme flottant sur un nuage tandis que sa forme physique s'évaporait. Mais le sentiment qui 

faisait rage dans son corps maintenant était complètement différent, mais entièrement nouveau – c'était _plus dense_, comme s'il était encore plus immergé dans son corps actuel que jamais auparavant. Ses sens étaient décuplés, maintenant aussi aiguisés que la pointe d'un poignard, et le bas murmure de la nuit agitée bourdonnait comme une pulsation assourdissante en même temps que ses propres battements de cœur.

C'était… étrange. Et _mauvais._

Draco recula d'un pas, l'impression de malaise montant inexorablement en lui, une sauvage sorte d'anxiété et de peur le submergeant, semblable à la réalisation paniquée que vous aviez lorsque vous étiez sur un tapis volant en route pour l'Arabie et que vous vous souveniez soudainement que vous aviez laissé la douche ouverte à la maison. Et maintenant le plus important dans l'esprit de Draco était de se débarrasser d'Harry avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre n'arrive.

« Potter, je te jure, si tu ne… » commença Draco, la voix durcie par la colère, juste au moment où les nuages se déplacèrent soudain, révélant une fois de plus la lune, et des rayons d'un blanc nacré traversèrent le ciel sombre de la nuit, tombant sur le visage d'Harry et illuminant ses traits avec une lumière pâle et surnaturelle, et Draco se figea sur place.

L'aveuglant éclat de lumière calcina son esprit sans avertissement ; il ne fut pas accompagné de douleur mais fut rapidement écarté par une autre sensation sans nom qui coulait dans tout son être, intense et sans mélange, embarras et extase à la fois. Sa vision se brouilla momentanément, puis se remit vivement au point – l'arrière-plan d'arbres sombres se dissout, déformé par le vif éclat de la lune incandescente, et…

…et Harry.

Harry se tenait devant lui, semblant de plus en plus nerveux devant l'étrange comportement de Draco, et Draco ne pouvait que le fixer, impuissant tandis que la sensation douloureuse s'engouffrait dans ses veines et s'emparait de lui. Elle laissait son esprit secoué mais clair, de manière dérangeante, alors qu'elle inondait son corps, que chaque fibre cédait à cette terrifiante et nouvelle sensation qui le possédait tout entier.

L'horreur étincelait dans les yeux gris et choqués de Draco toujours inébranlablement fixés sur Harry, le clair de lune se déversant sur ses épaules comme de la nacre liquide.

« Malfoy ? » commença Harry de manière incertaine, et il leva la main droite pour écarter sa mèche sombre de ses yeux, mais pour Draco c'était comme si Harry avait tendu la main 

pour lui saisir la poitrine, l'attirant plus près, et il tituba en avant hors de sa propre volonté, de manière totalement injustifiée.

Avant que Draco ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il avait abrégé la distance qui les séparait, en quelques enjambées rapides et silencieuses. Ses mains s'élevèrent pour tenir le visage étonné d'Harry, et en l'espace d'un battement de cœur il embrassait Harry, durement et pleinement sur les lèvres, d'une manière profondément passionnée, complètement désespérée.

Harry eut à peine le temps de réagir, et ses protestations étouffées furent noyées par les lèvres de Draco se renfermant sur sa bouche, et le pur choc le paralysa pendant quelques instants, le rendant incapable de bouger. Les lèvres de Draco brûlaient fiévreusement contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la ferveur de quelqu'un d'ivre d'une totale dépendance, et cela prit quelques instants à disparaître avant que le fragment de pensée _Malfoy t'embrasse ! _ne fasse son chemin à travers la confuse stupéfaction et ne pousse Harry à l'action.

Harry repoussa violemment Draco, et tomba en arrière, haletant doucement, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains alors que la sensation cuisante s'attardait encore sur ses lèvres.

« Malfoy ! » bredouilla Harry, complètement sidéré, le souffle coupé par la vigueur du baiser de Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire, putain ?! » Harry jurait rarement à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire, et c'était sans aucun doute le cas ici.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco, il vit que l'horreur qui les remplissait surpassait de loin la sienne.

L'expression de pur désarroi et de pure révulsion sur le visage de Draco empêcha Harry de dire un mot de plus. Draco paraissait complètement anéanti, l'expression choquée parlait plus éloquemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'articuler. Il fixait Harry, le dégoût se mélangeant à un ébahissement total.

« Qu'est-ce – qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » Sa voix tremblait et hésitait.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, » répondit furieusement Harry, le choc initial disparaissant et laissant la place à l'indignation. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, par l'enfer, Malfoy !? »

« Est-ce que – est-ce que je viens de t'embrasser ? » La même voix traumatisée.

« Oui, tu l'as fait putain. » La respiration d'Harry était encore rapide et superficielle tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance, et il s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre proche, ne se sentant pas très stable. « Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? »

Draco ne sembla pas entendre la question d'Harry. « C'est dégoûtant. »

La voix de Draco était toujours blanche, presque creuse. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant étrangement détaché en dépit de la montée frénétique d'horreur en lui. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il ne voulait pas y penser, ne voulait même pas s'en _souvenir_.

La colère rougit les joues d'Harry. « Dégoûtant ? Tu m'attrapes et te forces contre moi, et tu dis que c'est dégoûtant ? » Harry sembla ne rien vouloir d'autre que de tendre la main et étrangler Draco à mort, mais étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu un contact corporel quelques instants auparavant il y réfléchit à deux fois. Il passa rageusement le dos de sa main contre sa bouche « Tu es_ révoltant_ Malfoy. »

Draco était sur le point de rétorquer d'une longue diatribe colorée de jurons lorsque les mots d'Harry le poignardèrent, déclenchant un douloureux élancement inconnu à l'intérieur de lui, semblable à la sensation qui l'avait ravagé avant que ce dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir ne se produise.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Ces questions demandaient des réponses, mais elles auraient à attendre plus tard. Pour le moment il devait affronter un Harry très livide qui semblait prêt à le massacrer à tout moment, et étant donné son état d'hébètement actuel Draco n'était pas très sûr d'être prêt à un combat pareil.

Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry ; et cela se produisit à nouveau, comme une secousse électrique à travers son corps, seulement plus intense et pénétrante, lançant la chair et la moelle droit dans son âme. Draco sursauta, et un léger halètement involontaire s'échappa de ses lèvres ; il se souvenait de ce même sentiment brûlant, et il menaçait de…

Il pouvait se sentir tomber dans ces yeux d'émeraude froide, la couleur du jade éclatante dans son esprit, la couleur du désir, de la passion, de la haine, du besoin et de l'horreur tous mélangés dans une seule corde qui se liait autour de son cœur, l'attirant vers Harry, ou rapprochant Harry de lui, il ne savait pas…

_Pars d'ici. Maintenant._

Avec une exclamation étouffée qui sonnait comme « Oh mon Dieu », Draco arracha désespérément son regard de celui d'Harry, une douleur sourde le déchira pendant qu'il le faisait, et avant qu'il n'oublie ce qu'il devait faire Draco tournoya et se rua dans la direction opposée. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de dissimuler le bruit de ses pas, et il traversa le parc à toute vitesse sans un regard en arrière, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

Harry se tenait sans comprendre, suivant Draco des yeux avec stupéfaction pendant que l'autre garçon se retourna soudainement et s'enfuit. _Bizarre_, pensa-t-il, confus, se mettant à genoux sur l'herbe tendre d'un air absent pour ramasser un objet qui brillait au clair de lune. C'était une fiole de verre transparente, totalement vide excepté des traces rouge vif, qu'Harry soupçonnaient être du sang, bien qu'il ne pense pas que c'en était.

La sensation de picotement était toujours sur ses lèvres, les restes de la chaleur des lèvres de Draco, et Harry secoua la tête, totalement perplexe. De toutes les personnes qu'il s'était attendu à embrasser de sa vie, Draco Malfoy était l'une des dernières.

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Oh, comme c'est écoeurant. Malfoy, de toutes les personnes._

Il décida de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, ayant eu suffisament de mauvaises surprises pour la nuit, avant qu'un autre évènement qui ne le laisserait pas totalement indemne ne surgisse sur son chemin. _Mais de ce que j'en sais, si je deviens fou ou si je développe une maladie chronique dans quelques années, _pensa Harry d'un air mécontent, _ça pourrait être lié à ça._

Glissant la fiole de verre dans sa poche, la lettre pour Sirius totalement oubliée, Harry retourna lentement à la Tour Gryffondor, où il monta tranquillement au dortoir jusqu'à son lit. Mais ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'il se soit couché que le sommeil le submergea finalement.

* * *

_Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Oh mon Dieu._

Les mots traversaient son esprit comme un mantra fiévreux, et Draco ferma les yeux en titubant dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte, s'inquiétant peu de réveiller quelqu'un. Le plus étrange était que ses pensées étaient claires et non brumeuses après tout cela, et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas en rendre responsable un esprit embrouillé, bien que son corps fut à l'agonie – une étrange, irréelle sorte d'agonie, comme le souvenir d'un cauchemar terrifiant le hantant pendant des heures.

Il se brossa les dents cinq fois de suite pour se débarrasser du goût d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que ses gencives soient douloureuses et ne commencent à saigner. Le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue éveilla ses sens, amenant une fois de plus le sentiment de panique.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_

Il savait fichtrement bien ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait d'embrasser Harry Potter, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette pensée lui donna la nausée, bien qu'en même temps une partie enfouie de lui désirait ardemment renouveler ce plaisir pervers et interdit.

_Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? Pourquoi la potion n'a-t-elle pas fonctionné comme elle le devrait ?_

La langue à vif et picotée par l'arrière goût de menthe du dentifrice, Draco prit le chemin de son dortoir, récupéra le livre de sorts en lambeaux et le descendit avec lui à la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle était sombre et froide, comme son sentiment actuel, et Draco pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée éteinte. Elle s'enflamma avec un crépitement de flammes oranges, et la chaleur se diffusa à travers lui comme une vague apaisante, bien qu'elle ne dissipe pas le persistant pincement au cœur qui le troublait toujours ; la sensation de vide douloureuse.

S'installant par terre, s'adossant contre un côté du fauteuil, Draco ouvrit le livre, tâtant d'un air absent le gros nœud où il avait renoué la reliure ficelée. Il feuilleta les pages jusqu'à celle qui décrivait la potion de Perte de Substance, et se retrouva à observer la liste familière des ingrédients. Il passa soigneusement un doigt le long de la liste, cochant mentalement chaque élément qu'il avait utilisé, repassant la procédure dans son esprit, exactement comme le livre en avait donné l'instruction. La potion avait été parfaitement concoctée.

Ses yeux perçants suivirent son index jusqu'au bas de la page, et relevèrent une phrase qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant, il était _sûr _qu'elle n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, mais elle était maintenant écrite d'une encre bleu foncé décolorée.

Draco se pencha gravement en avant, plissant les yeux ; l'écriture était légèrement tachée et plutôt cursive, mais la phrase latine qu'elle énonçait suffisamment lisible :

_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor._

Draco la fixa, et cligna des yeux. N'y croyant pas, il saisit le livre et vérifia frénétiquement les pages ; mais, trop usés, les numéros de page étaient maintenant brouillés et méconnaissables. Son corps entier se raidit d'une peur froide tandis qu'un sentiment de 

profond, d'horrible effroi l'envahit, et la compréhension de la phrase s'infiltra dans son esprit conscient, qui traduisit :

_Un grand amour peut franchir les limites du destin._

Il fixa le livre, les doigts tremblants. Une page disait 'Potion de Perte de Substance' avec une brève description ; en la tournant, les quelques pages suivantes détaillaient la procédure. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement et indéniablement pas.

La citation latine. L'étrange sensation faisant des ravages dans son corps. Ce – ce _sentiment._

Puis tout à coup il sut, et la réalisation affolée vola en éclats comme des bouts de verre dans son esprit : _Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible._

Ce n'était pas une potion de Perte de Substance – il devait d'une quelconque manière avoir mélangé les pages lorsqu'il avait rattaché le livre – à la place, il avait concocté un… un…

Et à ce moment-là, même les jurons lui manquèrent, alors que l'entier impact de ce qu'il venait juste de s'infliger à lui-même jaillissait en lui, hurlant comme le vent glacé du désert…

« Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Draco dans un chuchotement horrifié ; et il avait trop peur de la réponse.

**TBC...**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez please !!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Angst / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Novalie :Merci beaucoup )! Je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout !

Lyrinn :Merci de me l'avoir dit, en fait je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était désactivé ! C'est réparé ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Voici le chapitre 2 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Brisé en Eclats**

_L'amour est un sentiment brisé en éclats._

Harry se réveilla tard le matin suivant, et était suffisamment distrait des évènements de la nuit dernière lorsqu'il se précipita en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner et lorsqu'il partit à toute allure en cours. C'est seulement lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans les donjons pour le double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards que le souvenir de la nuit dernière le submergea à nouveau, lorsqu'il vit Malfoy entrer tranquillement et se diriger vers l'autre côté de la salle de classe.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent tandis qu'il observait Malfoy, mais la tête blonde ne se tourna pas une seule fois dans sa direction. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien qu'Harry sente intuitivement que quelque chose s'était altéré entre eux : le manque de l'habituelle hostilité manifeste, l'absence des ricanements familiers qui étaient devenus une caractéristique permanente du cours de Potions.

Quelque chose était incontestablement différent.

Lorsque la fin du cours approcha, Ron donna un petit coup de coude à Harry pendant que Rogue avait le dos tourné. « Le cours est presque terminé et Malfoy n'a pas essayé une seule fois de saboter nos potions ou de faire exploser un chaudron. » Ron lança un regard perçant et méfiant à Malfoy à travers la classe. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? »

Harry était sur le point de dire à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, mais suspecta que son ami pourrait tout de suite en faire une crise d'apoplexie, alors il décida de s'en abstenir. Peut-être plus tard.

Harry haussa les épaules aussi nonchalamment qu'il le pouvait, et répondit sans mentir, « Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez lui. »

« Enfin, on ne devrait pas parler trop tôt, » dit sombrement Ron. « Le cours n'est pas encore terminé. »

La sonnerie stridente qui retentit quelques minutes plus tard conclut l'un des plus étranges et sans incidents cours de Potion dont Harry avait le souvenir. Ses pensées errèrent vers le souvenir de Malfoy l'embrassant la nuit dernière, mais il se rattrapa rapidement. C'était quelque chose dont il préférait ne pas se souvenir avant un _long _moment. De préférence jusqu'après sa mort.

Mais pourquoi ne semblait-il pas pouvoir l'oublier ?

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco rangea ses livres et nettoya son chaudron, gardant constamment les yeux en alerte, sentant le poids du regard interrogateur d'Harry sur lui. Il savait que le Gryffondor lui avait lancé des regards furtifs pendant tout le cours de Potions, mais il n'avait pas osé lever les yeux, aussi lâche que cela puisse paraître, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu faire en faisant cela.

Draco se retrouva plus attentif aux émotions d'Harry ; il se demandait si c'était à cause de la potion, ou si c'était parce qu'il n'avait simplement jamais remarqué avant à quel point Harry extériorisait ses sentiments. Draco pouvait sentir la tension non résolue se tendre entre eux, la douce confusion dans le regard d'Harry chaque fois qu'il le balayait, amenant avec lui une étrange et brève chaleur qui parcourait son corps.

Et lorsqu'Harry quitta les cachots, accompagné de Weasley et de Granger, Draco fit à nouveau l'expérience de ce même sentiment ; un désir voilé, devenant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les pas de l'autre garçon disparaissaient au loin, tirant implacablement sur sa corde sensible…

Draco écrasa son poing sur la table de frustration, renversant une bouteille de bile de tatou. Il s'en fichait ; il enterra son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, qui à présent tremblaient, recouvertes d'un lustre de sueur froide. C'était toujours là, ce – ce _sentiment._

Il essayait de s'en débarrasser. La nuit dernière, au moment où il avait découvert quelle potion il avait en fait bue, il avait passé presque une heure à se faire vomir, se forçant à rejeter autant de potion que possible.

Mais c'était toujours là. Dans son sang, coulant comme de la glace argentée dans ses veines.

Saisissant son sac avec colère, Draco se dirigea à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, ignorant les cris de Crabbe et de Goyle pour qu'il les attende.

* * *

Draco réussit finalement à coincer Harry plus tard dans la journée, alors que l'autre garçon allait seul à son entraînement de Quidditch dans l'après-midi. Draco accosta Harry alors qu'il prenait le tournant, marchant vers la remise où tous les balais étaient entreposés.

La surprise initiale d'Harry se transforma rapidement en un air sombre lorsqu'il le reconnut. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? »

Draco ignora la soudaine bouffée de sang dans son cerveau, et fixa son regard sur Harry. « J'ai besoin de te parler. » Il jeta un œil anxieux par-dessus son épaule où des voix distantes flottaient derrière l'angle, et ajouta, « En privé. »

« Quoi, pour que tu puisses encore me faire des choses atrocement dégueulasses ? » demanda froidement Harry, reculant et jetant un regard méfiant à Draco.

Draco serra les dents, et un léger embarras colora ses joues. « J'ai aimé ça à peu près autant que toi, Potter, » dit-il les dents serrés, la colère effilochant les bords de sa voix.

« Vraiment ? Je ne pourrais pas le dire. » La voix d'Harry était froide, égale.

« Ferme-la, Potter, » claqua Draco, et il se mordit fortement la lèvre, tentant de se concentrer malgré le fort vrombissement dans sa tête, semblable au bruit de vagues qui s'écrasent. « C'était une foutue erreur. » Il pensait chaque nuance de ses mots. _Une terrible, terrible erreur._

Harry lui lança un regard en biais. « Et tu viens t'excuser ? »

« Non. » Draco répondit automatiquement, et vit l'expression des yeux d'Harry se durcir.

« Eh ben, tu devrais _franchement _t'excuser. » Harry se redressa ; il faisait à peu près la même taille que Draco, mais son ennui croissant raidissait son corps et le faisait paraître plus grand. « Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu as fait, et – »

« Oh, je suis désolé, » coupa Draco d'un ton acide, sentant sa propre colère monter à l'intérieur de lui, « J'aurais du te demander la permission avant. C'est un total oubli de ma part. Je garderais ça en tête pour la prochaine fois. »

Les narines d'Harry se dilatèrent. « Il n'y aura _pas _de prochaine fois ! » Il regardait Draco avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce qui _cloche _chez toi, Malfoy ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu me haïssais et je te haïssais, et je serais parfaitement heureux que ça reste comme ça ! »

Ils se fusillèrent tous deux du regard pendant un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne disant quoi que ce soit, Harry tapant impatiemment du pied sur le sol. Finalement,

« Alors ? »

Draco lui renvoya son regard. « Alors, quoi ? »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était la nuit dernière ? Tu essayais de m'effrayer ? Parce que je me rappelle distinctement que tu es celui qui est parti la queue entre les jambes. »

Draco ferma les yeux. Il aurait pu se passer de l'image mentale de quoi que ce soit entre les jambes de qui que ce soit à ce moment-là. Le bourdonnement horripilant à l'intérieur de sa tête ne montrait aucun signe d'affaiblissement ; au lieu de cela il devenait plus intense, comme scellant leurs alentours directs d'une sphère chargée en électricité qui affectait sévèrement ses réflexes nerveux et envoyait les sentiments les plus étranges se tordre dans tout son corps.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu m'as attrapé et tu m'as embrassé. Fin de l'histoire, et j'ajouterais que ce n'est pas vraiment une fin de contes de fées. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement confronté aux émeraudes profondes protégées derrière une paire de lunettes, ce qui fit se coincer sa respiration dans sa gorge, le laissant momentanément sans voix.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire ici, de toute façon ? Confesser toute l'histoire et se ridiculiser complètement ? Il ne comprendrait pas, de toute manière. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait que Potter fasse, lorsque la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait _rien_ faire, ni lui ni personne d'autre ? Pourquoi l'avait-il recherché, alors, pourquoi avait-il passé presque toute la journée à trouver un moment pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble en privé ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. En fait, il le _savait, _et il savait aussi qu'il devait s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

« Oh, oublie. » murmura Draco ; une frustration impuissante brillant dans ses yeux gris tandis qu'il se détournait, mais soudainement une main ferme sur son bras l'arrêta, non pas à cause de sa force de retenue mais à cause de la vive secousse de sensations qui traversa son bras.

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que je n'aurais pas une vraie réponse de toi, Malfoy. » La voix d'Harry était douce, bien que tranchée d'un ton menaçant voilé.

Draco leva un regard de défi, masquant presque parfaitement son bouleversement intérieur. « Ou sinon ? » se moqua-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse à ça ? »

« Oui, parce ça ne sonne pas menaçant le moins du monde. »

« Ou sinon je vais directement voir Dumbledore avec _ça _– » Harry mit la main dans sa poche, la ressortant avec la fiole de verre vide, « et tu auras une gentille audience pour expliquer ce que tu faisais dehors la nuit dernière. »

Draco pressa ses lèvres en une ligne mince, ses yeux se rétrécissant. « Tu ne le feras pas, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu devrais expliquer ce que _tu _faisais là aussi. » Il sourit sombrement, permettant à une forte pointe de sarcasme de s'échapper de ses mots, « Et je suppose que notre enfant chéri ne veux pas avoir son dossier terni par quelque chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au pire j'aurais une retenue et une réprimande pour avoir traîné dehors la nuit. » Les yeux d'Harry étincelaient d'une obsession déterminée, et cela rappela à Draco l'air qu'avait Harry lorsqu'il poursuivait le Vif d'Or ; résolu, inébranlable, presque sans pitié. Sa suffisance s'altéra légèrement.

Harry lança à Draco un regard perçant, comme lisant dans ses pensées, puis continua, « Mais toi. Tu auras de la chance de t'en sortir avec une retenue si _ceci _s'ébruite. » A nouveau, Harry brandit la fiole de verre, les traces rouges encore vives, comme des traînées de sang contre les rayons dorés du soleil. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est – ça ressemble à du sang, mais ça n'en est pas parce que ce serait devenu noir en séchant maintenant. Je suis sûr que Rogue passera un moment intéressant à faire des expériences pour découvrir ce que c'est, même si son enthousiasme sera sûrement légèrement tempéré puisque les résultats serviront à incriminer son élève favoris. »

Et d'après l'expression de pure crainte qui flotta sur le visage de Draco, une rare poussée d'émotions qui s'embrasa et mourut en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, Harry sut qu'il l'avait eut.

Draco se remit très rapidement de cette montée de tension, sa froideur glaciale à nouveau en place. Il releva le menton avec défi, et se moqua d'Harry. « Vas-y alors, Potter. Montre-le à Dumbledore. Ca pourrait être de la confiture de fraises, pour ce que tu en sais. Je vais aimer te voir te ridiculiser. »

« Je vais prendre cette chance. » Harry renvoya à Draco un regard égal. « Si je tombe, je m'assurerais que tu tombes au plus bas également. » Il fit directement face à Draco, observant la confusion qui couvait sous la surface du visage de Draco, ondulant dans le vernis de calme forcé. « A toi de voir, Malfoy. »

« Juste, vas-t-en, Potter, » siffla Draco, et une pure urgence prit forme dans sa voix. « Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi. »

« C'est ça, oui. » Harry fit un pas en avant, un feu flamboyant dans le jade pur, et Draco ferma presque les yeux de douleur. « Teste-moi, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

« Fous le camp, Potter – » cracha Draco, et il vit Harry se tendre, « Je peux gérer ça tout seul. »

« Tu le gère très bien, à ce que je vois, en courant dans tous les sens au milieu de la nuit torse-nu et en embrassant les gens comme un lunatique dérangé. Ne te fous pas de moi, Malfoy, si tu veux être un psychopathe délirant ça ne me dérange pas, mais ne m'implique pas. »

« Alors _ne t'mplique pas._ » Draco énonça clairement chaque mot, les yeux brûlant d'une flamme peu commune. « Tourne à cent quatre-vingt degrés, commence à marcher, et ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à Poudlard, ou tombe dans le lac, quoi qu'il arrive en premier. Mon but étant que tu _t'en ailles._ »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe, bordel. » Harry refusait de revenir sur sa position.

Une pause, puis très doucement, « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry explosa. « _Ne me dis pas_ ce que je veux ou ne veux pas savoir ! Tu ne – »

« Eh bien tu ne peux manifestement pas voir par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ecoute, » dit durement Harry, poussant violemment Draco contre le mur. « Si tu m'avais, tu vois, tapé sur l'épaule, ou si tu m'avais tiré la manche, je pourrais laisser passer. Mais quand tu attache ta bouche sur la mienne, j'ajouterais tout à fait sans mon consentement, c'estun problème _complètement_ différent. »

« Quoi, tu n'as jamais été embrassé comme ça avant, Potter ? » Draco vit une lueur presque imperceptible traverser les yeux vert clair d'Harry, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire moqueur. « Alors je te faisais une faveur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sembla légèrement révolté. « Si tu considère que m'embrasser est une faveur, Malfoy, alors je ne veux jamais t'être redevable. »

Draco réussit à avoir un sourire narquois, et la tension croissante entre eux se réduisit légèrement. « Si tu m'étais redevable, Potter, crois-moi, je te ferais faire _bien plus_ que ça. »

Harry semblait maintenant dégoûté. « Oh ferme-la Malfoy et arrête d'éluder la question. _J'attends._ »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. « Pour quoi ? Un autre – »

« Ton explication, » coupa Harry avec hâte, reculant d'un pas et regardant Draco avec plus que de la simple méfiance. « Quel est le _problème _avec toi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi _kissy-feely_ tout à coup ? »

Le sourire de Draco disparut ; l'hostilité fut instantanément rétablie. « Je ne suis pas _kissy-feely, » _claqua-t-il avec irritation.

« Ok, alors je pense que la description 'excité' suffira. » Harry sourit victorieusement lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Draco s'assombrir, et continua, « Alors c'est comme ça que tu en as, Malfoy ? En te glissant sans bruit à moitié vêtu et en te jetant sur des victimes qui ne se doutent de rien ? »

« C'est fort, venant de quelqu'un qui n'a même jamais bécoté avant. » Les yeux de Draco étincelaient d'une rage grandissante. « Et toi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que _tu _faisais dehors dans la Forêt ? »

Juste après, Draco réalisa brusquement que le bourdonnement ennuyeux dans sa tête avait baissé, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop absorbé à parler avec Harry. Là encore, une partie de son esprit lui dit qu'il avait baissé _parce qu_'il était en train de parler à Harry, s'étant tenu à deux pas de lui pendant les cinq dernières minutes.

« Ca n'est pas la question pour le moment, que je sache ? » Les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs de jade en réfléchissant la lumière éclatante du crépuscule. « Accouche, Malfoy, je veux l'entendre. »

Draco leva les yeux vers ceux d'Harry, rebelles et désespérés à la fois. « C'est compliqué. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, et c'est une excuse pitoyable. Tu insultes mon intelligence. »

« Bien sûr ça t'a pris le temps pour comprendre ça, » répliqua placidement Draco. « Ce qui ne fait que prouver mon opinion. »

Mais il pouvait sentir sa résolution diminuer, le tranchant de ses remarques cinglantes s'émousser, plus faible, et pendant ce temps il ne faisait que tenter de gagner du temps, essayant de penser à une manière d'expliquer cela, et il n'y en avait aucune. Et soudainement il se sentit fatigué, comme refoulant un éternuement qui ne faisait que le faire souffrir pour être libéré, la pression d'un torrent de larmes s'appuyant contre le revers de ses yeux, et cela l'affaiblissait.

La bouche d'Harry formait une ligne de détermination lugubre. « Te parler n'est pas une mince affaire. » Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête avec colère. « Oublie ça, peut-être que Dumbledore pourra obtenir de meilleures réponses de toi. »

Harry esquissa un geste de retraite, mais Draco tendit la main et l'attrapa par le poignet gauche. Il s'arrêta et regarda Draco derrière lui, ses yeux verts et froids masqués par un calme complet, et ne dit rien, le regard silencieusement interrogateur.

Draco sentit les picotements électriques du pouls d'Harry qui palpitait dans son poignet ; il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui. » Une patience à toute épreuve bordait les mots d'Harry.

« Quand j'ai dit que c'était long et compliqué, je le pensais vraiment. » La voix de Draco portait une note d'urgence, et il regarda autour de lui avec anxiété, ayant peur que les autres joueurs de Gryffondor ne puissent venir chercher Harry. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps ils discutaient ici ; en vérité il n'en avait aucune idée, parce qu'avec Harry les minutes semblaient s'envoler comme des battements de cœur, et paraissaient être des heures au final.

Juste comme, se souvint-il amèrement, la manière dont on se sent lorsqu'on est – amoureux.

Jetant un autre regard furtif alentours, Draco réduisit sa voix à un murmure. « Viens me voir dans la salle des trophées, à minuit. Alors j'expliquerai. » Il leva les yeux, droit dans ceux d'Harry, une émotion incertaine passant dans ses iris gris pâle. « Et jusque-là, pense à tout ce que tu ne veux pas savoir, et ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, Potter. Dix Gallions que tu regretteras d'avoir jamais demandé, alors si tu reprends tes esprits d'ici là, fais-toi une faveur et contente-toi de ne pas venir. »

« Bien essayé, Malfoy. » Harry recula, inspectant l'expression de Draco d'un regard critique. « Très effrayant et tout, sauf que c'est à peu près le tour le plus vieux qui existe dans les livres et qu'il est complètement inefficace dans ton cas. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce qui est bon pour moi ? » Harry eut un rire méprisant ; puis tout à fait sans 

prévenir, il leva sa baguette, la pointa sur la main de Malfoy, qui était toujours accrochée à son propre poignet, et murmura un sort,

« _Manicam inice._ »

Un jet de lumière d'argent sombre et rouillé sortit de la baguette d'Harry ; Draco laissa échapper un glapissement surpris et retira sa main, piqué au vif. Il baissa les yeux – avec horreur, il trouva attachée à son poignet une _menotte._

Draco avait le regard fixe, incrédule. Il n'y avait qu'une menotte, solidement attachée, la fine bande de métal encerclait son poignet gauche, quelques liens de métal gris traînant derrière elle.

Harry parut déconfit. « Mince. Ca n'a marché qu'à moitié. »

« Qu'_est_-ce que… » Draco leva les yeux vers lui, consterné. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ces conneries ? Enlève-moi ça ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire angélique. « Bien sûr. Ce soir. C'est la garantie, pour m'assurer que tu viennes. » Il saisit le poignet de Draco, inspectant son ouvrage ; trop choqué pour résister, Draco le laissa faire. « Enfin il n'y a qu'une menotte qui a fonctionné, mais ça a l'air suffisamment solide. Laisse-moi juste t'avertir que la moindre tentative de l'enlever physiquement ou magiquement ne la fera que se resserrer de plus en plus. »

« Tu t'attends à ce que je marche dans l'école avec _ça_ ? » Draco paraissait toujours accablé. Très olé olé, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans l'esclavage et dans ce genre de trucs. »

Harry ignora la dernière remarque de Draco. « Estime-toi heureux que l'autre bout ne soit pas attaché à… oh je ne sais pas… aux buts de Quidditch, par exemple. C'est carrément plus voyant, je dois dire. »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter, » cracha Draco, la colère le submergeant pour remplacer la stupéfaction. « Je te revaudrais ça. »

« Ca manque d'une certaine méchanceté, quand tu es celui qui porte les menottes. » Harry fit un pas de côté avec aisance, un sourire de triomphe ornant ses lèvres d'une manière qui n'était pas tout à fait déplaisante, d'après Draco. « Toi qui pensais que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas d'idées créatives. »

« Oh, les Serpentards aussi ont des idées créatives, » dit Draco les dents serrées, d'une voix à peine mesurée. « Seulement des plus violentes et des plus expressives, impliquant habituellement des couteaux, des fouets, de la torture et généralement beaucoup de douleur. » La bouche de Draco se releva en un sourire cynique et dépourvu d'humour. « Mais je vois que tu optes pour la technique de l'humiliation totale, qui aussi est dans l'ensemble plutôt efficace. Félicitations. »

Quelque chose vacilla sur le visage d'Harry ; une surprise muette, teintée d'un certain repentir, et Draco pensa qu'il semblait presque embarrassé. « Je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, Malfoy, » Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco ; ils étaient totalement francs, presque d'une sincérité déchirante. « Je ne fais que m'assurer que tu ne reviennes pas sur ton marché. »

« Je pensais que la question était de savoir si _tu_ serais là. »

Les yeux d'Harry se durcirent, les émotions agitées en eux se fondant en de solides pierres d'émeraude. « Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy. Ne crois pas que j'aie oublié ce que tu as essayé de nous faire à notre première année. Et depuis mes doigts et orteils et _tes _doigts et orteils ne suffiraient pas à compter le nombre de fois où tu as essayé de nous créer des ennuis. » Un sourire sinistre, bien que distinctement suffisant. « En échouant à chaque fois, j'ajouterais. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête, lançant à Harry une sorte de regard évaluateur. Il avait furtivement fait cela de nombreuses fois durant leur conversation, comme remarquant certaines choses sur Harry pour la première fois ; la manière dont il se tenait, son pied gauche toujours quelques centimètres devant son pied droit. La manière dont il tenait ses épaules raides, droites, donnant l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait le monde à ses pieds, qui ne pouvait avoir plus que ce qu'il avait déjà.

« Et tu penses qu'une menotte autour de mon poignet va assurer que je serais là ce soir ? » Draco réussit à restaurer une certaine tranquillité forcée dans sa voix, bien que tout ne soit prêt à s'effriter en morceaux sous la surface. « Je ne pense pas, Potter. La seule chose qui puisse garantir ma présence serait de m'enchaîner à toi, et ça ne se prête pas très bien à la pratique du Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? »

A la surprise de Draco, le visage d'Harry se détendit en un sourire ; un simple et significatif sourire. « Regarde ton nouvel accessoire de plus près quand tu en auras l'occasion. » Il désigna la menotte d'un signe de tête ; elle paraissait froidement incongrue sur le poignet de Draco, bien que le métal argenté ne soit assorti à ses cheveux blond platine.

Avant que Draco n'ait l'occasion d'inspecter la menotte en détails, Harry continua, « Je ne pense pas que la menotte te fera venir. Je ne me fierais pas à ta parole pour ça, non plus. Mais, » et là Harry se permit un petit sourire victorieux, « peut-être qu'une menotte portant mon nom t'y fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de sauter notre rendez-vous ce soir. »

Le cœur de Draco cessa momentanément, et son regard s'abattit sur le cruel bracelet de métal qui enchaînait son poignet, ses yeux s'élargissant d'une poussée étourdissante de totale incrédulité. _Qu'est-ce que – _

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, un sourire naissant dans le soleil couchant. « Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de te balader dans l'école demain marqué comme la propriété d'Harry Potter, non ? »

Et à ce moment-là quelque chose vola en éclats sur le visage de Draco ; quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose de si naturel et inné que cela tamisait tout un éventail d'émotions, une base qui se brisa en éclats et tomba en morceaux sous l'impact des mots d'Harry. Un élancement d'angoisse apparut comme de la foudre sur les traits de Draco, rendus délicats par le réveil d'une douleur désespérée, assombris par un désespoir impuissant, bien qu'en un battement de cils il s'effaça, comme des cercles agités dans le sable emportés par la moquerie d'une mer impitoyable.

Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il vit l'émotion brute briser le visage impassible de Draco – il cligna des yeux, puis regarda à nouveau, mais elle était partie, comme une blessure se renfermant sur elle-même ; un tour que lui jouaient ses yeux, le jeu de l'inclinaison de la lumière dorée qui enfilait des guirlandes de soie dans les cheveux blonds de Draco.

Ou peut-être, pensa Harry, juste une tromperie de son esprit.

Lorsque Draco leva les yeux, ils étaient des ombres vides d'un gris froissé. Harry remarqua que ses mains s'étaient resserrées d'elles-mêmes en poings, si fermement que les extrémités de ses articulations étaient blanches.

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer durement Harry pendant un long moment, et progressivement la flamme froide d'émotions s'écoula à nouveau dans ses yeux, brûlant à la fois d'une froideur distante et d'une douleur vulnérable.

« Fais comme tu voudras, Potter. » dit doucement Draco, bien que le ressentiment ne borde sa voix comme une lame, les yeux étincelant de haine et d'une amertume tranchée d'une douleur brute.

Avec cela, Draco se retourna et s'en alla.

Harry le fixa pendant quelques instants, encore très méfiant et totalement confus. Ce dernier regard que Draco lui avait lancé le secouait encore, particulièrement perturbant – est-ce que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait dit ?

Avec un secouement perplexe de la tête, Harry cessa de se poser des questions et alla prendre son balai, ce dont il ne se rappelait que maintenant avoir été son intention première. Grâce à Malfoy, il était maintenant criminellement en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, et cette pensée fut poussée à l'avant de l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il reléguait ses autres questions à plus tard dans la soirée.

* * *

C'est seulement lorsqu'il atteint le sanctuaire de son propre dortoir que Draco se permit de s'effondrer sur son lit, respirant douloureusement, le souffle rauque, la terne froideur de la menotte contre son poignet s'infiltrant dans sa peau comme du mercure empoisonnant son sang, le chaud et le froid séparés par l'imperfection de la chair.

C'était exactement comme la limite dans laquelle il était pris au piège maintenant, la frontière sur laquelle l'amour et la haine se heurtaient, la ligne mince se troublait à présent par transformations chimiques pour disparaître totalement. Seule la tension lasse nouait son corps, le désir distillé s'incendiait de sa propre essence, et c'était en train de devenir quelque chose de totalement hors de son contrôle, qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Il retourna la menotte, et l'observa, le métal brillant de vives étincelles venant d'une source de lumière indiscernable ; ça lui piqua les yeux, et il les cligna. Levant son poignet pour une inspection plus approfondie, Draco vit l'inscription finement ouvragée, non gravée par une main humaine, une moquerie finement travaillée figée dans l'argent lisse – _**H J Potter.**_

La marque de possession. Marqué. _Possédé._

Draco ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la honte silencieuse.

_Je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de te balader dans l'école demain marqué comme la propriété d'Harry Potter, non ? _

Les mots d'Harry résonnèrent silencieusement dans l'esprit de Draco, sa propre mortification le rongeant de l'intérieur.

_Je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, Malfoy._

Totalement humilié, Draco se jeta le visage contre les oreillers, la prise de métal froid de la menotte autour de son poignet creusant dans sa chair, une peur et une terreur aveuglante se déchaînant à l'intérieur de lui, un sévère rappel de ce qui était presque trop réel pour être croyable ; ce qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même, ce qu'Harry lui avait fait, et ce dont il pourrait ne jamais être libéré.

**TBC...**

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! La suite arrive bientôt j'espère !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Angst / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Cordélia : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! J'essaie de respecter le style de l'auteur au maximum... Voici la suite !

Hirymoku : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

nath : Oui je voulais vraiment traduire cette fic qui est, je pense, l'une des meilleures fics HPDM disponibles... Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Aucuns Regrets**

_L'amour vit dans des bouteilles scellées de regret._

A son grand ennui, Draco découvrit qu'avoir un peu de solitude dans la salle commune des Serpentards ou même dans son propre dortoir était à peu près aussi impossible que trouver un moyen de _ne pas _penser à Harry pendant que la soirée s'écoulait terriblement. Il lui devenait de plus en plus dur de garder son poignet enchaîné caché des autres, alors Draco décida finalement d'aller à la bibliothèque pour avoir un peu de paix et de calme.

Il était presque huit heures du soir lorsque Draco mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque ; un sentiment de non familiarité le balaya lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les quatre murs qui se renfermaient autour de lui, sa claustrophobie innée se manifestant. Il réalisa qu'il se sentait à peu près autant chez lui dans la bibliothèque qu'un crabe vivant posé sur un grill de barbecue fumant. C'était sa sensation instinctive – piégé.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard, aussi pittoresque et bien fournie qu'elle puisse l'être, ne lui rappelait toujours que trop bien la bibliothèque de son père, à la maison ; le salon entier, entièrement rempli de bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond avec des étagères et des étagères de livres, tous en relation, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec la Magie Noire. Une telle partie de leur vie, de la vie d'un Malfoy. Une telle partie de _lui._

Draco se souvint non sans un léger frisson des avertissements explicites que son père lui avait constamment donnés, des nombreuses et différentes manières de se languir dans le déshonneur et bien sûr, du sinistre avertissement de ne _jamais_, jusqu'à son dernier souffle avec du sang de Malfoy coulant dans ses veines, apporter ne serait-ce qu'un infime reproche au nom de la famille. Ou sinon.

_Ou sinon. _Ce n'était même pas une implication discrète, ou quelque chose à laisser à une imagination clémente. C'était définit, prédéterminé, un verdict promulgué avant la transgression. Pas de place pour la négociation, la clémence, encore moins pour le pardon.

Mais _ça. _Draco pensa intérieurement que même son père trouverait difficile de classer le degré de pure déchéance qu'il avait semée sur le précieux nom de la famille. Si Lucius découvrait le problème avant qu'il ne puisse trouver un moyen de le résoudre, Draco espérait ardemment que le choc achèverait son père, parce que dans la probabilité que ce ne soit pas le cas, il devrait probablement appliquer le Plan B, qui était, tout simplement, la voie du suicide noble.

Cette pensée maniaco-dépressive et qui faisait réfléchir le poussa à l'action, et Draco se dirigea avec résolution vers les rayons qui se trouvaient tout à droite, où à sa connaissance étaient rangés les livres de magie les plus avancés. Mais il ne pourrait probablement trouver quelque chose de vaguement utile à son problème que dans la Réserve, et dès que Draco s'en approcha, une Madame Pince courroucée se précipita sur lui, demandant à voir un mot signé lui donnant accès aux livres. Bien sûr, Draco n'avait pas de mot signé, bien qu'à ce moment-là il eut été très heureux de donner à Madame Pince un mot de son cru, qui aurait été bref, direct, et très vulgaire.

Laissant tomber, Draco sortit d'un pas raide de la bibliothèque. Les livres n'aideraient pas – il devrait juste trouver sa propre manière d'expliquer à Harry ce qui était arrivé, et par la même occasion une manière encore plus ingénieuse de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'_embêtait _à expliquer ça à Harry de toute manière ? se demanda Draco. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry en soit capable, même lui, le Garçon Qui A Pris l'Habitude De Faire Echouer Les Plans De Voldemort. C'était un combat totalement différent, en plusieurs points bien plus sinistre que le fait d'affronter le Lord Noir, parce que c'était un conflit de l'esprit contre le cœur, une lutte autodestructive contre lui-même qui était vouée à l'échec quel que soit le côté qui gagnait la bataille.

_Non. _Il ne voulait pas, n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il demandait à Harry était de rester loin de lui, très loin de tout accrochage de lèvres, pour que Draco puisse trouver comment arranger ça, annuler le charme, et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

* * *

Son rendez-vous avec Malfoy planait constamment en bordure de son esprit ce soir-là, et Harry fut inconsciemment satisfait lorsque l'entraînement de Quidditch toucha à sa fin. Rapportant son balai à la remise (et remarquant les taches d'herbe piétinée éclairées par le vif clair de lune, marquant le lieu de leur confrontation plus tôt dans l'après-midi), Harry retourna à la Tour Gryffondor, se doucha et se changea, puis s'installa pour attendre que minuit arrive.

Harry se demanda si Malfoy lui poserait un lapin – un sourire confiant ourla les rebords de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint de la pratique petite menotte que Malfoy voudrait probablement qu'il enlève avant d'avoir vu la lumière du jour le lendemain. Cela augmentait les chances pour Malfoy de se montrer avec une marge d'avance ; Harry décida qu'il était suffisamment sûr de s'aventurer dehors sans craindre que Rusard ne l'attende à la place de Draco.

A minuit moins dix, Harry se leva silencieusement et enfila un ensemble de robes, ressentant à nouveau l'absence douloureuse de sa Cape d'Invisibilité. En marchant sans faire de bruit vers la porte, Harry hésita ; il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de demander à Ron de l'accompagner dans son expédition de minuit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il devrait mettre Ron au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Malfoy la nuit précédente (la pas-si-accidentelle collision de leurs lèvres, plus précisément), et il n'était pas exactement brûlant d'excitation à l'idée de raconter cet incident, du moins pas à haute voix. Bien qu'Harry se soit retrouvé à rejouer cet épisode plusieurs fois dans son esprit pendant la journée – ce qui en soi, nota-t-il avec agitation, était très perturbant.

Ses pas silencieux se dirigèrent vers la salle des trophées, et il se dissimula dans les ombres allongées, sous la couverture assombrie des ondulations de la nuit noire affluant dans les couloirs. Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra avec l'anticipation tandis qu'il approchait la porte de la salle des trophées, qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte – _Si Malfoy n'est pas là, _pensa sévèrement Harry, _je m'assurerais qu'il –_

Harry ouvrit la porte, et vit Draco assit sur le rebord de la grande table de chêne vernis placée au milieu de la pièce, les mains posées sur les genoux, les doigts raidis, la tête légèrement inclinée. La pièce était baignée d'une faible lueur céruléenne, irradiant d'un petit feu conjuré placé à un angle stratégique de telle façon à ce que sa lumière bleue traversait l'étendue de la pièce close, atteignant presque le coin opposé. C'était une sorte d'éclairage velouté, apaisant, et les yeux d'Harry s'habituèrent rapidement à l'atmosphère pâle, presque surnaturelle.

La tête de Draco se releva brusquement au moment où Harry entra ; son corps sembla se raidir, puis se forcer sciemment à se détendre, bien que sans succès. Il portait l'expression d'une panthère piégée arpentant sa cage en pleine nuit, et ses yeux trahissaient une incertitude méfiante lorsqu'il observa Harry se glisser tranquillement dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de trouver Draco là ; ce qui le surprit fut le désespoir éphémère qui traversa les traits de Draco, comme s'il était – _déçu _qu'Harry soit venu. Le désir de demander ce qu'il se passait brûla encore plus à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry traversa la pièce en quelques pas, s'arrêtant devant Draco.

« Alors ? » fut la courte salutation d'Harry, agrémentée d'un regard dur et méfiant. « Quel est le grand secret ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » dit Draco d'un ton neutre, bien que son impassibilité habituelle ne sonne légèrement creux.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, Malfoy. » Harry continua à observer Draco avec prudence, et désigna sèchement du menton l'avant-bras gauche de Draco. « De toute façon, j'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas te balader dans l'école demain avec cette menotte, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en soucierais. » Les yeux de Draco étaient presque teintés du cobalt des flammes bleues conjurées lorsqu'ils vacillèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais _pas _pour cette raison précise, en fait, pour que je doive me balader dans l'école demain avec cette chose horrible sur moi. »

Harry parut légèrement outré. « Tu penses que je laisserais intentionnellement ça sur toi, juste pour – pour te mettre la honte ? » Harry semblait avoir du mal à se faire à cette insinuation. « Comprends-moi bien, Malfoy, ton égo est bien trop grand pour ce que tu vaux réellement, et quelqu'un devrait te mettre ça dans le crâne un jour – mais l'humilité et l'humiliation sont des choses complètement différentes. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Ne me prends pas de haut, Potter. »

Harry lui lança un regard perçant. « Tu veux dire que si c'était l'inverse, tu laisserais la menotte juste pour m'humilier ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, et détourna simplement le regard.

L'expression d'Harry se changea en une expression de dégoût. « Je peux pas le croire. » Il secoua la tête avec colère. « C'est tout à fait toi, Malfoy. »

Draco ne répondit pas ; il leva simplement la main, l'unique menotte glissant à mi-chemin de son poignet, et la maintint immobile devant Harry. La menotte réfléchissait de vifs éclats aux tons bleu métallique, et Draco bomba le torse, presque défiant, ses yeux posant une question muette, et attendit.

Harry ne bougea pas pendant un instant, et baissa simplement les yeux vers la main tendue de Draco. Puis il soupira avec humeur, sortit sa baguette, et en tapota légèrement la menotte, murmurant « _Clavis Finge._ »

La menotte se détacha avec facilité le long d'une jointure invisible, et sa prise se desserra sur le poignet de Draco, glissant de quelques centimètres le long de son avant-bras.

Draco regarda Harry, ses yeux brillant comme des joyaux ternis ; puis sans un mot, il retira la menotte de sa main et la glissa dans sa poche. Il descendit délicatement de la table pour se lever et se retourna, s'éloignant de quelques pas pour faire face au mur.

Harry était de plus en plus convaincu que Draco était vraiment en train de devenir fou ; il hésita en fait brièvement, avant de demander, d'un ton laissant entendre sa suspicion, « Alors qu'est-ce c'est que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Tu voulais savoir. »

Harry sentit sa patience commencer à s'effilocher – en fait, elle était déjà en lambeaux. « Crache-le, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

« Très bien. » Draco ne se retourna toujours pas, et s'adressa au mur. « Veux-tu la version épique, ou juste l'essentiel ? »

« Peu importe. Je veux juste l'entendre – _maintenant. _»

Draco prit une profonde inspiration ; c'était dur, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. _Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi se sentait-il comme obligé de parler à Harry du charme, juste parce qu'il le _demandait ?_ Draco prenait habituellement beaucoup de plaisir à refuser à Harry exactement ce qu'il voulait le plus.

Mais il savait pourquoi. C'était parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir garder cela pour lui plus longtemps. Parce que cela le déchirait de l'intérieur, de savoir ce qui était arrivé, sans savoir quoi faire. Et il avait besoin de le dire à _quelqu'un._

« Eh bien… » commença lentement Draco, ne trouvant exceptionnellement pas les mots, ne sachant soudainement pas par où commencer ; il ne voulait pas se retourner, et regarder Harry dans les yeux lorsqu'il parla. « En fait, j'essayais de faire quelque chose, mais ça a foiré royalement et s'est avéré être quelque chose d'autre, et – »

« Ca semble très vague et ambigu, » interrompit sèchement Harry. « Je suis supposé remplir les blancs ? »

Draco se retourna brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère et de douleur muette. « Contente-toi de la fermer et d'écouter, Potter, » gronda-t-il, d'une voix dépourvue du moindre humour.

Harry lui renvoya son regard noir. « Alors viens-en aux faits. »

« Bien. » dit Draco d'un ton brusque, venant à bout de patience, et les mots se déversèrent de ses lèvres comme un secret dont il avait longtemps souffert, crus, véridiques et teintés d'amertume. « Le fait est que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est essentiellement tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Les mots de Draco furent accueillis par un long silence, le choc et l'incrédulité presque palpables dans le malaise qui régnait entre eux. C'était comme si le temps avait été remonté, et l'instant semblait être infiniment suspendu tandis que la signification des mots de Draco s'affaissait, s'écoulant comme de l'eau glacée sur une roche imperméable. Le grésillement des flammes vacillantes était le seul bruit dans la pièce, se répercutant comme le claquement d'un fouet dans le silence tendu.

« Tu plaisantes, c'est ça. » Ce n'était même pas une question, plutôt une constatation ; comme si l'idée était de loin bien trop impossible pour être même envisagée comme la vérité.

Draco parut furieux et légèrement peiné à la fois. « Est-ce je plaisanterais sur un truc pareil ? »

La voix de Draco portait un sérieux sincère qui, pour Harry, sonnait aussi incongru que l'entière situation actuelle, et Harry commençait à se sentir comme s'il tentait de saisir les frontières d'un rêve éveillé, éthéré et totalement, totalement incroyable.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Tu as un humour tordu. »

« Eh bien oui, je veux dire que tourmenter Londubat et faire exploser son chaudron est très tordant et tout ça, » Draco serra les dents, essayant de garder son calme, « mais être – être amoureux de toi n'est même pas le moins du monde vaguement amusant. En fait, je pense que l'idée globale est suffisamment traumatisante pour m'obtenir une licence de psychopathe diplômé dans ma vie future. Si j'arrive jamais jusque là, bien sûr. »

« Tu – tu _m'aimes _? » répéta Harry, d'une voix creuse, ayant l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de clairement désagréable et provoquant vaguement des nausées, comme un pot entier de Nids de Cafards.

« Non, Potter, je suis _amoureux _de toi. » La voix de Draco était tranchante comme une lame. « Je ne suis pas _tombé _amoureux de toi, ce qui serait une option encore moins attirante que le fait de tomber du haut d'une falaise, et je ne t'_aime _certainement pas. Il y a une grande et cruciale différence ici. »

« Je ne la vois pas vraiment, en vérité. » La touche de suspicion revint dans la voix d'Harry. « Ecoute, je n'y crois pas. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ? Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, exactement ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'as au moins écouté ? » Draco était exaspéré. « Parce que j'ai l'impression que les échos que le mur me donne sont une réponse plus intelligente. »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu. » Harry semblait irrité. « Mais ce que tu _dis _me parvient comme du pur charabia. » Il observa Draco d'un œil critique, comme s'il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas pris de drogues, Malfoy ? Parce que tu fais de l'hyperventilation et tes yeux sont dilatés, un peu comme Hedwige quand elle a fait un mauvais cas de diarrhée. »

« Merci pour l'image descriptive et le souci, et j'aimerais que tout ça ne soit qu'une horrible gueule de bois, mais non, je n'ai pas pris de drogues. » Draco s'arrêta. « Bien que je ne dirais pas non à un peu de drogue maintenant, si tu en as. »

Harry parut incertain, et semblait toujours très sceptique. « Mais tu – tu me _hais._ »

« Bien vu, Potter. J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais pu être trop subtil avant. C'est très fin de ta part de l'avoir remarqué, dix points pour Gryffondor pour étalage rare d'intelligence. »

« Ferme-la, Malfoy. Et juste pour que tu le saches, je ne peux pas te supporter non plus. »

« Content qu'on ait mit les choses au clair. » Draco inclina légèrement la tête ; étrangement, s'échauffer avec son habituelle activité d'insulter Harry avait presque distrait son esprit du fait qu'il entretenait un dangereux et volatil désir pour lui. Mais la sensation était toujours là, comme des courants sous-jacents nourris sous sa peau. « Tu sais quelque chose sur toi, Potter ? Tu t'enfuis carrément en hurlant quand je t'embrasse, mais tu es parfaitement calme quand je te dis que je suis peut-être amoureux de toi. »

« Je suis en quelque sorte en train de garder de côté le plein impact du choc pour pouvoir réveiller tout Poudlard lorsque l'horreur éclatera finalement – ce qui en fait pourrait arriver à tout moment maintenant, donc tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de parler. »

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. » Draco regarda Harry du coin de l'œil, et à ce moment-là une vague d'électricité familière grésilla en lui, comme l'intoxication du vin ; il se pencha contre le rebord de la table pour s'y appuyer, et dit fadement, « Je pense que tu devrais partir. »

« Rien de plus ? » Harry semblait incrédule. « C'est ça oui ! Pour commencer, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu es amoureux de moi à la base. » Il réfléchit un moment, puis continua, « Je devine une sorte de charme d'amour, parce que sinon, une place pour toi à Ste Mangouste est plutôt garantie. »

Draco voulait renvoyer une réplique à propos du fait que seuls les résidents de l'aile de Folie Criminelle de Ste Mangouste seraient capables de tomber amoureux d'Harry, mais réalisa que cela l'inclurait également ; et soudain, il se sentit si – fatigué, comme si toute son énergie était drainée par le fait d'être avec Harry. Et d'après son expérience, cet épuisement était toujours rapidement chassé par une toute autre forme d'énergie – le désir.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent, et il plia. « Tu as raison, » dit-il, d'une voix défaite. « C'est une potion d'amour. »

« _Potion d'amour ?_ » répéta Harry, d'une voix partagée entre le choc et la curiosité. « Elles ne sont pas illégales ? »

« Si tu as l'intention de me faire une tirade moraliste sur le respect des lois sorcières, épargne-moi, parce que je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça. »

Harry ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ? » Il observa Draco d'un œil critique. « Si tu es en train d'inventer, juste pour que tu le saches, c'est très peu plausible. Si tu n'es pas en train d'inventer, ben, alors tu as beaucoup à expliquer. Et je te préviens, Malfoy, si tu essaie de me faire un mauvais coup – »

« Oh, mais ferme-la et laisse moi parler un peu, ok ? » dit brusquement Draco, fusillant Harry du regard.

A sa surprise, Harry devint silencieux, et un silence d'attente tomba entre eux.

Draco soupira, mais il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière à présent, et en vérité, il _voulait _vraiment dire à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé – à cet instant, n'importe qui aurait fait une audience satisfaisante, même Miss Teigne. C'était comme retenir sa respiration pendant trop longtemps, et tout ce qu'il désirait était d'être à nouveau capable de respirer correctement, sans les palpitations agitées de ses battements de cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

Draco surprit le regard impatient d'Harry, et prit une profonde inspiration. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait besoin de tout l'oxygène qu'il pourrait rassembler. « Très bien. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Draco se lança dans le récit des évènements de la nuit dernière, bien que de manière hésitante. Il ne dit pas la moitié de ce qu'il pensait – l'histoire fut réduite à des fragments vagues du monologue des mots qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, et il ne formula que les morceaux nécessaires à l'enchaînement chronologique des évènements.

Il parla brièvement de la potion, ignorant les détails les plus subtils jusqu'au moment où il était juste sur le point de la boire. Il relata comment cela s'était avéré être une potion d'amour, et avant même qu'il ne le découvre, comment la première personne qu'il ait vue après l'avoir avalée avait été Harry.

Heureusement pour lui, Harry savait écouter – il demeura en fait silencieux tandis que Draco parlait d'un ton bas, pressant, les mots se déversant de ses lèvres comme une pluie d'été. Harry portait toujours une expression sceptique sur le visage, mais en même temps il écoutait les mots de Draco avec beaucoup d'attention, observant son langage corporel, pesant les grains de vérité sur la balance de la probabilité que, pour une fois dans sa vie et qui était probablement la première et la dernière, Draco Malfoy ne lui dise la vérité.

Lorsque Draco s'arrêta brièvement pour reprendre sa respiration, Harry l'interrompit finalement.

« Quelle est la potion que tu essayais de concocter à l'origine ? » demanda-t-il, ne quittant pas Draco des yeux. « Ne me dis pas que tu avais vraiment_ l'intention_ de faire une potion d'amour au départ. »

« Qu'est-ce que la phrase 'le charme a mal tourné' signifie pour toi ? » répliqua Draco d'un air maussade. « Bien sûr que je n'avais pas _l'intention_ de faire cette potion d'amour – ne sois pas stupide, Potter, _franchement._ » Il laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? » pressa Harry, refusant de laisser passer.

« Une potion de Perte de Substance. » marmonna Draco à contrecœur, comme s'il venait d'être forcé à divulguer un secret très embarrassant. « Elle te fait… eh bien, disparaître. »

« Quoi ? » Harry fixa Draco d'un air incrédule, un air consterné filtrant sur son visage. « Perte de Substance ? Où, Malfoy, _ici ?_ » Il tapa du doigt contre sa tempe avec colère. « A quoi tu pensais !? »

« J'en sais rien ! » éclata Draco, une émotion dentelée luisant à travers les fissures de sa voix. « Tu ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé ? _A quoi _je pensais ? Merde, depuis la nuit dernière je n'ai rien fait d'autre que _penser_, à combien j'avais pu être stupide de mélanger 

les charmes, à quelle poisse je dois avoir pour que les deux charmes n'aient été séparés que d'une page, et à comment je suis supposé me _sortir_ de cette merde !! »

Harry cligna des yeux, pris de court par l'explosion soudaine de Draco, se sentant presque coupable de l'avoir provoqué. Il se calma considérablement ; quelque chose dans l'air et dans le ton de Draco le heurta immensément, le faisant réfléchir à ce que Malfoy disait réellement, à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

Harry regarda Draco à nouveau, plus fortement cette fois, remarquant la douleur voilée se faufilant entre ses traits délicats, une certaine tristesse qui accentua silencieusement la gravité de la situation.

Il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il croyait ce que Draco disait. Depuis quand Malfoy lui disait-il la vérité ? Et si c'était un piège élaboré pour… eh bien, il ne saurait vraiment dire de quelle machination cela pouvait bien faire partie, mais il était sûr que ce ne serait pas le moins du monde agréable. Alors pourquoi _penchait-t-il_ même pour croire Malfoy ?

_Ses yeux. _Harry regarda à nouveau Malfoy, d'un regard long et calculateur. _Dans ses yeux._

Et Harry remarqua également que Draco avait de très jolis yeux, intenses et remplis d'émotions, bien que trop souvent vernis d'une arrogance froide et d'un dédain méprisant. Mais à de rares moments comme celui-ci, ils étaient innocents et douloureusement honnêtes, et très beaux, des joyaux d'un gris profond tapissés d'argent dans la lumière bleu-glacé.

_Oh, arrête. C'est Malfoy. Arrête de fixer ses yeux._

« Donc… » Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, ses lèvres s'écartant d'un ébahissement indigné. « Je me souviens distinctement que tu as _demandé. _En fait, tu n'as pas juste demandé, tu m'as harcelé sans répit et m'a mis les menottes juste pour me forcer à te le dire. Et maintenant tu dis, 'Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?' »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu attends que je fasse à propos de ça ? »

« Rien. » répondit rapidement Draco, détournant le regard, tournant son regard mais pas son attention vers les flammes bleu pâle qui vacillaient et rougeoyaient tour à tour. Sa voix était sourde. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Alors, est-ce qu'il y a un contre sort ? Un moyen d'annuler ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que ça va s'en aller, au bout d'un moment ? Ou est-ce que tu peux prendre un antidote ou quelque chose, pour neutraliser l'effet ? »

Un haussement d'épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Harry parut irrité. « Tu sembles terriblement indifférent à te sortir de ce pétrin, Malfoy. L'ignorance n'aide vraiment pas. Est-ce que tu penses que refuser de découvrir plus de choses sur ce charme d'amour va le faire s'en aller ? »

Les yeux de Draco penchèrent brusquement dans la direction d'Harry ; ils brûlaient avec une intensité ardente, presque désespérés et déchirants. « Tu ne sais pas _à quel point _je veux que cette chose soit hors de moi, Potter. » Sa voix semblait trembler en perdant le contrôle. « Alors contente-toi de la fermer et d'aller te faire voir. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba ; il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cette soudaine hostilité, et ses yeux émeraude s'assombrirent d'une colère naissante. « J'essaie juste d'aider, espèce de connard ingrat. C'est _ton _problème, à propos. »

Draco soutint son regard de manière égale, les yeux masqués d'une émotion absente. « T'as raison, Potter. C'est _mon _problème. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Ce _sont _mes affaires, Malfoy, parce qu'il se trouve que tu m'as choisi pour tomber amoureux. » Harry fit un pas en avant, une sombre détermination sur le visage.

« Je t'ai choisi, Potter ? _Choisi ?_ » Draco parut dégoûté. « Est-ce que moi, dans n'importe quel état d'esprit ou autre, je _te _choisirai pour tomber amoureux ? _Est-ce je le ferais ?_ » Il ferma les yeux, voûtant les épaules, et se couvrit le visage des mains. « C'est officiellement le pire désastre du monde magique. Dans des années ils enseigneront ça comme un cas d'étude de 'Sortilège Qui A Mal Tourné Et Dont A Résulté Un Sort Pire Que La Mort', et ils auront les restes en poudre de mon crâne comme artefacts authentiques. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un sourire. Même dans cette situation, l'humour désespéré de Malfoy était plutôt drôle –

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Potter, » dit brusquement Draco d'un ton acerbe. « Efface ce sourire de ton visage avant que je ne le fasse disparaître pour toujours – magiquement ou autre. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit, et sa bouche se durcit en une ligne. « Ne me rends pas _responsable _de ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy. Tout ce pétrin n'est même pas vaguement de ma faute. »

« Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute. Si tu n'étais pas dans le coin ça ne se serait jamais produit. »

« Maintenant c'est de ma faute si j'existe ? » Harry cligna des yeux, sa contrariété grandissant. « Tu n'es juste pas raisonnable, Malfoy, et – »

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas raisonnable, » coupa sèchement Draco, ses yeux gris étincelant de vifs éclairs de colère et de frustration. « Je suis amoureux de toi, pour commencer. Ce qui va pratiquement à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la raison, fait sauter le toit de l'irrationnel, et le catapulte tout droit hors de la galaxie de l'absurdité. » Draco s'arrêta, et prit une inspiration. « _Et _c'est _entièrement _de ta faute. »

Harry était sur le point de rétorquer, mais ensuite Draco fit quelque chose qui fit fondre les mots crus et inexprimés sur sa langue.

Avec un semi-regard vers Harry, Draco se détourna calmement et marcha vers le mur opposé de la pièce. Il appuya un bras contre le mur, et reposa son front dans le creux de son coude ; quelque chose dans la posture de Draco le dépouillait de son arrogance habituelle, peignant une silhouette délaissée, défaite contre l'éclairage bleu vacillant.

Harry fut presque aussi surpris que si Draco l'avait embrassé à nouveau. Il se tint un moment, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ; il réalisa à quel point il comptait réellement la plupart du temps sur les provocations de Draco pour continuer à parler. Et pour toutes les fois où il avait ragé lorsque Draco avait eu le dessus sur lui, pour sa colère insatisfaite chaque fois que Draco réussissait à l'avoir au cours de leurs échanges verbaux, c'était l'occasion parfaite de se venger de lui, juste maintenant alors qu'il était vulnérable, ses défenses abaissées.

Mais Harry ne pouvait faire une chose pareille, pas même à Malfoy. Il n'avait pu le faire lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus en duel à leur deuxième année, lorsqu'il s'était retenu de lancer un sort à Malfoy quand il était tombé, bien que Malfoy n'ait eu aucun scrupule à rompre l'éthique d'un bon esprit sportif et à l'attaquer. Et maintenant il ne pouvait être amené à dire quelque chose de blessant, ou même juste sarcastique.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, et se tint simplement là, se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Tu devrais partir. » Draco parla finalement, la voix drainée d'une fatigue qui n'était pas uniquement physique. « Il est tard. »

Harry hésita, et jeta un œil à son poignet nu. « Je peux rester un peu. »

« Je ne veux pas que restes. » La voix de Draco était d'une froideur tranquille. « En fait, je veux que tu restes _en dehors _de ça, et que tu restes _loin _de moi, ce qui ne sera pas vraiment trop dur pour toi je crois ? C'est tout ce que je veux. »

« Et tu penses que c'est si facile ? » demanda Harry, bien que sans rancœur.

« Rester éloigné de moi ? Tu sembles avoir cultivé une admirable aversion pour moi au fil des années, Potter, je suis sûr que tu peux encourager ça. » Draco s'appuyait toujours la tête en avant contre le mur, et sa voix était légèrement étouffée.

« Non, je veux dire _ça._ Tu penses que le fait de se contenter de s'éloigner est la solution ? »

« C'est la solution pour _toi._ » Draco souleva finalement sa tête de son bras, et très lentement se retourna, s'adossant au mur, comme si chaque partie de son corps le faisait souffrir avec la fatigue. « Et c'est tout ce dont tu devrais te soucier. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Il doit y avoir un moyen d'annuler ça. »

« _Et s'il n'y en a pas ?_ » explosa Draco, l'agacement et la douleur contenus éclatant à la surface, crachant des étincelles de colère dans ses yeux à présent réchauffés par l'angoisse. « Tout n'a pas un contre sort ! Et c'est – c'est différent des autres charmes, parce que ça n'est pas externe, c'est _à l'intérieur_ de moi, dans mon _sang._ Je ne l'ai pas encore beaucoup étudié, mais je connais ce genre de malédiction, et la plupart d'entre elles sont incurables sauf par la mort. »

Le dernier mot flotta significativement dans les airs, sinistre, la possible éventualité mettant soudainement à l'ordre du jour la gravité de la situation. Ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un instant, la douleur immense entortillée dans les mots de Draco saignant dans l'atmosphère, densifiant l'air d'un sentiment d'angoisse.

Finalement, Harry parla calmement. « C'est une malédiction ? »

Draco lui lança un regard peu équivoque. « Quel autre nom tu donnerais à ça ? »

Harry y réfléchit réellement. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais simplement pas que ça se classait parmi les malédictions. Je veux dire, l'amour et les malédictions ne sont pas liés habituellement. »

« Ce n'est pas l'amour, Potter, c'est un charme d'amour. Cela développe un amour _non partagé_, et te rend complètement fou parce que tu te retrouves à désirer quelque chose que tu _sais _que tu ne veux pas, et que tu ne peux jamais avoir. Les gens perdent systématiquement la raison sous l'effet de charmes d'amour. Si ce n'est pas une malédiction, alors l'Avada Kedavra est une comptine. »

Harry voulait dire à Draco de ne pas être si mélodramatique, mais quelque chose en lui craignit que ça ne soit pas une si grande exagération de la réalité après tout.

Harry soupira. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères que nous fassions pour ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. _Nous _n'allons rien faire du tout. _Je _vais arranger ça, et _tu _ne feras absolument rien. » Un air peiné traversa les traits de Draco, y jetant des ombres pâles de fatigue et d'exaspération. « Combien de fois dois-je te le dire, Potter ? Je ne veux _pas _de ton aide. Ca n'est pas ton problème, et autant que je sache tu aimes bien fourrer ton nez morveux dans les ennuis, la situation est déjà assez mal en point pour que tu t'en mêles davantage. »

« Et tu penses pouvoir gérer ça toi-même ? » répondit Harry avec colère. « Regarde juste ce que tu as fait jusqu'ici ! Un gros rien ! Tu n'est même pas _sûr _qu'il n'y ait aucun contre sort » Il fusilla Draco du regard. « Tu pourrais penser que je m'en fiche, Malfoy, et honnêtement peut-être que c'est le cas, mais c'est sérieux et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'attirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà. »

Les yeux de Draco ne trahirent rien d'autre qu'une émotion sans nom qui se miroitait à travers le gris liquide. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était égale, terne. « Tu veux vraiment aider, Potter ? »

Harry contrôla sa respiration, ne répondant pas, son silence communiquant son consentement, bien qu'il ne puisse s'amener à l'exprimer. Malfoy lui tapait sur les nerfs, et Harry devait s'efforcer de garder son calme, se remémorant encore et encore que Draco était excusable car dans un était d'esprit instable.

En réponse, Harry inclina légèrement la tête, puis regarda directement Draco à nouveau ; un acquiescement silencieux.

Draco se tint, le fixant pendant un moment, la tête légèrement penchée sur un côté, avec une expression presque contemplative, comme considérant l'offre d'Harry ; un silence immobile régna une fois de plus entre eux.

Un faible sourire émergea finalement sur les lèvres de Draco ; amer, bien qu'extrêmement triste. S'éloignant élégamment du mur d'un coup de coude, Draco s'avança avec résolution vers la porte et l'ouvrit, montrant la sortie d'un geste simple de la main.

« Alors commence tout de suite. » Le défi brilla dans ses yeux, zébré d'une douleur manifeste.

Harry le fixa un instant, choqué ; puis la rage afflua et balaya la sympathie hésitante.

« Parfait ! » La colère d'Harry arriva finalement à son apogée, et il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage : il avait sa propre dignité, merde ! Il passa d'un pas raide juste devant Draco, traversa la porte ouverte jusqu'au couloir sombre à l'extérieur, puis se tourna et regarda Malfoy par-dessus son épaule. « Tu es tout seul maintenant, Malfoy. Arrange ça par toi-même – j'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

Sans un regard de plus, Harry s'en alla, laissant Draco dans la nuit enveloppante, ce qui miroitait parfaitement l'obscurité de son âme.

**TBC...**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Angst / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bins : **Merci beaucoup, je ne saurais quoi dire d'autre ! Voici la suite ;) !

**Toölie :** Oui je pense que si ça avait été Harry ce ne serait pas aussi intéressant... sadique Moi aussi c'est mon personnage préféré... Merci pour ta review !

**Ninishimaro:** Merci ! Non, Harry ne va pas en rester là (en témoignent les 14 chapitres xD) ! L'est tétu ! En tout cas, je suis contente de te faire découvrir cet excellent auteur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**elena :** Merci à toi aussi ! Voici la suite !

**-EliZ- :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Je m'excuse du léger retard occasionné par l'approche du bac de français... Je suis en pleines révisions ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Indifférence**

_Le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine ; c'est l'indifférence._

Draco réussit à se trouver du temps pour lui dans la bibliothèque après avoir envoyé Crabbe et Goyle dans les cuisines pour voler de la nourriture et terroriser les elfes de maison. Il avait semblé faire beaucoup cela ces derniers temps – éviter ses camarades de Serpentard, passant plus de temps dans la solitude, trouvant d'une certaine manière une triste consolation au fait d'être seul, bien que rien ne fasse cesser le sentiment d'être désespérément incomplet.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi correctement n'aidait pas – Draco n'avait pas eu un sommeil suffisant ces quelques dernières nuits, particulièrement depuis _cette _nuit dans la Fôret Interdite. Soit il s'allongeait sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil se demandant pour la millionième fois comment il avait pu merder à ce point, soit il restait éveillé en pensant à Harry. L'une ou l'autre des options s'avérait être fortement préjudiciable à sa santé mentale.

Draco était tristement plongé dans la lecture de l'épais livre ouvert devant lui, l'odeur de moisi des parchemins anciens le rendant légèrement nauséeux. Les livres de sorts avaient tous une âcreté caractéristique et archaïque qui leur étaient propres, et cela lui remettait à l'esprit le souvenir froid de la bibliothèque personnelle de son père, entourée d'un sombre secret, où il avait une fois de trop provoqué le danger, lorsque tout avait commencé, avec ce foutu livre.

Draco avait appris à vivre sa vie sans jamais reconnaître ses erreurs.

Mais lorsque l'erreur vous tourmentait à chaque seconde éveillée et à chaque instant de sommeil, lorsqu'elle menaçait de faire basculer la balance de votre santé mentale tandis que tout ce que vous aviez si soigneusement construit autour de vous s'écroulait avec fracas autour du singulier et douloureux savoir que _tout était de votre faute, _il était dur de ne pas admettre que vous aviez tort.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait parlé avec Harry, qu'il avait dit à Harry de rester éloigné de lui, et heureusement pour lui, Harry s'était réellement exécuté, et n'avait pas même approché Draco ces quelques derniers jours. Bien que la distance physique ne fasse absolument rien pour faciliter cette isolation mentale.

Il avait passé une quantité disproportionnée de temps à penser à Harry ces derniers jours. Penser, pas dans le véritable sens du mot ; c'était plus une contemplation fausse, dépourvue de sentiments, une sorte d'émotion très _détachée. _C'était comme si son esprit n'était rempli de rien d'autre que d'images d'Harry – son expression, la couleur de ses yeux, ses cheveux noir corbeau, son sourire enfantin – mais Draco était incapable d'envelopper son esprit autour de ces images fugaces, pour leur donner de la profondeur et de la réalité.

Mais bien sûr, les souvenirs intangibles se fondirent ensemble et prirent forme lorsqu'Harry entra dans la bibliothèque, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione.

Draco prit une courte inspiration, sa consommation d'air se bloquant dans sa gorge ; Harry le vit également, et se figea, ses pas se faisant brièvement plus hésitants, faisant Ron se heurter contre son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda Ron avec curiosité, l'air perplexe.

Le regard calme d'Harry se posa sur Malfoy pendant un moment qui sembla se figer dans le temps tandis que la tension se cristallisait entre eux, des glaçons qui tournaient au bleu et à l'argent des récents jours de leur trêve d'hostilités. Harry ne pouvait voir les mains de Draco, serrées en poings sous la table ; puis l'instant se dissipa, ressenti et oublié, et Harry détourna les yeux et s'avança vers une autre table tout au bout de la bibliothèque, loin de l'endroit où Draco était assis.

En réponse à la question de Ron, Harry secoua la tête d'un air désinvolte. « Rien, » offrit-il par-dessus son épaule, « j'avais presque oublié quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Ces deux derniers jours, distrait par les entraînements de Quidditch et une pile de devoirs, Harry avait presque consciemment oublié Malfoy et son problème bizarre de potion d'amour. Cela avait été relégué au fond de son esprit, simplement manifesté par le soin presque naturel qu'il mettait à éviter Malfoy dans les couloirs et pendant les cours – non pas que Malfoy lui ait rendu la tâche difficile.

Harry se demanda à nouveau si Malfoy n'essayait pas simplement de le faire marcher, si ce n'était pas juste une stupide invention visant à l'énerver pour rien. Mais la légère lueur d'émotion dans les yeux de Malfoy lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés était trop frappante pour être contrefaite, et trop réelle pour ne pas être remarquée.

Harry se retourna, jetant un œil à la table de Malfoy – mais elle était vide. Draco était parti.

Harry ressentit un élancement de culpabilité, une sensation de responsabilité à l'intérieur de lui – mais ensuite il se souvint des mots de Draco, encore fraîchement gravés dans sa mémoire, et tranchés par l'amertume et la haine : _Reste loin de moi. Je ne veux pas de ton aide._

_Très bien, alors. _Un ressentiment absent prit vie, et Harry poussa résolument toutes pensées de Malfoy hors de son esprit, Malfoy, ses ridicules potions d'amour et son habituelle dose de folie pure. _Laisse-le s'en sortir tout seul. Je n'en ai rien à faire._

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. _Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire._

* * *

Draco était assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, complètement oublié. Il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur une tâche plus de cinq minutes sans que son esprit ne s'aventure vers le sempiternel terrain mental dominé par des pensées d'Harry Potter.

Potter avait un visage agréable, songea pour lui-même Draco d'un air absent, oubliant qu'il était supposé ne _pas _penser à lui. Harry avait cette sorte de charme intrinsèque, le genre qui faisaient s'arrêter les regards et provoquait un deuxième coup d'œil ; ce n'était pas qu'il était beau, mais il était incontestablement _attirant. _Ce qui ne prouva que davantage que sa haine pour Harry avait été une habitude acquise.

Draco mit la main dans sa poche, ses doigts entrant en contact avec du métal froid, invoquant un souvenir encore plus froid. Il sortit lentement la menotte, le métal vif lançant des étincelles du feu émeraude provenant des flammes conjurées près de son chevet, une couleur trop familière.

Il la maintint à la lumière, et l'inspecta avec attention pour la première fois ; il ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien regardée lorsqu'elle avait été enchaînée à son poignet – chaque fois qu'il n'y avait ne serait-ce que jeté un coup d'œil l'hystérie frénétique avait menacé de recommencer dans son esprit.

Draco avait été immensément surpris et soulagé lorsqu'Harry la lui avait enlevée ; il avait secrètement craint qu'Harry ne refuse, soit par revanche soit par malice ou juste par pure méchanceté. Après tout, si leurs positions avaient été inversées, il n'était pas si sûr qu'il se soit exécuté aussi volontiers qu'Harry. Pas avant de s'être approprié cet instant pour ce qu'il valait.

Mais Harry était différent de lui. Et Draco en était secrètement reconnaissant.

Draco passa avec légèreté son index sur le nom gravé, creusé en lettres cursives et fantaisistes sur la bande de métal, pas à son intérieur, mais directement en travers de la lisse surface d'argent. Presque moqueuse, une insulte muette à la dignité, une marque de possession incontestable.

_H J Potter._

Il pressa fortement contre la surface gravée de la menotte, si vivement que les lettres en relief furent empreintes dans la chair du bout de son doigt, une sorte de marquage inversé. La véritable implication du nom semblait saigner dans sa chair, un sévère rappel de la réalité, des chaînes 

invisibles qui faisaient couler du poison argenté dans ses veines, attachant des cordes intangibles autour de l'unique véritable chose qui était supposée être sans bornes – l'amour.

C'était une pure moquerie, en réalité.

C'était une perte de contrôle, le plus intime choix jamais donné arraché, maintenant prédestiné par une coïncidence irréfléchie complètement imprévue et totalement horrifiante. La stupéfaction s'attardait encore parmi les derniers vestiges d'espoir, le faible espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve terrifiant, que peut-être la potion qu'il avait prise ne soit en fait qu'un sévère hallucinogène et que cette obsession pour Harry ne soit que l'illusion de sa peur la plus profonde prenant vie.

Ou peut-être, de son plus profond désir.

Il ne faisait plus la différence. C'était ainsi que la potion d'amour le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur, confondant illusion et véracité jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent semblables à un mélange sans coutures, impossibles à distinguer l'une de l'autre, inondées d'une haine pleine de ressentiment qui faiblissait et s'embrasait tour à tour.

Il haïssait Harry. Mais en même temps, il l'aimait également. Deux violents contraires piégés à l'intérieur de lui, accouplés de manière inconcevable, comme de la glace polaire jetée au cœur d'un volcan. Cela devenait presque trop à supporter, la tension croissante menaçant d'exploser avec la plus petite provocation.

Draco ferma les yeux, et il pouvait presque entendre les éclats de glace se fissurer, se fêlant et se fendant comme du verre brisé, ne laissant que des miroirs brisés dans le silence de son esprit.

* * *

« Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demain, » grogna Ron, sortant sa plume et lissant un rouleau de parchemin à moitié rempli sur la table. « Je n'ai pas encore fini ma rédaction sur l'Imperium. »

« Moi non plus, » répondit Harry, se frottant les yeux tandis qu'il étudiait de près le chapitre du manuel sur le Sortilège de l'Imperium. « Il me reste encore sept pouces, je pense. »

Le professeur Lupin était revenu au début du trimestre pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal aux septièmes années, à la grande joie de beaucoup de monde. Harry était content du fait qu'il apprendrait sa matière préférée avec le meilleur professeur de Forces du Mal qu'ils aient jamais eu, surtout parce qu'ils allaient apprendre comment combattre les formes les plus avancées de Magie Noire, comme c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Naturellement, l'un des premiers sujets à être traités était celui des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Depuis l'incident avec le faux Maugrey Fol Œil faisant une démonstration des Sortilèges devant leur classe terrifiée de quatrièmes années, Dumbledore avait reporté le sujet pour qu'il ne soit traité qu'en septième année. Il n'avait, à la base, pas même autorisée la démonstration en classe de l'Imperium par Maugrey.

En accord avec sa créative et perspicace approche de l'enseignement de la matière, le professeur Lupin leur avait demandé d'écrire une rédaction sur l'Imperium. Le devoir n'était pas simplement d'exposer l'histoire et les fonctions du sortilège, mais également de donner un point de vue personnel et une analyse critique sur _pourquoi _ils pensaient que le Sortilège de l'Imperium était si mortellement efficace.

« Pourquoi – qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bon sang, pourquoi ? » ronchonna Ron ; il avait de toute évidence terminé la partie la plus facile du devoir qui pouvait être directement tirée du manuel. « _Pourquoi _est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Parce que le sort te frappe et que tu ne peux pas penser correctement et tu fais simplement tout ce que la personne qui lance le sort te dit de faire, voilà pourquoi. Comment diable je suis censé remplir – » il vérifia la longueur du parchemin, « dix pouces de parchemin de plus avec ça ? »

« Tu pourrais essayer d'écrire très gros, » suggéra inutilement Harry, distrait par sa propre rédaction inachevée. Il tenta de se rappeler de ses expériences avec le Sortilège de l'Imperium, ayant recours à ses connaissances de première main des sensations que procurait le Sortilège, et de ce que cela faisait de combattre l'impression d'impuissance.

De la glace incandescente et des flammes froides, un bonheur détaché et un paradis conjuré, c'étaient les sensations que procurait l'Imperium. C'était la sensation la plus merveilleusement creuse jamais imaginable, si riche d'un vide qui semblait à la fois éphémère et éternel, et c'était comme se noyer dans du vin, enivrant bien que mortel, l'eau vive se renfermant au-dessus de soi, oblitérant pareillement la douleur et le plaisir…

Le repousser requérait chaque once de force de volonté consciente qu'Harry possédait. Cela faisait appel à chaque parcelle de concentration qu'il pourrait rassembler, associées à la détermination mentale singulière qu'il ne succomberait _pas_, ayant recours à une véritable révulsion pour ce que cette voix étrangère et obsédante dans son esprit l'obligeait à faire, à la fervente conviction qu'il _ne voulait pas céder._

Ce n'était qu'une question de contrôle, trancha Harry, mâchonnant pensivement le bout de sa plume alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'exprimer ses pensées sous forme de phrases. C'était l'habilité à faire céder quelqu'un à quelque chose qu'ils savaient même ne pas être vrai, et à le rendre incapable de se comporter autrement ; une tromperie entendue, qui mélangeait la vérité avec des mensonges et qui brouillait les frontières de la contrainte et de la volonté.

Satisfait de sa réponse mentale, Harry posa le bout de sa plume contre le parchemin, et commença à écrire.

* * *

Draco passa le reste de la soirée plongé dans ses devoirs, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez lui. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais mis tant de temps et d'efforts dans une simple rédaction auparavant, et il ne savait pas s'il s'immergeait dans le travail simplement pour se distraire ou parce que le sujet du devoir l'intriguait vraiment à ce point. Probablement les deux.

Il posa sa plume, la mettant en équilibre au-dessus de la bouteille d'encre qui était sur sa table de chevet, et entreprit de mesurer la longueur de son parchemin, maintenant enfin rempli et prêt à être rendu. A l'extrême surprise de Draco, il avait en fait excédé le minimum demandé de quinze bons pouces. Plutôt mémorable, en effet.

Draco étira ses doigts ; ils étaient douloureux du fait d'avoir écrit presque toute la soirée, particulièrement dans une position sur son lit qui n'était pas vraiment favorable à une écriture correcte. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner à la bibliothèque au cas où Harry et ses amis y seraient toujours, et la salle commune des Serpentards était, comme d'habitude, un bordel en gestation.

Après avoir rangé son rouleau, Draco se retrouva à nouveau tendant la main de manière obsessionnelle vers la menotte dans sa poche.

Il la prit et l'observa, son éclat argenté à présent terni par les taches de ses propres empreintes de doigts. Son besoin presque instinctif de garder la foutue menotte près de lui était, pour le moins, inquiétant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi – peut-être parce qu'elle était au nom d'Harry. Ou peut-être parce que c'était si amèrement ironique que cette chose laide et dégradante soit en fait représentative de la situation dans laquelle il était enfermé actuellement, lié à Harry dans un sens non physique, ce qui était vraiment bien pire.

Draco pensa à ce sort qu'Harry avait utilisé pour créer la menotte – c'était vraiment un petit sort astucieux, sans parler du fait qu'il avait un haut facteur de perversité. Draco était surpris de ne pas l'avoir appris auparavant, en considérant combien il était fier d'être bien versé dans les sortilèges obscurs et originaux. Et il était encore plus surpris qu'_Harry _ait connu le sort à l'origine – _Peut-être que les Gryffondors ont vraiment plus de cran qu'on le leur prête._

Il avait lu considérablement ces derniers jours, passant au crible autant d'encyclopédies de sorts et de livres répertoriés sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main. Au cours de ces recherches, il se souvenait être tombé sur le sort de menottes d'Harry à plusieurs occasions. Draco souleva un 

volume relié de cuir noir à l'air particulièrement ardu sur le lit et commença à le feuilleter, ses doigts trouvant adroitement la page qu'il recherchait.

C'était un Sortilège d'Enchaînement – un simple, ingénieux sort qui conjurait une paire de menottes, et qui était impossible à briser par quelqu'un d'autre que le lanceur à moins que des sorts d'une magie très avancée et très compliquée ne soient utilisés. _Le pouvoir de défaire les menottes était propre à la personne qui lançait le sort, ainsi le nom du lanceur de sort était gravé sur les menottes pour éviter des confusions de propriété, _disait le livre.

_Comme c'est parfaitement humiliant, _pensa sombrement Draco, parcourant les détails du Sortilège d'Enchaînement.

De toute évidence, Harry s'était mal souvenu du charme – au lieu du précis _manicas inice, _Harry avait dit _manicam inice_, ce qui avait par conséquent résulté en l'apparition d'une seule menotte. Draco se rétracta mentalement sur ce qu'il avait dit à propos des Gryffondors ayant le moindre flair – il n'était pas très impressionnant de connaître un sort mais de mal le lancer. Bien que Draco estimât qu'il devrait être reconnaissant du fait qu'Harry n'ait pas mal lancé le sort de manière à ce que ses poignets prennent la taille de navets ou de quelque chose d'horrible comme ça.

Une vague d'amertume le balaya. _Je devrais être la dernière personne à parler de magie ratée._

Draco soupira, et commença à mémoriser le Sortilège d'Enchaînement, dont il avait le sentiment qu'il pourrait s'avérer utile à un moment de sa vie future. « _Manicas inice,_ » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. « Pas _manicam_, c'est le mauvais, c'est supposé être _manicas._ Qui nous a sorti ce sort, de toute façon ? Probablement un quelconque guerrier égocentrique du huitième siècle qui avait trop d'esclaves et qui avait besoin de tous les _étiqueter_ pour garder une trace… »

« Draco ? » dit une voix familière, et la tête correspondante de Goyle passa dans le dortoir, illuminée d'un large sourire niais. « Oh, te _voilà_ ! Je t'ai cherché dans tout Poudlard ! »

Draco soupira avec irritation. « Vraiment. Et quelle heureuse coïncidence que tu aies réussi à me retrouver, puisque le dortoir des Serpentards est à peu près le dernier endroit où tu t'attendais à me trouver ! Même si je garde toutes mes affaires ici et même si je dors ici chaque nuit. Un vrai cerveau de détective, Goyle. »

« Hum… ouais. » Goyle n'avait clairement pas saisi le sarcasme. Il entra pesamment, et regarda Draco avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco rangea subrepticement la menotte dans sa poche. « Mes devoirs, bien sûr. »

« A qui tu parlais ? Il n'y a personne ici. » Goyle parcourut du regard le dortoir vide d'un air narquois. « Tu te parles à toi-même, Draco ? »

« Oui, c'est à peu près le seul moyen qui me permet d'être sûr d'avoir une conversation intelligente, ces jours-ci, » remarqua sèchement Draco.

Goyle parut se fâcher légèrement. « Oh, allez, Draco. Tu continues à nous ignorer ces jours-ci… est-ce que tu es fâché contre nous à propos de quelque chose ? » Il parut fuyant, puis il s'approcha de Draco sur le lit, et dit dans un chuchotement conspirateur, « Tu n'est pas en colère à cause des petits gâteaux au chocolat, hein ? Parce que tout était de la faute de Crabbe, pas de la mienne. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Goyle eut l'air contrit. « Les petits gâteaux au chocolat que ta mère a envoyés la semaine dernière. »

« Je croyais que tu disais que ma chouette les avait mangés. »

Goyle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende. « Non, » dit-il, secouant la tête, les yeux brillants. « _Crabbe _les a mangés. Il avait peur que tu sois furieux, alors il a dit que ta chouette l'avait fait. »

« Oh eh bien, il a absolument raison. Je suis furieux. Contre tous les deux. Alors va-t-en. » Draco ramassa un autre livre et le tint ouvert devant son visage. « Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Vous avez déjà fini de manger toute la nourriture de la cuisine ? Vous pouvez commencer à manger les elfes de maison ensuite. »

Goyle parut d'abord révolté, puis sembla considérer l'idée. « Tu veux dire qu'ils sont comestibles ? »

« Comment je le saurais ? » Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ne cours-tu pas le découvrir ? Et pendant que tu y es, tu peux manger Miss Teigne en dessert. Maintenant va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Goyle parut malheureux. « Tu traînes à peine avec nous maintenant, » se plaignit-il d'une voix geignarde. « C'est pas drôle sans toi. Même Potter a commencé à le remarquer, et ça devient ennuyeux parce que tu n'es pas dans le coin pour nous aider à nous moquer de – »

« Quoi ? » La tête de Draco se releva immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Sur Potter ? »

Goyle cligna des yeux, et prit un moment pour rembobiner mentalement sa propre phrase.

« J'ai dit, » répéta-t-il lentement, « Même Potter a remarqué que tu ne traînes plus avec nous ces temps-ci. Il a demandé 'Alors où est Malfoy ?' quand nous sommes tombés sur eux tout à l'heure. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » demanda brusquement Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ? » La voix de Draco portait une contrariété grandissante.

« Non. J'ai dit, 'Je ne sais pas'. » Goyle cligna à nouveau faiblement des yeux. « Puis j'ai fait tout Poudlard pour te chercher et je t'ai finalement trouvé ici. »

« Oui, très attentionné de ta part. » soupira Draco, et il se pencha en arrière sur son lit. « Enfin si Potter te demande à nouveau, dis-lui que ce ne sont pas ses putain d'affaires. »

Goyle s'illumina. « Je peux lui _montrer _que ce ne sont pas ses putain d'affaires, aussi ? » Il fit craquer ses poings massifs avec un enthousiasme déconcertant, tentant de paraître méchant et menaçant et y parvenant en fait plutôt bien.

« _Non !_ » dit brutalement Draco, sans réfléchir. « Tu le frappes et je te tue. »

Draco fut sincèrement choqué de ses propres mots à l'instant où se déversèrent de ses lèvres ; Goyle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air incrédule.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, et clarifia, « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si qui que ce soit doit faire quelque chose à Potter, _je _serais cette personne. » Ses mots étaient soigneusement ambigus. « Et je ne veux pas que tu le handicapes avant que je n'ai eu une chance de m'en prendre à lui. »

Goyle sembla suffisamment satisfait de l'explication de Draco, et eut un large sourire mauvais. « Très bien ! Vas-y, Malfoy ! » Il projeta son poings dans les airs d'une manière ridiculement théâtrale. « Tu vas l'avoir ! »

Draco ne dit rien en réponse, baissant les yeux vers l'image floue du texte dénué de sens. Il attendit que Goyle disparaisse à travers la porte, ses pas lourds s'atténuant, puis posa le livre et s'assit, regardant fixement le vide.

« Oui, » dit doucement Draco pour lui-même, « J'aimerais pouvoir. »

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, à une heure du matin, Draco était toujours éveillé, bien qu'à peine. Il était au lit, couché sur le côté, la copie des _Potions les Plus Puissantes _qu'il s'était procurée à la bibliothèque posée à quelques centimètres devant son visage. Les couvertures étaient entièrement tirées au-dessus de sa tête, le cachant à la vue. La faible lumière de sa baguette fournissait suffisamment d'éclairage pour lire, mais ses yeux devenaient fatigués et troubles. Le fait qu'il n'y ait rien de vaguement utile dans le livre n'aidait pas, puisqu'il ne traitait que de potions légales et traditionnelles, et les potions d'amour étaient, pour le moins, hors la loi.

Draco soupira, et ferma les yeux pour se reposer ; le bout de baguette allumé vacilla et disparut, et sa baguette tomba de ses doigts sur les draps tandis qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, et finalement il s'endormit.

_L'obscurité et la confusion flottaient dans des vagues palpables tout autour de lui, et le vent horriblement froid piquait son visage comme des aiguilles glacées. Il prit une brusque, presque douloureuse inspiration et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, ses alentours voilés devinrent peu à peu plus distincts, peints de vives touches de nuit noire à chacun de ses côtés._

_Il reconnut l'endroit : il était au cœur de la Fôret Interdite._

_Les arbres et les fourrés se dressaient l'air menaçant au-dessus de lui, si denses qu'ils piégeaient l'obscurité dans une haie noire continue, zébrée des plus légères nervures de pâle clair de lune, comme des traces de sang de licorne argenté répandues à travers le ciel d'encre._

_Ses membres étaient plombés et récalcitrants lorsqu'il tenta de faire un pas en avant. Une douleur sourde traversa son bras, et une lente horreur naquit alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ bouger – il était attaché à l'épais et noueux tronc d'un arbre immense, si grand que ses branches disparaissaient dans la brume au-dessus._

_Ses yeux s'élargirent, horrifiés, incrédules ; ses deux chevilles étaient enchaînées, et de lourdes chaînes encerclaient sa taille, le retenant contre l'arbre. De brillantes bandes d'acier menottaient ses deux poignets – elles ressemblaient aux liens que les esclaves Romains utilisaient pour se vêtir – et ses bras étaient immobilisés de chacun de ses côtés, à plat contre le tronc d'arbre. L'écorce rugueuse frottait contre son dos, frictionnant sa peau à vif ; il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir s'il portait quoi que ce soit, mais si c'était le cas, cela n'offrait pas beaucoup de protection contre le bois abrasif, ou la moindre isolation contre le froid mordant._

_Il tenta de tordre son corps pour avoir une meilleure vue des chaînes qui l'entravaient ; il sentit soudainement un éclair de mouvement à sa gauche, et tandis que la silhouette entrait dans son champ de vision, sa mâchoire tomba._

_Harry apparut à ses côtés, semblant se fondre dans la substance des ombres, sorties de nulle part et remplissant cependant tout l'espace entre eux. Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry se rapprocha de lui, les yeux semblables à des lunes émeraude dans la nuit sans étoiles._

_Il garda le regard fixe, oubliant de lutter contre ses chaînes, son corps toujours aligné de manière gênante contre le tronc. Ses doigts attrapant compulsivement l'écorce rugueuse sous ses paumes, comme empoignant un support qui n'était pas tangible, et il ne saisit pas les piqûres de douleur alors que le bois épineux tirait des éclats de sang._

_Harry ne dit rien, se glissa seulement encore plus près, une séduction faussement timide exsudant de chacun de ses mouvements, silencieux et gracieux comme la brise de minuit._

_Il secoua la tête et cligna une fois de plus des yeux, y croyant à peine ; mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Harry se tenait toujours devant lui, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres de distance, l'éclat dans les yeux d'Harry l'attirant comme des rayons d'aurore vierges, perçants à travers l'obscurité, anéantissant la nuit._

_Il sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa gorge, et il écarta les lèvres pour parler, mais aucun mot ne prit forme, seulement un étonnement muet ; puis soudainement le temps se précipita en avant dans un jaillissement aveuglant, comme un sablier se brisant en éclats, et le moment d'après la bouche d'Harry était sur la sienne, l'embrassant durement._

_Tout excepté son cœur battant à tout rompre s'immobilisa brusquement ; l'instant l'immergea totalement, et les lèvres d'Harry étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, brûlant les siennes d'une passion ardente, professant un désir muet. Il frissonna sans pouvoir rien faire tandis qu'un plaisir extrême le submergeait, et il tendit les menottes qui le retenaient en arrière, qui l'éloignaient de l'endroit où il était à sa place…_

_Les mains d'Harry glissaient sur ses épaules, se dirigeant vers son cou et se déplaçant pour tenir son visage, fermement mais tendrement, et le baiser sembla se prolonger indéfiniment alors que l'éternité se rendait dans une inconséquence irréfléchie. Les gestes d'Harry étaient lents et doux, prenaient leur temps, faisant durer l'instant avec un plaisir douloureux, et Harry l'embrassait si profondément que cela fait presque mal, pas à ses lèvres mais à son cœur._

_Il se cambra plaintivement en avant, gémissant contre la bouche d'Harry, se perdant dans le baiser ; soudainement il fut vaguement conscient du fait que l'étroitesse saisissant son corps s'était apaisée – les cordes le liant glissèrent de son corps comme des serpents de métal, et les cruelles attaches de métal sur ses poignets fondirent dans la brume, le libérant._

_La surprise initiale se changea rapidement en extase, et dans cette dimension éthérée où le temps s'écoulait comme des grains de sable entre ses doigts, il se retrouva enfin libre. Sans hésitation et glissant sur la vague du pur instinct, il se lança désespérément en avant, contre Harry – mais avec une embardée de son estomac tout glissa soudainement hors de sa portée, disparaissant ; et il tombait, tombait dans l'obscurité, tombait en lui-même…_

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement, hagards avec la fièvre, et il se redressa, essoufflé, le corps recouvert de sueur froide. Des mèches humides de sa frange étaient collées à son front, et il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, les écartant de ses yeux alors que l'environnement familier du dortoir Serpentard entrait dans son champ de vision.

Son corps entier tremblait encore lorsqu'il se couvrit les yeux des paumes de ses mains, l'œil de son esprit incapable de se protéger, et la réalité de son rêve passa dans ses veines comme du sang empoisonné. Draco remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enterra son visage dans ses bras, tentant désespérément de rassembler ses pensées éparses tourbillonnant maintenant dans une panique aléatoire.

Harry.

L'embrassant.

L'embrassant comme il n'avait jamais imaginé que qui que ce soit puisse embrasser quelqu'un d'autre avant, et probablement parce que c'était exactement ce que c'était – le fruit de son imagination fiévreuse. Parce que le jour où Harry Potter l'embrasserait de sa propre volonté serait… il pourrait probablement passer sa vie à attendre ce jour.

Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait d'Harry dans ce genre de scénario, et d'après son air, ce rêve était loin d'être le dernier de cette variété. Ce qui était encore plus troublant était que ses rêves devenaient constamment plus déviants et sensuels, et la présence de vêtements dans les rêves devenait de plus en plus rare. Il se retrouverait probablement glorieusement nu dans le prochain rêve avec Harry se baignant dans une baignoire de verre transparent remplie de champagne.

Draco secoua vigoureusement la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées lorsque _cette _image mentale commença invariablement à se former dans son esprit. Il pouvait vraiment se passer de cette goutte qui ferait déborder le vase pour anéantir sa santé mentale, quel que soit ce qui en restait.

Non, il ne pouvait sans aucun doute pas se permettre de s'endormir à nouveau – les rêves qu'il avait eus devenaient insupportables. De la pure torture.

Draco ramassa le livre qu'il avait lu plus tôt, qui était étendu à moitié ouvert à côté de lui, et tendit la main vers sa baguette, chuchotant, « _Lumos._ » Un rapide coup d'œil alentours l'assura que tout le monde dans le dortoir dormait toujours bruyamment, et que le rythme grognant des ronflements de Goyle emplissait toujours la pièce immobile.

Draco tourna quelques pages au hasard, et recommença à lire, tenant sa baguette au-dessus de la page. Mais l'image floue et dénuée de sens des mots coula comme de l'encre et du charbon sur une toile mouillée, se dissolvant dans l'incohérence alors que le souvenir du baiser d'Harry fit prévalence sur tout le reste, envoyant un frisson chaud le long de son dos.

_C'était seulement un rêve,_ se dit-il, encore et encore, un mantra fervent, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait sûr de s'il était soulagé ou plein de regrets. Sa respiration superficielle avait peu à peu cessé, bien que l'alarme mentale ne montre aucun signe de stabilisation. _Seulement un rêve._

Mais au fond, il savait que l'essence d'un rêve était un véritable désir et une véritable crainte, perdus dans une réalité de dénégation.

* * *

Mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient semblé très commodément éviter de se croiser dernièrement, songea Harry alors qu'il parcourait le couloir menant à la salle de classe du professeur Lupin pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pratiquement rien n'indiquait d'autre problème avec Malfoy.

Enfin, _presque _rien. Le manque de remarques moqueuses était, en soi, extrêmement étrange.

Les cours devenaient peu à peu bien plus ennuyeux sans les singeries de Malfoy, réalisa Harry en s'installant à côté de Ron et d'Hermione, en attendant que le professeur Lupin n'entre dans la classe. Il se souvint des innombrables fois où lui et Malfoy s'étaient affrontés dans les classes ou dans les couloirs. Des feux d'artifice de baguettes éclataient avec abandon lorsqu'une guerre explosait occasionnellement, et le reste de la classe observait leurs duels avec une fascination craintive, une version personnalisée de la rivalité Serpentards vs. Gryffondor. De telles confrontations leur infligeaient souvent à tous deux une retenue.

Les yeux d'Harry traversèrent la pièce, cherchant la silhouette familière de Malfoy parmi les Serpentards – l'autre garçon était occupé à discuter avec Pansy Parkinson, qui battait des cils vers lui d'un air charmeur, bien que Draco pour sa part ne semblait pas le moins du monde amoureux d'elle. Un air d'indifférence entourait les gestes désinvoltes de Draco, ornés malgré tout d'une fluide arrogance.

_Est-ce qu'il a trouvé un moyen de contourner cette potion ? _se demanda Harry ; mais il y avait toujours cette inexplicable absence de confrontations hostiles entre eux deux. _Je me demande s'il a…_

_Mais peu importe Malfoy, _pensa soudainement Harry, se souvenant d'un rêve troublant qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière. _Je crois que sa folie a déteint sur moi. _Harry avait rêvé qu'il était à nouveau dans la 

Forêt Interdite avec Malfoy, et il faisait presque nuit noire, mais ce qui était le plus sinistre était que _lui _embrassait Malfoy, et non le contraire.

_Eurgh. Quel cauchemar. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je pense, mince, est-ce que je rêve seulement que je l'embrasse ? _Harry secoua la tête, troublé et perplexe. _Ca doit être le stress post-traumatique qui se met en marche._

Les élèves s'entassaient à l'avant de la classe pour poser leurs rouleaux de devoirs sur le bureau de Lupin ; leur professeur semblait être en retard. Harry sortit son rouleau de son sac ; Hermione, qui était assise à côté de lui, écrivait encore furieusement sur un parchemin qui faisait déjà deux fois la taille du minimum demandé.

« Tu veux que je le rende pour toi ? » offrit Ron. Il tenait son propre rouleau dans sa main ; il avait finalement réussi à remplir la longueur demandée, avec une écriture moyenne et des espaces plutôt généreux entre les paragraphes.

Harry tendit son rouleau à Ron. « Ouais, merci. » Il se leva également, voulant aller voir Seamus Finnigan pour lui demander les prochains matchs de Quidditch programmés ; cette année, Seamus était chargé de coordonner et de commenter les matchs.

Ron parcourut l'allée centrale vers le bureau de Lupin, et en s'approchant, se retrouva face à face avec Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy portait un rouleau presque aussi volumineux que celui d'Hermione, qui était sans doute sa propre rédaction sur le Sortilège de l'Imperium. Ron regarda le rouleau d'un œil critique, une pure aversion et un pur mépris crépitant dans ses yeux bleus.

« On fait étalage de tout ce qu'on sait sur la Magie Noire, Malfoy ? » dit Ron d'un ton acide, lançant à Malfoy un regard venimeux. « Eh ben je suis sûr que tu en sais franchement plus que tu ne le laisses entendre – avec un père comme le tien, c'est pas difficile à croire. »

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent en un charbon argenté, et il considéra le mince rouleau de Ron avec dédain. « Oui, Weasley, et je vois que _tu _ne peux pas t'offrir assez de parchemin pour écrire une rédaction suffisante – mais avec une famille comme la tienne, c'est parfaitement compréhensible. »

Ron se rapprocha de Draco, ses narines se dilatant, les yeux brillants de colère. « Un de ces jours, Malfoy, » siffla-t-il avec véhémence. « Un de ces jours, mon père obtiendra un mandat pour balayer ta maison et révéler ce que ta famille est vraiment – _des mages noirs._ »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, mais il rencontra le regard de Ron de manière égale, et répondit très calmement, « Ton père devrait d'abord balayer la chambre forte de votre famille à Gringotts – j'imagine que la poussière là-bas pèse plus que l'or. »

C'était la limite.

Ron grogna un chapelet d'injures peu agréables et se précipita en avant, saisissant d'une poignée le col de Malfoy ; Draco répondit en se jetant hors de sa portée, poussant violemment l'épaule de Ron, et –

« Ron, laisse ça, » dit fermement Harry, apparaissant à leurs côtés et arrachant la main de Ron de la robe de Draco, le tirant en arrière.

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry dans une brève surprise, et leurs regards se soutinrent un court instant, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, avant que Draco ne détourne les yeux pour fusiller Ron du regard avec malveillance.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, atterré ; en réponse, Harry le prit fermement par le bras et le propulsa loin de Draco, le ramenant du côté Gryffondor de la salle de classe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Harry ?! » Ron semblait légèrement indigné, et son ton était profondément frustré. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je l'avais presque ! J'allais – »

« Ron, calme-toi… » tenta de placer Harry, « tu ne peux pas frapper Malfoy… »

« J'avais tous les droits de le frapper ! Il m'a insulté ! »

« Mais tu as commencé, pas vrai ? » signala Harry. Il avait regardé l'échange entre Ron et Draco de la table de Seamus, qui était à une courte distance.

« Et alors ? Il commence toujours les autres fois. »

« Ne sois pas celui qui cherche la bagarre avec Malfoy, Ron, » dit raisonnablement Harry, lançant un regard sévère à son ami. « Il ne fait pas d'histoires pour une fois, alors ne va pas chercher les embrouilles avec lui, ok ? »

« Et pourquoi pas, bon sang ? » Ron était obstiné. « Il a l'air plutôt à côté de la plaque ces temps-ci, ce qui est la parfaite occasion pour nous de nous venger de toutes les fois où il nous a cherché ! »

« Ne laisse pas cette histoire de revanche te monter à la tête, » avertit Harry. « Et si tu commences une bagarre avec Malfoy en cours, tu mets Lupin dans une position très difficile, parce qu'il devra te donner une retenue et enlever des points à Gryffondor, et il ne veut clairement pas le faire non plus. »

« C'est pas juste, » dit Ron d'un air rebelle, frottant furieusement son pied contre un pied de la table. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne donne pas le premier coup, pour changer ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas bien, » affirma fatalement Harry. « On est pas comme lui, Ron et on ne déclenche pas des bagarres juste pour s'amuser, ou on ne frappe pas les gens quand ils sont à terre. »

« Je m'en fiche que Malfoy soit à terre. Ca ne change pas le fait qu'il est un petit bâtard suffisant à qui j'aimerais vraiment donner un coup de poing dans le visage pour toutes les horribles choses qu'il nous a faites. » Ron brandit le poing. « Il me rend si furieux que tout ce que je veux c'est arracher ses intestins pour les utiliser comme corde à sauter. »

« Ron ! » Hermione était venue à côté d'eux, et avait surpris la description plutôt désagréable de Ron. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es battu avec Malfoy. » Elle lança à Ron un regard sévère. « _Encore._ »

En faveur d'Hermione, Harry admit qu'elle avait une bonne maîtrise d'elle-même, surtout par rapport à Ron. Elle gardait la tête haute même ridiculisée par les Serpentards, sans riposter ni critiquer en retour ; la seule fois où elle avait réagit à leurs provocations était la fois où Malfoy avait insulté Hagrid, à la suite de quoi elle l'avait giflé. Mais la plupart du temps, Hermione acceptait les affronts des Serpentards sans sourciller.

« Ron, tu sais très bien que Malfoy ne dit les choses que pour te provoquer tout le temps ! » Hermione lança à Ron un regard de désapprobation tandis qu'elle enroulait son devoir, enfin terminé. « Contente-toi de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas te soucier de lui. »

« Ouais, ne t'en fais pas, Ron. » acquiesça Harry, et il ajouta, « Malfoy ne vaut pas tous ces problèmes, tu sais. »

Harry détourna le regard, et vit tout-à-coup Draco qui l'observait, à travers la classe, et il s'arrêta par réflexe, se tendant légèrement tandis que les yeux gris étaient posés de manière égale sur lui, calmement perçants.

Draco portait une expression impénétrable sur le visage, comme une ardoise effacée, et il considérait Harry avec des yeux remplis d'une ambiguïté qui pourrait être lue d'une demi-douzaine de manières différentes. Une tension couvait et des nuages orageux s'amoncelaient en 

bordure du regard de Draco lorsque leurs yeux se soutinrent une fraction de seconde et un tiret d'éternité, avant que Draco ne baisse les yeux et ne se détourne.

Harry fronça les sourcils ; il était énervé du fait de se laisser noyer dans le magnétisme naturel des yeux de Draco, de ne serait-ce que recevoir ce regard persistant lorsqu'il ne devrait offrir rien d'autre qu'un refus catégorique, à la fois pour le bien de Draco et pour le sien.

Harry se sentait… confus. Malfoy se comportait très étrangement en effet, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour qu'Harry puisse déchiffrer les signales mitigés qu'il recevait, qui semblaient se contredire les uns les autres – un spectre de colère, d'arrogance, de haine, d'indifférence et de douleur tissés dans un tourbillon de courants sous-jacents, insondables et en même temps très mystérieux.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent, continuant d'observer Draco, dont la tête blonde était maintenant consciencieusement penchée sur un manuel. Pour une raison amorphe, Draco paraissant bien plus assuré et posé qu'il ne devrait l'être normalement – jetant des regards qui semblaient faussement timides et non seulement furtifs, détournant le regard juste lorsqu'il avait capté toute l'attention d'Harry… Harry avait l'impression que Draco le faisait marcher _lui_, ce qui était un état de fait plutôt contradictoire étant donné que les rênes étaient sans doute dans ses propres mains, si l'histoire de potion d'amour était vraie.

_Comme c'est ironique, _pensa Harry, _que le mot potion tranche l'expression 'histoire d'amour' en deux._

Il y avait toujours un sens de l'humour tordu dans la plus amère des ironies.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco serra les poings sous la table, sentant le poids du regard pénétrant d'Harry sur lui comme le souffle dense d'un orage, sombre et imminent, presque tangible, contournant les bordures de son rêve agité.

_Pourquoi ? _se demanda Draco, une rare confusion faisant pencher la balance d'une panique soigneusement contrôlée. _Pourquoi a-t-il dit à Weasley de reculer ? A quoi est-ce qu'il joue, bon sang ?_

_C'est juste ça,_ dit une voix douce et dangereuse au fond de lui. _Il joue. Il joue avec toi. Potter est captivé par ce nouveau pouvoir, ce pouvoir sur toi, et c'est juste un jeu pour lui, un cruel jeu de revanche. Pour toutes les choses que tu lui as faites, tu lui as juste donné le parfait moyen de se venger de toi – il te torture par sa présence._

Draco ferma les yeux, peiné. Mais s'était-il vraiment attendu à moins ? Le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument, même entre les mains du saint communément connu comme Harry Potter. C'était un mal trop exquis pour y résister, comme la Tentation se promenant complètement nue avec une pancarte clignotante qui dirait 'Cède-moi !'.

Et Draco savait qu'il développait sa propre punition, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était considérer combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. Tout ce qu'il avait pour se réconforter était le mince rayon d'espoir de pouvoir trouver un moyen d'annuler ce charme avant qu'il ne le saigne de tout ce qu'il valait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui était maintenant souriant et riait avec ses amis Gryffondor, et il détourna rapidement le regard à nouveau, les yeux cuisants d'un désespoir croissant.

Ou était-il déjà trop tard ?

**TBC...**

La suite risque d'arriver avec un petit retard (voir plus haut), mais j'attends vos impressions !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Angst / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Toölie : Eh bien je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir, je tiens à répondre à toutes les reviews! Pour ce qui est de la traduction ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore l'anglais et j'adore traduire (surtout si c'est une fic que j'adore) ! Pour ce qui est de Draco eh bien ça ne va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre xD. Je te laisse le découvrir... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une nouvelle review!

lilamor: Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part merci beaucoup et bonne lecture! )

ermione33: Les fics sur HP sont parmi les mieux écrites... Je te conseille de t'y remettre lol! En tout cas je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise! Merci et bonne lecture!

Flore Jade: Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite!

beurk beurk: Je te remercie car j'accepte aussi les critiques négatives (en espérant que la tienne n'était pas méchante). Je ne fais que traduire une fic en tentant de respecter le style de l'auteur, mais il est vrai que mes phrases peuvent paraître parfois un peu lourdes car beaucoup plus simples en anglais... Il est assez dur de traduire certaines tournures. Sinon, pour ce qui est de traduire cette review, je pourrais éventuellement te la traduire pour que tu puisses l'envoyer à Rhysenn sous ton pseudonyme! Mail-moi si tu es intéressé(e)...

Miione: Merci beaucoup, oui il ne s'agit que d'une traduction, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir l'inspiration pour écrire des fics pareilles xD... J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Alors je voulais d'abord dire que je suis très contente : cette fic a dépassé les 1500 visiteurs! Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Voici donc le chapitre 5, qui, je pense, fait pas mal avancer l'histoire... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Conséquences**

_L'amour n'est pas un mot ; c'est une phrase._

Le professeur Lupin posa tous leurs rouleaux de devoirs corrigés sur la table, et leva les yeux vers la classe avec un sourire agréable.

« Bien. Voici les devoirs rendus au dernier cours, je les ai notés et je vais juste dire quelques mots avant de vous les rendre. » Il désigna la pile de rouleaux d'un grand geste, et remarqua sèchement, « Certains d'entre vous ont clairement pris la longueur demandée au mot, et devraient être contents d'apprendre que j'ai pris en compte vos efforts minutieux pour garder votre rédaction d'une longueur d'exactement trente pouces. »

Ron sourit d'un air penaud et regarda Harry, qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Toutefois, » il y eut un pétillement dans les yeux de Lupin lorsqu'il continua, « ce devoir a généralement été très bien fait, avec quelques pièces remarquables. » Il ramassa un épais rouleau, et le leva. « Hermione a fait un travail méticuleux en recherchant l'histoire de l'Imperium à travers les âges, allant au-delà des documentations classiques et faisant un compte rendu très précis des origines et du développement de la Malédiction. Cinq points pour Gryffondor, bravo. »

Cela ne surprit pas, bien sûr, bien qu'Hermione rougisse tout de même et semble très contente d'elle. Ron sourit et haussa les sourcils comme pour dire _Quoi de nouveau ?_, mais ils étaient sincèrement tous contents des points gagnés, puisque la bataille pour la première place dans le classement des Maisons était très serrée entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Harry leva le pouce en direction d'Hermione.

« Une autre excellente rédaction qui mérite une mention, » annonça Lupin, « est celle écrite par M. Malfoy. »

La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement en direction de Draco, une authentique surprise sur le visage ; Draco ne le regardait pas, et se contentait de garder les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Un murmure monta dans la salle de classe, comprenant le mécontentement des Gryffondors qu'Hermione ne soit pas la seule dont la rédaction fut mise en avant, et la satisfaction des Serpentards d'être représentés dans les rouleaux d'honneur.

« M. Malfoy a fait une analyse pratique remarquable du Sortilège de l'Imperium, ce qui est réellement plus difficile que la recherche puisque cela inclut un commentaire personnel. » A ces mots Hermione fronça les sourcils, ennuyée du fait qu'on lui vole la vedette. Lupin continua, « Il 

a réussit à résumer les raisons de l'efficacité de l'Imperium d'une manière très succincte, et sa rédaction compte parmi les plus perspicaces que j'aie lues. »

Lupin ramassa ce qui était sans doute le rouleau de Draco et le déroula ; Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Draco, et fut une fois de plus surpris de voir l'air de désarroi sur le visage de Draco lorsque Lupin commença à lire des passages sélectionnés de la rédaction.

« _L'Imperium est à ce point puissant du fait du contrôle absolu qu'il confère à la personne qui lance le sort – la victime est forcée de se plier entièrement aux désirs du lanceur, incapable de le combattre à moins d'être entraînée comme il le faut ou d'être en possession de prouesses magiques spécifiques,_ » Lupin lut à voix haute ; la classe était silencieuse et tous écoutaient. « _L'Imperium a été omniprésent à travers les âges à cause de sa simple nature incisive, dans la façon dont il pénètre profondément sa victime, s'infiltrant dans l'esprit, le corps et l'âme. Les autres variantes du Sortilège de l'Imperium incluent les Sorts de Manipulation Mentale, certains types de sorts de mémoire, et les potions d'amour._ »

Harry tressaillit légèrement, se raidissant. Il regarda une fois de plus Draco, et vit la tête blonde s'incliner, les mains de Draco couvrant ses yeux, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Harry fixa Draco, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il écoutait Lupin.

« _Mais encore plus, la victime est confuse, de telle manière qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit considérer comme la vérité ou comme des mensonges, incapable de distinguer les pensées provoquées et les réelles intentions. Cela permet de désintégrer la victime de l'intérieur – elle ne saisit plus la différence entre ce qu'elle veut réellement et ce que le sort lui impose, et finalement, cela s'avère être la manière la plus dommageable de briser sa résolution._ »

Lupin s'arrêta, puis sauta de quelques paragraphes plus bas, vers la fin de la rédaction : « _A long terme, l'effet probablement le plus destructeur de l'Imperium sur une personne est le rendement progressif et conscient de l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que la soumission ne devienne presque volontaire, une habitude acquise, et le sort a atteint son succès ultime lorsque la personne croit réellement agir de sa propre volonté. C'est à ce moment-là que la Malédiction a atteint la dernière citadelle du caractère d'une personne – son cœur._ »

Le professeur Lupin jeta un œil à la classe, souriant alors qu'il ré-enroulait le rouleau ; Draco leva finalement les yeux le visage dénué d'expression, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas le voir très bien du profil de Draco.

« Je n'aurais pas pu le décrire mieux moi-même, » Lupin gratifia Draco d'un bref signe de tête approbateur ; Draco le salua à peine en réponse, se contentant de baisser les yeux à nouveau. « Très bien fait, Draco. Dix points pour Serpentard. »

Les Gryffondors marmonnèrent des protestations outragées – comment Malfoy pouvait-il avoir plus de points qu'Hermione ? Plusieurs Gryffondors lancèrent aux Serpentards, à Draco en 

particulier, des regards venimeux, mais la suffisance du côté Serpentard leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

Ron fusilla Draco du regard avec ressentiment. « Ce bâtard visqueux, » cracha-t-il, de la colère dans sa voix basse et tendue. « Il en sait autant sur l'Imperium probablement pour la seule raison qu'il a de l'expérience _pratique_ ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dix points pour avoir touché à la Magie Noire, putain ? »

« Parle moins fort, Ron, » avertit Harry ; la voix de Ron montait avec chaque mot furieux.

Mais Ron était livide. « C'est scandaleux ! » dit-il d'un ton brusque, les yeux brillants. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec Lupin ? Pourquoi il ne voit pas que Malfoy en sait manifestement plus sur la Magie Noire qu'il devrait ? Cette rédaction devrait en fait être la _preuve _que les Malfoy sont toujours très versés dans la Magie Noire, et – »

« _Ron,_ » répéta Harry, plus fort cette fois-ci. « calme-toi ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lupin avait commencé à distribuer les rouleaux notés, et les élèves se dirigeaient vers le bureau de devant pour recevoir leur devoir. Hermione alla à l'avant pour prendre les leurs pendant que Ron et Harry restaient à leurs tables ; Ron toujours rageant et marmonnant, Harry fixant distraitement un point à travers la classe – Malfoy.

Draco alla calmement à l'avant, ramassa son rouleau et retourna à sa table. Sans même regarder sa note, il fourra le rouleau de parchemin dans son sac, et s'assit, toujours dans la même transe étourdie, avec le même regard vide qu'il portait lorsque Lupin lisait à haute voix sa rédaction devant la classe.

Harry se sentait troublé ; il ne pouvait pas vraiment situer la source de son malaise, bien qu'il sache que cela avait incontestablement quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy, et ce quelque chose dans la rédaction de Malfoy avait frappé un nerf au fond de lui. La rédaction disait que les potions d'amour étaient une variante du Sortilège d'Imperium – Malfoy décrivait-il ce qu'il ressentait, sous l'effet de la potion d'amour ? Etais-ce vraiment la vérité ? Se sentait-il si mal ?

Hermione revint tenant trois rouleaux, et elle les distribua à Harry et à Ron. Elle regarda tristement son propre devoir, plutôt contrariée que le sien ne soit pas le meilleur devoir rendu, et encore plus mécontente d'avoir perdu devant Malfoy, de toutes les personnes.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude. « Hé, déride-toi, Herm. Le tien a été mentionné comme faisant partie de la crème, aussi. »

« Ouais, » acquiesça Ron, puis il ajouta sombrement, « Et tu sais que la seule raison pour laquelle Malfoy est si _bien informé _sur le sujet est que son père a toute une collection de trucs de Magie Noire planqués dans leur manoir. Je parie que Malfoy a appris tous ces trucs avant même de venir à Poudlard. » Il secoua la tête avec exaspération. « Pourquoi est-ce que Lupin est aussi aveugle à ça me dépasse. »

Hermione parut pensive. « Tu penses vraiment que Malfoy a écrit tout ça de sa propre expérience avec la Malédiction ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, sans réfléchir, en même temps que Ron répondait affirmativement, « Oui. »

Ron cligna des yeux, et regarda Harry d'un air incrédule. « _Quoi ?_ »

Harry se sentit plutôt embarrassé ; mais continua raisonnablement, « Non, je ne pense pas, parce que Malfoy décrivait les effets d'avoir l'Imperium – » il hésita brièvement, « on n'importe laquelle de ses variantes lancés _sur _une personne ; pas l'inverse. »

Ron fut réticent à le reconnaître. « Ne me dis pas que tu penses vraiment que Malfoy n'a pas tâté la Magie Noire et les Malédictions ! »

« Non, » répondit Harry. « Je suis – je suis carrément sûr que Malfoy a touché à la Magie Noire. » _A foiré, aussi, _(1) ajouta-t-il silencieusement. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il a réellement pratiqué les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Peut-être son père, mais pas lui. »

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses vraiment ça ! » Ron devenait très agité. « C'est _Malfoy_, Harry. Il lancerait les deux bouts de la corde à un homme en train de se noyer, qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas capable de faire ? Et il sait probablement tout sur comment ça fait d'avoir l'Imperium puisqu'il a vu son père l'utiliser sur des gens tellement de fois. »

« Eh bien, je pense que Malfoy en est _capable,_ » dit lentement Hermione, « mais je ne suis pas sûre de penser qu'il l'a vraiment fait, avant. Ce n'est pas facile d'apprendre à lancer l'Imperium, tu sais – ce n'est pas juste un simple mouvement de baguette, ça requiert un entraînement magique avancé. »

Ron eut l'air rebelle. « Le jour où mon père trouvera assez de preuves pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition dans le Manoir Malfoy, » dit-il d'un ton féroce et menaçant, écrasant son poing droit dans son autre paume, « nous révèlerons enfin ce que sont réellement cette famille pourrie, et ensuite Lucius Malfoy pourra dépenser le reste de ses Gallions pour rénover sa cellule à Azkaban. »

Hermione tapota l'épaule de Ron de manière réconfortante. « Du calme, Ron, pas la peine de t'énerver pour rien. »

Ils s'installèrent tandis que Lupin commençait à parler des régulations du Ministère concernant l'usage interdit de l'Imperium. Il y eut un bruissement de parchemins et le grattement des plumes alors que tout le monde commençait à prendre des notes. Harry faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts d'un air absent, son esprit errant loin de la voix de Lupin…

Il lança un regard furtif dans la direction de Draco ; l'autre garçon baissait le regard vers le parchemin étendu devant lui, comme profondément concentré. Sa plume était placée en équilibre sur sa main, mais il n'avait pas écrit un seul mot. Harry l'observa, glissant dans ses propres pensées interrogatrices, commençant à peine à envisager le sérieux potentiel de la situation.

Il y avait quelque chose à propos de la rédaction que Malfoy avait écrite – elle possédait une certaine tension sous-jacente qui faisait la parallèle avec l'appel secret et l'urgence voilée dans la voix de Draco la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, dans la salle des trophées. Ron avait raison ; c'était comme si Draco parlait d'expérience, bien que comme Harry l'avait signalé, c'était du côté de la victime du sort. De la sympathie à l'intérieur de lui l'élança faiblement, pas vraiment de la culpabilité, mais tout de même –

« _Harry !_ » vint la voix d'Hermione dans un sifflement bas, à côté de lui.

Harry sortit de sa rêverie en sursautant, et cligna des yeux ; il vit quelques têtes curieuses tournées dans sa direction, et le professeur Lupin le regardait avec une expression d'attente sur le visage. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, confus ; il n'avait pas prêté attention à un mot de ce que Lupin avait dit…

« Il a demandé qui a déjà été capable de repousser le Sortilège d'Imperium, » Hermione vint rapidement à sa rescousse, murmurant du coin de la bouche sans bouger les lèvres, une compétence qu'elle avait perfectionnée étant assise à côté de Neville en Potions.

« Oh ! Hum, oui monsieur, euh, moi, » dit hâtivement Harry, lançant à Lupin une sorte de sourire d'excuse. « J'ai déjà réussi, euh, plusieurs fois. »

Si Lupin avait remarqué son inattention, ce dont Harry était sûr, il laissa passer sans commentaire, et entreprit de demander, « Pourrais-tu décrire pour nous, alors, qu'est-ce que ça faisait lorsque la Malédiction était sur toi, et comment tu as réussi à la repousser ? »

Harry se leva, et réfléchit un instant, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque tout le monde se retourna pour le regarder.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il lentement, « C'était… c'était comme si chaque poids qui pesait sur mon corps était rejeté, et je flottait – comme si mon esprit était vidé, il y n'avait qu'une voix qui me disait quoi faire, et tout était pur et simple, mais ça paraissait si clair parce que c'était complètement vide… » Harry s'interrompit, et secoua la tête. « C'est vraiment dur à expliquer. »

Lupin acquiesça d'un air encourageant. « Je comprends ce que tu essaie de dire, Harry. C'était tellement simple dans ton esprit, parce que le sort a supprimé ta capacité à penser par toi-même, à faire tes propre choix. Alors comment l'as-tu repoussé ? »

« J'ai juste dit non, » répondit sincèrement Harry. « J'ai juste essayé de garder un écoulement de pensées conscientes, _mes _propres pensées, encore et encore dans mon esprit j'ai juste refusé d'écouter cette voix, même si elle semblait être la seule chose que je puisse entendre. J'ai juste continué à l'éloigner, et peu à peu il était plus facile de la refouler hors de ma tête. »

Draco écouta intensément lorsqu'Harry parla ; il ne leva pas les yeux, mais chaque mot qu'Harry prononçait s'écrasait comme du tonnerre dans son esprit, résonnant d'une signification silencieuse, comme une balle dans sa tête. Cela éveillait un certain rayon d'espoir, mais en même temps faisait pleuvoir des torrents de désespoir. _C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour dépasser ça. Mais j'ai essayé, et j'en suis juste incapable. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser. De penser à lui._

« Merci, Harry, » Lupin sourit et fit signe à Harry de s'assoir. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe. « Harry vous a juste donné sa méthode pour combattre l'Imperium – il y a d'autres moyens de le contourner, uniques à chaque individu, donc vous devez tous trouver la méthode qui vous sert le mieux. »

L'expression de Lupin s'assagit. « Le Sortilège d'Imperium est de loin le moins fatal des trois – le Doloris vous rend incapable de contrôle corporel, et il n'y a aucun moyen de repousser la douleur. L'Avada Kedavra n'a pas de contre sort et est irréversible. Puisque l'Imperium est la seule Malédiction à laquelle on puisse résister consciemment, il est impératif que vous appreniez tous à le combattre à au moins un certain degré. »

A ces mots Neville Londubat avala bruyamment sa salive, et lança à Hermione un regard alarmé.

Les yeux bleu-gris de Lupin balayèrent la classe entière, où tout le monde écoutait avec une attention soutenue. « J'ai cru comprendre du Directeur que certains d'entre vous ont été soumis au Sortilège d'Imperium durant une démonstration en classe il y a quelques années. » Quelques élèves acquiescèrent.

« Je vais mener une présentation en cours du Sortilège d'Imperium aujourd'hui, pour vous donner à vous élèves un aperçu de ce que fait l'Imperium, pour que vous puissiez être mieux préparés à le combattre, si le besoin se présente dans le futur. » Lupin s'arrêta, et leva un morceau de parchemin à l'air officiel pour que la classe puisse le voir. « C'est un certificat du Ministère me permettant d'utiliser le Sortilège d'Imperium de manière limitée pour les travaux pratiques d'aujourd'hui. »

Lupin jeta un œil aux élèves, ses yeux montrant de l'inquiétude. « Je veux que vous sachiez tous que l'importance de l'Imperium auquel vous serez soumis ne vous fera de mal en aucune façon. Je sais que certains d'entre vous pourraient avoir de mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois où ils ont subit l'Imperium en cours – mais c'était une démonstration complètement non autorisée, sans approbation préalable du Ministère ou du Directeur. Vous pouvez être assurés que le professeur Dumbledore est tout à fait conscient de cette séance pratique particulière, et il a foi que vous êtes suffisamment âgés pour être capables de manier une magie plus avancée maintenant. »

Hermione semblait excitée, pour une raison qu'Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre. Harry était assuré du fait que Lupin ne lui ferait pas de mal avec la Malédiction, mais il ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme à cette perspective, non plus. Sa sinistre expérience du Sortilège d'Imperium aux mains de Voldemort était suffisante pour lui rester un long, long moment.

Tout le monde se déplaça vers l'avant de la salle de classe avec ce qu'on ne pourrait qu'appeler une attente circonspecte. Ils étaient tous assez impatients d'expérimenter l'Imperium, puisque la douleur ne semblait pas être impliquée, mais l'appréhension naturelle était toujours évidente. Lupin fut très patient et très encourageant, et les élèves formèrent une ligne et attendirent leur tour.

« Concentre-toi, » pressait Lupin, alors qu'il modulait la force du sort avec précaution respectivement à chaque élève. « Prête attention à tes _propres _pensées, continue à te focaliser sur elles… non, non, essaie d'ignorer ma voix dans ta tête… _concentre-toi_… »

A la fin de la séance de travaux pratiques, les seuls qui étaient capables de parer le Sortilège d'Imperium sans difficulté étaient Harry – et Draco. Hermione en fut proche, bien qu'elle ait dû essayer cinq fois avant de réussir, et elle eut une migraine atroce pour tous ses efforts, bien qu'éclipsée par son sens de la réussite.

Lupin sourit à Harry et à Hermione, et fit un signe de tête à Draco. « Bravo, tous les trois. Pour les autres, je suis très content de voir que vous avez tous fait de votre mieux et je dois dire que c'est un bon début. Vous ne pouvez que vous améliorer, alors avec plus d'expérience et une meilleure concentration, vous y arriverez tous un jour. » Il gratifia tout le monde d'un coup d'œil approbateur, avant de dire, « Le cours est terminé. »

« Tu as _vu _ça ? » chuchota Ron à Harry d'un air triomphant alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs tables pour ranger leurs affaires. « Malfoy a pu combattre l'Imperium ! Maintenant ne me dis pas que tu ne crois toujours pas qu'il a déjà _des tonnes _d'expérience avec l'Imperium ! »

Hermione vint à côté d'eux, et entendit la dernière affirmation de Ron.

« Eh bien, » signala-t-elle d'un ton diplomate, « Harry et moi aussi. Et nous, nous n'avons pas de formation à la Magie Noire. »

Ron lui lança un regard qui disait _Hé, tu pourrais me soutenir pour changer, non ?_, et argumenta, « Mais c'est différent ! Pour vous deux – Harry, il est né avec un Repousse Mal naturel dans son sang ou quelque chose comme ça. Et toi, Herm, tu as l'intelligence et le talent d'exécuter à peu près n'importe quel sort, malédiction ou contre sort jamais inventé. » A ces mots, Hermione rougit. « Mais Malfoy ? Vous l'avez déjà vu avoir les meilleurs résultats dans n'importe quel _autre _devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

Harry considéra cela ; Ron marquait un point. Malfoy n'avait jamais excellé dans ce cours auparavant. Il lança un regard soupçonneux vers Draco, qui venait juste de finir de ranger ses propres rouleaux et plumes dans son sac. Peut-être que Ron avait raison. Peut-être que Malfoy avait _vraiment _plus d'expérience pratique de la Magie Noire qu'il le laissait entendre. C'était une chose qu'il avait besoin d'éclaircir avec Malfoy.

Harry se décida ; il devait parler à Malfoy. Bientôt. _Maintenant._

Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient déjà hors de la salle de classe ; Harry hésita, puis vit Draco quitter tranquillement la salle par la porte située à l'autre bout, qui allait dans la direction des donjons des Serpentards.

« Hé ! » cria Harry à Ron et à Hermione, qui regardèrent tous deux derrière eux. « Je veux demander quelque chose à Lupin sur ma rédaction. Partez tous les deux en avance, je vous vois au déjeuner ? »

Ron et Hermione le saluèrent en réponse, et disparurent hors de la salle de classe. Harry s'attarda quelques instants de plus pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment partis, avant d'aller droit vers l'autre sortie et de se précipiter le long du couloir, qui était pratiquement vide puisque seuls les Serpentards fréquentaient ce chemin et la plupart étaient déjà partis avant lui.

Les couloirs étaient assez sombres, bien qu'on soit à la mi-journée – ils serpentaient dans une virage descendant, avec des marches de pierre inégales qui faisaient que le niveau du sol descendait dans des intervalles irréguliers, ralentissant Harry considérablement car il devait constamment faire attention à ses pas. Il faillit trébucher deux fois, et commençait à se demander comment diable Malfoy avait réussit à prendre autant d'avance en si peu de temps, quand soudain –

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

Harry sursauta violemment, et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la direction d'où la douce, brusque voix provenait.

Il y avait directement à sa droite un étroit passage qu'il avait à peine remarqué dans sa hâte d'arriver – il semblait avoir été sculpté par la nature dans les hauts blocs de pierre à chacun de ses côtés, et les murs raides étaient non polis, encore éraflés et rêches avec les sédiments. Il était sombre et ombragé, empruntant les lumières déformées provenant des torches illuminant le couloir principal.

Draco Malfoy sortit lentement de l'obscurité, semblant se matérialiser à partir des ombres. Il portait une expression étrange sur le visage, une expression qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue – presque dépourvue d'émotions, bien que tintée d'un curieux mélange de colère et de résignation. Ses yeux reflétaient la faible flamme vermillon des torches espacées le long du mur, et il soutint calmement le regard d'Harry.

Harry se remit de sa surprise initiale. « Comment tu as su que je te suivais ? »

« Qui ne le saurait pas ? » La bouche de Draco se frisa en un léger sourire sarcastique. « Avec toi piétinant le long du couloir comme un Eruptif fou, ils t'entendraient de la Grande Salle. »

« Très drôle, Malfoy. »

« Je n'essayais pas d'être drôle, Potter. » Draco croisa les bras et lança à Harry un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, au juste ? Juste en train de te promener – ou devrais-je dire de te ruer – du côté Serpentard ? »

Harry fit quelques pas en avant dans le passage exigu ; d'où ils se tenaient à présent, ils étaient tous deux hors de vue, seulement partiellement visibles d'un angle étroit du couloir principal, et la semi-obscurité les cachait presque entièrement.

Mais Harry pouvait toujours voir Draco suffisamment, le volètement d'émotion qui traversa aléatoirement ses traits délicats pris dans le jeu de lumière dansante à travers son visage pâle. Ils se tenaient à environ un pied (2) l'un de l'autre, assez proches pour se toucher mais assez éloignés pour résister, la tension tendant la courte distance qui résidait entre eux.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, Malfoy, » dit fermement Harry, sans le moindre préambule. « Ca ne marche pas. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que c'est vraiment dur pour toi, » la voix de Draco suintait de sarcasme. « Tu sais, ne rien faire et tout ça – je comprends tout à fait comme ça peut être insupportable. »

Harry l'ignora ; il était déterminé à ne pas laisser Malfoy l'asticoter, et tout aussi déterminé à obtenir les réponses pour lesquelles il était venu.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? » demanda Harry, « Ce que tu as écrit dans la rédaction ? »

Une expression fermée effaça l'émotion vacillante du visage de Draco. « C'est une rédaction, Potter. Pas mon journal intime. »

« Ca sonnait assez vrai. Même Lupin était impressionné par l'exactitude de ta description. »

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Je voulais avoir une note correcte pour ma moyenne trimestrielle. »

Harry ne laissait pas tomber, et pressa. « Tu as mentionné les potions d'amour, en rapport avec le Sortilège d'Imperium. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » La voix de Draco était toujours parfaitement neutre ; il inclina légèrement la tête, lançant à Harry un regard oblique. « Mais c'est ton problème si tu en tires les conclusions que tu veux. »

Harry était exaspéré. « Arrête de tourner autour du buisson, Malfoy, et donne-moi juste une réponse directe. »

« Est-ce que c'était un jeu de mots intentionnel ? » Draco leva un sourcil en signe d'amusement feint, bien que ses yeux ne montrent aucun humour.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent d'une contrariété croissante, mais il ne mordit pas à l'hameçon. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen de te débarrasser du charme d'amour, alors ? » demanda-t-il froidement. « Puisque tu penses pouvoir si bien gérer ça tout seul. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » dit sèchement Draco, fusillant Harry du regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies de toute manière, Potter ? Est-ce que tu es venu me chercher pour jubiler ? »

« Alors tu n'as toujours pas trouvé un moyen de t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas. » Harry ne put retenir la suffisance dans sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pourrais avoir – » mais la voix de Draco manquait de conviction, « Mais dans tous les cas, ça ne te regarde pas, Potter. Et je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu me traques dans les couloirs, non plus. »

Harry devenait très énervé. « Vas-tu _arrêter _d'être aussi obstiné, Malfoy ? » Il répondit au regard noir de Draco. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu penses que tu peux te contenter de t'éloigner de ça, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

L'expression de Draco tomba ; sa voix faiblit imperceptiblement. « Je le peux. » Il y eut une pause significative. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le peux pas ? Si ça ne signifie rien pour toi. »

La simple question toucha la corde sensible d'Harry, parce qu'elle exprimait ce qu'il s'était inconsciemment demandé durant les quelques derniers jours, chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à penser à la situation de Malfoy : _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucie ?_

« Je m'en _fiche_, » répondit Harry à voix haute, à sa propre question silencieuse ; en réponse, les yeux de Draco vacillèrent brièvement, leur expression se durcissant. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et continua, « Ca ne signifie rien du tout pour moi, Malfoy, et la seule raison pour laquelle tout ça m'inquiète est que c'est _dangereux. _C'est de la Magie Noire et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment gérer ça ou le contrôler, et encore moins de comment l'annuler. Et plus tu attends, plus tu te fais aspirer, et je ne sais pas à quel degré de gravité seront les conséquences, même si je t'assure que ça ne va pas être agréable. »

Les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent légèrement en signe de pure stupéfaction, et il regarda Harry dans les yeux, où il vit une sincérité sérieuse brûlant d'une contrariété en ébullition, et quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa sous l'immense pression montant à la surface. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots semblèrent s'étrangler dans sa gorge, maintenant trop serrée pour parler.

Harry vit l'expression de Draco changer, l'émotion liquide qui fondit et s'écoula sur son visage, changeant la réserve en désolation, le mépris en impuissance. Le nerf de la sympathie au fond d'Harry se contracta à nouveau, et lorsque Draco ne répondit pas, il se saisit de cette opportunité pour fouiller plus loin.

Harry s'avança plus près de Draco, qui ne s'éloigna pas. Il regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, l'électricité pure grésillant de manière presque audible entre eux, et demanda d'une voix basse, « Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment, Malfoy. »

Draco ferma les yeux tandis que les feux d'artifice explosaient, argentés, verts et rouges derrière la noirceur de ses paupières fermées, et l'intensité était trop grande à supporter, et il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et sa réponse à la question d'Harry se dissout, inarticulée ; les mains de Draco se tendirent en avant de leur propre volonté, saisissant Harry et l'attirant brusquement contre son propre corps. La prochaine chose qu'il sentit à travers la brume de son esprit fut le contact chaud de la bouche d'Harry sous la sienne, et il embrassait Harry, et il connut enfin l'achèvement.

Harry trébucha lorsque Draco s'avança rapidement sur lui, et son exclamation de surprise fondit contre les lèvres de Draco, qui se refermèrent presque brutalement sur les siennes ; il cligna des yeux, surpris, tandis que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie il goûtait la douceur contraire de son ennemi juré. Les mains de Draco remontèrent sur les côtés de ses bras, le retenant contre le mur, le couloir étroit pressant leurs corps trop près pour leur confort, bien que cela paraisse étrangement bien.

_Quoi ? Mince !_

Harry plaça fermement ses mains contre la poitrine de Draco et le repoussa, brisant leur connexion ; Draco se retira brusquement également, le choc et la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire tourbillonnant comme des éclats métalliques dans ses yeux, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en signe de résignation désespérée tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas chancelant.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe. » murmura Draco, et sa voix tremblait presque, haletante et angoissée.

Une pause prolongée suivit, et une toile de confusion, d'amertume et de regret se tissa dans les volumes de silence tendu remplissant le vide étroit entre eux deux. Harry était encore légèrement étourdi, la chaleur persistante sur ses lèvres lui rappelant les lèvres douces de Malfoy, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Rien n'a changé, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix d'Harry était calme, mesurée avec précaution.

Très doucement. « Non. »

Ils se tenaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, les confins de la largeur du couloir forçant une proximité presque insupportable. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco si proche de lui, et l'obscurité accentuait les sensations, la présence de Malfoy semblant flotter tout autour de lui, l'étreignant d'une chaleur distante, hors d'atteinte. Juste à un baiser de distance, mais tellement éloigné.

Draco ferma les yeux, ne frissonnant pas uniquement à cause du froid soudain qui glaçait l'intérieur de ses veines. La réaction calme d'Harry à son baiser avait été plus troublante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé – c'était si silencieusement _intense_, tranchant la tension de sa lame silencieuse, le rendant plus confus, perdu et impuissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à son souvenir.

Le silence commença à se figer, teinté de gêne ; Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Malfoy – »

« Je ne peux pas. » Les mots brefs se répandirent des lèvres de Draco, tordus par une supplication dissimulée.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, rencontrant son regard, légèrement surpris par le désespoir brut et audible dans la voix de Draco. Il demanda presque _Tu ne peux pas quoi ?_, mais retint les mots au dernier moment, car cette question aurait sûrement interrompu l'imploration hésitante de Draco, et il aurait instantanément vu les défenses d'acier se remettre brusquement en place.

Alors Harry ne dit rien, et se contenta d'attendre.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, les mots se bloquant brièvement lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux d'un vert saisissant. « Je ne peux pas, » dit-il à nouveau, la voix triste. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux… rien faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda doucement Harry, l'hostilité absente de sa voix.

« Je veux dire, je ne peux _rien _faire. » Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, écartant quelques mèches rebelles de devant ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas penser correctement, et je ne peux trouver aucun moyen d'annuler le charme. C'est insupportable quand tu n'es pas dans le coin, mais je ne peux pas supporter d'être avec toi, non plus. »

Harry grimaça légèrement aux derniers mots de Draco. « C'est sympa et plein de tact. »

Draco l'ignora. « Je le pense vraiment, Potter. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ça plus longtemps. »

Harry se calma, et observa attentivement Draco. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, ensuite ? » Une traînée de méchanceté s'embrasa à l'intérieur de lui, et le fit ajouter, « Ou est-ce que le plan 'reste éloigné de moi' est toujours valable ? »

« L'humour n'est pas apprécié en ce moment, Potter. » Draco paraissait agité. « Tu n'as pas quelque chose d'utile à dire ? »

« D'utile ? » Harry renifla à moitié, secouant la tête. « Tu veux dire, comme _de l'aide _? Parce que je me souviens distinctement de toi me disant en termes clairs que ça n'est pas quelque chose que tu attends de moi. Jamais. »

Draco hésita, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait dire – les resserrements et les relâchements alternés de ses doigts trahissaient sa nervosité. Pour une fois son sens naturel des remarques pleines d'esprit le quitta tandis qu'une profusion de pensées contradictoires traversait son esprit comme une puissante vague de courant électrique.

« Je t'ai offert mon aide la dernière fois, Malfoy. » signala bientôt Harry, lorsque Draco ne répondit pas. « Tu as refusé. »

« Alors quoi, ça n'est plus valable maintenant ? » Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'un défi terni, atténué par un désespoir plus urgent.

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave, Malfoy. » dit Harry d'un ton impassible. « Tu ne peux pas m'ordonner des choses en fonction de tes caprices et de tes fantaisies. »

« Mais tu es venu me chercher. » Les mots simples de Draco étaient mesurés, presque rusés.

L'exaspération et la colère s'éveillèrent à l'intérieur d'Harry une fois de plus. « Et ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! Je te l'ai déjà dit et je vais le refaire – je ne suis pas venu ici parce que je me souciais de toi. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais de ta vie ! Mais je fixe les limites quand _je _suis impliqué, parce que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de toucher à la Magie Noire, alors je veux que tu te débarrasses de ce charmeet que tu – que tu me laisses tranquille ! »

L'explosion d'Harry fut accueillie par un silence sidéré qui se réverbéra le long du couloir, raisonnant de leurs émotions respectives, trop enchevêtrées pour être distinguées.

Finalement, Draco dit, très doucement, « Pars si tu en as envie, alors. »

« Je ne veux pas _partir_. » La voix d'Harry était d'acier. « Je veux avoir l'assurance que tu vas réparer ce foutu bordel pour qu'on puisse tous les deux continuer nos vies. »

Draco haussa les épaules – pas de manière désinvolte, mais lourdement. « Je ne peux pas te le promettre. »

Harry secoua la tête de manière obstinée. « Ca n'est pas assez bon pour moi, Malfoy. »

« Est-ce que _quelque chose _est jamais assez bon pour toi, Potter ? » explosa Draco, les yeux étincelant de colère. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _Est-ce que ça te rendrait plus heureux si je 

te disais que tout est réparé, pour que tu puisses juste t'en aller et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à combien c'est dur pour _moi _? Ou est-ce que tu ne te soucie que de ta précieuse peau innocente qui sera tachée par la Magie Noire ? »

« C'est ça ! » rétorqua Harry, avançant inconsciemment d'un petit pas, fermant la distance entre lui et Draco. « Juste parce que tu aimes bricoler avec d'horribles potions de Magie Noire ne te donne pas le droit de m'entraîner dans ce pétrin ! Et _ne _– » Harry vit Draco ouvrir la bouche pour parler, « Ne me sors _pas _ces conneries à propos du fait que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ! Parce que même si tu déménages en Alaska ça ne change rien au fait que je suis concerné par cette – cette potion d'_amour_, et tes dénégations ne servent à rien ! »

« Tu penses que je n'essaie pas ? » La voix de Draco était légèrement brisée par l'émotion, ses yeux brillant d'impuissance, de frustration et d'agonie inexprimée. « Je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'essayer, et je ne _peux pas_. Tu as carrément raison sur le fait que c'est de la Magie Noire, et c'est dans mon _sang_, Potter, coulant dans mes veines à chaque inspiration que je prends et c'est du _poison_. Et je ne peux rien faire, à part peut-être me vider de mon sang, ce qui devient une option plus viable à chaque minute qui passe. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, Malfoy, » cracha Harry d'un ton féroce, bien que de l'anxiété ne teinte ses yeux d'une ombre verte plus profonde, de la couleur de la jungle dans le silence de la nuit, une prairie assombrie. Il fit un pas en avant, saisissant Draco par les épaules, sentant une tension réactive faire tressaillir le corps de l'autre garçon, mais il le tint fermement. « Est-ce que tu essaie de me faire me sentir coupable, en menaçant de te tuer ? Tu penses que je vais tomber à genoux et t'implorer d'être rationnel ? »

Harry relâcha sa prise sur Draco, le repoussant avec une force peu courtoise, et reporta son poids sur son pied de derrière, son regard brûlant toujours Draco. « Eh bien repenses-y, parce que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malfoy. »

« Non. » La voix de Draco était terne. « En ce moment, _mon _monde tourne autour de _toi_. »

« Oh, je suis supposé être flatté ? »

« Ne le sois pas, » dit amèrement Draco. « J'en déteste chaque instant. »

L'expression d'Harry se durcit, l'amabilité hésitante se changeant en dégoût ; il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ensuite sembla bien y réfléchir, et se contenta de secouer la tête avec colère. « Oublie ça. J'aurais dû être plus raisonnable plutôt que d'espérer autre chose de toi que ta fierté stupide. »

Harry tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers le couloir principal, dans la direction où la lumière ambrée des torches se déformait dans le passage obscure comme une ombre flamboyante.

Pas de serments, pas de jurons, à la différence de la dernière fois. Il ne fit que s'en aller.

Draco ferma les yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. L'arrogance et le désespoir s'affrontaient à l'intérieur de lui, et il savait que c'était maintenant, ou jamais plus –

« Potter, attends. »

Harry s'arrêta et regarda Draco derrière lui, plus par réflexe que par volonté. Les torches flamboyantes jetaient des ombres de lumière vagues sur le visage de Draco, exposant la lassitude assombrissant ses traits fins, contrastant avec le léger rosissement des joues pales de Draco, courtoisie du bref, torride baiser.

« Oui. » La voix de Draco était douce, défaite.

« Oui ? Oui quoi ? »

« Je te…le demande. »

Une surprise authentique éclaira les yeux d'Harry, et ils brillèrent d'un jade chaud dans l'obscurité. Draco retint sa respiration, attendant – il se demanda si Harry allait s'approprier ce moment de triomphe pour ce qu'il valait, se délectant de son modeste aveu, parce qu'au fond de lui Draco savait que c'était exactement ce qu'_il _aurait fait, dans la même position. Il se prépara aux mots mordants, sarcastiques qu'il était presque sûr qu'ils s'ensuivraient, l'instant de victoire qu'Harry avait durement gagné.

Harry lança à Draco un regard scrutateur, tentant de distinguer ses intentions ; ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, et pendant le plus court instant quelque chose se connecta entre eux, quelque chose semblable à de la compréhension, et tout à coup l'hostilité naturelle et l'angoisse chimique entre eux deux dépérit pendant une brève seconde, mettant à nu la confusion implacable et la vérité crue.

Puis Draco cligna des yeux, et les détourna, et l'instant mourut comme une flamme fumante touchant l'eau, mais pour Harry c'était suffisant, suffisant au moins pour justifier une seconde chance. C'était encore plus qu'entrevoir le passé, ou même le futur, parce que vécu _maintenant_, dans le présent, et c'était une raison de croire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda calmement Harry, d'une voix sans reproche, et avec cette question discrète il laissa filer cette occasion en or, renonçant à se venger pour une émotion plus forte remuant à l'intérieur de lui – la sympathie.

Draco parut soulagé ; la tension dans ses traits sembla se relâcher imperceptiblement, et son corps prit une position plus confortable appuyé contre le mur, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans le plus léger des sourires – presque reconnaissant, d'après Harry. Mais son langage corporel était à peu près tout ce qui permettait à Draco de révéler ses sentiments intérieurs ; lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était calme et égale, bien que manquant de son arrogance habituelle.

A l'instant où Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler, un bruit de voix distantes parvint du couloir extérieur ; il jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours, l'anxiété passant brièvement dans ses yeux. « Mince – quelqu'un vient. » Il se retourna vers Harry, de l'urgence dans la voix. « Ecoute, je dois y aller maintenant, je te reparlerai plus tard. »

Harry jura intérieurement à cause de l'interruption inopportune ; il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il devait demander à Draco. « Malfoy, je veux savoir – »

« Je te contacterai. » répéta Draco, le coupant sèchement d'un bref signe de la main, bien que son expression soit partagée entre la volonté de rester et le besoin de s'en aller. Une émotion liquide sembla monter sur son visage, adoucissant la douleur intrinsèque nouée sur ses traits ; Draco se rapprocha d'Harry d'un pas, fermant quelle qu'elle soit la courte distance entre eux deux.

Harry se figea et recula légèrement, se demandant si Malfoy allait encore l'embrasser – mais au lieu de cela, Draco leva simplement sa main droite, et effleura imperceptiblement la joue gauche d'Harry ; la caresse la plus douce telle une plume de phénix, si brève que si Harry avait cligné des yeux, il aurait manqué le mouvement, mais nullement la sensation sur sa peau, un mélange de chaleur et de froideur dans un seul contact.

Très rapidement Draco laissa retomber sa main sur son côté ; un air momentanément embarrassé voleta sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se détourne sans un mot de plus pour sortir des ombres denses et retourner dans le couloir principal, dans des gestes silencieux et élégants, et il était parti.

Harry regarda fixement Draco s'en aller, sans bouger, le dos toujours appuyé contre le mur du passage étroit. La lumière vacillante des torches était tout ce qu'il restait de l'endroit où Malfoy s'était tenu, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la manière dont elle avait éclairé les yeux gris orage de Draco d'éclats ambrés. Et il pensa à la manière dont Draco avait touché son visage, même en l'espace d'un battement de seconde, la surprenante tendresse dans son geste à la fois incongru et naturel.

_Félicitations, _pensa Harry, secouant la tête avec une consternation lugubre. _Tu es maintenant officiellement complètement cinglé. Et tu as encore laissé Malfoy t'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

_Mais il a besoin de ton aide. _Une autre voix se fit entendre, qui n'était incontestablement pas la voix de la raison, mais qui n'était pas les scrupules de la conscience, plutôt… l'empathie ? Pas vraiment ça, non plus – mais quelle qu'elle soit, quelle que soit la source au fond de lui dont elle provenait, elle lui disait fermement que s'éloigner de la situation difficile de Malfoy n'était pas une option. Pas maintenant, du moins, pas lorsque Malfoy avait enfin eut l'humilité de lui demander son aide. Ce ne serait simplement pas juste.

Harry soupira, repoussant le mur pour s'en éloigner et se dirigeant dans le couloir principal, remontant ses pas jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il venait, après la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (maintenant vide) en route vers la Grande Salle, où apparemment, le déjeuner avait déjà commencé. Il avait apparemment parlé à Malfoy plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

* * *

« Hé, où t'étais ? » demanda Ron à travers une bouchée de purée de pommes de terre alors qu'Harry se glissait dans une chaise à côté de lui, examinant la nourriture mais n'ayant pas très faim.

Harry lança un regard instinctif à travers la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentards, remarquant immédiatement la place vide bien en évidence où Malfoy s'asseyait toujours. « Oh, rien. J'avais juste besoin d'éclaircir quelques choses. »

« Hé, Harry ! » appela Seamus à travers la table. « J'ai quelques infos pour toi – le match Serpentard-Gryffondor va être avancé de dans quinze jours à la semaine prochaine à la place. Ils veulent faire quelques réparations sur la surface du terrain de gazon la semaine d'après la semaine prochaine. Aucun problème avec ça, j'espère ? »

Harry était capitaine de Quidditch et Attrapeur pour Gryffondor depuis la cinquième année, lorsque la Coupe de Quidditch avait repris après le fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait mené Gryffondor à des victoires consécutives pendant les deux dernières années, ayant à son compte une admirable série de succès depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe à sa première année à Poudlard.

Harry considéra la question un moment, puis haussa les épaules, encore assez distrait. « Ca devrait aller. On s'est entraînés dur ces dernières semaines, de toute façon. »

Seamus acquiesça. « C'est cool, alors. Je vais juste prévenir Malfoy de la reprogrammation. »

_Malfoy,_ réalisa Harry avec un tressautement.

Malfoy était son homologue dans l'équipe de Serpentard – capitaine et Attrapeur également. La poignée de fois où ils s'étaient fait face sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry était sorti victorieux avec le Vif et le match. Cela lui était également sorti de la tête qu'il affronterait Malfoy dans le prochain match, qui avait été à présent mis sur le tapis.

Harry ne contenait habituellement pas sa joie de rencontrer les Serpentards, mais cette fois, un nuage de doute tourmentait son esprit. D'une certaine façon, cela ne semblait pas… _juste _pour Malfoy, de devoir concourir dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire, de toute manière. La prédiction du programme de Quidditch était hors de sa juridiction, et étant donné que madame Bibine avait déjà autorisé le changement de la date du match, même Seamus ne pouvait probablement pas la modifier.

A moins, bien sûr, que Malfoy ne se débarrasse du charme avant le matin du mercredi prochain, ce qui les ramènerait au statu quo et les remettrait sur un pied d'égalité. Même si les choses ne seraient jamais vraiment comme avant.

Harry fut discret tout au long du déjeuner, bien que son calme inhabituel ne fût pas remarqué tandis que les autres discutaient avec animation de stratégies de Quidditch, catalysés par l'avancement du prochain match. Ron et Seamus dominaient la conversation avec une longue analyse de l'approche offensive que l'équipe Gryffondor adoptait, par laquelle les Batteurs renverseraient les Poursuiveurs sur le côté, travaillant plus leur attaque que leur défense. C'était une stratégie risquée, parce qu'elle laisserait le plus souvent le Gardien seul chargé de défendre les buts Gryffondor, mais Harry était assuré que les avantages l'emportaient largement sur les risques.

Harry observa d'un air absent Ron et Seamus commencer à prendre des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue et les utiliser pour représenter les différentes positions de Quidditch, les poussant de leur baguette pour simuler leurs plans de jeu. Ron était le consultant de stratégies de Quidditch non officiel de l'équipe ; Seamus avait pris la relève de Lee Jordan comme commentateur, lequel avait obtenu son diplôme tout comme les jumeaux Weasley, et avait promis d'être tout aussi impartial que son prédécesseur.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire pour aider Malfoy. Il n'avait pas même la moindre idée de ce dont avait été faite la potion d'amour, les Potions n'ayant jamais été son point fort. Et bien qu'il y ait des similitudes entre les potions d'amour et le Sortilège de l'Imperium, il serait présomptueux de supposer qu'ils puissent être identiques en nature et en propriétés. Tout compte fait, peut-être que Malfoy avait raison après tout – il ne pouvait être d'une grande aide.

Harry écouta à peine lorsque Ron et Seamus se déclarèrent satisfaits de la stratégie à la fin du déjeuner, poussant des cris d'anticipation triomphante, et commencèrent à manger les Dragées 

surprises, faisant une manifestation exagérée en réduisant bruyamment en morceaux ceux qui représentaient les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la table et retournèrent à la salle commune Gryffondor.

C'était épouvantable de voir à quel point il en savait en fait peu sur les machinations des charmes d'amour et des potions, étant donné leur notoriété même parmi les Moldus. Ca n'irait pas. Il y avait simplement trop de choses qu'il devrait lire, avec trop peu de temps et beaucoup trop d'autres responsabilités, comme les devoirs et les entraînements de Quidditch.

Il pourrait demander à quelqu'un qui pourrait fournir des conseils utiles sur les potions d'amour. Mais Rogue serait plus susceptible de partager les secrets de la fabrication d'une potion d'amour avec Gilderoy Lockhart plutôt que de répondre à la moindre question qu'Harry aurait à leur sujet, alors aucune aide ne semblait envisageable de ce côté-là. Et Lupin… Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée d'expliquer l'entière situation à Lupin simplement pour entendre qu'il n'avait pas la capacité d'y faire quoi que ce soit, ce qui était une réponse qu'il était très probable qu'il reçoive.

Mais bien sûr, il pouvait juste demander à –

« Hermione ! » appela Harry, pressant le pas pour s'aligner sur celui d'Hermione. « Je peux te parler un moment ? »

* * *

« Malfoy a fait une _potion d'amour _? Et l'a _prise _? »

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, ses sourcils étaient haussés ; l'incrédulité balayait son visage, et son expression se changea rapidement en scepticisme. « Il te joue un mauvais tour, Harry. Les potions d'amour sont illégales – elles sont interdites par le Ministère ! »

« Regarde de qui nous parlons ici, Hermione, » signala logiquement Harry. « Malfoy. Son père possède probablement la bibliothèque de Magie Noire la plus complète de toute l'Angleterre. Peut-être même de l'Europe. Si Malfoy voulait trouver comment faire une potion d'amour, il lui suffirait probablement de claquer des doigts. »

Hermione secoua la tête, toujours incrédule. « Et qu'est-ce tu as dit que ça avait à voir avec toi, déjà ? »

Harry rougit. « Comment dire… ? » il ne termina pas sa phrase, puis tenta, « Et si le destin avait fait que nous soyons tous deux au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qu'il s'avère que… »

Hermione fut horrifiée. « _Tu _as pris la potion ? »

« Non ! » Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Je ne l'ai pas _prise_. J'en suis le… l'_objet_. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba – elle fut sans voix pendant un moment tandis que la vérité faisait son effet. Elle fixa Harry avec une incrédulité complète, et lorsqu'elle parla enfin, sa voix était monotone, comme si elle pouvait difficilement croire les mots qu'elle prononçait.

« Malfoy… Malfoy est _amoureux_ de toi ? » dit-elle lentement, scrutant Harry d'un air dubitatif. « J'espère t'avoir mal entendu. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, aussi. »

Ils étaient assis à côté de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors, côte à côte, appuyés contre une grosse pile de coussins cotonneux qu'ils avaient disposés contre le mur. La cheminée était allumée bien que ce soit l'après-midi, de manière à empêcher le gel glacial hivernal d'entrer.

Ron s'était rué précipitamment hors de la salle de Divination pour terminer un devoir déjà en retard qu'il avait totalement oublié, laissant à Harry une parfaite opportunité pour parler à Hermione du problème pesant lourdement sur son esprit.

Hermione paraissait toujours atterrée, mais avait suffisamment repris contenance pour demander, « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ? »

Avec un soupir de fatigue, Harry raconta tout ce qui était ressorti depuis la nuit fatale où il avait pris la terrible décision de se promener à côté de la Forêt. Il lui dit comment il avait rencontré Malfoy là-bas, et la vertigineuse tornade d'évènements qui par la suite s'étaient produits de manière totalement incontrôlable.

Lorsqu'il termina enfin, Hermione fronça le nez, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas vraiment dire si elle était amusée ou scandalisée. « Malfoy t'a _embrassé _? »

Harry sentit à nouveau la légère rougeur réchauffer ses joues, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. « Seulement deux fois. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, _seulement _deux fois. Les coïncidences viennent toujours par deux. » Mais son expression s'assagit rapidement, et il y avait un pli sur son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry. « Mais sérieusement, tu le crois vraiment ? Ce que dit Malfoy ? »

Harry acquiesça lentement, bien qu'il ait l'air pensif. « Tu aurais dû le voir, Hermione. Tu sais comment est Malfoy – enfin, essentiellement un sale type infect. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, ces fois où je lui ai parlé – il était toujours déraisonnable et tout ça, mais il n'était pas arrogant et snob. Il avait presque l'air… désespéré. Comme si c'était _vraiment _sérieux. »

Hermione paraissait toujours hautement sceptique. « Mais c'est _Malfoy_, Harry. Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois un mot de ce qu'il dit ? Enfin, nous créer des ennuis à chaque occasion est à peu près devenu son objectif premier. Tu te souviens de l'incident avec Norbert ? Et de comment il a essayé de te saboter, en troisième année, en se déguisant en Détraqueur juste pour te faire rater ton match ? Je pourrais continuer sur ce sujet à l'infini mais je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. »

Harry pencha la tête d'un air contemplatif. « Je vois, Hermione. Mais – mais c'est juste… différent, cette fois. Je ne pense pas qu'il fait semblant. C'est trop croyable pour être faux… si ce que je dis a un sens, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, devant l'air narquois d'Hermione. « Ecoute, je sais que ça a l'air très étrange et bizarre et oui, c'est _Malfoy_, qui peut mentir aussi naturellement que les autres respirent, mais… mais j'ai juste le sentiment qu'il dit la vérité cette fois. »

« Je suis d'accord pour l'étrange et le bizarre, » Hermione lança à Harry un regard scrutateur et sans équivoque. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Harry ? De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais imaginé te voir si – si _compatissant _envers Malfoy. Pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Comment sais-tu que ça n'est pas simplement un complot élaboré pour te créer des ennuis gigantesques ? »

Harry s'arrêta un moment, et étudia la question. « Je ne sais pas. « C'est juste – que je _sens _qu'il ne ment pas cette fois. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas tout miser sur l'instinct, Harry ! » argumenta Hermione.

« Quelques fois tu peux, » répondit calmement Harry, se déplaçant légèrement pour regarder Hermione. « Tu te souviens de cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, avec Sirius et Queudver ? On pensait que Sirius était un meurtrier de sang froid à l'époque, et je pensais que c'était lui qui avait tué mes parents. Mais quand il m'a parlé, il y avait juste _quelque chose _dans ses yeux qui m'a fait m'arrêter pour réfléchir et croire ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Imagine si je n'avais pas fait confiance à ce sentiment – » La voix d'Harry hésita à cette pensée, « je l'aurais tué lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, j'aurais tué le meilleur ami de mes parents, qui était _innocent_. »

« C'est différent, Harry, » objecta Hermione avec impatience, « Sirius n'a jamais essayé de te faire du mal – on ne peut pas en dire autant de Malfoy ! »

« Ca n'est pas tout à fait vrai, » signala raisonnablement Harry. « Souviens-toi, avant ça tout le monde pensait que Sirius s'était échappé pour me tuer, et il a presque réduit Ron en morceaux, bien qu'accidentellement. »

« Depuis que nous le connaissons, Malfoy s'est à maintes reprises montré comme disposé à ne rien faire de bien, avec un penchant particulier pour nous mettre dans le pétrin. » dit fermement Hermione, puis elle s'arrêta. « Et Sirius est différent – il avait Queudver pour prouver son innocence, et le fait que Pettigrew se soit fait passer pour Croûtard toutes ces années suffisait à le compromettre. Qu'a à montrer Malfoy pour sa défense ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà donné la moindre preuve concrète que toute cette histoire de potion d'amour n'est pas juste un moyen de se droguer ? »

Harry réfléchit sérieusement aux mots d'Hermione. C'était vrai – Malfoy n'avait jamais offert de solide preuve que la situation était bien telle qu'il le prétendait… mis à part ses mots, et ses yeux, qui parlaient avec une vérité plus éloquente qu'Harry ait jamais pu imaginer que quelqu'un en soit capable.

« Rien, » admit Harry. « Il ne m'a jamais donné la moindre preuve, à part… eh bien, lui-même. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il, tu sais – » il hésita brièvement, « euh, m'embrasserait, pas une mais _deux fois_, si c'était juste pour me tendre un piège ? Il n'a pas peur que je fasse courir des rumeurs sur lui dans toute l'école ? »

Hermione secoua fermement la tête. « Ca ne suffit pas, Harry. » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face directement. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu voir en Malfoy qui te fait même _commencer_ à le croire, mais je continue à penser que c'est trop louche pour que tu t'y impliques, pas sans une preuve qu'il dit vraiment la vérité. Ca ne vaut pas le coup de prendre le risque, Harry, pas pour Malfoy. »

Harry soutint le regard d'Hermione, et dit simplement, « Tu penses qu'il ment ? »

Hermione semblait pensive. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Harry. Et je ne pense pas que tu le devrais, non plus. »

« Donc tu penses que je devrais me contenter de m'éloigner de ça ? » demanda calmement Harry.

Le réflexe de répondre _Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends même la peine d'y réfléchir ? _fut instantanément sur le bout de sa langue, mais Hermione le ravala au dernier moment. Elle observa attentivement Harry, et à sa surprise, remarqua l'expression sur son visage – confuse et pleine d'espoir. C'était presque comme s'il attendait qu'elle ravive cet éclat hésitant d'incertitude, ce penchant inexplicable qu'il avait pour donner une chance à Malfoy.

Hermione soupira. _Soit Malfoy mérite une Boule de Crystal en Or pour ses talents d'acteur, soit Harry a perdu la tête._

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que si quelqu'un avait suffisamment d'intuition pour tout miser dessus, c'était Harry. Il était plus perspicace que toutes les autres personnes qu'Hermione connaissait, et il avait un don pour voir le fond des choses, au-delà de la logique théorique et de tout sens pratique.

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de l'histoire de Malfoy. Mais pour une quelconque raison, éteindre la flamme encore allumée de foi qu'Harry avait en Malfoy semblait juste brutal, surtout parce que c'était si rare, bien que cela soit contraire à tout bon sens. Et une chance ne ferait pas de mal… tout le monde méritait une seconde chance, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Même quelqu'un d'aussi odieux que Malfoy.

« Demande-lui de te montrer une preuve, » dit-elle enfin, pesant prudemment ses mots et se demandant ce que Ron dirait s'il découvrait que non seulement elle n'avait pas dit promptement à Harry d'envoyer Malfoy se faire voir, mais qu'elle lui disait en fait maintenant d'en apprendre plus avant de porter un jugement.

Mais Harry croyait Malfoy. Hermione pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, dans les couches de confusion tissées dans sa voix douce. Et elle n'avait aucun droit de lui enlever cela.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui reparler ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

« J'imagine. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas quand, par contre. Il a dit qu'il prendrait contact. »

« Mon Dieu. » Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. « Vous commencez à ressembler à des correspondants ! Ca devient dérangeant à un niveau que je n'aurais jamais imaginé exister. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire désabusé. « Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'un truc de ce genre se produise. Mets-le sur le compte d'une malchance totale. Une réparation pour chacun de mes péchés passés, présents et futurs. »

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut rapidement, et elle s'assagit, se penchant en avant avec le plus grand sérieux. « Mais je suis sérieuse, Harry. Ne fais rien de stupide pour Malfoy, pas avant d'être totalement sûr que toute cette histoire de potion d'amour n'est pas un gigantesque canular. » Elle s'arrêta, puis ajouta. « Et ne sois pas trop secoué si ça se termine de cette façon. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin. « Ouais, enfin, c'est Malfoy, à quoi est-ce qu'on s'attend ? »

Mais Hermione pouvait entendre le manque de conviction, l'indécision persistante dans sa voix. Elle prit la main d'Harry dans les siennes, et la serra. « Comprends-moi bien, Harry. Croire les gens est une bonne chose – mais ça peut aussi être très dangereux. »

Harry serra sa main en retour. « Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien faire d'imprudent ou de stupide. Et tu as raison, Hermione – Malfoy n'a absolument rien fait pour mériter ma confiance. » Harry s'arrêta, une expression mitigée traversant son visage, et ajouta pensivement, « Tu ne penses pas que c'est ironique, comment parfois les qualités les plus pures peuvent se retourner et te poignarder dans le dos ? Des sentiments comme la confiance, la foi, et l'amour – ils peuvent couper des deux côtés, comme des épées à double-tranchant. »

Hermione regarda Harry du coin de l'œil ; c'étaient des moments comme celui-là, avec des flashs de pensive prévenance et avec un idéalisme presque attachant, qui lui rappelaient à quel point elle appréciait Harry pour sa profondeur de caractère et son affinité intrinsèque pour la vertu, qui le définissaient comme si uniquement spécial.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais rien faire jusqu'à ce que tu obtiennes une preuve factuelle de Malfoy. J'ai encore une forte réserve envers lui, et il faudra plus qu'une histoire de potion d'amour pour changer ça. » Elle se leva, et lui lança une sorte de sourire encourageant. « C'est une chose rare, Harry, d'être capable d'avoir foi en les autres – fais juste attention à qui tu la donnes. »

Hermione devait aller voir McGonagall pour prendre une épreuve écrite supplémentaire de Métamorphose dans ses A.S.P.I.C.s plus tard dans l'année scolaire, et Harry resta donc seul assis devant la cheminée, ruminant ses pensées agitées, portant une expression mélancolique qui convenait très bien à l'atmosphère, autour et à l'intérieur de lui.

Hermione avait raison. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire confiance à Malfoy si facilement. Cela le rendait trop vulnérable. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione : _Malfoy n'a absolument rien fait pour mériter ma confiance._

Harry soupira. _Ce qui rend d'autant plus impossible le fait d'expliquer pourquoi je lui fais confiance._

* * *

Draco ne descendit pas dans le Grand Hall pour le déjeuner ce jour-là ; il passa l'après-midi allongé platement sur son lit, ignorant les pincements de faim qui remuaient dans son estomac. Il avait déjà perdu du poids récemment, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était causé par son habitude de manger irrégulièrement, son temps de sommeil inexistant, ou un effet secondaire d'amaigrissement de la potion qu'il ne connaissait pas. Probablement un peu des trois, couronnés d'une aide généreuse du stress causé par tout ce qu'il s'était produit.

Il pensa à sa conversation avec Harry en chemin vers les dortoirs Serpentards – ce souvenir était encore vif dans son esprit, l'atmosphère ombragée du passage obscur sombrement romantique, sinistrement séduisante, exactement comme Harry avait été avec lui à ce moment-là. Ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Draco n'avait pas été capable de se retenir de s'avancer et de l'embrasser.

La pensée du baiser évoquait à la fois de la colère et de la satisfaction à l'intérieur de lui – cela avait été une sensation tellement infiniment satisfaisante, lorsqu'il avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, comme si soudainement cela importait peu si tout autour d'eux s'effondrait, comme si le baiser seul était suffisant pour le nourrir. C'était si amèrement mal, mais c'était si divin et si juste.

Et cela faisait voir à Draco qu'il n'y avait pas une issue à cela qui n'impliquerait pas Harry, et bien qu'il l'ait su avant, au fond de lui, dans la dénégation et dans l'indifférence, il avait fallut l'intensité de ce baiser avec Harry pour le lui faire réaliser, comprendre, et accepter.

Alors il avait demandé. Cela avait été la chose la plus dure à faire pour lui, mais d'une certaine manière le désespoir et la peur avaient eut le dessus sur lui et avaient forcé les mots hors de ses lèvres réticentes. Et à sa surprise totale, Harry avait accepté, sans le moindre tapage pompeux ni la moindre jubilation malveillante. Cela avait touché une corde tout au fond de lui comme rien d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait.

Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte d'Harry, depuis le début. Peut-être qu'Harry avait sincèrement voulu l'aider, autant que cela puisse paraître, parce que Draco savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille si la situation avait été inversée. Mais, se souvint-il une fois de plus, Harry n'était pas comme lui. C'était _cela _qui le définissait comme uniquement Harry, sa générosité qui était sa marque de fabrique et semblait lui venir si naturellement, ce que Draco avait toujours méprisé et à quoi il avait ricané. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être un jour capable d'apprécier cette qualité d'Harry, jusqu'à maintenant.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, tendit la main pour prendre une feuille de parchemin sur sa table de chevet, et prit une plume, son bout encore humide de l'encre d'un charme utile d'Auto-Encrage sur lequel il était tombé en lisant considérablement. Il posa le bec de la plume contre le papier blanc crème, et écrivit,

_Rencontre-moi dans le débarras désaffecté au cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, après ton entraînement de Quidditch ce soir._

Une timide lueur d'espoir monta en lui tandis qu'il pliait le mot en un carré soigné et le glissait dans sa poche, avec l'intention de l'amener à la Volière pour l'envoyer. L'image d'Harry traversa une fois de plus l'esprit de Draco, en particulier cette expression réellement sidérée qu'il portait 

lorsque Draco l'avait touché fugitivement, avant qu'ils ne se séparent ; et le souvenir souleva le nuage maussade pendant le miroitement d'un instant, et c'était suffisant.

Peut-être qu'Harry avait les réponses qu'il avait cherché trop dur pour trouver, et peut-être qu'avec l'aide d'Harry, les choses pourraient enfin se remettre en place, et cet horrible enchevêtrement de confusion disparaîtrait simplement comme une brume de rosée matinale au point du jour.

Draco se pencha en arrière contre les oreillers, et ferma les yeux, une faible lumière argentée coulant derrière ses paupières.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, après tout.

Peut-être.

**TBC...**

(1) Ici, jeu de mots intraduisible : toucher à quelque chose se dit « to mess with sth » et foirer quelque chose se dit « to mess up sth ».

(2) Environ trente centimètres.

* * *

Reviews? J'espère vous livrer la suite rapidement!


	6. Chapter 6

**uteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lucid Nightmare: Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir! Pour le rating, j'ai changé, en fait c'est plutôt drame (comme je l'avais mis dans la description)... Mais dans ce chapitre on peut dire que c'est légèrement angst, non? En tout cas j'espère qu'il te plaira! Oh et pour ce qui est de la conscience de Draco... Je préfère ne pas en parler tout de suite, ça sera la surprise ;) !

Miione: Merci de m'avoir laissé une nouvelle review! Oui, le chapitre 5 était plus long que les autres, en fait ils étaient de plus en plus long, mais celui-ci sera un peu plus court... Bonne lecture!

angelinadelacour: Je te remercie! C'est vrai que la fic est pas mal longue. En fait je m'étais trompée, il y a 15 et non 14 chapitres, avec des bonus... Mais ça ne fait que prolonger mon plaisir à traduire cette fic qui est une de mes préférées!

-EliZ-: Merci pour ta nouvelle review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! Il est aussi assez intéressant...

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 6! Les chapitres suivants devraient arriver plus rapidement car ils sont déjà traduits... il ne me reste plus qu'à les réviser.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Incomplet**

_Vous êtes incomplet jusqu'à ce que vous soyez amoureux ; alors vous êtes terminé._

Harry montra le mot froissé à Hermione pendant le dîner, le dépliant subrepticement sous la table et le faisant glisser vers elle. Hermione le prit et le lut discrètement, puis le rendit à Harry, sans changer une seule fois d'expression.

« Alors, tu vas le voir ? » demanda Hermione à voix basse, si doucement que seul Harry pouvait l'entendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, cependant, puisque les conversations éparses du dîner étaient suffisamment bruyantes pour noyer tout ce qui était plus bas qu'un discours audible.

Harry acquiesça une fois, fourrant à nouveau le mot dans sa poche. « J'apporterai ma baguette, juste au cas où. »

Hermione ne fut pas surprise par la réponse d'Harry ; d'une certaine manière, même avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit, elle savait déjà. En fait, même avant qu'Harry ne lui ai montré le mot, elle savait que si Malfoy demandait à Harry de se retrouver à nouveau en privé, Harry accepterait. Ce qui la laissait toujours perplexe, cependant, était le fait qu'Harry continuait de considérer la question, au lieu de la rejeter d'un geste de la main comme n'étant rien d'autre qu'une de ces âneries que Malfoy était si doué pour envoyer dans leur direction. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent ; elle commençait à se demander si Malfoy n'avait pas mis Harry sous le Sortilège d'Imperium.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » Son inquiétude anxieuse était audible dans sa voix. « Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement à propos de toute cette histoire, et tu m'inquiètes. Tu es sûr que Malfoy ne t'a pas jeté un charme, au lieu du contraire ? »

« Non, il ne m'a pas jeté de sort. » Harry secoua la tête. _À moins que tu ne comptes la sorcellerie des lèvres. _« D'ailleurs, je peux combattre le Sortilège d'Imperium, et il n'a pas assez d'expérience pour réussir quelque chose de plus avancé que ça. Je doute qu'il puisse même lancer l'Imperium – pas encore. »

« J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça, Harry. » avertit Hermione, donnant voix à ses doutes persistants. « Je ne compterais pas sur Malfoy pour tailler les griffes de Pattenrond, et c'est une tâche que je donnerait volontiers à presque tous ceux qui voudraient être écorchés à mort. »

« Je serais prudent, » promit Harry.

Hermione jeta un œil à ses yeux et renonça à tenter de le décourager – ce n'était pas la peine, puisqu'il était clair qu'Harry avait déjà pris sa décision, et quoi qu'elle puisse dire comme menacer de parler à Ron ou à Dumbledore de toute l'affaire, Harry serait probablement dans le débarras désaffecté plus tard dans la soirée.

Pour dissiper son propre malaise, Hermione décida de s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas l'objet d'une quelconque malédiction de Magie Noire que Malfoy lui aurait infligé, ce qui lui ôterait tout contrôle conscient de ses actions. Elle connaissait un sort utile de Détection de Magie Noire, qui pourrait juger si une personne était sous l'influence de n'importe quelle sorte de sort ou de charme de Magie Noire et rendre un résultat positif ou négatif.

Lorsqu'Harry était penché en avant pour parler des arrangements de la programmation de l'affrontement Gryffondor-Serpentard, Hermione sortit sa baguette et la passa furtivement le long du corps d'Harry, murmurant tout bas le Sort de Détection, observant attentivement le résultat.

Le bout de sa baguette rayonna d'un blanc perlé, puis se fondit en un vert terne, ce qui signalait affirmativement que tout allait bien et que rien ne clochait. Harry était dénué du moindre charme – c'était un soulagement, dans une certaine mesure, bien que n'étant pas tout à fait une consolation. La question qui sollicitait toujours une réponse était, _Pourquoi ?_

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis décida qu'il était inutile de le demander à Harry maintenant – premièrement, il était clairement déterminé à retrouver Malfoy ce soir-là ; et deuxièmement, elle avait d'une certaine manière le sentiment que même Harry ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Tandis que le soleil de fin d'après-midi resplendissait dans toute sa gloire à travers le ciel, un rare jaillissement de couleurs en la période de triste temps hivernal des jours et semaines passés, Harry retourna au dortoir Gryffondor pour rassembler ses affaires pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir. Le programme était encore plus serré maintenant que le match crucial avait été avancé – son équipe, bien qu'ayant eut plus d'un match méritant contre les Serpentards, avait besoin de tout l'entraînement qu'elle pourrait soutirer dans les temps.

Les Serpentards avaient une défense forte, nota Harry tandis qu'il prenait une robe de Quidditch propre de son tiroir. C'était leur atout, ce qui était d'autant plus une raison pour lui de miser tout ce qu'ils avaient sur l'attaque. Il admettait que la victoire reposait plus lourdement sur son habilité à attraper le Vif et à terminer le match, mais Harry n'avait jamais été du genre à jouer à reculons.

D'après les matchs passés, les chances qu'Harry avait d'attraper le Vif étaient bonnes, presque certaines si les pourcentages et les taux étaient fondés. À ce jour, il avait fait face à Malfoy dans un total de quatre matchs de Quidditch, chaque saison depuis leur deuxième année, et Harry avait attrapé le Vif chaque fois. Il se souvenait de l'ivresse de la victoire, du pur triomphe à chaque fois que ses doigts se renfermaient sur la petite tache d'or palpitante, chaque fois qu'il s'était tourné et avait vu le visage de Malfoy, l'expression déconfite se tordant de colère, de ressentiment et d'une haine manifeste.

Les pensées d'Harry errèrent peu à peu de la planification de la stratégie de Quidditch à l'évaluation du talent de vol de Malfoy – bien qu'il soit un voleur bien plus leste, rapide que ne l'était Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre à contrecœur qu'il aimait la manière dont Malfoy volait. En fait, il pensait même secrètement que Malfoy avait un plus beau style de vol que le sien. Harry s'était vu voler à plusieurs occasions, soit sur le mode ralenti d'une paire de Multiplettes soit dans des photos magiques animées, et il avait remarqué qu'il semblait _foncer _dans les airs, bien qu'avec une précision chirurgicale – son corps était courbé en avant dans un alignement parfait avec son balai, et il tranchait l'air comme un couteau dans du beurre mou, quoiqu'avec à peu près autant de raffinement.

Harry se souvenait de la première fois où il avait vu Draco voler – à leur première année, lorsqu'ils n'avaient que onze ans et étaient encore naïfs, innocents et puérils, lorsque Malfoy avait volé le Rapeltout de Neville et s'était adonné à du vol interdit sur l'un des balais de l'école. Il, bien sûr, avait fait ce qui était naturel et était parti à la poursuite de Malfoy. Et ce moment avait servi à alimenter une intense, amère rivalité entre eux qui était loin de s'être calmée, encore moins amenuisée, même six ans après.

Malgré tout, Harry pouvait se rappeler à quel point il avait été intérieurement impressionné alors qu'il se ruait derrière Malfoy, pensant _Il ne mentait pas, il sait bien voler_ – il y avait une certaine arrogance et une grâce négligente dans la façon dont Malfoy guidait le manche de son balai dans l'air sifflant, précis et élégant à la fois, et peut-être que Malfoy n'était pas le _meilleur _voleur, mais il volait assurément avec une beauté et une élégance tout à fait uniques. Comme tout le reste avec Malfoy, vraiment. Son habilité naturelle à exsuder mépris et confiance sans le moindre effort, avec ce calme enviable, ce raffinement et cette élégance qui étaient si exclusivement _Malfoy._

Et cela faisait d'autant plus ressortir les brefs éclats d'émotion brute qui vacillaient et se fanaient dans les yeux de Draco comme des éclairs diurnes, parce qu'ils fracturaient le vernis posé que Draco projetait normalement si parfaitement. C'était comme le sifflement d'une glace mince sur le point de se briser, alors que la vérité liquide en-dessous s'infiltrait dans les fissures en forme d'araignée – et c'était troublant, presque effrayant à regarder.

Harry fouilla dans son tiroir de chevet pour trouver une barre de chocolat Honeydukes à grignoter, puisqu'il manquerait le dîner plus tard – lorsque soudain, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le toucher froid du verre dur, qui tinta comme du métal creux en bousculant les autres objets de toutes sortes contenus dans le tiroir. Les doigts d'Harry se renfermèrent avec curiosité dessus, et le tirèrent hors du tiroir.

C'était la fiole de verre vide.

Harry la fixa un instant, le verre froid contre la paume de sa main. Il avait complètement oublié son existence, plus préoccupé par l'effet de la potion d'amour que par la source physique qui l'avait contenue. Maintenant il la levait pour une inspection plus détaillée, remarquant les légères traces de rouge vif tachant encore la surface intérieure de la fiole fermée, témoignage écarlate d'un poison qui coulait plus profondément que le sang.

Ou c'était ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Et donc il l'avait cru.

Harry mâchonna pensivement sa lèvre inférieure, et après avoir réfléchi un instant de plus, il glissa la petite fiole de verre dans sa poche tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires de Quidditch et sortait du dortoir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier quelle était la nature du résidu mystérieux, mais c'était une preuve presque tangible qu'il avait en sa possession, et il pensait qu'Hermione la trouverait en effet très intéressante.

* * *

Draco quitta tranquillement la salle commune des Serpentards peu après le dîner, et se dirigea hors du bâtiment principal de l'école vers le terrain de Quidditch au loin. Il paraissait tellement différent, vu du niveau du sol de manière horizontale, par rapport à la vue d'oiseau spectaculaire permise par la perspective du ciel par-dessus.

Quand il volait, ses alentours s'étalaient et défilaient comme une palette secouée, une toile d'art naturel abstrait peinte tout autour de lui dans un éblouissement de couleurs brillantes, tandis qu'il tournait et tournoyait encore et encore sur le manche de son balai. Le luxuriant terrain vert au-dessous se fondait de façon homogène avec le ciel bleu au-dessus, un instant à ses pieds et le suivant, tournoyant au-dessus de sa tête, et ce spectre de couleur presque étourdissant était ce qu'il trouvait le plus magnifique, l'empêchant parfois presque de se concentrer, parce que cela reflétait exactement comment était la vie – jamais des lignes claires de noir et de blanc, mais des nuances variées de gris et de toutes les autres couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Mais alors qu'il s'approchait du terrain, Draco fut frappé par combien différent il paraissait de l'endroit où il se tenait maintenant – c'était si… typique, et _terrestre_, le paysage comme forgé par la gravité et non par l'imagination. Ce qui était parfaitement logique, puisqu'il se tenait les deux 

pieds enracinés dans le sol, et le terrain paraissait vraiment plutôt triste, presque pathétique, et le fait que les pluies d'hiver torrentielles aient creusé de profondes stries d'érosion dans le sol n'aidait en rien, ce qui était le raison pour laquelle il avait sérieusement besoin d'être refait.

Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas venu ici pour déplorer l'état du terrain de Quidditch, bien que sa condition désolante ne teinte réellement son humeur de plus de tristesse. Honnêtement, il n'était pas réellement sûr de la raison pour laquelle il était descendu jusqu'ici, il savait seulement qu'Harry avait un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir-là.

Draco choisit un endroit ombragé partiellement obscurci par l'ombre de la Tour Gryffondor qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, et s'installa sur le sol herbeux, s'appuyant contre les dalles de béton chaudes du mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il était caché de la vue par un virage serré, bien qu'il ait quand même une vue assez dégagée du terrain de Quidditch de l'endroit où il était assis.

Harry était là, avec le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor, tous de jeunes élèves, la plupart étant des sixièmes années. Draco pouvait voir Harry leur parler, les mettant sans doute au courant de la stratégie de jeu du prochain match. Harry faisait des gestes et montrait du doigt, donnant des indications à chaque joueur, qui en retour acquiesçaient et parfois paraissaient poser une question pour avoir des éclaircissements. Peu après, le petit groupe se dispersa et ils montèrent leurs balais, quittant le sol pour atteindre le ciel au-dessus.

Il était intéressant de regarder Harry voler d'une perspective qui n'était pas à son niveau, songea Draco tandis que ses yeux suivaient la progression rapide d'Harry d'un bout de terrain à l'autre, faisant ses tours d'échauffement en faisant des allers-retours entre les deux cerceaux à chaque bout du terrain avec une vitesse incroyable. Encore une fois, Draco envia la vitesse pure d'Harry sur un balai, tout en étant capable de maintenir une précision et des réflexes éclairs.

Harry savait vraiment comment _voler_. Pas seulement être capable de filer sur un balai et de négocier des virages bien réglés sans tomber, mais vraiment _voler_ dans le sens complet et le plus véritable du mot – comme s'il pouvait supprimer la carapace que la gravité faisait peser sur lui, comme si le ciel n'était pas la limite mais la base d'explorations tellement plus intéressantes. Même durant les matchs, il venait à l'esprit de Draco qu'Harry ne semblait pas voler uniquement pour concourir, mais plutôt par pur amour de cela, et d'une manière ou d'une autre le vent l'attrapait et l'emmenait où son instinct le menait, comme si attraper le Vif n'était qu'une satisfaction mineure dans le pur plaisir du vol, comme un miroitement doré sur un horizon qui n'avait aucunes limites.

Bien sûr Draco ne pourrait jamais voler comme cela. Le poids des attentes et de principes impossible lui coupaient les ailes, le laissant explorer le domaine du ciel juste en-dessous du paradis, et peu importe ce qu'il tentait, il était toujours un cran au-dessous d'Harry.

Draco se souvint de la première fois où il avait joué contre Harry à leur deuxième année, et avait perdu, le premier de nombreux échecs consécutifs. L'humiliation d'avoir été battu bien qu'ayant un balai supérieur était toujours vive, ce qui avait à son tour rendu responsables ses propres capacités à la place. Il se souvint de Marcus Flint lui hurlant dessus, disant _Il était au-dessus de ta tête et tu n'as pas été capable de le voir, bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas éclipser Potter même avec le foutu meilleur balai du monde !_

Et à ce moment-là l'étincelle de haine qui s'était déclenchée à leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express avait éclaté, se transformant en des flammes écarlates bouillonnantes qui brûlèrent éternellement, alimentées et attisées par une colère, un ressentiment et une amertume que seul Harry avait été capable d'invoquer. C'était le véritable point de départ de son aversion pour Harry ; de l'envie tordue par le mépris, comme des serpents d'émeraude rougeoyante attachant des chaînes de haine et d'admiration dégoûtée autour de lui.

Là encore, quand cela avait-il été différent ? Quand avait-il jamais été meilleur qu'Harry ? Quand avait-il eut quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas ? La réponse était, jamais. Et maintenant, le quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, qu'il voulait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, était Harry, et ce désir violent emplissait chaque espace entre chaque battement de cœur.

Draco fixa Harry et tenta de se souvenir de toutes les choses qu'il avait l'habitude de haïr chez lui, l'aversion qui venait d'habitude si naturellement ; mais maintenant c'était juste un souvenir étrange, détaché, comme un léger pincement de déjà vu, un rayon murmuré provenant d'un passé qui semblait bien trop éloigné pour être réel. Maintenant, il ne pouvait voir qu'Harry, de la manière dont il était réellement sans la déformation du voile amer de la jalousie et de l'inimité, et il voyait la façon dont Harry souriait, sincère et encourageant, la façon dont ses mains fines se déplaçaient sur son Éclair de Feu avec une fierté prudente, l'agrippant comme si tout son contrôle en dépendait, la façon dont le corps souple d'Harry se penchait sur le manche fin de son balai alors qu'il descendait en flèche dans un piqué raide, le vent se profilant à ses côtés avec une résistance fluide, et Draco regardait, hypnotisé –

« Qu'est-ce_ que_ – »

Ron apparut de nulle part, s'engageant brusquement dans le virage et trébuchant presque sur les jambes tendues de Draco, réussissant de justesse à garder l'équilibre et à empêcher une chute peu glorieuse sur le sol. Il tournoya sur lui-même et fixa Draco, l'incrédulité se changeant rapidement en simple mépris lorsque la reconnaissance s'installa.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici, Malfoy ? » cracha Ron avec colère, des éclairs de fureur s'enflammant dans ses yeux bleus.

Draco se reprit rapidement, et rendit à Ron son regard méprisant. « Je suis assis et m'occupe de mes propres affaires. C'est pas contre les règles, je crois ? »

Les yeux de Ron brillèrent dangereusement. « Ne me raconte pas de conneries. » Il s'avança vers Draco, qui s'était levé et époussetait négligemment sa robe, réussissant parfaitement bien à garder son air de nonchalance. « Je sais parfaitement ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy. »

« Alors poser des questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse n'est généralement pas très productif, Weasley. » Les yeux de Draco brillaient de malveillance. « Mais ça explique bien ton retard mental. »

« Tu espionnes notre stratégie de Quidditch, » accusa Ron, le visage rougis par la rage, faisant ressortir ses taches de rousseur comme des grains de charbon ardent sur de la peau rouge. « Espèce de fils de p – »

« Je n'espionne _pas _votre stratégie stupide, Weasley, » siffla Draco, coupant Ron. Son visage pâle se colora légèrement alors que les mots de Ron touchaient une corde sensible. « D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de stratégie, puisque votre seul as est que Potter peut attraper le Vif et ça ne peut pas vraiment être appelé une tactique, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne t'_avise _pas d'insulter ma mère, espèce de – »

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. » La voix de Ron était teintée d'acier. « Et ne crois pas que je ne vais pas te _faire _partir. Tu n'es pas très menaçant sans tes deux hommes de main à côté de toi, pas vrai ? »

« Pas la peine, Weasley. » Draco recula doucement, et son ton était calme et pas du tout impressionné. « J'ai mieux à faire que de chercher la bagarre avec quelqu'un qui est trop nul pour même entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. » Il lança à Ron un sourire malveillant. « Mais là encore, ta place est sur la ligne de touche, de toute façon. »

Les poings de Ron étaient serrés si étroitement que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent d'un blanc cadavérique, et il tremblait de fureur et de frustration pour son manque de répartie. Le sourire suffisant de Draco le transperçait, invoquant quelque chose qui était au-delà du domaine de la colère et de la rage – la haine, profonde et intense, étincelant comme de l'électricité dans les yeux de saphir métallique de Ron. Quand Ron parla de nouveau, cependant, sa voix était incroyablement égale, bien qu'à peine contrôlée.

« Un jour, Malfoy, » siffla-t-il les dents serrées, d'un ton bas et tranché par l'antipathie. « Le jour où tu tomberas enfin avec un énorme fracas, saches que c'est exactement ce que tu mérites. » La voix de Ron était d'un calme glacial. « Et saches que je serais le premier sur les lieux pour le voir. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Weasley. » La voix de Draco suintait d'un sarcasme acide. « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour donner plus de sens à ta vie misérable. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour la charité. »

Ils restèrent à se fusiller du regard l'un l'autre un long moment, un venin mutuel dans leurs regards – puis Draco se tourna et s'en alla à grands pas, loin de la Tour Gryffondor, sans même un regard en arrière. Sa robe noire se gonflait derrière lui pendant qu'il marchait, d'une démarche mesurée et élégante, le vent profilant le velours fin qui faisait ressortir la taille mince de son torse, et il disparut enfin derrière le tournant.

Ron resta où il était, cloué sur place pendant quelques longues minutes même après que Draco ne soit parti. Les mots caustiques persistaient comme de l'air toxique, et en prenant une profonde inspiration Ron pouvait toujours entendre le ton jubilatoire de la voix de Draco, le narguant – et ce qui faisait le plus mal était la défaite silencieuse qu'il avait dû concéder, parce que Draco avait exprimé la vérité dans toute sa gloire douloureuse, le fait véridique qu'il se sentait toujours à ce point en-dessous des meilleurs, que ce soit au Quidditch, pour les notes ou pour l'argent.

La rage destructrice alimenta un ressentiment de longue date, et Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe de frustration impuissante, et ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'il pensait à combien il enviait amèrement Draco Malfoy, pour avoir tout ce qu'il ne pouvait avoir, et pour constamment le lui jeter au visage ; la colère coulait dans une flaque sombre de vengeance qui s'agitait au fond de lui, damnée à l'intérieur de son âme.

_Un jour, _pensa Ron sombrement, tournant lentement son visage vers le terrain de Quidditch, où il pouvait vaguement distinguer les formes de l'équipe de Gryffondor traversant comme des flèches le ciel sombre. Tout à coup Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu l'humeur et l'enthousiasme d'analyser la stratégie de Quidditch – cela commençait à lui faire mal, d'une sorte de douleur détachée dans le creux de son estomac, de simplement regarder l'équipe dans la liberté du vol, s'élançant à travers le ciel, parce qu'il avait secrètement voulu sérieusement faire partie de l'équipe, mais il n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Il s'était fait croire qu'il était satisfait du rôle de stratégiste qu'Harry lui avait offert à la place, probablement plus par amitié qu'autre chose. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne voulait pas se contenter de planifier le Quidditch, il voulait y _jouer_ – jusqu'à ce que Malfoy ne vienne juste de lui rappeler impitoyablement son infériorité. Il semblait que seul Malfoy pouvait voir de manière transparente à travers sa façade de triste acceptation, mettant à nu la sombre, mélancolique tristesse à l'intérieur de lui que tous les autres, même Harry, manquaient à remarquer.

Et il haïssait Malfoy pour ça.

_Un jour, je lui revaudrai tout ce qu'il m'a fait, _jura Ron intérieurement, un serment fervent de vengeance non accomplie. _Et après il sera celui qui regrettera._

* * *

Ron entra en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, se sentant distinctement perturbé et extrêmement irritable, et trouva Hermione assise seule à une table, profondément absorbée par un livre épais ouvert devant elle. À côté d'elle était posé un curieux récipient de verre, l'intérieur trempé de traces rouges, soigneusement placé au-dessus d'une liasse de tissus comme une précieuse preuve fragile. Mais Ron le remarqua à peine alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise opposée à Hermione.

« Tu sais qui j'ai attrapé en train de se cacher autour du terrain de Quidditch juste maintenant, pendant qu'Harry et les autres avaient entraînement ? » ragea Ron, fusillant Hermione du regard comme si elle était en fait celle qui avait envoyé des espions rôder autour du terrain. « _Malfoy._ Il se cachait dans l'ombre et espionnait notre stratégie de Quidditch ! Ce sournois petit… » Ron débita une litanie de noms vulgaires et désagréables.

« Ron, » coupa Hermione sur un ton d'avertissement, jetant sèchement un coup d'œil hors de ses lectures. « Arrête ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves autant pour ça, de toute manière ? Ce n'est pas comme si notre stratégie était un secret d'état ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a seulement _tellement_ de stratégies différentes et je parie qu'elles sont déjà recensées dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. »

« C'est pas la question ! » dit Ron avec humeur, toujours rouge. « Malfoy prépare sûrement une tactique de tricherie sournoise pour démolir notre stratégie ! Je parie qu'il a édité un guide du genre _1001 façons de saboter la stratégie de Quidditch de votre adversaire_. Je parie qu'il a essayé de soumettre 'déguisez-vous en Détraqueur' aux éditeurs, aussi. »

« Calme-toi, » dit Hermione, bien que distraitement, son attention encore portée sur la page qu'elle lisait avant l'interruption de Ron. « Ne commence pas à t'échauffer et à te tracasser pour ça – tu as tendance à dramatiser quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » répliqua Ron d'un air rebelle. « Mais à propos, je pense qu'attraper notre ennemi juré en train de se cacher et d'espionner notre stratégie justifie plus qu'une réaction violente. Surtout quand on parle de Malfoy. » Ron serra le point et fit une expression mauvaise.

Hermione leva furtivement les yeux, et hésita avant de demander aussi négligemment qu'elle le pouvait, « Est-ce qu'Harry a vu Malfoy ? »

Ron secoua la tête. « Dieu merci qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, ou il n'aurait pas été capable de se concentrer pendant le reste de la séance d'entraînement. »

_Probablement, _acquiesça silencieusement Hermione, reportant subrepticement son regard vers le livre. _Mais pas pour la raison à laquelle tu penses._ Cependant, elle s'abstint sagement de dire quelque chose ; mis à part le fait qu'Harry serait sans doute très en colère contre elle si elle parlait à Ron du fiasco de la potion d'amour, elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas alimenter les flammes de l'état volatil dans lequel Ron était déjà.

Pendant que Ron continuait à marmonner de manière menaçante à propos du grief de Malfoy, Hermione reporta sa concentration sur son livre, qui détaillait les caractéristiques de 'potions avancées' variées. Elle espérait glaner plus d'informations sur la substance inconnue qui se trouvait dans la fiole qu'Harry lui avait donnée.

Il n'y avait pas énormément d'informations sur le sujet, et la plupart des tests concluants impliquaient des expériences qui devaient être menées dans un laboratoire de Potions. Toutefois, des références mineures ici et là, comme « la potion couleur de sang » ou « a des propriétés naturelles d'acidité, et devrait donc toujours être concoctée dans un bocal de verre à température ambiante » laissaient toutes fortement entendre que les restes de potion dans la fiole étaient ce qu'ils prétendaient être – une potion d'amour.

Ron remarqua finalement la fiole de verre, et l'observa avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ne me dis pas que tu as commencé le projet scolaire trimestriel de Rogue – il n'est pas à rendre avant deux mois ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. » Hermione lui lança un regard, et d'un ton légèrement vexé, « mais à propos, j'ai bel et bien commencé le projet de Potions – n'oublie pas, il compte pour un tiers de notre note finale ! »

« Je déteste les Potions, » grommela Ron hors du sujet, le rappel du devoir ne faisant rien pour améliorer son humeur irritable. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je le fais correctement, de toute façon ? Rogue ne peux pas me blairer, il va juste chercher chaque faute qu'il pourra trouver, et me rabaisser pour ça. » Ron observait toujours la fiole avec intérêt, pourtant, et pressa, « Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? À quoi sert ce bocal ? »

« Oh, c'est juste quelques lectures de Potions en plus, » répondit Hermione aussi vaguement qu'elle le pouvait, faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main en tournant furtivement quelques pages en avant pour que Ron voit qu'elle ne s'attardait pas sur le chapitre des potions d'amour. Elle désigna la fiole de verre d'un signe de tête, et continua, « c'est juste un prélèvement d'un type de potion particulier que j'ai obtenu de Rogue – il est sur la liste de la page 867 du manuel. » Elle pariait que Ron ne prendrait en fait pas la peine d'aller vérifier le manuel, étant question de lectures de Potions et, enfin, à la page 867.

Ron grogna. « Je peux à peine me tenir à jour des lectures demandées il y a deux semaines, laissons celles qui sont _en plus _tranquille. » Il secoua la tête, comme perplexe. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être si enthousiaste en Potions, Herm. C'est atroce – j'aurais aimé pouvoir laisser tomber en troisième année. J'aurais prit Arithmancie à la place des Potions à n'importe quel moment. » Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur – elle approchait rapidement des huit heures, et le ciel devait être totalement noir à présent. « Harry devrait revenir bientôt. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il va voir un professeur après l'entraînement de Quidditch à propos d'un devoir en retard, » plaça rapidement Hermione, se souvenant soudain de l'endroit où Harry allait _réellement _après l'entraînement. Harry comptait probablement sur elle pour le couvrir, et bien qu'elle se sente mal de mentir à Ron, elle savait que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, dans ces circonstances. « Alors il ne sera probablement pas de retour avant un moment. Pourquoi ne pas commencer à faire nos devoirs d'abord ? »

À la mention du mot redouté, Ron se leva rapidement – il cédait rarement volontairement au fardeau d'étudier avant que les examens n'approchent et qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix. Et à ce moment-là, il était dans une humeur suffisamment maussade sans avoir besoin d'une désagréable rédaction de Métamorphose pour atteindre cet effet.

« Hum, je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche d'abord, » dit Ron d'un ton évasif, se dirigeant avec hâte vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons pour se changer. « À plus tard, Hermione. »

Hermione sourit à l'excuse transparente de Ron – elle savait que la suggestion de faire ses devoirs ferait détaler Ron, de toute façon. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Secrètement, elle se réjouit de son départ qui lui permettrait de continuer ses recherches sans avoir à être discrète.

Hermione était intriguée par ce qu'elle avait découvert sur les potions d'amour jusque là – peu était révélé sur la manière exacte dont une potion d'amour pouvait être concoctée, puisque sa formule était restreinte de la publication dans les manuels par les régulations scolaires du Ministère – mais elle avait lu pas mal de choses sur leurs propriétés et leurs effets. Sans le moindre doute, les potions d'amour étaient une magie extrêmement puissante, sombrement fascinante parce que techniquement, elles n'enfreignaient pas une _seule_ des lois mises en place par la Charte de Restriction de la Magie Interdite de 1875 – elles ne torturaient pas physiquement la victime comme le Doloris le faisait, ou ne permettaient à une personne d'en contrôler consciemment une autre, comme l'Imperium, bien qu'il y ait des similitudes entre les deux. Le Ministère avait en fait dû promulguer une Section Spéciale à part pour elles en 1879, par laquelle l'usage de potions d'amours était expressément interdit, bien qu'à cause de contraintes législatives, la punition pour avoir violé les règles de la Section Spéciale ne soit pas aussi grave que pour les autres sortilèges prohibés.

Hermione pianota pensivement des doigts contre le rebord du bureau. Il semblait maintenant que l'invraisemblable fait que Draco Malfoy soit vraiment honnête puisse en fait être vrai, après tout. Mais au fond d'elle elle s'inquiétait de la bizarre et absolue confiance d'Harry en Draco, et une fiole peu concluante tachée de ce qui ne semblait être rien d'autre que de la potion d'amour n'allait pas la faire changer d'avis à la hâte.

Hermione soupira et se renversa dans sa chaise, se frottant les yeux. _Sois prudent, Harry, _pensa-t-elle ardemment, et même son ton mental était dense d'inquiétude. _S'il est vrai que Malfoy est sous l'effet d'un charme d'amour, alors les choses vont devenir plus compliquées que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer._

* * *

Harry se sentait brûlant et épuisé lorsqu'il descendit de son Éclair de Feu et le balança par-dessus son épaule, se dirigeant vers le hangar à balais. Il était seul, ayant congédié son équipe environ dix minutes auparavant ; il leur avait dit de partir devant sous prétexte de vouloir s'entraîner au vol pendant quelques tours de terrain avant la tombée de la nuit. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient se diriger vers la Tour d'Astronomie, bien qu'il ait l'excuse toute prête de vouloir terminer sa carte du ciel au cas où quelqu'un le voyait.

En s'approchant du hangar à balais, un élancement de souvenirs monta à l'intérieur de lui, spontanément ; il se souvint d'avoir parlé à Draco ici, le jour suivant leur première rencontre dans la Forêt, et il se rappela de combien il avait été intérieurement surpris de voir Malfoy paraître si stressé, presque désespéré. Depuis lors, le vernis calme et imperturbable de Draco n'était jamais tout à fait revenu, bien que des éclats distincts d'arrogance et de défiance ne se réveillent très souvent, comme de la lumière étincelant des éclats d'un miroir brisé.

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête : _J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça, Harry._

Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi lui ne se sentait pas aussi incertain et gêné qu'il ne devrait l'être, lorsque même Hermione, qui tendait toujours à voir le bien chez les autres, désapprouvait ses actes. Harry ne voulait même pas penser à la façon dont Ron réagirait. Ron ferait probablement… oui, il ne voulait _vraiment _pas penser à ce que Ron dirait, s'il le découvrait.

Peut-être que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Malfoy l'avait embrassé deux fois, et sans compter les rêves qui le harcelaient – Harry ne voulait pas fouiller dans leur souvenir, non seulement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas une expérience plaisante mais aussi parce qu'il était horrifié par lui-même du fait de réellement rêver qu'il embrassait Malfoy.

Harry regarda sa montre ; les aiguilles lumineuses brillaient comme les yeux de Pattenrond, l'informant qu'il était déjà huit heures trente. Draco n'avait pas spécifié d'heure de rendez-vous, seulement qu'il devait aller au débarras après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Harry espérait que Draco serait déjà là.

Gardant un œil alerte à l'apparition de Miss Teigne, Harry se faufila le long du couloir sombre du cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était vide et étrangement calme, ses pas légers résonnant en même temps que les battements de son cœur, comme les ailes palpitantes d'un Vif d'Or amplifiées une douzaine de fois. Il compta les portes en les passant, sachant que le débarras était la sixième porte à droite, et s'arrêta finalement devant ce qu'il espérait être la bonne porte.

Harry toqua doucement – c'était un réflexe conditionné, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une porte – et tourna la poignée, regardant prudemment à l'intérieur. La petite pièce était baignée par l'éclat chaud d'une bougie magique qui ne fondrait jamais, et dans le jeu vacillant des lumières et des ombres Draco était assis sur un fauteuil de cuir usé près du centre de la pièce, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, et lisant ce qui semblait être un livre très déchiré posé sur ses genoux.

Draco leva les yeux lorsqu'Harry se glissa dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. « Tu es en retard, » remarqua-t-il d'un ton neutre, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Je ne suis pas en retard. » Harry se rapprocha de l'endroit où Draco était assis, trouvant la température de la pièce vraiment chaude – peut-être que c'était l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ou quelque chose d'autre. « Tu as juste dit de venir ici après l'entraînement. »

« L'entraînement se terminait à huit heures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je faisais quelques tours de terrain. » Harry lança à Draco un regard noir. « Et depuis quand j'ai des comptes à te donner sur l'endroit où je me trouve ? »

Draco sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais y repensa ; il haussa simplement les épaules, et referma le livre à l'air fragile avec précaution. « Très bien, peu importe. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois ici, de toute manière. » Draco se leva, et ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de distance. « J'ai besoin de te parler de certaines choses. »

« Attends. » Harry vit Draco le regarder avec surprise ; il composa ses pensées, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Malfoy, je veux tout savoir sur ce qu'il se passe. Des preuves, si tu en as à montrer. »

L'expression des yeux de Draco se durcit imperceptiblement, et ils brillèrent comme de l'argent terni. « Tu ne me crois toujours pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Il y avait un accent d'amertume dans sa voix. « Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. »

« Ça pourrait paraître dur, Malfoy, mais tu ne m'as pas donné beaucoup de raisons de te faire confiance depuis le jour où je t'ai connu. » La voix d'Harry était ferme, bien que sans méchanceté. « Le fait que tu tires un plaisir tordu à me voir avoir des ennuis secoue quelque peu ma confiance. »

« C'était avant. » La voix de Draco était presque douloureusement douce, et il leva les yeux pour regarder Harry directement. « Je ne ressens plus la même chose vis-à-vis de toi maintenant, » ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement de l'ironie de ses mots, « c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne dis pas que je ne te crois _pas_, Malfoy, mais tu dois me donner une raison solide _pour_ te croire. Parce que si je dois t'aider avec ça, le moins que je puisse avoir est la totale conviction que toute cette histoire de potion d'amour est vraiment vraie. »

« Est vraiment _vraie _? » répéta Draco d'un air incrédule, de légères étincelles d'émotion brûlant dans ses yeux. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu continues à – » Draco s'arrêta en milieu de phrase et ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration ; il essayait visiblement de garder son calme. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient vernis d'une impassibilité forcée. « Tu – tu as vu l'effet que tu as sur moi, Potter. Et tu penses que j'ai _fait semblant _tout ce temps ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. » La douleur muette que Draco tentait si fortement de dissimuler, mais qui était clairement évidente pour Harry, toucha une corde sensible au fond de lui. « J'ai juste besoin de tout savoir sur ce que tu me demandes de faire, Malfoy, et cela inclut l'assurance que toute cette situation _existe_ vraiment. Est-ce que c'est trop demander ? Je suis supposé te croire uniquement sur parole ? »

Dès que les mots se déversèrent de ses lèvres, Harry les regretta instantanément, même lorsqu'il vit la douleur voilée traverser le visage de Draco, pâle et vulnérable dans la faible lumière, même lorsque ces yeux gris se glacèrent et se renfermèrent, faisant revenir la connexion hésitante entre eux deux au niveau d'une méfiance mutuelle.

Lorsqu'il était loin de Draco, il était difficile de se souvenir de la profondeur de la manière dont Draco l'avait affecté, lorsque les pensées logiques et _saines_ prenaient le dessus ; comme une inspiration oubliée, un souvenir qui ne semblait pas tout à fait réel. Mais maintenant, dans la même pièce que Draco, sentant les vagues de désespoir et d'impuissance presque palpables irradiant de l'autre garçon, Harry se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il avait vraiment accepté d'offrir son aide au départ, se souvenait du même désespoir calme dans les yeux de Draco lorsqu'ils se tenaient si proches l'un de l'autre dans le sombre couloir qui menait au dortoir des Serpentards…

Draco brisa le silence le premier ; une expression mesurée, prudente nettoya son visage des émotions vibrantes qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur. « Non, tu n'as pas à te fier à ma seule parole. » Sa voix était étrangement plate, et profondément vide. « En fait, je t'ai demandé de venir ici parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose. »

Draco s'avança avec facilité, et pressa le livre mince qu'il tenait dans les mains d'Harry. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses paumes ; c'était moins un livre qu'une pile de parchemins négligemment assemblés et attachés de manière peu solide par un bout de ficelle. Il rappelait à Harry les manuscrits utilisés dans l'ancien temps ; il le retourna avec précaution entre ses mains, l'inspectant. Il n'y avait aucun titre inscrit sur la couverture, dont le toucher était poussiéreux comme du cuir usé. Harry ouvrit le livre, et les pages craquantes bruissèrent ; il se demanda si la reliure allait se défaire, et tint donc le dos du livre fermement entre son pouce et son index.

Draco ne dit rien, et se contenta de tendre la main pour tourner les pages du livre pour Harry, trouvant rapidement la page qu'il cherchait avec une aisance familière. Il tapota légèrement du doigt, et désigna la page ouverte d'un signe du menton. « Voilà le livre de sorts que j'ai utilisé, et ce sont les instructions de la Potion d'Amour. » Il indiqua la page précédente d'un air désabusé. « Ça, c'était la Potion de Perte de Substance que j'avais l'intention de faire à l'origine. Et si tu dis quoi que ce soit du genre 'je te l'avais dit', Potter, je te jure que je vais – »

« Je n'_allais_ pas dire ça, » dit brusquement Harry, bien que son ton ne soit pas énervé. Il lisait attentivement la page avec un intérêt sans faille. « Contente-toi de la fermer et de me laisser lire, d'accord ? »

À la surprise prolongée d'Harry, Draco obéit, et devint silencieux. La pièce était totalement calme mis à part le crépitement joyeux de la flamme magique. Harry examinait intensément les mots écrits sur la page, qu'il lisait avec assez de difficultés puisque l'écriture était excessivement fantaisiste, en plus du fait que l'encre bleu foncé était sérieusement effacée et étalée, comme si le livre avait été trempé plusieurs fois et mis à sécher.

Il y avait une longue liste d'ingrédients, sans doute les constituants requis pour la Potion d'Amour. Par chance (ou peut-être, par _mal_chance), la liste des ingrédients était la partie la plus claire de la page – dessous il y avait une unique phrase, dans une langue qu'Harry supposait être du latin : _Traicit et fati litora magnus amor. _Il y avait un peu plus bas sur la page d'autres écritures, sur lesquelles Harry se pencha et qu'il peina à lire.

C'était écrit comme un poème, ou un verset – aligné à quelques centimètres de la marge de la page. Cependant, les mots étaient vraiment à peine visibles, comme les boucles d'une écriture de 

fantôme, bien qu'Harry louche suffisamment longtemps pour être sur le point de comprendre les deux premières lignes, avant que le vers ne se termine abruptement dans une nette déchirure linéaire qui dentelait le bas de la page. Le reste de ce qui avait bien pu être écrit était perdu dans ce qui avait bien pu advenir de la parcelle manquante.

Harry fit un bruit d'exaspération. « Bon sang, Malfoy, ce foutu livre tombe en morceaux et tu es toujours assez fou pour utiliser ses charmes ? Et si seulement la moitié d'un charme était listée et l'autre manquait ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être foutu en l'air ! »

« Oui, et finir amoureux de toi est une bien meilleure option, » remarqua sarcastiquement Draco, lançant à Harry un regard perçant, « parce qu'après tout, j'aurais pu me foutre en l'air à la place ! Et ça aurait été tellement pire, pas vrai. »

« Oh ferme-la, » dit Harry avec humeur, renvoyant à Draco son regard noir, « et dis-moi ce qu'ils disent ici en bas de la page. »

Draco tendit le cou en avant, et ses cheveux effleurèrent légèrement la joue d'Harry lorsqu'il fit cela. « C'est un court poème, je pense. Ça dit, 'Une émotion chimique, faussement réelle ; le pouvoir de blesser, et le pouvoir de guérir (1). » Il s'arrêta, et se retira légèrement.

« Et ? » pressa impatiemment Harry.

« Et l'air est composé d'un certain pourcentage d'oxygène et d'autres molécules invisibles qui ne nous sont pas vraiment utiles. »

« Quoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, se penchant en avant pour regarder attentivement la page, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. « Ça _dit_ vraiment ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit sèchement Draco, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne peux pas lire en dehors de la page, si ? »

« Alors c'est tout ce que ça dit ? Ou est-ce qu'il y en a plus ? » questionna Harry. « Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ? »

Draco haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Comment diable je le saurais s'il y en avait plus ? Si c'était le cas, ça ne ferait pas de différence – ça a été déchiré, de toute façon. Ça pourrait juste être un vers de deux lignes, puisqu'il semble assez indépendant – je veux dire, il rime (1) et tout ça. Ça pourrait être une sorte de con d'artiste minimaliste qui l'a écrit. » Il s'arrêta, leva directement les yeux vers Harry, qui élucidait toujours le livre avec un intérêt curieux, et parla de manière significative, « Mais je pense que je peux te _montrer _ce que ça signifie. »

Draco sortit une lame mince des plis intérieurs de sa robe, fit un audacieux pas en avant. Il prit le livre de sorts des paumes d'Harry, le jetant sur le siège du fauteuil ; puis il se retourna et pressa avec soin la garde du couteau dans les mains d'Harry, le bout pointu dirigé vers lui-même. Harry fixa le couteau, sidéré, comme si les serpents gravés sur la garde finement ouvragée de la lame étaient soudain devenus des serpents vivants dans ses paumes, et il leva les yeux vers Draco, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un couteau, Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé pour tenir compagnie à ta fourchette pendant toutes ces années ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse penser à une réponse, Draco écarta brusquement le col de sa robe noire, et tira sa manche gauche d'un coup sec en bas de son épaule, dénudant partiellement sa poitrine. Sa clavicule marquait une arête définie sur la courbe lisse descendant de son cou, une étendue parfaite de peau pâle et crémeuse, qui semblait rayonner de son propre éclat unique. L'épaule de Draco était mince et angulaire, en parfaite proportion avec sa carrure souple, svelte sans être trop mince.

Harry cligna des yeux, et observa Draco avec méfiance. « Euh, Malfoy… »

Sa voix perplexe s'éteint alors que Draco tendait la main et prenait son poignet droit, la main qui tenait le couteau ; la lame étincela d'un argent dangereux lorsque Draco la leva, plus près, ne l'amenant qu'à un bruissement de son propre cou exposé, ne brisant pas pendant tout ce temps le contact visuel avec Harry.

Maintenant Harry était profondément confus, prêt à s'alarmer ; il cligna à nouveau des yeux, dérouté. « Malfoy, que – »

Sans avertissement, Draco saisit étroitement le poignet d'Harry et le fit descendre d'un coup rapide et déterminé ; la lame passa au-dessus de la courbe vulnérable du cou, et fit une entaille profonde juste en travers du côté droit de sa poitrine. Du sang vif et frais jaillit en avant, s'écoulant dans de minces ruisseaux écarlates et tachant l'ourlet vert de sa robe noire.

« Oh mon _Dieu _! » Harry laissa échapper un hurlement horrifié, et eut le réflexe d'arracher brusquement sa main de la prise de Draco ; Draco relâcha simultanément son emprise, et le couteau imprégné tomba des mains d'Harry au sol avec un martèlement, des taches de sang pleuvant de sa lame, le fracas de métal creux suivit d'un silence encore plus assourdissant.

Harry tituba de quelques pas en arrière, étourdi par le choc ; il fixa Draco, totalement sidéré. « Que – » bredouilla-t-il, « Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_, Malfoy ? » Ses yeux étaient agrandis et frénétiques avec le choc. « Mon Dieu ! »

Draco n'était du tout impressionné, même avec du sang coulant d'une profonde blessure en travers de sa poitrine. Il ignora totalement le saignement, et au lieu de cela s'approcha d'Harry, qui était toujours figé par l'incrédulité.

Draco sourit, bien que ce soit un sourire très froid, presque sardonique, bordé d'amertume. Il tendit la main et saisit à nouveau celle d'Harry, qui était raide et tendue, tenue d'un air presque protecteur derrière le dos d'Harry. Harry résista, mais Draco était ferme, et tira la main d'Harry en avant, ouvrant les doigts repliés d'Harry avec les siens. Draco pouvait sentir le pouls tremblant tandis qu'il tenait le poignet d'Harry ; il s'avança encore plus, avalant la distance entre eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si près d'Harry qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa respiration accélérée.

Puis, il pressa la paume ouverte d'Harry à plat contre l'entaille écarlate sur sa propre poitrine.

Harry laissa échapper un autre hoquet étranglé et tenta de retirer sa main, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire ; Harry sentit soudainement un jet de glace froide entourée de feu passer à travers sa main. Comme un éclat d'énergie, il sortit de son corps à travers sa paume, droit dans la blessure de Draco, et c'était une sensation des plus étranges – pas de la douleur, mais une profonde, intense pulsation, comme un millier de battements de cœur compressés en un seul.

Draco sentit la paume d'Harry aller molle dans sa poigne, sa résistance fléchissant ; Draco ferma les yeux tandis qu'il sentait le froid incandescent jaillir dans son corps à travers la blessure sur sa poitrine, presque comme si son cœur était ouvert pour être exposé. La glace dans ses veines le fit frissonner, et il éclata d'une sueur froide, se sentant rougi – mais cette sensation ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait ressentit auparavant ; au lieu de le drainer, elle était revigorante, comme versant de la vie dans l'afflux de son sang, infusant un certain pouvoir en lui de l'intérieur.

Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard de l'endroit où sa paume semblait enracinée par une force inédite ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une surprise totale, fixant la blessure sur la poitrine de Draco tandis qu'elle se contractait entre ses doigts. La chose la plus étrange se produisit – le sang frais cramoisi se vernit soudain de rouge foncé, et la chair enflammée entourant l'entaille sembla se refermer. Devant ses yeux surpris, l'entière traînée écarlate elle-même sembla s'évaporer comme de l'eau sur du métal chauffé, devenant de plus en plus légère jusqu'à ce que seule une trace fantomatique de sang séché ne demeure, entourant une luisante cicatrice argentée.

Draco ouvrit calmement les yeux ; une émotion vague passa furtivement sur ses traits impassibles, atténuée par la lassitude. Il jeta un œil à sa propre poitrine, et vit la cicatrice se tenant à l'endroit où le couteau avait tranché – elle était maintenant guérie sous les doigts tremblants d'Harry, qui étaient tachés de son sang rapidement sec.

Il répondit à la bouche bée d'Harry par un sourire désabusé. « C'est comme ils disent, Potter, » dit-il doucement, regardant Harry dans les yeux de manière égale, « le pouvoir de blesser… »

« …et le pouvoir de guérir, » termina Harry, dans un chuchotement enroué, l'incrédulité encore extrême sur son visage, mêlée à un émerveillement ébahi et à une sombre réalisation. Harry continua à fixer l'endroit où sa main était posée sur la poitrine de Draco, un mélange d'émotions traversant son visage comme une tempête de papillons. Il semblait secoué ; paralysé, il retira finalement sa main, et Draco le laissa faire.

Draco remit sa manche sur son épaule guérie et se recula, mettant une fois de plus une distance respectable entre eux. « C'est la magie qui nous relie, Potter. Tu peux m'infliger un coup mortel, tu peux le guérir du plus simple contact de ta main. Si tu n'avais rien fait juste maintenant, j'aurais saigné à mort à cause de cette blessure. »

Harry ferma les yeux, passant son bras sur son front, où une pellicule de sueur s'était formée. « C'est – » il secoua la tête, presque en manque de mots. « C'est inimaginable. »

« Tu trouves ? » Draco paraissait légèrement médusé. « Tu trouves que c'est si inimaginable ? Tout au long de l'histoire jusqu'à ce jour des millions de gens se sont donnés à ce genre de contrôle, tout à fait volontairement. Ils sacrifiaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, subissaient la torture et mourraient d'horribles morts, tout ça au nom noble de l'amour. Cette potion reproduit exactement cet effet, parce qu'en vérité, l'amour peut tuer, et la personne que tu aimes est celle qui peut te blesser le plus profondément. »

Harry portait toujours un air étourdi et légèrement traumatisé, et il fixa sa main un long moment, où le sang de Draco séchait rapidement sous ses ongles. Il frotta en vain sa main contre sa robe, ne réussissant pas à enlever beaucoup de la tache de sang.

Draco regarda Harry du coin de l'œil – la dernière fois où il se souvenait avoir vu Harry avec une telle expression d'horreur détachée avait été à leur quatrième année, pendant la mêlée de la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, où Draco avait aperçu Harry en train de se faire emmener par le Maugrey Fol Œil qu'on avait plus tard prouvé être un imposteur.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda doucement Draco, observant Harry d'un regard inébranlable.

Harry leva brusquement les yeux, comme sortant soudainement de son hébètement ; les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent avec un air fatigué. « Je ne devrais pas te le demander ? »

Draco baissa les yeux vers le devant de sa robe, où une tache rouge foncé se mêlait au tissu noir, et il grimaça. « Merde, ma robe est foutue. Les gens vont penser que j'ai raté une tentative de suicide, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry lui jeta un regard sévère. « À part que tu as utilisé _ma _main pour tenir le couteau. Littéralement. »

Draco haussa les épaules, comme si un tel sport sanglant était quotidien pour lui. « Tu as demandé une preuve, non ? Alors je t'ai donné une preuve, en chair et en os. Littéralement aussi. »

Un silence pensif suivit, et il devenait presque gênant lorsqu'Harry parla enfin. « Tu devrais partir et te nettoyer. » Il observa l'épaule de Draco, où sa robe pendait toujours lâchement sur son épaule, ouverte au col. « Tu es _sûr _que cette chose horrible est complètement guérie ? Je ne veux pas que tu saignes pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à ton dortoir. »

« C'est vrai, ça ne serait pas allé très bien avec le décor de Poudlard. » Draco inclina la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage. « Ça aurait mieux marché si nous étions dans le château aux temps médiévaux, pas vrai ? Des traînées de sang de partout étaient un signe de boucherie efficace à l'époque. Ah, le bon vieux temps. »

« Arrête ça, Malfoy. » Harry frissonna en se tournant et en marchant vers la porte. « Des commentaires pareils ne me font pas exactement me sentir confortable à être seul dans la même pièce que toi, tu sais. »

« Dis-moi, quand est-ce qu'il t'_arrive _de te sentir confortable à être seul dans la même pièce que moi ? »

« Eh bien, ça aide un peu quand tu ne délire pas avec enthousiasme à propos de tailler les gens en morceaux. J'ai vu assez de sang pour cette nuit. » Harry avait tendu la main pour tourner la poignée, lorsque Draco l'appela doucement,

« Attends. »

Harry regarda autour de lui, et Draco marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où il se tenait. L'expression de Draco était d'une intensité réprimée, et ses yeux étaient réchauffés par un sérieux étrange mais familier. Harry soutint son regard, questionnant silencieusement, et il sentit un pincement d'anticipation remuer à l'intérieur de lui, une vague attente.

« Tu es convaincu, maintenant ? » la voix de Draco était égale, et ne portait aucun reproche – en fait, Harry pouvait sentir le ton de résignation s'introduire entre les mots calmes.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et acquiesça une fois. « Oui. »

Harry se sentait en fait mal, presque _coupable_, d'avoir poussé Draco à l'extrémité de devoir se trancher la poitrine uniquement pour le convaincre que la situation avec la potion d'amour était vraiment vraie. Et voir la manière dont Draco _lui_ avait fait confiance, l'esprit de décision imprudent avec lequel Draco avait fait descendre le couteau tenu dans la main d'Harry, sans même la plus légère trace d'hésitation – c'était comme si Draco croyait totalement, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'Harry pouvait le guérir, et le ferait.

_Et dire qu'il avait l'habitude de me haïr. _Observa intérieurement Harry. _Et je le haïssais aussi. Comme les choses changent._

Draco se mordit la lèvre, regardant Harry directement ; il hésita, puis commença à demander, « Et est-ce que tu – »

« Oui. »

« – veux me prendre comme légitime époux ? » Draco haussa un sourcil d'un air malicieux, un sourire sournois faisant disparaître l'expression troublée sur son visage comme de la brume au soleil. Il secoua la tête avec un étonnement moqueur. « Dis donc, Potter, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu accepterais si volontiers. »

Harry le regarda les yeux plissés. « Très drôle, Malfoy. »

Draco répondit en tendant la main et en prenant celle d'Harry de la poignée de la porte, et il glissa un anneau d'argent sur le quatrième doigt d'Harry ; puis il offrit un sourire serein et fit un court pas en arrière.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la bague que Draco avait placée sur sa main. « Tu n'est pas vraiment sérieux. »

Draco acquiesça solennellement. « Le plus beau parti de Gryffondor est maintenant officiellement hors du marché. »

Harry fixa la bague – elle était ancrée d'une rangée de minuscules joyaux étincelants, alternant un violet cristallin et un vert profond, parfaitement placés dans un ruban d'argent poli qui rayonnait d'une couleur presque blanche. Il paraissait _assurément _très vrai, et cher, si ça n'était pas réellement le cas. « C'est pour quoi, ça, Malfoy ? »

« C'est pour toi, » dit simplement Draco. « En plus de te montrer le livre de sorts, je voulais te donner ceci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as dit oui, tu te souviens ? » dit Draco d'un air impassible. « C'est trop triste pour toutes ces filles de Gryffondor au cœur brisé. »

« Sois sérieux, Malfoy. »

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit, et il s'assagit. « C'est une bague qui appartenait à ma mère, qu'elle ma donnée quand j'ai dû quitter la maison pour venir ici à Poudlard. Elle est faite de cristaux d'émeraude et d'améthyste – ils sont supposés avoir des pouvoirs de protection contre le mal, et sont utilisés pour aider à focaliser sa pensée. » Il soutint le regard d'Harry. « Mais je n'en ai pas besoin maintenant, puisque, comme tu viens de le voir, tu as la capacité de me tuer très commodément, si tu le veux. »

Harry regardait toujours la bague d'un air dubitatif. « Et donc tu veux que je la porte, à la place. »

Draco ne dit rien, se contenta de prendre une fois de plus la main d'Harry et la rapprocha de lui, examinant la bague à l'endroit où elle encerclait le doigt d'Harry. « L'améthyste est supposée guérir, apportant protection et clarté d'esprit. L'émeraude repousse le mal et – » Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, inclinant la tête d'un air contemplatif, « eh bien, elle fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. »

Draco lâcha la main d'Harry, et recula calmement ; Harry cligna des yeux, et ne trouva rien à dire. Il regarda Draco avec un air d'attente, mais l'autre garçon avait déjà détourné les yeux et s'était tourné.

Draco ouvrit la porte, et la tint ouverte pour qu'Harry puisse sortir en premier. « Prend soin de la bague, tu veux ? Elle est vachement chère, et elle est à ma mère. Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle c'est le seul bijou que j'ai qui n'a pas 'Malfoy' gravé dessus. »

« Quoi, pour dire 'si trouvé, veuillez le renvoyer au propriétaire' ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sortant de la pièce. « Parce que si tu n'avais pas le nom de famille inscrit dessus, les gens ne sauraient pas à qui ça appartient et pourraient l'empocher pour eux ? »

« Ferme-là, Potter, » dit sèchement Draco à voix basse, en refermant silencieusement le débarras après avoir vérifié que tout était à sa place originale à l'intérieur. « Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas assez de bijoux pour faire graver ton nom dessus. »

« Oh, alors _voilà _la raison – un énorme problème d'argent. »

« Arrête ça, Potter, avant que je ne reprenne la bague et alors tu n'auras pas de protection contre les méchants. »

« Contente-toi de marcher un peu plus loin devant moi et le même effet sera atteint. »

Ils atteignirent la cage d'escalier et commencèrent à descendre silencieusement ; à mi-chemin, Harry se souvint soudain du prochain match de Quidditch, qui n'était que dans cinq jours, étant actuellement vendredi soir. Il se tourna vers Draco. « Tu sais que le match Gryffondor-Serpentard a été avancé à mercredi prochain ? »

Les ombres protégeaient l'expression de Draco, qui sembla s'assombrir imperceptiblement. « Je sais. Finnigan me l'a dit. »

« Alors… » Harry s'arrêta d'un air interrogateur.

« Alors avec un peu de chance nous pourrons réparer ça avant le match. » répondit rapidement Draco ; sa voix était heurtée, et il ne semblait pas aussi confiant que d'habitude. « Je vais essayer de penser à quelque chose. »

« Tu as trouvé un plan ? »

« Non, » Draco semblait plutôt agité, « mais je _vais _trouver quelque chose. » Il paraissait plus vouloir se convaincre lui-même qu'Harry. « Et – et si tu as la moindre idée, fais-le moi savoir. »

Pour Harry, c'était à peu près comme l'admission que Draco ne savait pas du tout quoi faire ensuite. Draco Malfoy, comme il le savait, n'était jamais du genre à demander de l'aide à moins d'être bel et bien engagé dans un besoin urgent de s'en sortir. Il l'avait déjà vu, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir la veille – les vagues de désespoir silencieux, toutes trop évidentes dans la manière dont Draco détournait le regard, dans l'hermétisme de sa voix.

Ils sortirent de la Tour d'Astronomie, et atteignirent le lieu où leurs chemins se séparaient ; Harry retournait à la Tour Gryffondor tandis que Draco prenait l'escalier de pierre pour descendre dans les cachots Serpentards.

« Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Harry se tourna vers Draco, et pensa soudainement à la manière dont les ombres qui tombaient sur le visage de Draco complétaient très bien son teint et ses cheveux clairs. C'était un contraste mélancoliquement joli, un qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas fait une habitude fréquente de se promener avec Malfoy la nuit.

Draco acquiesça simplement, bien qu'il y ait une tristesse muette dans ses yeux. « Très bien. » Puis il se tourna brusquement et s'en alla, s'éclipsant dans les escaliers de pierre à ses côtés, qui menaient aux cachots Serpentards.

Harry resta quelques instants, regardant Draco partir ; puis il se tourna vers la direction opposée, retournant à son dortoir, et des pensées troublées remplies de couteaux, de bagues, de sang et de Draco l'accompagnèrent tout au long du trajet de retour à la Tour Gryffondor.

**TBC...**

(1) Rime en anglais : _A chemical emotion, falsely real; the power to hurt, and the power to heal._

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Toölie: Je reçois ta review au moment où je publie le nouveau chapitre! Oui, Draco est de plus en plus affecté par la potion... et c'est pas fini! Et Harry, eh bien, il commence à se poser des questions sur ses vrais sentiments. Merci pour ta review en tout cas!

Miione: Oui, à vrai dire, l'émeraude est la couleur de ses yeux, donc forcément c'est assorti... Mais Harry a caché la bague sous sa robe (oups j'ai déjà dévoilé un peu de ce chapitre..). Merci pour ta review!

angelinadelacour: Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Oui, il a réussi à se retenir cette fois xD...

Voici donc déjà le chapitre 7! J'ai enfin séparé les différentes scènes (en fait le site enlevait les séparations que je faisais avec word...). Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Fidèles Cicatrices**

_Alors tu devrais connaître les invisibles blessures _

_Que les flèches perçantes de l'amour font._

Il n'y avait aucun cours le samedi matin, et alors que le déjeuner approchait, Harry se pelotonna devant la cheminée. Son sourcil était froncé d'une manière que certains pourraient appeler intelligente alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les mots du livre tenu ouvert devant lui, qui déblatérait d'horribles phrases sans fin sans le moindre signe d'un point à l'horizon.

Ron avait insisté pour descendre au terrain de Quidditch espionner la stratégie des Serpentards, puisqu'ils avaient réservé pour s'entraîner ce matin-là. Depuis la nuit dernière lorsqu'il était retourné au dortoir, et ce matin pendant tout le petit déjeuner, Harry avait écouté Ron fulminer sur le fait qu'il avait trouvé Malfoy se cachant et 'espionnant' autour du terrain. Harry n'avait pas essayé de le dissuader de sa petite excursion, puisqu'il voulait parler à Hermione en privé des évènements qui avaient eu lieu dans le débarras.

Hermione était assise à côté de lui, absorbée par sa lecture ; à ce moment-là, alors qu'Harry avait laissé tomber la lecture du texte et le parcourait juste rapidement cherchant l'expression 'potion d'amour', elle leva la tête et demanda, "Alors c'est tout ce que le livre disait ? La phrase latine _Traicit et fati litora magnus amor _?"

"Et ce vers de deux lignes", acquiesça Harry en vérifiant sur le bout de papier posé entre eux, quand il eut écrit tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler de ce qui était lisible dans le livre de sorts (Draco l'avait ramené avec lui). "C'est tout ce qu'il y avait – le reste a été déchiré."

"Hmm", a dit Hermione, mâchonnant avec délicatesse le bout de sa plume, "Eh bien, il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir la moindre référence à cette phrase latine dans n'importe lequel des livres de magie. J'ai passé ces dernières heures à vérifier les index, les concordances, tout – ça n'apparaît nulle part."

"Et pour le court poème ?" pressa Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête. "C'est bien trop vague pour être référencé où que ce soit – _Une émotion chimique, faussement réelle; le pouvoir de blesser, et le pouvoir de guérir. _Je suppose que même si je pouvais vérifier, il n'y aurait rien non plus – ce livre de sorts semble être le seul endroit où quoi que ce soit faisant référence aux potions d'amour apparaît." Elle lança un regard à Harry. " Quoi que ce soit de légal et d'orthodoxe dont nous avons connaissance, du moins. Pille la bibliothèque des Malfoy et je suis sûre qu'ils proposent même des recettes de potions d'amour de différents parfums."

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. "Alors tu as vérifié si ce que la fiole contenait était une potion d'amour ?"

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules. "Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça y ressemble à coup sûr. Si je voulais en avoir le cœur net il faudrait que je teste ça dans un laboratoire de Potions, et celui de Rogue est à prendre en considération… et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais _goûter _la potion pour voir si c'en est vraiment."

"Non, non", dit rapidement Harry, se demandant vaguement comment il ferait si Hermione se retrouvait sous l'effet de la potion, elle aussi. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour ce qui est du test en labo. Je veux dire, je suis suffisamment convaincu que Malfoy dit la vérité."

Hermione avait été profondément fascinée par l'histoire de la blessure au couteau de Malfoy, et l'avait faite répéter au moins trois fois par Harry pour qu'elle puisse exactement analyser la provenance de la miraculeuse guérison. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'expliquer, et Harry avait commencé à être plutôt écœuré par les multiples rappels de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle acquiesça lentement, réfléchissant profondément. "L'effet de guérison que tu as eu sur Malfoy – c'est quasiment incroyable, que tu aies un tel _pouvoir _sur lui. Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas effrayant ? D'avoir un tel contrôle sur quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"D'après Malfoy, tout ce que la potion d'amour fait vraiment, c'est recréer l'effet de l'amour _véritable _– que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la personne aimée, et de ce fait, c'est ainsi qu'il ou elle a une emprise totale sur toi." Harry s'arrêta pensivement. "Ça a un sens, vraiment. Mais tu as raison, c'est effrayant. J'ai aussi eu un anévrisme quand Malfoy s'est poignardé avec le couteau que _je _tenais." Il frissonna.

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête. "Ron aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à ta place – et Malfoy n'aurait même pas à guider sa main, vu comme Ron est en rogne contre lui en ce moment."

Une pensée vint soudain à l'esprit d'Harry, accompagnée d'une farouche, profonde terreur. "Hermione – tu n'as pas _parlé _à Ron de ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione lui lança un regard pointu. "As-tu vu Ron te foncer dedans avec une pioche récemment ?"

"Non." Les lèvres d'Harry se contractèrent en un petit sourire de soulagement. "Ne lui dis pas, d'accord ?"

L'expression d'Hermione devint sobre. "Mais tu ne vas pas lui cacher ça pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry parut alarmé. "_Pour toujours _? Bon Dieu, non, cette foutue situation n'est pas supposée durer aussi longtemps. Rappelle-toi, nous cherchons actuellement une façon de nous _débarrasser _de ça ?"

"Je sais," Hermione eut l'air légèrement contratiée. "Mais quand même – ça ne va pas, de garder Ron dans le noir à propos de ce que nous faisons."

Harry eut l'air sincèrement troublé ; il soupira et ferma son livre, repoussant ses lunettes sur son nez. "Tu crois que je ne me sens pas très mal pour ça aussi ? Je déteste l'idée de cacher des choses à Ron autant que toi – je veux dire, il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui. C'est horrible de ne pas lui dire, mais, vraiment – " Harry eut un geste d'impuissance, "qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Ron va me mettre en petits morceaux s'il découvre ça, et il va faire de la poudre de talc de Malfoy."

"Et tu as l'intention de compromettre ton amitié avec Ron, au cas pas-si-invraisemblable où il _découvrirait _?" Hermione lança un regard sceptique à Harry. Tout ça en jeu, juste pour Malfoy ?"

Harry eut l'air affligé. "Qu'est-ce que tu espères que je fasse, Hermione ?" Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille dans un geste de frustration désespérée. "Malfoy m'a fait ouvrir sa poitrine la nuit dernière, et je suis retourné dans ma chambre les mains toujours tachées de son sang. Et Dieu sait ce qui va arriver si je n'_essais_ pas au moins de l'aider – il pourrait imploser, ou quelque chose de plus horrible que ça. Et de l'autre côté il y a Ron, et je déteste _réellement _lui cacher des choses, mais…" sa voix s'estompa, il était incapable de retranscrire ses pensées confuses même en mots.

"Tu penses qu'il y ait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance pour que Ron comprenne ?" demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle connaisse les chances irréfutables qui faisaient qu'il était plus vraisemblable de voir le basilic faire un pique-nique avec toi sans te prendre pour son pique-nique, que de voir Ron Weasley accepter un jour d'aider Draco Malfoy en quoi que ce soit, que ce soit pour nouer une cravate ou pour renverser l'effet d'une potion d'amour.

Harry hésita, et sembla chercher ses mots. "Disons les choses de cette manière : Malfoy a toujours été un vrai salaud avec Ron, pas de doute là-dessus. Et si Ron apprenait tout ça, imagine quelle parfaite opportunité de revanche ce serait. Il pourrait vraiment faire du mal à Malfoy en retour à toute la rancune qu'il y a entre eux – et je ne pense vraiment pas que Malfoy soit dans un quelconque état actuellement pour ce genre de choses. Ce ne serait simplement pas juste." Il soupira et haussa inutilement les épaules. "Ce n'est pas non plus de la faute de Ron. C'est juste la nature humaine – il faudrait un saint pour ne pas réagir de cette façon."

"Et tu n'en es pas un." songea calmement Hermione, presque pour elle-même.

Harry cligna des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Hermione leva les yeux, regardant directement Harry. "Tu ne penses pas comme ça," dit-elle simplement. "Malfoy ne t'as pas beaucoup mieux traité que Ron. Il a déjà essayé de te mettre dans le pétrin un nombre incalculable de fois, et souvent de la pire, de la plus méchante manière possible. Et maintenant, tu es dans la position idéale pour lui faire payer chèrement tout ce qu'il t'a fait, une situation que, il faut l'admettre, Ron n'aurait manquée pour rien au monde – mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu fais."

Harry lâcha un autre soupir. "Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, non plus," confessa t-il d'un air désabusé, ses yeux verts se voilant d'une brume pensive, embrumés par le souvenir. "C'est juste que cette histoire de potion d'amour – c'est mortellement sérieux, d'après ce que j'en ai vu. Ce n'est pas juste comme marquer des buts ou se réconcilier avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas – ça implique de véritables émotions qui sont hors du commun, et en plus de ça le sang et la douleur et, pour ce que tu en sais, la vie ou la mort."

Hermione fronça légèrement le nez. "Et le fait que nous nous occupions actuellement du bien-être _de Malfoy _ne t'inquiète pas le moins du monde." Son ton était un ton de dégoût.

Harry secoua la tête. "Je me fiche de Malfoy – je ne l'aide que parce qu'il en a besoin. Il est plus question d'obligation que de bonne volonté – il y a une différence."

"Une très vague différence." marmonna doucement Hermione. "Mais Harry, est-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences d'une potion d'amour. Elles relèvent sérieusement de la Magie Noire, Harry. Réfléchis _consciencieusement _à ce dans quoi tu te mets ici, et à si tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de tout ça. Parce que je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu te tiennes éloigné de ça dès le début plutôt que de ne t'engager qu'à moitié auprès de Malfoy."

Harry retira distraitement la bague que Draco lui avait donnée, qu'il portait sur une fine chaîne d'argent autour de son cou, dissimulée sous sa robe. Il passa la chaîne par-dessus sa tête et tint la bague dans sa main, faisant courir lentement son doigt sur la lisse, froide bande de métal, tâtant les contours définis de la surface de chaque cristal. Harry fut frappé de plus belle par leur beauté simple, élégante sans besoin d'être élaborée, le vert et le violet s'alternant dans une pastel, cristalline sorte de mélange et de contraste.

Quand il avait montré la bague à Hermione plus tôt, elle l'avait immédiatement éloignée de lui et avait procédé à la soumettre à une série de Sorts de Détection et à des charmes de détection de malédiction. Toutefois, elle s'avéra être complètement neutre, et elle dut finalement la rendre à Harry, bien que soupçonneuse. "Malfoy ne m'a pas l'air du genre généreux," avait-elle dit. "Il ne va pas prêter des bijoux pour rien."

Comme Harry inclinait la bague sous un angle différent, l'améthyste et le jade brillèrent captant successivement les rayons du soleil qui filtraient de l'extérieur, tirant deux éclats de couleur pure du spectre de l'arc-en-ciel et les réfléchissant dans une éblouissante lumière qui semblait briller de sa propre lueur de blanc pur.

Et faiblement et lentement dans son esprit, comme une bruine d'automne, Harry entendit Draco disant,

_L'améthyste est supposée guérir, apportant protection et clarté d'esprit._

Harry se sentit confus, mal à l'aise et très incertain, alors qu'il fixait tristement les langues de feu dansant dans la cheminée, gardée allumée même pendant la journée pour repousser le froid de l'hiver. C'était toujours comme cela – tout semblait si clair et simple lorsque tout ce qu'il voyait était Malfoy, ses yeux brillant d'une prière silencieuse et son sourire bordé d'une douleur électrique, calme mais néanmoins visible.

_L'émeraude repousse le mal, et… elle fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux._

Et à chaque fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy ainsi, fervemment désespéré et l'âme brisée, son sens inné de ce qui était _bon _lui avait affirmé qu'il devait l'aider, peu importe comment. Pas pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais parce que c'était la bonne et donc la seule chose à faire.

Mais quand il était loin de Malfoy – les choses étaient différentes. La réalité plantait ses crocs dans le côté bienveillant de son esprit, injectant un venin d'appréhension et de doute, et la bonne chose à faire ne semblait plus aussi claire que du cristal comme auparavant. Même si il s'était convaincu que Malfoy n'avait pas inventé toute l'histoire de la potion d'amour, il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela.

"Tu n'as pas la motivation de vraiment _vouloir _aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire," dit franchement Hermione l'air pensif, exprimant les sentiments qu'Harry avait du mal à tout à fait identifier. "Mais tu sais que tu _as besoin _de faire quelque chose, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour que tu puisses te dire que tu as fait de ton mieux."

Harry renonça à articuler ses pensées agitées en quelque chose qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'un début de sens – elles n'étaient actuellement qu'un mélange confus d'émotions contrastées, à peu près aussi miscibles que de l'eau et du kérosène, et aussi volatiles que si l'on avait mis une flamme en contact avec cette mixture.

"Je veux juste que ça s'arrange le plus vite possible, pour que nous puissions tous les deux reprendre nos vies," dit lentement Harry, tentant d'envelopper son esprit autour des mots qu'il prononçait, comme tentant de déterminer s'ils s'harmonisaient avec ses vrais sentiments. "Je veux juste que les choses retournent à la normale, quand elles avaient carrément plus de sens qu'elles n'en ont maintenant."

"Et c'est ce que tu veux vraiment." dit posément Hermione, d'un ton mesuré.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, et cela n'offrait pas non plus l'assurance d'être une constatation. Harry était content que cela ne demande pas de réponse, car il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu y donner une réponse définie. Des décisions étaient difficiles, spécialement lorsque la vie de quelqu'un d'autre était menacée dans l'équation, et le fait que cette personne soit Draco Malfoy jetait tout hors de la balance et hors de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de rationaliser, quand cette simple idée était déjà insensée.

"Je ne sais pas." Harry décida de laisser le problème globalement non résolu. Les raisons viendraient plus tard, comme le faisaient toujours les regrets. "Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas m'éloigner, pas maintenant. Donc c'est un important et stratégique barrage où le chemin dévie."

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre à cela, le portrait s'ouvrit et Ron entra en rampant, chaud et rouge soit d'excitation soit parce qu'il avait été poursuivi pendant tout le chemin du retour à la salle commune par des Serpentards qui l'avaient surpris dans sa joyeuse petite mission de reconnaissance.

"Ah !" triompha Ron avec jubilation, bondissant à l'endroit où Harry et Hermione étaient blottis devant la cheminée. Il s'affala à côté d'eux, le teint rosé de ses deux joues s'harmonisant 

parfaitement avec le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux, faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. "J'ai réussi à observer une grande partie de l'entraînement des Serpentards et j'ai compris leur stratégie – c'est _parfait._"

"Oh vraiment," remarqua Hermione sèchement, elle avait désapprouvé Ron sur le fait d'aller espionner dès le début. "Je pensais que c'était ce que tu avais dit à propos de _notre _plan d'action."

Ron la foudroya du regard. "Parfait pour nous, je veux dire. Regarde," il se tourna vers Harry, et se mit à faire des gestes animés avec ses mains, pointant des lieux invisibles dans l'air alors qu'il expliquait le fonctionnement de la Top-Secrète Stratégie de Quidditch Serpentarde, parlant très rapidement. Harry la trouva de plus en plus dure à imaginer lorsque les lieux inexistants se déplaçaient, et à la fin il se contenta d'écouter les commentaires de Ron. Apparemment les Serpentards jouaient avec une formation d'aile avant intensive, ce qui voulait dire que le centre du terrain serait plus ouvert et vulnérable, ce qui favorisait les Gryffondors car leurs Poursuiveurs étaient plus efficaces lorsqu'ils jouaient en milieu de terrain.

"Et le meilleur de tout ça est que Malfoy avait _vraiment _l'air à côté de la plaque pendant l'entraînement, ce qui a vraiment été très amusant à observer," sourit Ron triomphalement. "S'il continue à ne pas être en forme, tu vas bien t'amuser en faisant des cercles autour de lui mercredi."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et vit que ses yeux étaient soudain brillants d'attention, alors qu'il demandait d'un ton neutre forcé, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à côté de la plaque ?"

"Il volait horriblement," expliqua joyeusement Ron, l'air toujours aussi content de lui. "Il avait l'air de ne pas se concentrer très bien sur ce qu'il faisait – à deux reprises il a faillit se faire renverser de son balai par un Cognard. C'était hilarant. S'il vole comme ça pendant le match, la seule chose dont tu devras te soucier, Harry, sera de ne pas finir par rire tellement fort que tu en oublierais d'attraper le Vif."

"Très complaisant, n'est-ce pas, Ron ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton tranchant. "Malfoy n'est pas aussi bon qu'Harry, mais il ne vole certainement pas aussi mal, ou il n'aurait pas été nommé capitaine."

Les yeux de Ron se durcirent d'une sombre tension. "Tu crois vraiment ça, Hermione ? Avec Lucius Malfoy de retour au gouvernement, il n'a pas besoin de tirer beaucoup de ficelles pour placer son fils comme capitaine d'équipe." La généreuse contribution de Lucius Malfoy à Ste Mangouste et à d'autres institutions d'assistance sociale avait sollicité suffisamment d'appui au sein des cercles du Ministère pour le réintégrer comme membre du conseil de Poudlard.

Ron les regarda tous deux avec une fierté féroce, ce qui rappela fortement à Harry Olivier Dubois. "Et dans tous les matchs qu'ils ont joué contre nous, vous avez déjà vu Malfoy attraper le Vif ? Pas une fois."

Hermione semblait trop absorbée par son observation furtive de la réaction d'Harry pour répondre ; Ron se tourna alors vers Harry, ses yeux bleus flamboyant d'une profonde et féroce intensité. "Tu _dois _le battre, Harry," dit-il sérieusement, "Montre-lui que l'argent ne pourra jamais acheter le talent, ou une réelle victoire. Montre-lui qu'avoir un père influent ne veut rien dire s'il a besoin de tricher pour essayer de gagner, et que c'est perdu d'avance." Ron prit une profonde, enfiévrée respiration, et continua, "Parce que j'ai besoin de le voir échouer une fois de plus, pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait."

Même si Ron avait dit 'nous', Hermione et Harry savaient tous deux qu'il voulait en fait dire 'moi'. Hermione pouvait voir la soif brute de revanche tellement évidente dans les yeux de Ron, et pendant un instant cela l'effraya, comment des rancunes de longue date inculquées par des rivalités entre familles pouvaient engendrer une telle colère et une telle haine. Elle examina Harry, et vit le regard de confusion tiraillant le visage d'Harry, les lignes troublées marquées par une petite grimace, même quand il donna un accord restreint et dit un doux "Bien sûr", évitant le regard de Ron et le sien.

_Oh non, _déplora Hermione intérieurement, un serrement de terreur se mettant en mouvement au fond de son estomac, un présage de choses déplaisantes. _C'est un désastre attendant juste d'arriver._

* * *

Draco émergea fraîchement d'une douche, ses cheveux blonds aussi glissants que de la soie trempée, fins et filetés de perles d'eau argentées à leurs extrémités. Il secoua légèrement la tête, puis repoussa la mèche égarée qui pendait humidement devant ses yeux alors qu'il retournait à son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, Draco avait vu Ron se cacher furtivement derrière les haies jalonnant le terrain pendant la séance d'entraînement des Serpentards. L'imbécile roux avait essayé d'être le plus discret possible, sans résultat – il avait eu l'air du buisson en feu se déplaçant parmi les branchages dépourvus de feuilles. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure méthode de camouflage, et Draco ricana intérieurement tellement Ron avait vraiment parut ridicule, se glissant alentours comme cela.

Mais en même temps il se souvenait aussi des mots que Ron lui avait dis la veille, lancés avec du dépit et une âpre malice : _Le jour où tu tomberas enfin avec un énorme fracas, saches que c'est exactement ce que tu mérites._

Draco ferma les yeux et s'assit lourdement au pied de son lit, considérant brièvement l'horreur de ce qui arriverait si Weasley découvrait sa situation avec la potion d'amour. La seule pensée de l'humiliation était suffisante pour faire frissonner Draco. La rivalité qu'il avait l'habitude de partager avec Harry était une chose ; la haine qui coulait entre lui et Weasley, comme un rivière noire se prolongeant de génération en génération en était une toute autre. Et cela avait été suffisamment dur de ravaler sa fierté pour demander de l'aide à Harry ; mais s'il avait à supporter le fait que Ron soit au courant, Draco suspectait fortement qu'il allait juste spontanément s'enflammer.

Harry n'avait pas parlé à Ron de la potion d'amour, Draco résolut finalement sans un certain malaise qu'il n'avait pas pu. Draco savait que si Weasley avait découvert, il n'aurait certainement pas eut la décence de garder cela pour lui, et l'instant d'après tout Poudlard le saurait, et son père – Draco interrompu sa pensée, ne voulant même pas penser plus longtemps à cela. Non, Harry _ne le dirait pas_ à Weasley. Ou le ferait-il ?

Draco pensa à la première fois qu'il avait défié Harry dans un duel de sorciers à leur première année, alors qu'il avait déjà secrètement averti Rusard du fait que les Gryffondors seraient hors du lit dans la salle des trophées. Il se souvenait toujours de la raison pour laquelle il avait fait une chose aussi lâche, c'était parce qu'en fait il avait été intimidé par Harry, le petit, maigre garçon aux cheveux noirs qui avait si froidement refusé sa poignée de main d'amitié. Et quand Harry avait d'une façon inattendue accepté de l'affronter dans un duel de sorcier, Draco avait intérieurement paniqué – et parce qu'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'_il _gagnerait, tout ce dont il avait voulu s'assurer était qu'_ils_ perdraient. Il voulait voir Harry avoir des ennuis, que la gloire qui avait semblé lui venir sans aucun effort lui soit ôtée.

_Saches que c'est exactement ce que tu mérites. _Encore les mots de Ron, résonnants à l'orée de sa conscience, faisant écho à une acceptation de mauvais augure au fond de lui. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, pour toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait lancées dans sa direction… peut-être que Weasley avait raison, pour une fois. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il méritait. Ou peut-être que c'était juste la potion d'amour qui parlait.

Et la nuit dernière. Il avait eut besoin de chaque once de bonne volonté pour se restreindre de faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu donner à Harry l'impression qu'il était un dépravé maniaque du sexe à la recherche d'émotions fortes. Bien sûr, pour sa part Harry n'avait pas eu l'air du tout enclin à se divertir d'un bécot de plus – mais Draco avait réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas plus qu'embrasser Harry pour le simple contact physique. Il voulait sentir Harry derrière le baiser, sentir quelque chose d'autre que des lèvres sans réaction refroidies par le choc ou la répulsion ; il ne voulait pas savoir par quoi, bien que ce devait probablement être une combinaison des deux.

La potion d'amour ne palpitait plus en lui comme un courant de vie dès qu'Harry était dans les parages ; par contre, cela avait été remplacé par une douloureuse et languissante pulsation, comme de l'électricité statique, tour à tour des courants de pensées glacés qui étaient ensuite projetés dans une vrille. C'était maintenant une sorte de douleur mature, comme une situation chronique qui commençait à infiltrer la moelle de ses os – et cette marée insidieuse de poison chimique l'effrayait plus que jamais, parce qu'il commençait à _oublier_ la façon dont il avait eut l'habitude d'haïr Harry. Maintenant tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était le sentiment torsadé et vide qui s'enflammait comme un feu glacé dès qu'Harry s'approchait de lui ; une image creuse d'amour, comme le reflet de la fumée dans les miroirs, mais qui restait néanmoins de l'amour.

* * *

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que –?"

Harry fixait Draco, d'abord de la surprise puis de la compréhension et enfin de l'indignation se répandant sur son visage. Draco le regarda calmement, un rapide sourire soulevant les bords de ses lèvres, et il avait presque l'air amusé lorsqu'Harry lança un autre regard énervé au parchemin roulé que Draco tenait dans sa main, puis lorsqu'il commença à lui crier dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de foutre, Malfoy ?" La voix d'Harry brûlait de rage, et il arracha le rouleau des mains sans résistance de Draco. "Tu veux encore m'attirer des ennuis ? Est-ce qu'on est de retour à la case départ, dans laquelle je suis en fait supposé surveiller mes arrières pour éviter tes sales tours bon marché, au lieu de t'aider à résoudre le problème de la potion d'amour ? C'est ça ?"

Draco eut l'air légèrement secoué par la tirade furieuse d'Harry. "Non," répondit-il, son ton de voix calmement conciliant. "Je voulais juste te parler, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un quelconque autre moment où tu étais seul."

"Oh," fit Harry sarcastiquement. "Je vois. Tu voles mon devoir et me fais renvoyer de cours pour ça, mais tout va bien parce que tu sais, ma note de milieu de trimestre n'importe pas tant que ça, pas pour toi du moins." Il regarda furieusement et d'un air venimeux Draco. "_Franchement_, Malfoy ! Est-ce que tout tourne juste autour de _toi_ ? Tu veux faire de moi un génie tant que tu y est, pour que tu puisses me fourrer dans une bouteille et me mander dès que tu voudras simplement me parler un peu ?"

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant légèrement pris de remords – le cours de Métamorphose se déroulait à ce moment même, et il avait furtivement prononcé une formule magique sans que McGonagall ne le remarque pendant qu'elle était tournée et avait pris le devoir maison d'Harry sur sa table. Résultat, elle avait questionné Harry sur le fait qu'il avait échoué à rendre son devoir, ce à quoi Harry avait protesté disant qu'il l'avait rendu, et le professeur lui avait dit de retourner le chercher à son dortoir. Rendu nerveux et perplexe par la mystérieuse disparition de son rouleau de devoir, Harry avait quitté la salle de classe, dans laquelle Draco s'était aussi excusé d'un besoin d'aller aux toilettes avant de courir après Harry, le rattrapant finalement ici dans le couloir du troisième étage, près de la statue de la sorcière borgne.

"Je ne vole pas tes devoirs," Protesta faiblement Draco, prenant soigneusement en compte à quel point Harry semblait en colère – et l'était probablement – contre lui. "J'allais le rendre."

"Tu sais, pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ce concept avec l'argent des gens la prochaine fois, et fais-moi savoir d'Azkaban si c'est une bonne excuse ou pas." dit froidement Harry.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, pour ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose de méchant et rendre Harry encore plus en rogne contre lui. "Regarde," dit-il lentement, ses yeux brûlant significativement, "c'est déjà lundi. Le match est dans deux jours, Potter, et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé qui pourrait marcher. Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais une idée," Draco s'arrêta, et ajouta, "n'importe laquelle."

L'expression d'Harry s'adoucit légèrement; il comprenait le désespoir de Malfoy, parce qu'en vérité il reflétait un peu sa propre urgence, qui était la raison pour laquelle il vérifiait régulièrement si Hermione avait fait un quelconque progrès dans sa recherche d'un antidote à la potion d'amour. La progression avait jusqu'ici été lente, bien qu'elle ait dit qu'elle avait quelques pistes possibles.

Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant ses mèches de devant ses yeux ; se tenant devant lui Draco se demanda affablement comment le geste si banal de passer des doigts dans des cheveux pouvait sembler aussi érotique – ce qui était le cas, d'une façon presque douloureuse. Bien sûr, seul Harry pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui. Chacun de ses mouvements brûlait d'un charme obscur, ce magnétisme naturel répandait le poison mercuriel émergeant dans son sang, le réduisant en cendres telle l'attaque d'une lame fantôme.

"Il ne semble pas y avoir d'antidote à la potion d'amour où que ce soit dans les livres de magie de référence, du moins dans ceux qui nous ont été accessibles," disait Harry, et Draco retourna brusquement au présent alors qu'un seul mot le secouait, ramenant ses pensées vagues à une tranchante mise au point.

"_Nous_ ?" interrompit Draco d'une manière significative, ses yeux fusillant ceux d'Harry, son regard perçant.

Harry hésita un instant; ses joues se colorèrent imperceptiblement, comme embarrassé d'avoir divulgué quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eut l'intention de divulguer, mais quand il parla sa voix était calme et mesurée. "J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'aider dans la recherche."

Draco sentit son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique avec un bruit écœurant, et pendant un instant sa respiration s'arrêta, avant qu'un flot de sang ne revienne violemment dans ses veines avec un éclat de tonnerre. "_Tu lui en as parlé ?_"

Harry releva le menton avec un air de défi. "Si quelqu'un peut aider à ça, c'est Hermione. Et elle est suffisamment loyale pour garder un secret, je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi."

Draco se demanda vaguement si Harry faisait allusion à l'accident avec le dragon de Hagrid, à leur première année. Mais à ce moment-là il était trop horrifié par la révélation du fait que lui et Harry n'étaient pas les seules âmes vivantes au courant de ce qui était arrivé, qu'Harry, en qui il avait confiance pour une quelconque raison insensée, était allé en parler à Granger, qui en avait probablement eut le plus grand éclat de rire de sa vie.

Draco jura de frustration et donna un coup de pied dans le mur de pierre à côté d'eux pour faire bonne mesure, son pied manquant de peu le coin du piédestal de la sorcière borgne. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu en aies parlé à Granger ! Bon sang, à quoi tu pensais, Potter ? Je ne t'ai pas dit de garder ça absolument secret ?"

"Non tu ne l'as pas fait, en fait," riposta Harry, l'ennui et l'irritation étincelant dans ses yeux vert clair, "Je pense que la plupart du temps, avant même d'en arriver à ce point, tu cessais de parler et commençait par contre à m'embrasser."

"Va te faire foutre, Potter," siffla Draco, avançant d'un pas, un feu noir dans les yeux.

La colère avait atteint son point culminant comme des pointes acérées de métal chauffé bouillant, et Harry repoussa brutalement Draco en arrière; son dos heurta le mur avec un dur impact qui avait dut être douloureux, bien que Draco ne laissa apparaître aucune douleur physique, seulement les indications d'une autre sorte de douleur qui fumaient comme un feu dissimulé dans ses yeux.

"Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier comme personne ne l'avait fait avant." grogna Harry, un mélange de rage et de dégoût se consumant comme une flamme brûlant à petit feu derrière ses yeux vert foncé (1), comme des anneaux de gazon calciné. "Une fois de plus, tu détiens d'ors et déjà le record actuel, alors ne dépasse pas les limites, Malfoy."

La poitrine de Draco se gonfla de fureur contenue, et il fusilla Harry du regard. "Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi je n'ai jamais même pensé à aborder l'un des professeurs pour demander de l'aide, pourquoi j'ai en fait demandé à _toi _au lieu de Rogue, par exemple, qui en saurait franchement beaucoup plus sur les potions d'amour ? Tu sais combien les choses vont devenir sérieuses si ça se propage dans le reste de Poudlard ? Il ne tient qu'à un fil pour que quelqu'un rapporte ça aux autorités de l'école, et _devine le père de qui est au conseil d'administration ?_" Draco avait haussé la voix maintenant, avec une note presque hystérique dans celle-ci. "Tu as la _moindre _idée de ce qui va m'arriver si mon père le découvre ?"

"Hermione n'en parlera à aucun des professeurs !" répondit Harry avec colère, l'air totalement enragé. "Elle est mon amie et je lui fais confiance, et je sais que si elle promet de le garder pour elle, elle _le fera._"

"Je n'en suis pas si sûr." La voix de Draco s'approchait d'un amer cynisme ; il devint soudainement presque douloureusement conscient du poids de la paume d'Harry pressée contre sa poitrine, ce qui émit un frisson à travers lui comme une adrénaline enfiévrée. "Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, putain ? Elle me hait, Potter, et tu viens juste de lui donner le moyen parfait de se venger de moi."

"Tes péchés passés te poursuivent, pas vrai ?" La voix d'Harry était glaciale, son ton complaisamment détaché. "Peut-être que ça t'y fera penser à deux fois avant d'appeler Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe, et de recommencer à te moquer de la famille de Ron."

Une autre pensée traversa soudainement Draco, si terrible et effrayante qu'elle draina sa colère comme un brume s'évanouissant dans une chaudière, tandis qu'il s'effondrait en arrière contre le mur de désespoir et une froide, profonde horreur le submergea, des marées glaciales qui cristallisaient sa peur et la figeaient dans une éternité gelée.

"S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas dit à Weasley." La voix de Draco sonnait hébétée et distante, et profondément défaite.

Harry cligna des yeux, légèrement surpris ; c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Draco dire 's'il te plaît'. Draco ne l'avait jamais dit avant, même pas quand il avait demandé à Harry de l'aider – et Harry observa le spectre de douleur qui dansait sur le visage de Draco, une triste réalisation, une fierté s'effritant et un désespoir absolu, un noir dessin d'obscurité et de misère. Et après avoir vu Malfoy prendre tout avec tellement de distance dans l'enjambée qu'il avait faite avec un calme forcé, Harry sut aussi quel était le point de rupture quand il vit cela, et il sut que ce serait l'humiliation ultime, plus que Draco ne pourrait en supporter – si Ron était au courant pour la potion d'amour, Ron qui était l'ennemi de Draco d'une façon beaucoup plus retranchée qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais été.

"Non," dit Harry, surpris lui-même par la douceur de son ton ; il vit Draco lever les yeux, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux pâles. Harry sentit sa propre colère disparaître, diminuant aussi vite qu'elle avait émergé, parce qu'il était horriblement difficile de rester en colère devant une telle désolation. "Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Et Hermione non plus."

Contrairement à ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, une expression d'immense soulagement ne balaya pas le visage de Draco, pas plus que l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux gris glacés de Draco, qui demeuraient ternes et brumeux comme du verre dépoli. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lire les émotions qui miroitaient derrière eux. L'expression de Draco demeurait abattue, même face au réconfort d'Harry ; c'était comme si ce moment d'horreur avait été si brutal et désolant qu'il avait frappé aussi profondément que la réalité l'aurait fait, et Draco restait titubant sous l'impact, comme le manque de ressort d'un élastique qui aurait été étiré bien trop loin de ses limites d'élasticité.

Les mots d'Harry permirent d'adoucir substantiellement l'hystérie qui avait balayé Draco à la mention de Ron – maintenant il ferma les yeux, mais la lourde réalisation de sa propre vulnérabilité déclencha une nouvelle, frénétique vague de panique. Et Draco avait peur, tout à coup, du point auquel cette situation lui avait enlevé tout contrôle de lui-même ; combien facilement maintenant les autres personnes pouvaient l'affecter, et lui faire ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant, pas avec cette intensité – des sentiments de peur et d'horreur, autant que des sentiments d'envie et de désir.

Draco réalisa que la main d'Harry était toujours contre sa poitrine; la cicatrice de la blessure de couteau se mouvait sous le contact d'Harry, une intime connexion entre eux forgée sur un accord du sang. La position inconsciente de la main d'Harry contre la cicatrice amena une curieuse attaque de sensations, qui brûlaient mais n'étaient pas douloureuses, une flamme transie seulement alimentée par sa confusion, et Draco frémit involontairement.

Harry vit Draco tressaillir légèrement, comme de douleur, et il se souvint soudainement que sa main pressait l'endroit où le couteau avait tranché – il retira rapidement sa main, et fixa Draco avec une inquiétude renouvelée. "Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?"

_Quelle question ironique, _pensa fadement Draco, même quand il sentit les doigts d'Harry effleurer délicatement sa robe, à l'endroit qui recouvrait juste la cicatrice. _À chaque instant où nous sommes ensemble, tu me fais mal, même si tu ne le sais pas._

Harry repoussa doucement le tissu de la robe de Draco, dénudant une partie de l'épaule gauche de Draco d'une manière décente ; il inspecta soigneusement la cicatrice d'une manière presque clinique, qui s'était maintenant estompée en une pâle raie argentée à peine visible sur la peau claire de Draco. Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'il se soumettait au contact fluide des mains d'Harry se déplaçant légèrement sur sa peau dans une caresse accidentelle, et c'était comme le paradis, des rêves d'or et…

Derrière les paupières fermées les rêves familiers prirent vie, les compagnons séduisants de ses nuits, calcinés dans son esprit comme du miel brûlant laissant un arrière-goût amer ; Draco se sentit glisser hors de la faible prise de la réalité alors qu'il se laissait noyer dans des rêves éveillés, comme –

_Les mains d'Harry glissaient sur ses bras, et Harry se penchait près de lui, chuchotant des mots contre ses lèvres qui avaient un goût aigre et sucré comme du vin, l'intoxiquant. Les doigts d'Harry se frayaient malicieusement un chemin le long de l'aile de son épaule, écartant ses vêtements, les faisant négligemment tomber au loin. La chaleur de la paume d'Harry contre sa peau nue le faisait frissonner ; les mains d'Harry caressaient en la parcourant sa poitrine, et Harry embrassait sa bouche avec une tendresse qui faisait fondre la froideur à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant d'une chaleur merveilleuse. Il haletait doucement en guise de réponse, impuissant de plaisir, et la langue d'Harry parcourait lentement le long de sa lèvre inférieure ; ses propres mains se déplaçaient pour s'accrocher autour du cou d'Harry, les attirant près l'un de l'autre, et c'est seulement ensuite qu'il se sentit finalement entier, complet…_

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en un éclair, et il s'avança soudainement vers Harry, rompant la courte distance entre eux. Harry cligna des yeux, laissant ses mains tomber de l'épaule de Draco où il examinait la cicatrice ; tout à coup ils étaient si proches que les mains de Draco effleuraient les siennes, qui étaient maintenant rigidement gardées sur ses flancs.

Harry prit une profonde et apaisante respiration, puis commença à demander, "Malfoy, qu'est-ce que –"

"Je fais ces rêves," dit soudainement Draco, prenant Harry de court ; Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco alignée contre la sienne, et bien que Draco n'ait pas parlé plus fortement qu'un chuchotement, Harry ne pouvait entendre que sa voix, tellement ils étaient proches. Les yeux de Draco semblaient distants et vagues, et il continua, "Je rêve de toi, et dans ces rêves tu es –"

"Malfoy," dit tranquillement Harry, bien qu'il ne s'éloigne pas, sans non plus repousser Draco. "Nous devons aller en cours."

Bien sûr, Harry ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre. Draco regarda profondément dans les yeux d'Harry, d'un vert pur comme l'émeraude, émeraude qui était supposée guérir et protéger, mais qui par contre l'exposait à une telle vulnérabilité, sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. D'où il se tenait Draco pouvait respirer la douce senteur qui était si unique à Harry ; aveuglé par l'impulsion et le désir il se pencha en avant, et sa bouche effleura les lèvres sans réaction d'Harry pendant le murmure d'un instant –

_Chaque fois que je t'embrasse, ça fait mal._

La manière de Draco avait été insistante avant, mais pas puissante comme cela ; Harry était surpris, presque alarmé lorsqu'il sentit Draco le pousser contre le mur. Les mains de Draco remontaient rapidement pour tenir son visage, et Draco se penchait en avant, ses lèvres se fermant sur celles d'Harry –

"Arrête ça, Draco." dit Harry, plus fermement cette fois, et il détourna son visage de Draco, brisant le baiser; Draco sembla sortir de sa stupeur, et il semblait piqué lorsqu'il se recula, les yeux écarquillés et brillants comme d'une vive fièvre.

_Chaque fois que tu me repousses, je ne ressens que la douleur._

Draco recula d'un pas instable, sentant son visage s'empourprer de gêne et de désir non satisfait ; pas tout à fait de la passion, mais certainement un désir très intense, un qui faisait que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était jeter Harry contre le mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que la soif s'en aille, mais Draco savait que cela ne serait même pas suffisant à réprimer les pulsions de la potion.

Le doux choc de la soudaine agressivité de Draco disparut, et Harry sentit une vague de sympathie lorsqu'il vit l'air misérable sur le visage de Draco, la torture silencieuse de rêves qui ne pouvaient simplement pas se coaliser avec la réalité – Harry savait combien dérangeants ils devaient être, comment les fils invisibles des rêves pouvaient emmêler et compliquer la réalité. Une réalité _altérée_, dans le cas de Draco.

"Regarde," dit Harry, regardant attentivement Draco, "Hermione a fait beaucoup de recherches pendant le week end, et elle pense qu'elle a quelques pistes qui pourraient nous amener quelque part. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui parler directement de ça – et je te tabasserais personnellement si tu es odieux avec elle, parce qu'elle a travaillé très dur juste pour nous aider. Sans elle, je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de passer tous ces livres de magie au crible, et toi non plus, avec tous les entraînements de Quidditch que nous avons. Alors tu lui dois un grand gain de temps, Malfoy."

Draco avait un regard lointain alors qu'il haussa les épaules, presque insensible. "Ce que tu penses être le mieux."

Pour Draco, même si Harry lui avait permis de l'embrasser à nouveau n'avait pas d'importance maintenant. Le fossé béant pouvait être rempli, mais seulement pendant l'instant fugace où il tiendrait Harry, quand il serait inondé par la sensation d'être si près de lui, goûtant la vertigineuse douceur de la bouche d'Harry, sentant la vivifiante chaleur de son corps. Mais quand Harry le repousserait finalement une fois de plus, brisant l'intimité comme un murmure brisant le silence, tout s'effondrerait et se dissoudrait pour retourner aux ombres de la désolation.

Tout s'écroulerait.

Harry jeta un regard prudent alentours – heureusement, tout le monde était sûrement en classe, alors leur petit intermède présent ne serait probablement remarqué par aucun élève. Mais Rusard était une autre affaire… et McGonagall pourrait commencer à se demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Je serai pris par les cours et l'entraînement de Quidditch pendant le reste de la journée, alors que dis-tu de demain, après le déjeuner ? Nous avons encore réservé le terrain dans l'après-midi mais je peux extraire un peu de temps pour te voir, et Hermione peut être là aussi." Harry nota intérieurement que de cette façon, Ron serait probablement trop occupé par l'entraînement de Quidditch pour remarquer sa brève disparition et l'absence d'Hermione. "J'espère que demain Hermione aura plus d'idées à nous faire partager."

"Et si elle n'en a pas ?" demanda doucement Draco, et sa voix était creuse. "Et s'il n'y avait simplement aucun moyen de guérir ça ?"

"Ne dis pas ça. Ça n'aide vraiment pas." Harry lança un regard sévère à Draco. "Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus enthousiaste et positif à propos de ça ?"

"Enthousiaste ?" répéta Draco maussadement. "Je suis empoisonné par une potion d'amour, et à chaque fois que je te vois je veux juste mourir. Si l'enthousiasme était contagieux, Potter, alors je serais incontestablement immunisé."

"Juste…" La voix d'Harry dérailla, et il lâcha un soupir las. "Aies juste un peu de foi, d'accord ? Je fais aussi de mon mieux pour trouver une solution, tu sais."

"Je sais." Dit doucement Draco, lançant un coup d'oeil en biais à Harry, ses cils inférieurs obscurcissant efficacement les émotions dans ses yeux. Puis il tendit la main et prit l'essai de Métamorphose des mains d'Harry. "Je vais revenir en premier et replacer ça sur sa table pour que quand tu entres, il soit déjà là, et elle pensera simplement qu'elle ne l'a pas vu en vérifiant plus tôt."

Harry regarda Malfoy se tourner brusquement et s'en aller, ses pas doux trahissant son calme abattu ; encore, Draco continuait à se tenir avec un équilibre remarquable, chaque pas mesuré et décidé, si contraire à la confusion de son esprit qui était tellement évidente à Harry. C'était un miracle que la fierté de Draco soit restée intacte, même si son contrôle était en lambeaux ; il continuait à avoir l'air si calme, même si Harry savait qu'il était lentement en train de tomber en morceaux de l'intérieur, un lent mouvement de brisure – et Harry savait aussi que sa propre présence ne faisait que catalyser la désintégration continue de la détermination de Draco.

_Si nous ne trouvons pas une solution à ça rapidement, _pensa sinistrement Harry, _les choses pourraient devenir trop sérieuses pour que nous puissions les contrôler, et quelqu'un pourrait finir blessé. Gravement._

* * *

"Bien." Harry s'éclaircit la voix, espérant que la tension, l'atmosphère de méfiance s'éclairciraient aussi. Son regard passa de Draco à Hermione, assis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, tous les deux occupés à échanger des regards hostiles et prudents.

Ils étaient dans la salle vide d'Enchantements après le déjeuner d'un mardi nuageux, la veille de l'affrontement Gryffondor-Serpentard. Harry avait arrangé la petite rencontre privée entre eux trois, qui à première vue, ne se déroulerait pas du tout en douceur. Hermione avait grommelé qu'elle avait dû porter ses livres pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'Enchantements, et Draco avait eut l'air maussade dès lors qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la salle dix minutes auparavant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit un mot directement à l'autre, et Harry commençait à se demander si cela avait été une si bonne idée finalement.

"Bien," répéta Harry, lançant une œillade implorante à Hermione ; elle refusait toujours de regarder directement Malfoy, mais empoigna par contre un livre sur le haut de la pile qu'elle commença à feuilleter.

"Bien quoi, Potter ?" soupira Draco avec colère ; ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il avait l'air ennuyé et impatient. "Sommes-nous ici pour une séance de méditation de yoga, ou va-t-on véritablement parler de ce qui était prévu ?"

Hermione posa son livre, et regarda furieusement Draco, son aversion clairement apparente. "Tu sais, si tu n'as rien de bien à dire, c'est moins fatiguant de _ne pas _le dire."

"Ah, notre bonne sœur parle." Draco afficha un petit sourire satisfait, "Je commençait à me demander si tu t'étais vraiment endormie sur ta chaise."

"Assez !" plaça Harry, lançant à Draco un regard réprobateur. "Malfoy, calme-toi et arrête d'énerver Hermione. Elle essaie de trouver quelque chose."

"'Essayer' étant le mot essentiel ici." coupa Draco avec mépris, la familière malice se reflétant dans ses yeux.

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de colère et elle eut l'air d'être sur le point de riposter quelque chose avant qu'Harry ne la coupe rapidement. Il marmonna quelques mots à Hermione pour lui dire de se calmer, puis il procéda à empoigner Draco par le bras, le tirant brusquement sur ses pieds et le propulsant hors de la salle de classe.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Harry fit tourner Draco et le fit s'écraser contre le mur du couloir avec une telle force et une telle soudaineté que Draco laissa échapper un faible halètement de surprise. Harry empoigna le col de la chemise de Draco, et le secoua, bien que non vicieusement ; les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'un mélange de fureur et d'exaspération, et Draco pouvait sentir l'intensité de son émotion traversant comme un courant de vie l'endroit où le poing d'Harry était appuyé contre sa poitrine.

"C'était pour quoi, ça, bon sang, Malfoy ?" Grogna Harry, montrant la salle de classe d'un signe de tête d'une manière significative. "Elle essaie vraiment de t'aider, tu sais ça ? Hermione a beaucoup de choses bien meilleures à faire que de fouiller dans des tas et des tas de livres juste pour en savoir plus sur les potions d'amour et s'il y a une issue _concevable _à ce bordel – elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça pour toi, étant donné combien odieux tu as été avec elle, et es toujours !"

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance, voilà pourquoi !" rétorqua Draco, donnant voix à ses véritables sentiments. "Juste parce qu'elle est intelligente et compétente en matière de livres, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis supposé mettre ma vie entre ses mains ? Je ne la _connais _même pas, pour l'amour de Dieu !"

"C'est vrai," répliqua Harry, férocement défensif. "Tu ne connais _pas _Hermione. Parce que si tu la connaissais, tu saurais qu'elle est à peu près l'amie la plus gentille, la plus prête à faire des sacrifices que tu puisses trouver. Tu saurais qu'elle sera toujours à tes côtés quoi que tu fasses, même si elle le désapprouve fortement, mais juste parce que tu es son ami, elle aura la volonté de braver une tempête avec toi, quel qu'en soit le prix." Harry s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration, et sa voix trembla de rage contenue. "Tu ne la connais pas, Malfoy, et tu lui dois bien plus que tu ne penses, à commencer par des excuses. Alors le moins que tu puisses faire maintenant, c'est lui montrer le respect qu'elle mérite."

Draco eut effectivement la grâce d'avoir l'air légèrement soumis alors qu'Harry le ramenait dans la salle de classe ; Hermione lui lança un regard menaçant alors qu'il prenait son siège, mais il évita son regard et eut soudainement l'air avidement intéressé par un minuscule scarabée rampant sur le bord d'un bureau, qu'il commença à pousser avec le bout de sa baguette, marmonnant une formule à voix basse. Les ailes du scarabée vrombirent, et il eut l'air de vouloir s'envoler mais sous l'emprise de la baguette de Draco, il ne sembla pas être capable d'en faire autant. Il eut un mouvement brusque et bourdonna sur place.

"Arrête ça !" dit Hermione d'une voix stridente, fixant le scarabée avec de l'horreur dans les yeux ; les souvenirs de l'araignée qu'elle avait vue être torturée par l'imposteur de Maugrey Fol-Œil étaient restés trop vifs. "Cesse ça, Malfoy !"

Draco leva sa baguette, et le sort quelconque qu'il avait utilisé fut brisé ; le scarabée fit bourdonner ses ailes faiblement, l'air blessé, avant de ramper dans un lieu sûr aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Draco le regarda s'échapper avec indolence, conscient des regards horrifiés d'Harry et d'Hermione fixés sur lui. Il leur retourna leurs regards surpris avec une expression neutre, et haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme pour dire _Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?_

Hermione eut l'air légèrement secouée ; Harry se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose, des mots réconfortants pour la calmer quelque peu. Draco se sentit étrangement troublé, presque énervé de voir cette tendre, intime sorte de geste d'Harry se penchant pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Hermione, même si c'était purement platonique entre eux – cela ré-éveilla un désir volatil à l'intérieur de lui, frémissant à travers ses veines à chaque battement de cœur, portant le poison qui coulait dans son sang, dans son âme.

Lançant à Malfoy un autre regard révolté et scandalisé, Hermione reporta son attention sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré placé proprement dans l'un des livres. "Bien, j'ai quelque nouvelles à rapporter sur ce que j'ai trouvé jusqu'ici." annonça-t-elle.

"De bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ?" demanda Draco d'un ton morne.

Hermione lui lança un regard tranchant et inflexible, et dit d'une traite, "Je suppose que ça doit être bon, puisque le fait que ça ait tout à voir avec toi satisfait largement le quota de mauvaises nouvelles. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?" intervint rapidement Harry, avant que Draco ne puisse donner voix à une riposte ; il regrettait d'avoir pu imaginer qu'Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy pourraient jamais passer même cinq minutes ensemble dans la même pièce sans que l'un d'eux n'enfle et ne se retrouve collé au plafond. Maintenant, Harry était le seul à maintenir une paix maladroite.

Hermione prit un autre livre et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec à une page qu'elle avait cornée. "J'ai réussi à trouver la source de la citation latine inscrite sur le livre de sorts de Malfoy. La raison pour laquelle il n'y avait aucune référence à elle dans aucun des sorts de magie concordants, est qu'il provient en fait d'un poème épique Moldu, qui remonte au premier siècle avant J-C."

"_Moldu ? _" interrompit Draco, d'un air dégoûté. "Mais c'est une ancienne potion _purement _magique, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça a quoi que ce soit à voir avec les Moldus ?"

Hermione eut l'air clairement irritée par l'indélicatesse de Malfoy. "Je pense que c'est intentionnel," répondit-elle, lançant un regard très pointu à Draco, "cela amène juste à montrer que la portée de la potion d'amour est universelle – que tu sois sorcier ou Moldu, tu n'est pas immunisé contre les effets d'un amour provoqué. Ce qui est parfaitement significatif, à mon avis."

A la surprise d'Hermione, Draco ne contesta pas sa position, il demeura simplement silencieux. Elle remarqua aussi que son regard s'attardait sur Harry, qui ne voyait pas Draco le fixer, étant trop absorbé par ce qu'elle expliquait. Hermione pris une note stupéfaite de la façon dont Draco regardait Harry, puis poursuivit, "En tout cas, il y a une mythologie assez intéressante tissée autour de cette citation."

"De quoi parle le mythe ?" questionna Harry, semblant intéressé.

"Eh bien," Hermione consulta un bref résumé qu'elle avait rédigé, "la légende disait qu'une jeune femme grecque, Laodamia, se maria à Protesilaus, le roi de Phylace. Toutefois, Protesilaus dut quitter Laodamia peu après leur mariage pour aller se battre à Troie, où il était commandant de bataille. Mais un oracle avait aussi prophétisé que le premier grec à toucher le sol troyen serait aussi le premier à mourir."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Draco roula des yeux. "Ce Protesilaus bondit sur le rivage à la minute où ils arrivent, tout enthousiaste à propos de ça. Ou mieux, il comprend mal l'oracle, alors il bondit hors du navire et nage jusqu'au rivage, pensant qu'il va gagner un prix pour avoir débarqué le premier. C'est comme ça que ça se passe ?"

"Eh bien," concéda Hermione à contrecœur, d'une manière très digne, "c'est en fait plutôt ce qui arriva, mais pas aussi grotesque que la description de Malfoy des évènements. Certaines histoires énoncent que les grecs apprirent la prophétie et, en arrivant à Troie, étaient hésitants à débarquer. Protesilaus, toutefois, sauta héroïquement sur le rivage et abattit plusieurs troyens. D'autres histoires ont dit que les grecs n'étaient pas au courant de la prophétie et que Protesilaus était le premiers sur le rivage brûlant simplement d'impatience."

Draco eut un reniflement de triomphe, et fit un bruit qui ressemblait à "Ha ! Ce stupide con."

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Hermione, "la prophétie s'avéra être vraie, et Protesilaus fut bientôt le premier grec à mourir sur le sol troyen." Elle eut l'air réellement attristée par cela. "Après avoir appris sa mort, Laodamia pleura son mari perdu avec une telle intensité qu'Hermès lui-même consentit à ramener Protesilaus sur la terre des vivants pour trois heures, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble une dernière fois."

Harry grimaça légèrement. "Et où est-ce que la citation latine figure dans tout ça ?"

"Un poète nommé Propertius décris l'amour immortel et endurant qui existe entre Protesilaus et Laodamia dans un poème dans le premier volume de ses _Elégies, _et c'est là qu'apparaît la citation latine." Hermione consulta les notes qu'elle avait écrites. "_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor _– si on le traduit, cela suit les lignes d' 'Un grand amour traverse les rives du destin.'"

"Quelque chose comme ça," marmonna Draco pour lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, une expression voiléede défi ennuyé dans les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui arrive ensuite ? Ils sont réunis 

et vivent heureux pour toujours sachant béatement que leur histoire d'amour sera répétée, jusqu'à la nausée, dans toutes les générations à venir ?"

"Non," répondit Hermione, lançant à Draco un regard frémissant. "Lorsque les trois heures furent écoulées, Protesilaus devait à nouveau mourir, alors Laodamia se jeta dans son bûcher funéraire, et mourut avec lui."

Il y eut un bref silence stupéfait par le violent et brusque dénouement du récit tragique.

"C'est sûr que c'est une histoire joyeuse," remarqua finalement Draco avec un accent traînant et sarcastique, " ça nous remonte vraiment le moral, parce que ce n'est pas comme si nous avions tous été pleins d'entrain récemment."

"Malfoy," lança Harry d'un ton sec en avertissement, et Draco remua dans son siège en essayant de son mieux d'ignorer le regard tranchant qu'Harry lui lançait. Harry se retourna vers Hermione. "Que penses-tu que signifie ce mythe ?"

"Peut-être sommes-nous supposés aller nous faire rôtir un moment," suggéra inutilement Draco, "vous savez, comme un baptême du feu. Très significatif et tout ça."

"Oh, _s'il te plaît_, fais donc," dit sèchement Hermione, sa voix légèrement contrôlée, "Nous aurions une quantité de travail entière en moins si tu t'en allais simplement et si tu faisais bouillir la tête. Peut-être le reste de ton corps aussi, tant que tu y es."

Avant que Draco ne puisse trouver quelque chose à dire à ça, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et gémit. "Je suis en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch – je dois vraiment partir maintenant." Il s'arrêta, puis surprit l'expression horrifiée d'Hermione. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Tu t'en vas ? Tu t'en vas à l'entraînement de Quidditch _maintenant _?" Hermione semblait positivement abasourdie. "Tu n'es pas vraiment en train de partir et de nous abandonner ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Hum," dit Harry avec inquiétude, "c'était à peu près ce que je voulais dire lorsque j'ai dit 'partir', bien qu' 'abandonner' sonne plutôt brutal."

"Harry," dit fermement Hermione, lançant un perçant, significatif regard à Harry. "Puis-je te parler un moment – à l'extérieur ?"

"Attaque de la conscience, Granger ?" commenta acerbement Draco, alors qu'Harry et Hermione se levaient tous deux. "Je ne me rappelle pas de toi ayant déjà eut le moindre scrupule à me critiquer en face."

Hermione l'ignora, prit Harry par le bras et le poussa hors de la salle de classe, fermant bruyamment la porte derrière eux. Elle se tourna pour le regarder, de l'incrédulité et de l'exaspération dans les yeux. "Je ne peux pas le croire – tu t'en vas et me laisse seule avec Malfoy ?"

"Je ne peux pas l'empêcher," dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse, un regard implorant dans les yeux, si sincère qu'il adoucit l'expression ennuyée d'Hermione. "Je dois aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch maintenant, ou Ron et les autres vont commencer à se demander où je suis et venir me chercher." Il s'arrêta. "Ne laisse juste pas Malfoy t'avoir, Herm – je lui ai déjà parlé, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment en position d'être complètement méchant."

"C'est à coup sûr une perspective enthousiasmante pour l'après-midi." Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et regarda Harry d'un air grincheux. "Je décline toutes responsabilités pour les moindres injures corporelles que Malfoy pourrait recevoir pour l'odieux, insupportable imbécile qu'il est. Il détient déjà l'honneur douteux d'être la seule personne que j'ai giflée de ma vie."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas y arriver." Harry se fendit d'un sourire désabusé et fatigué ; et alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, il ajouta doucement, "Merci beaucoup, Hermione."

"Hmmpf," fut tout ce qu'Hermione souffla en réponse ; avec un autre sourire rapide, Harry se précipita le long du couloir et disparut tout au fond en bas de la cage d'escalier.

Hermione se tint où elle était pendant quelques longs moments, regardant Harry partir.

_Comment me suis-je retrouvée là-dedans ? _se demanda-t-elle à elle-même, sans petite mesure de chagrin. _Je vais maintenant être coincée avec Malfoy pendant la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. Ou devrais-je dire, la pire partie. Si ce n'est pas pour Harry… _sa voix mentale dérailla, et elle ferma les yeux, renforçant sa résolution. _Je fais ça pour Harry, pas Malfoy. _Elle estima qu'elle ferait bien de se rappeler constamment de cela. _Pour Harry._

Hermione soupira alors qu'elle se tournait et retournait piteusement à la salle d'Enchantements. Elle marqua une halte devant la porte fermée, et pris quelques profondes inspirations pour se ressaisir ; et avait le fort sentiment qu'elle allait avoir besoin de chaque once qu'elle pourrait rassembler.

**TBC...**

(1) Moui, ses yeux semblent changer de couleur avec son humeur xD.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews me font toujours très plaisir!


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

angelinadelacour: Merci beaucoup! Tu as tout à fait raison d'avoir lu cette fic en VO, il n'y a rien de mieux!

Toölie: Oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bizarre en français, mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi mettre car c'est exactement ce que l'auteur a mis dans la VO : "chaque once qu'elle pourrait rassembler"... Merci du conseil, en tout cas! N'hésite pas à me dire si tu vois des trucs bizarres xD. Merci pour ta review!

Miione: Pour les yeux d'Harry, oui, j'ai remarqué ça dans d'autres fics aussi : ils deviennent plus foncés avec ses émotions (genre la colère ou le désir xD). Pour ce qui est des chapitres, il y en a en fait 15! C'est que l'auteur ne les a pas tous publiés sur . De plus il y a quelques compléments que je pense traduire aussi (un interlude et un chapitre alternatif). Donc c'est pas fini xD ! Merci en tout cas!

Nous sommes donc déjà au chapitre 8, qui est assez intéressant... Il contient le fameux match de Quidditch... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Tombe En Morceaux**

_Et l'amour est la plus noble fragilité de l'esprit._

Draco leva les yeux alors qu'Hermione revenait l'air dégoûté dans la classe, _sans _Harry, et s'avançait à grands pas pour s'asseoir dans la chaise la plus éloignée de lui. Elle semblait troublée, pas tout à fait aussi calme qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude ; elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et elle s'assit là lui lançant un regard noir. Ses yeux rétrécirent alors qu'elle considérait Malfoy avec une expression de douce répugnance, et elle commença, "Je ne peux pas _croire _que –"

"- que je suis coincée ici avec toi pour toute l'après-midi," termina Draco pour elle, imitant parfaitement son ton offensé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et continua d'un accent traînant et ennuyé, "Oui, je sais, Granger, ce sont exactement mes sentiments. Maintenant, en continuant à suivre – qu'est-ce qui suit sur le programme des insultes ? Ah oui, tu es supposée commencer à me dire quel snob, détestable connard je suis."

Hermione le regarda avec colère. "J'ai mieux à faire que commencer des petites bagarres avec toi, Malfoy." Son ton était légèrement hautain, et elle piocha un livre qu'elle tint levé devant son visage, se protégeant de la vue de Draco. "Maintenant tais-toi juste et commence à lire."

"Tu veux parler pour toi, c'est ça ? Excellente idée."

Hermione rabattit son livre et se leva brusquement, le visage rougit par la colère. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _toi_, Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas rester tranquille et ne pas être un insupportable, arrogant, infect égocentrique juste pour _une fois_, quand tous les autres font de leur mieux pour t'aider ?" Ses joues s'enflammaient de rage échauffée. "Tu penses qu'Harry passe un moment facile avec ça ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il en avait assez sur le dos, avec l'entraînement de Quidditch, les devoirs et les devoirs trimestriels, sans qu'il _veuille _vraimentêtre impliqué dans cette stupide recherche sur les potions d'amour ? Surtout si c'est pour _toi _? Est-ce que tu sais combien il est inquiet, et combien ça lui fait mal de cacher entièrement ce cafouillis foireux à Ron ? Est-ce que tu as une _quelconque _idée d'à quel point Ron sera en colère s'il le découvre ? Eclaire-moi, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu peux lui apporter qui soit une assez bonne raison pour lui de risquer de perdre son meilleur ami ?"

Draco eut l'air ahuri par la tirade furieuse d'Hermione, et ne parut pas avoir suffisamment rassemblé ses pensées pour former une réponse lorsqu'Hermione répondit pour lui,

"_Rien !_" s'exclama-t-elle rudement. "Tu ne lui a rien apporté d'autre que des ennuis depuis que nous avons commencé l'école ensemble. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as essayé de nous faire attraper avec le dragon d'Hagrid ? Quand tu as défié Harry à un duel de sorciers, juste pour avertir Rusard à la place ? Quelle sorte de lâche fait des choses pareilles ? Et penser qu'après tout ce que tu lui as fait, Harry est toujours d'accord pour t'aider à te sortir de ce pétrin de potion d'amour dans lequel _tu _t'es mis tout seul, dans lequel tu _l_'as traîné sans que ce ne soit sa faute…" Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, "…et maintenant, alors que nous ne disposons que de peu de temps pour trouver une solution à ça avant le match de Quidditch de demain, tâche pratiquement impossible, tu te contentes de rester à ne rien faire et de faire des remarques sarcastiques et en gros d'emmerder tout le monde !"

"Hé, je –" commença Draco en guise de protestation, mais Hermione le coupa sèchement.

"Je veux que tu saches une chose, Malfoy – je ne fais _rien _de tout ça pour toi. Je le fais seulement parce que je pense qu'Harry en avait bien trop sur le dos pour se débrouiller à ce moment et je veux juste l'aider comme je peux. Et si, au moindre instant, tu as un plan ingénieusement horrible à utiliser pour blesser Harry de n'importe quelle façon, laisse-moi te conseiller de l'_ôter _de ta tête immédiatement. Et ne pense pas que ce n'est qu'une menace creuse, Malfoy, parce que je jure, si tu poignardes Harry dans le dos après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, que la seule chose qui sera creuse au final sera ta boîte crânienne."

Hermione s'assit et se renversa dans sa chaise, paraissant à bout de souffle et épuisée, ses joues encore légèrement teintées d'un rouge colérique. Un silence de mort rapide et figé envahit la pièce, à la fois tendu et gêné, jusqu'à ce que Draco élève finalement la voix.

"Il s'inquiète pour moi ?" demanda doucement Draco.

Hermione cligna des yeux, momentanément déconcertée – elle s'était préparée à une réponse rapide pour laquelle elle aurait du penser à une réplique cinglante. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, qui était légèrement enrouée par ses cris.

"Non, " répondit-elle franchement. "Il s'inquiète _à cause_ de toi, Malfoy, pas _pour _toi." Elle semblait très décontenancée, et clairement ennuyée. "Est-ce que tu as entendu quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai dit après ça, ou tu ne m'as plus suivie après la partie sur l'inquiétude ? Parce que je n'avais vraiment pas encore fini."

"Je t'ai entendue," dit Draco, sur le même ton calme. Puis il eut un sourire désabusé. "C'était une sacrée performance, Granger. Très théâtrale et tout. J'en demanderais plus, mais je pense que mon amour propre a pris assez de coups en un après-midi."

"J'en ai pensé chaque mot, Malfoy," dit bientôt Hermione, fixant Draco le regard sévère. "Je ne sais pas ce dont tu es capable, et je te laisserai savoir que j'ai mes soupçons sur toi. Mais pour une étrange, bizarre raison, Harry a réellement _confiance_ en toi, alors ça ferait mieux d'être bien."

"Il a confiance en moi ?" Une surprise véritable couvait dans les yeux de Draco. "Il a vraiment dit ça ?"

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment le _dire _? Regarde juste ce qu'il fait. Est-ce qu'Harry a l'air de quelqu'un qui investirait son temps et son énergie dans quelque chose en lequel il ne croirait même pas vraiment ?" Hermione s'arrêta, et lança à Malfoy un regard sans équivoque. "Oh, mais attends, tu ne le connais pas du tout, au juste. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne lui aurais jamais fait ces choses horribles. Tu saurais quelle personne extraordinaire il est, si tu t'étais seulement donné une chance de le _connaître_ réellement."

_Je l'ai fait, _pensa Draco pour lui, même lorsqu'Hermione revint à son livre et lissa les plis aux endroits où les pages avaient été chiffonnées parce qu'elle les avait rabattues sur la table plus tôt. _Bien sûr j'aurais pu voir qu'il était spécial, et je me suis vraiment donné une chance de pouvoir le connaître. Mais il m'a rejeté. Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fait depuis. _

Le rejet était une douloureuse, amère pilule à avaler.

Draco refoula les souvenirs de sa première rencontre avec Harry à bord du Poudlard Express dans les renfoncements de son esprit – le souvenir de la froideur dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il ne prenait pas la main tendue de Draco, la froide, distante voix d'Harry lorsqu'il dit _Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, merci_ – et Draco se souvint que c'était la même distance familière qu'il continuait parfois à voir dans ces yeux vert clair.

Penser à Harry commençait à le distraire une fois de plus, mettant à feu la douleur insistante qui attendait en cachette à la lisière de sa conscience – Draco _devait _ôter Harry de son esprit, ôter ces échardes de douleur émeraude qui tranchaient plus profondément que la lame d'un couteau. Il ne pouvait être en mesure de s'éterniser sur ces pensées volatiles, pas alors qu'il se sentait déjà si instable, pas alors qu'elles chuchotaient des choses qui étaient maintenues bien loin de sa portée. Des rêves qui jamais, jamais ne se réaliseraient. Des désirs qui corrodaient l'esprit, inassouvis.

Alors, il décida de parler à Hermione, aussi ridicule forme d'évocation de stress que cela puisse être. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, qui était profondément absorbée par son livre, mâchonnant pensivement le bout de sa plume d'aigle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration, et elle semblait totalement déterminée, si _disciplinée _– une pensée amusante vint à Draco, et le fit sourire.

Hermione leva les yeux, et surprit Draco avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. "Quoi ?" demanda t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Draco sourit avec affectation. "Je parie que Potter t'a fait promettre juste maintenant de ne pas t'énerver contre moi, pas vrai ?" dit-il d'un ton entendu. "Et tu viens juste de perdre ton calme et de t'égosiller contre moi. Ha."

"Oh tais-toi, Malfoy," lança Hermione d'un ton irrité, bien qu'elle ait été secrètement déroutée par combien perceptif Malfoy pouvait être. "Tu demandais une bonne engueulade, avec la façon dont tu te comportais."

"Oh oui. Le masochiste en moi désespère juste d'avoir une bonne fessée."

"Eurk," dit Hermione, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque de Malfoy.

"D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu as appris à menacer comme ça ?" demanda Draco d'un ton à contrecoeur impressionné. "C'est plutôt efficace et, euh, vif."

Hermione s'autorisa un petit sourire. "Quand tu grandis en regardant suffisamment de films de gangsters Moldus, certaines phrases imagées se fixent à ton esprit et sont plutôt utiles parfois." Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre que Draco feuilletait, et le désigna d'un signe de tête. "Pourquoi lis-tu quelque chose sur l'Imperium ?"

Draco parut profondément pensif pendant quelques temps, avant de poser soigneusement le livre et de regarder directement Hermione. "Tu te rappelles de l'essai que j'ai écrit pour le cours de Lupin ? Sur l'Imperium ?"

Hermione acquiesça. "Je m'en rappelle. Tu as dit que les potions d'amour sont apparentées à la malédiction de l'Imperium, d'une certaine façon. Bien qu'il y ait des différences distinctives, comme l'aspect d'un contrôle complet et constant, qui est une caractéristique de l'Imperium mais pas des potions d'amour."

"Mais l'une des similitudes majeures entre les potions d'amour et l'Imperium est la perte de contrôle _conscient, _même si c'est à différents degrés." Draco s'arrêta. "Tu te souviens aussi que pendant la séance pratique sur l'Imperium, les trois seules personnes de la classe qui étaient capables de repousser la malédiction étaient toi, Potter et moi-même ?"

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. "J'ai réussi après quelques essais, et Harry – eh bien, il avait de l'expérience."

"Eh bien," continua Draco, la voix basse et grave, "la différence pour moi était que je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'_essayer _de la combattre. Comme j'étais déjà sous l'effet de la potion d'amour, j'étais immunisé à n'importe quelle malédiction de nature similaire, l'Imperium étant inclus parmi elles."

Hermione le fixa pendant un moment alors que la compréhension naissait peu à peu en elle. "Alors…" sa voix dérailla.

Draco regarda directement Hermione, son expression parfaitement sérieuse. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment été capable de repousser l'Imperium avant." Ses yeux étaient baissés ; il hésita un moment, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Mon père m'a entraîné quelques fois à repousser l'Imperium – j'ai réussi à m'en défaire pendant à peu près une demi minute, mais jamais complètement comme je l'ai fait dans le cours de Lupin."

Hermione se raidit légèrement à la mention des 'entraînements' de Draco à la Magie Noire à la maison ; c'était quelque chose dont elle s'était toujours doutée. "Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as réussi à le repousser si facilement pendant cette leçon." Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des soupçons de Ron sur Malfoy, et maintenant elle savait que Ron avait eut en partie raison – la réussite de Malfoy n'était pas due à sa propre prouesse magique.

"Oui." Draco parla très lentement, et il tint ses yeux détournés.

"Donc tu as beaucoup de ce genre d' 'entraînements' à la maison, alors ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton dur.

"Tout le monde apprend des choses dans son enfance," répondit Draco, d'une façon prudente et détachée. "Tu apprends des phrases de durs utiles dans les répliques de gangsters, j'apprends des sorts utiles pour m'en sortir dans la vie. Même chose."

"Ce n'est _pas _la même chose. Les sorts auxquels tu touches sont de Magie Noire, et très dangereux – sans parler de la potion d'amour, et aussi, c'était horrible que tu as fait à ce scarabée tout à l'heure." Le ton d'Hermione était un ton de réprimande, et elle frissonna involontairement. "Ne refais plus jamais ça devant moi."

"Je ne lui ai rien fait d'horrible," protesta Draco.

"Si tu l'as fait. Tu l'as torturé. Tu l'as fait se convulser et frémir."

"Tu appelles ça de la torture ?" Draco laissa échapper un reniflement narquois. "Tu sais, Granger, si un jour la guerre éclate, et si tu es capturée par l'ennemi… tu vas avoir une grande surprise."

Hermione s'assagit, et commença à considérer ce qu'impliquait ce que Draco lui avait dit sur la potion. "Cette potion d'amour est plus complexe que je ne l'avais pensé. Elle est immunisée aux effets de l'Imperium, a des pouvoirs de guérison… quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ?"

"Je te ferais savoir si je me transforme en un lapin blanc en peluche de la Saint-Valentin aux douze coups de minuit, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" répondit Draco les dents serrées, paraissant très contrarié.

"Ce pourrait être une solution simple et commode," commenta sèchement Hermione. Elle prit le livre de Draco et commença à le parcourir. "Et à propos, je voudrais emprunter ta rédaction sur l'Imperium, celle que Lupin a lue en classe. Les similitudes que tu as soulignées pourraient jeter quelques déductions intéressantes, alors nous pouvons partir de là. Et ça doit valoir le coup, pour que Lupin l'ait mentionné." Il y avait là un ton sourd de ressentiment dans sa voix, bien qu'il ne soit pas réprobateur.

"Tu as déjà embrassé Potter avant ?" demanda soudainement Draco, d'une manière très inattendue.

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse pendant un instant, puis elle considéra la question. "Juste une fois, sur la joue," répondit-elle, se souvenant de sa bise de départ, sur le quai neuf trois-quarts, plus de deux ans auparavant. "Et c'était il y a quelques temps."

Draco secoua la tête avec impatience. "Je parle d'un _vrai _baiser, Granger. Sur la bouche."

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" Hermione lui lança un regard. "Parce qu'il est mon _ami, _voilà pourquoi."

"Et les amis ne s'embrassent pas ?"

"Alors devrais-je être amenée à comprendre que tu embrasses Crabbe et Goyle régulièrement ?"

Draco toussota, et fit une grimace à Hermione. "Ne sois pas dégoûtante, Granger."

"C'est approprié à ton raisonnement stupide." lança Hermione avec humeur. "Mais j'entends que _tu _n'as aucun scrupule à embrasser Harry, même s'il n'est _pas _ton ami." Elle s'arrêta, et lança ensuite à Draco un regard interrogateur. "Mais tu ne l'apprécie pas réellement, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr que _non_," répliqua Draco, trop rapidement, sa voix brûlant d'agitation. "Qu'est-ce que 'sous l'emprise d'une potion d'amour' t'évoque, Granger ? Et 'amour forcé' ? Bien sûr je ne l'aime pas réellement. Ne sois pas ridicule."

Hermione arqua un sourcil, et pensa, _J'ai demandé si tu l'appréciais ; je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos d'amour. _Mais elle ne dit rien, et laissa cela passer pour un dérapage de la langue, un faux pas causé par l'intoxication de la potion. Même si aimer et apprécier étaient globalement des choses complètement différentes.

"Donc, est-ce que tu apprécies Pansy Parkinson, alors ?" demanda Hermione, curieuse à contrecoeur.

Draco lança à Hermione un autre regard méprisant. "Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien caniche de ma grand-mère. Oh oui, vraiment hot et mignonne, d'une façon laide et gâteuse."

"Tu l'as emmenée au bal de Noël," plaça justement Hermione.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix, pas vrai ? Il y avait Millicent Bulstrode, mais je ne désirait pas vraiment avoir l'air d'être tenu en laisse par un tronc d'arbre sur la piste de dance." Hermione étouffa un gloussement à ces mots ; Draco eut l'air légèrement ennuyé. "Et je ne voulais pas y aller seul avec Crabbe et Goyle, non plus."

"Alors tu es allé avec Pansy," dit Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. "Comme c'est charitable de ta part."

"Ouaip," dit Draco avec légèreté. "Je me suis dit, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre. Je veux dire, c'est pas grand chose, il y a juste cette petite imperfection entre ses oreilles – son visage."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un d'une autre maison, alors ?" défia Hermione. "Oh attends, ne me dis pas – c'est cette histoire de fierté Serpentarde."

"D'une certaine façon," concéda Draco, avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. "En fait, mon père m'a expressément fait savoir que je devais amener un Serpentard de sang pur, rien de moins. Il ne m'a laissé aucune option, si ? A moins que je n'y soie allé avec Blaise Zabini. Peut-être que j'aurai dû, il est plutôt beau et n'est pas un mauvais danseur, non plus. Et il m'aurait probablement laissé mener, aussi." Draco s'arrêta, et inclina la tête. "Tu sais, les Serpentards ne sont pas aussi sexy qu'on le prétend." Puis il afficha un sourire oblique, supérieur. "Bien sûr, moi-même étant la seule exception."

Hermione marmonna quelque chose comme quoi les Serpentards étaient définitivement aussi tordus qu'on le prétendait, secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

* * *

Lorsqu'il traversa l'ouverture du portrait à six heures moins le quart plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry fut extrêmement soulagé de trouver Hermione tranquillement assise dans un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondors, faisant ses devoirs. Il se dirigea vers elle et demanda, "Alors ?"

Hermione leva les yeux alors qu'Harry s'affaissait dans la chaise opposée à la sienne. "Alors, quoi ?"

"Alors c'était comment avec Malfoy ?" demanda Harry anxieusement, regardant Hermione d'un air évaluateur. "Ça n'a pas pu être si nul, si ? Je veux dire, ta présence ici signifie que vous vous êtes tous deux avec succès retenus de vous mettre en pièces."

Hermione lui adressa un sourire fatigué, et s'étira. "Bien, voyons voir. Malfoy a fait une remarque sarcastique, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid, et il y eut là un lot général de cris, la plupart faits par moi, mais à la fin ça a plutôt bien marché. Il était inconscient le reste du temps, de toute façon." Hermione éclata de rire devant le regard alarmé d'Harry. "C'est juste une plaisanterie ! Il était plutôt tranquille, vraiment. Nous avons vraiment réussi à avancer un peu, et j'ai découvert une chose ou deux sur lui aussi. Je suis juste revenue il y a environ quinze minutes."

"Tu as découvert une chose ou deux sur lui ?" répéta Harry, sonnant légèrement incrédule. "Tu veux dire que vous étiez vraiment tous les deux en bons termes pour parler ? À un volume normal ?"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Comme j'ai dit, il n'était pas aussi agaçant que d'habitude. Et il a laissé échapper certaines choses – sur sa famille, par exemple." Son expression s'assombrit. "Lucius Malfoy l'a apparemment familiarisé avec les malédictions de Magie Noir – il les inflige à Draco pour l'entraîner à les repousser."

Il y eut une pause significative ; Harry semblait troublé, et il dit enfin lentement, "Donc Ron a raison, alors. Malfoy en sait réellement trop sur la Magie Noire."

Hermione acquiesça. "C'est très dérangeant, et pas seulement parce que Malfoy a probablement grandit en récitant des malédictions au lieu des comptines. Ce qui m'inquiète maintenant est exactement ça – Malfoy a une assez solide formation en Magie Noire, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de ne pas avoir la moindre piste sur comment déjouer la potion d'amour." Elle soupira. "Je ne suis pas très optimiste pour trouver rapidement un remède à ça, et définitivement pas avant le match."

Harry gémit. "Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'espérer que la potion d'amour disparaisse d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans un temps donné ?"

"Bien sûr. Peut-être au bout d'une vie." Hermione soupira lourdement, ramassa son manuel de Potions et commença à le feuilleter ; elle se mettait finalement à travailler sur le projet de Rogue, et elle était déjà très en retard sur l'emploi du temps. "Regarde, Harry, nous avons atteint un point mort ici. Ce livre de sorts de Malfoy n'est pas assez complet pour qu'on puisse baser le moindre plan dessus. La citation latine s'est avérée provenir d'un poème épique vieux de deux mille ans, et le mythe grec ne fait sonner aucune cloche dans mon esprit. Et j'ai parcouru chaque livre vaguement pertinent de la section accessible de la bibliothèque. Il n'y a simplement pas d'informations disponibles qui nous soient utiles."

Harry réfléchit rapidement. "Tu penses qu'il y aura quelque chose d'utile dans la Réserve ?"

Hermione réfléchit. "Ça se pourrait, mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Ce ne serait pas dans la politique de Poudlard de proposer des livres qui donnent des détails explicites sur comment concocter une potion interdite, même si c'est mis en rayon dans le but de faire des recherches." Elle s'arrêta, considérant le nombre limité d'options qu'ils avaient. "Mais ça ne nous coûte rien d'essayer, je suppose – tu penses pouvoir obtenir un mot signé ? Ou tu peux demander à Malfoy d'en avoir un de Rogue – il est le Maître des Potions, après tout."

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, écartant sa frange de devant ses yeux. "Je le ferai savoir à Malfoy la prochaine fois que je le verrai," dit-il avec lassitude. Il leva les yeux pour regarder Hermione, et ils étaient assombris de frustration. "Je ne sais pas, Herm. On dirait juste que rien ne va."

Hermione leva rapidement les yeux, surprise par la confusion et l'incertitude tellement évidentes dans la voix d'Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, rien ne va ?"

"Je veux dire, tout est juste en train de prendre la mauvaise direction," dit Harry, se rasseyant dans sa chaise. "Toute cette affaire avec Malfoy – ça complique beaucoup d'autres choses aussi. Le match de Quidditch. Devoir s'inquiéter que Ron découvre. Et maintenant, nous séchons sur si oui ou non il y a un remède à la potion d'amour au départ. Et Malfoy –" Harry s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, comme pour chercher les bons mots pour exprimer ses sentiments.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec lui ?" questionna Hermione, regardant attentivement Harry.

Harry hésita, puis dit lentement, "Il semble déjà vaincu – tu n'as pas remarqué ça chez lui ? C'est comme s'il avait perdu espoir, même avant que nous soyons sûrs de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire."

_Vaincu ? _demanda Hermione avec une légère incrédulité même dans sa voix mentale. _Draco Malfoy, vaincu ? C'est certainement une première. Il semble que cette potion d'amour ait sûrement déclenché beaucoup de 'premières'. _Elle essaya de se rappeller de l'air de Malfoy juste tout à l'heure – il n'avait pas exactement semblé _vaincu, _du moins pas à elle. Il avait été plus sombre et abattu qu'autre chose. Mais il s'était probablement comporté différemment avec Harry – il en était évidemment ainsi.

"Je pense que tout ça l'a frappé assez durement," répondit pensivement Hermione. "Je suppose que tomber amoureux de manière _naturelle _est assez dur pour la plupart des gens – mais pour Malfoy maintenant, ça suit plus les lignes d'être _poussé _à l'amour, et il se trouve tout à coup assailli par de nouveaux et étranges sentiments sur lesquels il n'a aucun contrôle." Elle frissonna légèrement. "Rien que le fait d'y penser est suffisamment effrayant. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'imaginer devoir _vivre _ça. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'interromps Malfoy assez lâchement ici et là."

Harry soupira, et un mélange singulier de sentiments sans nom fit décrire à ses yeux des cercles d'inquiétude alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil fatigué à travers la salle commune. "Tu sais," dit-il lentement, presque pour lui-même, "je n'attends vraiment pas avec impatience le match de demain."

* * *

Draco se réveilla le matin suivant avec un étrange sentiment d'inquiétude remuant dans le fond de son estomac, comme une douleur fantôme si intensément retranchée qu'elle pénétrait dans la fibre même de son être, le sang sombre coulant plus profondément. Il se redressa brusquement, et la première pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit mal articulé par les rêves était que c'était le jour du match de Quidditch. Il gémit doucement, et roula sur le côté, fermant les yeux, bien que ne chassant pas pour autant la peur.

Comment les Serpentards allaient gagner le match, Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer sur les entraînements de Quidditch toute la semaine – une poignée de fois, il avait manqué de peu le très embarrassant accident de se faire renverser de son balai par un coup de Cognard de l'un de leurs propres Batteurs. Bien sûr, Draco avait engueulé le Batteur coupable pour être aveugle et insensé, mais au fond il savait qu'il n'avait pas prêté assez attention.

Et maintenant, de toutes les personnes à affronter aujourd'hui, il jouait contre _Harry_. Il ne savait pas comment diable il allait jouer ne serait-ce que d'une manière vaguement décente, quand tout ce à quoi il serait capable de penser sur le terrain serait à combien Harry aurait l'air séduisant, avec ses cheveux noirs balayés par le vent encadrant ses traits nets et un léger rosissement d'exitation provoquée par le vol intense colorant ses joues – et bien sûr, la grâce fluide d'Harry sur le manche de son balai, que Draco trouvait stupéfiante même sans l'influence d'une potion d'amour.

Draco sortit de son lit, décidant d'abandonner toutes perspectives de se rendormir puisque c'était de toute manière déjà l'aube. Il ouvrit son tiroir d'un air absent et sortit sa robe de Quidditch verte ; juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose de lourd et de métallique, qui avait été enfoncé parmi les vêtements, tomba et frappa le sol avec un son métallique creux et aigu.

C'était la menotte. La menotte d'_Harry, _dans toute sa cruelle gloire d'argent.

Draco se pencha lentement pour la ramasser ; elle était glaciale au toucher, et plutôt lourde, comme chargée des souvenirs denses de tout ce qui entourait sa création. Les échos de souvenirs distants résonnèrent faiblement dans l'esprit de Draco alors qu'il fermait momentanément les yeux, et lui permirent de se souvenir...

_Je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, Malfoy._

La voix d'Harry était restée vive dans son esprit, même le ton de surprise calme qui démentait ses mots. Les souvenirs de la scène étaient si intenses que Draco pouvait presque sentir la façon dont la menotte avait mordu son poignet, froidement moqueuse ; il se souvenait avoir levé les yeux vers Harry, et avoir vu la sincérité brûlante dans ses yeux, qui avait été si authentique et honnête que son souvenir demeurait toujours immaculé par l'amertume qui s'était aggravée depuis lors.

Après-coup, Draco sut qu'Harry avait pensé ce qu'il avait dit, qu'il avait réellement voulut l'aider, pas l'humilier. Bien sûr, Harry ne mentait jamais. Mais après tout ce temps, la sincérité d'Harry était ce qui percutait le plus profondément Draco, même tranchant au-delà des couches de ressentiment, de peine et de haine pour mettre à nu une certaine réalisation de sa part, celle que peut-être Harry était_ vraiment _aussi noble, vertueux et spécial qu'on le prétendait.

Mais chaque fois qu'il se permettait de se préoccuper de ces pensées, une autre partie irrationnelle de son esprit hurlait que _C'est juste la potion d'amour qui parle ! Et appelle-le Potter, nom de Dieu !, _et il sentait la confusion tourbillonnante se remettre en marche. Peut-être que c'était réellement la potion d'amour qui infligeait un ravage à ses pensées et sentiments, et la provisoire attraction encore sincère qu'il ressentait envers Harry était juste une sensiblerie provoquée. Parce que, vraiment, avec du sang empoisonné filtrant à travers son coeur à chaque pulsation lancinante, il ne pouvait plus tout à fait avoir confiance en ce que son coeur lui disait.

Soupirant lourdement, Draco se leva et reglissa soigneusement la menotte dans le tiroir, la camouflant au milieu d'un paquet de chaussettes stockées pour l'hiver. Une étincelle tremblante vibra à travers les bouts de ses doigts lorsqu'ils entrèrent brièvement en contact avec le nom d'Harry, gravé sur la lisse surface extérieure de la manchette, et des frémissements chuchotants parcoururent l'échine de Draco.

Contrôlé. Possédé. _Appartenant à Harry._

Secouant futilement les pensées décousues hors de sa tête, Draco se fraya un chemin hors des cachots Serpentards pour prendre une douche, avec l'injure gravée, silencieuse d'être la possession marquée au fer rouge de _**H J Potter **_sonnant toujours dans ses oreilles, inondant les plaines de sa conscience, aggravant son désespoir impuissant.

Hermione s'attarda devant la sortie des vestiaires, attendant Harry qui était allé chercher son Éclair de Feu dans l'abri à balais. Comme le match de Quidditch avait été reprogrammé à un mercredi au lieu de l'habituel samedi à cause des travaux de redéfinition du terrain, l'école avait la journée de libre pour regarder le match. Il était maintenant onze heures moins le quart, quinze minutes avant le commencement programmé du match, et Ron était déjà dedans, jacassant de manière animée avec le reste de l'équipe des Gryffondor, alors qu'ils se changeaient pour mettre leurs robes de Quidditch écarlates. Hermione voulait toucher un rapide mot à Harry avant qu'il n'entre pour donner à son équipe l'habituel discours d'encouragement d'avant-match.

Harry apparut, semblant décidément plus tendu que d'habitude, bien que son balai soit jeté sur son épaule gauche d'une manière désinvolte, et son propre ensemble de Quidditch drapé sur son bras droit. Il afficha un sourire désabusé quand il surprit le soupir d'Hermione, mais il s'estompa rapidement en une expression abattue et troublée.

Harry força un autre sourire. "Ça va, je pense. Un peu inquiet. Tu sais."

"Regarde, Harry –" l'expression d'Hermione se calma considérablement, et elle prit un air grave d'inquiétude alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, "Je ne sais pas quel plan tu as en tête, mais je pense que tu devrais juste jouer aussi normalement que tu peux. Agis comme si rien ne s'était passé entre toi et Malfoy – parce que ce match veut dire beaucoup pour Gryffondor, et Ron en particulier." Elle regarda Harry de manière pénétrante. "Ce que je veux dire c'est, ne gâche pas ce match, tu comprends ?"

"Je comprends," répondit laconiquement Harry, son ton s'approchant d'une légère agitation. "Je sais quoi faire, d'accord ?"

"Ok." Hermione lui lança une oeillade anxieuse, mais en resta sagement là. Elle pouvait sentir son appréhension et ses regrets pour le match, et elle n'irait pas trop loin en disant qu'ils étaient complètement infondés. Mais elle lui afficha un large sourire pour cacher son propre malaise. "Tout ira très bien, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un match, après tout –" elle baissa la voix, "et la potion d'amour ne devrait pas l'affecter trop si vous vous concentrez tous les deux juste à jouer le match." Elle lui tapota l'épaule. "Fais de ton mieux, Harry."

La tension d'Harry s'atténua un peu tandis qu'il lui affichait rapidement un prompt sourire reconnaissant et il acquieça, puis disparut dans le vestiaire. Hermione le regarda partir, puis se détourna et retourna vers les tribunes des spectateurs, où les étudiants s'étaient déjà amassés ; alors qu'elle tournait un virage, elle se retrouva soudainement face à face avec Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se raidit quand elle vit Draco ; elle retint sa première impulsion de lui donner un signe de tête cordial, et à la place, elle attendit qu'il réagisse le premier. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en public à la vue des autres gens, elle se demanda intérieurement si Draco serait aussi ouvert qu'il l'avait été le jour d'avant, quand ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'Enchantements.

Draco s'arrêta, et regarda Hermione d'un air évaluateur pendant quelques instants ; il ne la salua pas, bien qu'avec le plus bref signe de tête il reconnut sa présence, puis il la contourna gracieusement. Lorsqu'il la dépassa il se tourna légèrement dans sa direction, et Hermione vit l'imperceptible retroussement des coins de la bouche de Draco ; il lui lança la plus rapide des oeillades énigmatiques, puis, en un clin d'oeil, c'était comme s'il ne s'était pas tourné vers elle du tout, et il continua son chemin vers les vestiaires sans un regard en arrière.

Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent pensivement alors qu'elle observait sa silhouette s'éloigner. Draco paraissait assez calme et posé – même plus mesuré que ne l'était Harry, à vrai dire. Hermione était inquiète, par la pensée qui lui était venue la nuit dernière qu'Harry pourrait donner à Draco un peu de marche de manoeuvre pendant le match, en considération, à cause de la potion d'amour – et connaissant Malfoy, si intensément compétitif qu'il l'était, il pourrait presque être capable de séparer ses sentiments de la prenante compétition entre lui et Harry et de jouer cela comme un match équitable et normal. Et quand c'était associé à Malfoy, 'équitable' voulait toujours dire beaucoup de tactiques trompeuses et sournoises sans même être ouvertement antagonistes. En gros, ce scénario probable signifiait qu'Harry pourrait finir par gâcher un match parfait pour rien.

Lestée par un coeur lourd, Hermione se fraya un chemin vers la rangée du haut des tribunes pour rejoindre les autres Gryffondors. Pour une fois, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et cela la troublait nettement. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'Harry suivrait ses conseils, non plus. Véridiquement elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Harry _veuille_ réellement gagner le match, ou s'il était trop distrait pour être focalisé sur la victoire. Hermione soupira ; elle supposait qu'elle devait être contente que Draco _semble _être en bonne condition, mais cela ne faisait que compliquer encore plus la possible issue de ce match versatil.

Ron se matérialisa hors de la foule à côté d'elle ; il paraissait réjoui et énergique, et il était de toute évidence fin prêt pour le match à venir. "Hé Herm – le match va commencer à se jouer dans quelques minutes – Harry dit juste quelques mots de plus à l'équipe. Ils devraient sortir à n'importe quel moment maintenant."

Ils atteignirent la rangée du haut, où Neville et Dean étaient déjà assis, patientant. Ron entreprit de sortir en vitesse sa paire de Multiplettes, qu'Harry lui avait achetée à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et commença à les tourner pour les régler correctement. Hermione lui lança un coup d'oeil légèrement amusé – Ron était assurément venu au match bien équipé.

Ron parcourut les tribunes, qui étaient maintenant remplies d'étudiants en pleins bavardages, l'excitation de cet affrontement crucial culminant alors que le coup d'envoi se rapprochait. Il regarda longuement dans ses Multiplettes, les ajustant jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir clairement le terrain loin en-dessous – il vit les portes du vestiaire s'ouvrir, et l'équipe de Gryffondor marcha sur le terrain, menée par Harry.

"Ils sont sortis !" annonça Ron aux autres, sentant une vague d'anticipation monter à l'intérieur de lui. Des sièges élevés il était dur de voir le terrain loin en-dessous, où les deux équipes avaient maintenant émergé et se frayaient un chemin vers le centre du terrain ; toutefois, les Multiplettes agrandissaient efficacement tout à une taille et à une précision, et l'attention de Ron tomba peu à peu sur Harry.

Ron remarqua l'expression pensivement troublée sur le visage d'Harry ; il se tourna vers Hermione, et commenta, "Harry n'a pas l'air très joyeux aujourd'hui." Il regarda à nouveau dans les Multiplettes, seulement pour voir Harry tourner légèrement la tête et regarder vaguement au loin, comme si quelque chose d'autre de très éloigné retenait son attention au lieu du match actuel. "Quelque chose le tracasse ?"

"Il était stressé ces derniers temps," répondit vaguement Hermione, essayant de sonner aussi dégagée et désinvolte qu'elle le pouvait. Elle surprit un regard de côté de Ron, se demandant s'il soupçonnait quoi que ce soit d'anormal. "Il est passé par beaucoup de choses dernièrement – beaucoup trop sur le dos avec bien trop peu de temps."

"Hmm, vrai," répondit Ron distraitement ; quelque chose d'autre avait retenu son attention. Ron avait légèrement tourné la direction de ses Multiplettes et Draco Malfoy apparut dans l'objectif, marchant fièrement à la tête de l'équipe Serpentarde. Les yeux de Ron se durcirent lorsqu'il vit Malfoy, et il ajouta d'un ton dégoûté, "Oh, j'espère vraiment que nous allons écraser les Serpentards aujourd'hui. Et peut-être que quelque chose de mauvais arrivera à Malfoy et ôtera ce petit sourire satisfait de son visage pendant un très long moment."

"_Ron,_" dit sèchement Hermione. "Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. En plus, tu ne sais pas que si tu maudis tes adversaires avant un match, tu pourrais juste finir par jeter la malchance sur toi-même ?"

"Des superstitions (1)," se moqua Ron, bien qu'il arrêta de détailler quelles autres malheurs commodes pourraient arriver à Malfoy. Il garda les Multiplettes cadrées sur Malfoy, l'observant d'une manière critique. "Harry se fraye un chemin sur le terrain – oh, regarde juste la façon dont Malfoy le fixe. Il lui fait de toute évidence quelque chose."

Hermione étouffa un petit bruit qui sonnait comme un croisement entre un grognement et un gloussement.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des sorts qui peuvent être lancés juste en fixant une personne ?" continua Ron, inattentif à la réponse d'Hermione, trop absorbé par ce qui se passait plus bas sur le terrain. "Parce que Malfoy regarde Harry d'une manière vraiment bizarre – il doit essayer de jeter un sort à Harry sans qu'il le sache, ce bâtard ! – Harry ! Harry ! Retourne-toi et regarde Malfoy ! – ah, maintenant Harry l'a vu. Bien."

Plus bas sur le terrain, Harry sentit le poids d'un regard fixé sur lui. Se dépêtrant de ses pensées contradictoires, il se retourna pour trouver Draco le regardant environ cinq mètres plus loin, ses yeux gris argent enflammés avec la turbulence d'une tempête sur le point d'éclater. Et même à travers la distance, Harry pouvait pour une raison inconnue ressentir la confusion et l'angoisse tranquille de Malfoy, et assez étrangement, cela reflétait une facette de ses propres sentiments déchirés par comment il allait aborder cette confrontation particulière entre eux.

Draco vit Harry se tourner pour le regarder, et pendant un éternel instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se soutinrent ; instantanément Draco se retrouva attiré par ces yeux d'émeraude calme, alors encore si éloignés, impossiblement proches. Ils étaient comme des miroirs de jade, ne montrant rien mais reflétant tout, et dans les yeux d'Harry Draco pouvait sentir sa propre peur et sa propre insécurité, la profonde trépidation enroulée à la tension montant à l'intérieur de lui née de la potion dans son sang brûlant de vie, écorchant ses nerfs avec la sensation de la plus douce agonie.

Puis Harry détourna les yeux, et la fragile perfection se brisa en morceaux une fois de plus.

Madame Bibine s'était déjà frayé un chemin vers le milieu du terrain, et un petit coup de son sifflet signala que les équipes devaient être prêtes à jouer. Elle fit signe aux deux capitaines pour les formalités d'avant-match. Draco s'avança lentement vers elle, et ses pas mesurés fermant la distance entre lui et Harry reflétaient sa propre appréhension et une crainte silencieuse.

"Très bien maintenant, les capitaines, serrez-vous la main," demanda Madame Bibine, alors qu'Harry et Draco s'arrêtaient tous deux devant elle.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, et sembla hésiter un instant – Draco le regarda également, une émotion ambigüe traversant rapidement ses yeux. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se soutinrent à nouveau ; Draco tendit sa main d'une manière lente et gracile, et Harry fit de même et la saisit avec la sienne.

La sensation fut électrique. Draco pouvait sentir la chaleur de la paume d'Harry blottie contre la sienne, et la ferme pression exercée per les doigts fins d'Harry lorsqu'ils se fermèrent sur les siens – c'était comme si ce seul contact distillait chaque fibre d'émotion q'ils partagèrent, ou du moins, qu'_il _ressentait pour Harry. Un sentiment déroutant remuant une fois de plus à la surface alors que le bruit de la foule impatiente dans les tribunes s'estompait en une faible rumeur de fond, comme des cris inarticulés entendus sous l'eau.

Puis Harry lâcha sa main, brisant le contact, et Draco retira automatiquement la sienne et recula, essayant d'ôter de ses pensées la confusion désordonnée, mais elle s'attardait toujours à la frontière de son esprit. Draco regarda Harry avec curiosité, qui portait une expression impassible sur le visage, et il se demanda si Harry avait sentit le courant liquide d'émotions qui s'était écoulé entre eux – s'il l'avait sentit, Harry ne le montrait certainement pas. C'était surprenant comme ils pouvaient tous deux garder un tel air distant de nonchalance, même après qu'ils aient été si intimement proches ces autres fois.

"Montez sur vos balais," disait Madame Bibine ; Draco monta méchaniquement sur son balai, tout en regardant Harry chevaucher son Éclair de Feu, observant la façon dont Harry balança sa jambe sur le côté du manche du balai, et de volatiles images mentales émergèrent sans y être invitées dans son esprit. _Non._

_NON. _Se répéta Draco, comme un mantra fiévreux, furieux de son propre manque de contrôle. _Arrête de penser à Harry. Concentre-toi sur ce fichu match. Concentre-toi._

_Harry a l'air tellement beau comme ça maintenant. Et la façon dont il enfourche son balai..._

_Concentre-toi!_

Le son strident du sifflet, et le match était en cours. Gryffondor prit rapidement la possession alors que les deux côtés prenaient leurs marques, essayant de jauger les stratégies et styles d'attaques les uns des autres. Serpentard vs. Gryffondor n'avait jamais été une mince affaire – la marge de victoire était toujours plus ou moins mince, accentuant d'autant plus l'importance d'attraper le Vif aussi vite que possible.

La météo était la seule chose de laquelle se réjouir – le ciel était clair et sans nuages, une sorte de luminosité cristalline emplissant un autrement pâle matin d'hiver. L'air était vif et frais, et Harry pouvait sentir la douce piqûre du vent sec caressant son visage alors qu'il guidait gracieusement son balai vers le ciel. Il jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, et vit Malfoy un peu plus loin, fouillant les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque trace d'or papillonnant. Draco semblait aller parfaitement bien, l'attitude concentrée et naturelle, bien qu'Harry remarqua les façon dont Draco tenait le manche de son balai – très, très étroitement, au point que ses articulations ressortaient comme des flocons de neige, comme s'il tenait une corde de sécurité qui lui glissait des mains.

Au-dessous, Seamus Finnigan commentait : "Les Gryffondors commencent à défendre leur titre, l'Attrapeur Harry Potter monte au ciel sur son Éclair de Feu alors que son homologue Serpentard Malfoy suit des kilomètres en retard – comment ça, seulement un Nimbus ? Aucune comparaison quand on parle de balais, encore moins quand on parle de talent."

Le commentaire de Seamus fut salué par une huée de la foule des Serpentards, et le Professeur McGonagall se pencha avec colère et avertit, "Finnigan, gardez vos opinions personnelles pour vous !" (Lee Jordan aurait été fier de son successeur.)

Draco serra les dents alors qu'il volait dans un arc appliqué, encerclant le terrain. Le vent crissant n'était pas assez fort pour noyer le commentaire, et il entendit les remarques peu savoureuses sur lui. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle son balai de mauvaise qualité – son père avait catégoriquement refusé d'améliorer son balai avant qu'il ne réussisse à battre Harry Potter dans un match de Quidditch, une tâche qu'il devait encore accomplir. Draco n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'aujourd'hui allait améliorer ses chances d'avoir le dernier _Éclair de Feu II, _qui devait être mit en vente au début de l'année prochaine.

Draco cessa d'écouter le commentaire et se concentra sur la recherche du Vif. Rechercher _le Vif. _D'autant plus que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand son esprit semblait plus intérressé à regarder _Harry. _Draco vit Harry voltiger à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, parcourant attentivement le ciel, parfaitement concentré à la tâche. Facile pour lui. Tellement tellement facile.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Draco, qui s'attardait plus loin. Il avait subrepticement observé Draco pendant la plus grande partie du match jusqu'ici – apparemment, Draco était constamment plus distrait, moins tranquille, moins focalisé sur le jeu à la place de... quelque chose d'autre. Et par deux fois Draco avait presque heurté un autre joueur, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas regardé où il volait. Pour Harry, c'était plus comme si Draco essayait juste d'_avoir l'air_ de chercher le Vif, qu'effectivement tenter réellement de l'attraper.

Harry était inquiet. C'était émotionnellement drainant de devoir maintenir des façades comme cela – Harry ne le savait que trop bien. Harry se souvenait de toutes ces nuits où il s'était recroquevillé dans son petit placard à Privet Drive, son visage trempé de larmes silencieuses, son esprit éveillé par des rêves mélancoliques, et il savait combien il avait été dur de sécher ses yeux et de faire comme si tout allait bien quand le matin venait pour qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'il avait été insomniaque et tellement misérable.

Harry était sur le point de survoler pour demander à Draco si tout allait bien, quand soudainement il vit le balai de Draco tanguer en un plongeon pointu – pendant le fugace instant d'un battement de coeur Harry pensa que Draco avait perdu le contrôle de son balai, ou s'était évanoui, mais avant qu'il puisse se remettre de sa surprise initiale il vit le scintillement d'or-argent papillonner près du sol, vers le poteau de but Serpentard. Et Draco fonçait vers lui, même lorsque Seamus s'écria, "Le Vif ! Le Vif a été repéré !"

Harry se remit de son choc rapidement, et se précipita après Malfoy, propulsant son balai aussi vite que possible. Malfoy avait déjà une assez importante longueur d'avance, et le coeur d'Harry chavira même s'il s'était penché en avant sur son balai, alignant son propre corps parallèle au le manche pour réduire la résistance de l'air. Le vent passager sifflait dans ses oreilles comme le crépitement d'un feu s'implantant, et il avançait à toute vitesse après Malfoy, gagnant constamment du terrain – maintenant il était à quelques centimètres de la queue du Nimbus de Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas bon, Draco se rapprochait déjà du Vif –

Tout à coup, sorti de nulle part un Cognard entra brusquement dans la scène, comme un poing noir frappant l'air. Avec une force considérable il percuta la queue du balai de Draco, dérangeant son équilibre délicat en plein vol et envoyant le Nimbus de Draco tournoyer hors de contrôle. Harry changea hâtivement de direction pour esquiver le Cognard ricochant et éviter de heurter Malfoy – Harry quitta le Vif des yeux pendant cette fraction de seconde juste pour se stabiliser, et quand il regarda à nouveau il s'était volatilisé. Harry jura intérieurement, profondément frustré.

De l'autre côté, Draco luttait pour reprendre le contrôle de son balai, alarmé alors qu'il se lançait dans un plongeon dangereux – il attrapa le manche et le tira brusquement vers le haut, forçant le balai à une montée raide pour ne pas brosser le sol et briser plus encore l'équilibre agité. Il réussit à le manoeuvrer de façon à éviter de s'écraser sur le nez et retourna à une altitude sûre, son Nimbus légèrement abîmé par l'assault du Cognard. Draco se retourna pour mesurer les dégâts – peu sévères, bien que quelques brindilles aient été déplacées. Il jura avec emportement, vaguement conscient de la vague d'exitation montant de la foule dans les tribunes.

Vraiment, Draco ne s'était pas attendu à déceler le Vif si tôt. Il ne l'avait même pas _cherché _– le remarquer voletant au-dessus du sol à côté du poteau de but Serpentard pendant qu'il évaluait brièvement la performance de leur Gardien avait été un simple coup de chance. Même dans son état d'esprit distrait, Draco l'avait par réflexe poursuivit, se basant sur l'instinct pur de n'importe quel Attrapeur. Une partie de lui avait été soulagée, réellement, même lorsqu'il avait parcouru le terrain en descendant se dirigeant vers le minuscule Vif voltigeant, parce qu'il s'il attrapait le Vif le match _se terminerait_, et l'insidieux tourment de voler à côté d'Harry serait fini. Et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour le moment, même plus qu'il ne désirait la gloire de gagner le match ou la perspective d'obtenir un nouveau balai de son père en récompense. Putain de foutu Cognard.

Dans les tribunes, Ron braillait et sautait dans tous les sens, ce qu'Hermione trouvait définitivement distrayant, bien qu'elle fût trop absorbée par le match pour lui dire de se calmer. Il y avait eut un rugissement d'anticipation des spectateurs quand Harry et Draco avaient tous deux poursuivi le Vif, Draco en tête mais Harry le rattrapant rapidement – puis le Cognard, expertement frappé par le Batteur Gryffondor, les avait tous deux dispersés, et le Vif aussi dans l'opération. Hermione retrouva sa lèvre inférieure blessée où elle l'avait mordue, et elle tressaillit.

Dire que Ron était énervé serait vraiment le moins qu'on puisse dire – il était absolument _livide_. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, bon sang ?" s'égosilla-t-il de total désespoir. "Malfoy a vu le Vif en premier, tu peux croire ça ? Bon sang il l'a presque _attrapé, _t'as vu ça ? Que _fait _Harry ?"

"Peut-être qu'Harry ne l'a pas vu," dit Hermione nerveusement, mâchonnant toujours sa lèvre en regardant Malfoy et Harry monter à nouveau dans le ciel, où ils pourraient avoir une vue d'aigle sur l'action.

"Ne l'a pas vu ?" bafouilla Ron incrédule, agitant ses Multiplettes alentours d'une façon exagérée. "Harry réussit _toujours _à le voir en premier, c'est pourquoi il peut le poursuivre et gagner le match !" Ron ratissa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, qui s'harmonisaient avec la couleur empourprant maintenant ses joues. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? Il n'est juste pas assez attentif !"

Hermione en convint secrètement, bien qu'elle ait eut une bien meilleur idée que Ron sur _pourquoi _exactement Harry n'était pas assez attentif. C'était comme elle l'avait prédit et redouté – Harry, étant trop juste et noble, finirait par faire attention à Malfoy plus qu'il ne ferait attention au Vif, juste pour qu'il puisse se convaincre que Malfoy _s'en sortait_ en effet très bien, gaspillant la victoire dans le processus. Frustrée et impuissante, Hermione ne pouvait qu'observer et espérer qu'Harry reprendrait rapidement ses esprits et commencerait à vraiment _jouer le match, _comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Alors qu'il remontait en boucle à une altitude correcte, Harry était furieux contre lui-même. Il était énervé d'avoir été assez stupide pour placer ses problèmes personnels devant le bien de l'équipe et les chances de victoire de Gryffondor, et d'avoir été assez niais pour s'inquiéter que Malfoy pourrait ne pas aller tout à fait bien. Il aurait du savoir – mince, il _savait _– quelle personne férocement compétitive était Malfoy, et il aurait du deviner qu'être sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour n'aurait pas d'effet sur la force de la menace de Malfoy sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours dégoûté de lui-même, et également partiellement en colère contre Malfoy. Il aurait du écouter Hermione ; il se souvenait des mots anxieux qu'elle lui avait adressés à l'extérieur du vestiaire, _Agis comme si rien ne s'était passé entre toi et Malfoy... ne gâche pas ce match. _Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il l'avait laissée tomber quelque part.

_Eh bien, plus maintenant. _Harry empoigna son balai d'un air déterminé, et décrivit un cercle impétueux dans les airs, plongea abruptement et accéléra en parcourant le terrain avec une vitesse époustouflante juste pour se défouler un peu de sa propre frustration. _Maintenant je vais vraiment jouer – et je vais gagner ce match._

Par réflexe, Draco tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction d'Harry quand l'autre garçon fit un plongeon soudain, comme s'il avait vu le Vif – il suivit instinctivement Harry, bien qu'avec une amère résolution et sans grand enthousiasme. Un mal de tête persistant s'infiltrait dans son crâne, engourdissant sa vigilance ; Draco se sentit soudainement très épuisé, comme si l'effort de voler le drainait de ses derniers lambeaux d'énergie. Il savait que sa concentration vacillait – et alors qu'il s'attarda près d'Harry, il sentit quelque chose d'autre, aussi.

Harry était en colère contre lui. Draco pouvait le sentir, irradiant comme des ondes chaudes écarlates, crépitant comme un feu de joie déchaîné entre eux. C'était une amère, inébranlable sorte de sensation – ce n'était pas très intense, mais ça pouvait définitivement être senti, comme accentuant les courants parcourant les fibres invisibles qui les liaient. La sensation envoya des frissons chauds dans l'échine de Draco – c'était un sentiment agréablement inconfortable, s'il existait une telle chose ; comme des papillons et des aiguilles, des roses et des épines.

Bien sûr, Draco savait pourquoi Harry était en colère contre lui. Harry était énervé qu'_il _ait poursuivit le Vif le premier. Draco savait que leur dilemme incertain avait aussi affecté Harry, parce que dans n'importe quelle autre situation Harry aurait définitivement vu le Vif en premier, surtout à un endroit aussi évident. Et maintenant dans le contrecoup rageur, Harry prenait vraiment le match à Draco, se vrillant, serpentant entre les autres joueurs et esquivant les Cognards avec une fine précision, comme essayant impétueusement d'ôter Draco de son chemin alors qu'il recherchait le Vif une fois de plus. Draco pouvait voir qu'Harry l'ignorait délibérément.

Draco pouvait entendre faiblement le commentaire excité de Seamus : "...et un moment à couper le souffle quand l'Attrapeur des Serpentard avait presque le Vif entre les doigts, avant qu'un Cognard finement placé par le Batteur des Gryffondor ne contrecarre la tentative surprenante. Malfoy tombe presque de son balai dans le processus – ben, t'auras plus de chance la prochaine fois, vieux." Draco pouvait entendre le petit sourire satisfait dans la voix de Seamus. "Nous continuons à jouer, avec tout le monde plus qu'un peu décontenancé par la rapide vue du Vif, après seulement sept minutes de jeu."

Sept minutes ? Draco pouvait à peine en croire ses oreilles. Cela avait plus donné l'impression d'êtres sept heures. Assurément cela n'avait pas du être juste sept _minutes. _Il gémit intérieurement alors qu'il suivait la piste zigzagante d'Harry de loin, se déplaçant plus par réflexe subconscient que par réelle intention. _Combien de temps cette torture va-t-elle durer ?_

Le pire était que Draco n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps le match allait durer. C'était l'élément excitant et inconnu d'un match de Quidditch : l'anticipation continue sur sa durée, si ça allait se terminer dans la prochaine seconde ou durer pendant les deux prochaines semaines. L'une ou l'autre des options étant tout aussi possible ; littéralement, cela pourrait continuer _pour toujours._

Dans cet aspect particulier, Draco réalisa que ce n'était pas différent de la potion d'amour. Il s'était trouvé tourmenté par ce sentiment exact d'éternelle crainte dans les jours et nuits passés, comme fixant d'un air impuissant l'obscurité, une colonne insondable dans laquelle il aurait laissé tomber un collier ; c'était une dense noirceur qui s'étendait toujours, le miroitement d'espoir obscurci comme une lumière aqueuse reflétant de l'eau noire. Sinistre. Effrayant. _Sans fin._

_Mon Dieu, quand est-ce que ça va se terminer ? _se demanda désespérément Draco; et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ne faire référence qu'à ce match de Quidditch.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil alentour, gardant un oeil vif sur Draco ; sans étonnement, il vit Draco voler à nouveau vers lui. Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de _différent _dans le style de vol de Malfoy aujourd'hui – il semblait presque _effrayé, _ce qu'Harry déduit de la façon dans Draco serrait son manche à balai si étroitement des deux mains alors qu'il ondulait entre les autres joueurs d'une manière soigneuse et prudente. C'était comme si Draco avait peur de tomber réellement du manche de son balai.

"Gryffondor mène Serpentard à cinquante points contre quarante," annonça Seamus, ramenant les pensées dérivantes d'Harry à se concentrer de nouveau sur le match. "Les Serpentard offrent plus de penalties qu'ils ne le peuvent – pas que qui que ce soit s'en plaigne – l'Attrapeur Serpentard semble avoir l'intention de commettre chaque faute répertoriée. Les Gryffondor ont déjà pris trois penalties, ont intervenu sans aucun problème, et ils sont maintenant en possession..."

Draco se détourna des doux rayons du soleil et se retrouva à regarder dans la direction d'Harry une fois de plus. La douleur lancinante dans la tête de Draco empirait constamment, accélérée par les vibrations obscurément enflammées qu'il recevait d'Harry, et il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen pour Draco de se protéger contre cela. Cela se combinait avec la potion d'amour volatile dans ses veines comme une marée pourpre, se précipitant sur les rivages de son esprit, et annéantissant les pensées cohérentes – Draco perdit momentanément le contrôle, et cela suffit à son balai pour tournoyer dans une tangente –

"Et l'Attrapeur Serpentard a encore commis une autre faute," remarquait sèchement Seamus, "Maintenant on peut ajouter 'donner une forte bourrade au Poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse dans le ventre avec le manche de votre balai' à la liste des fautes professionnelles." Tandis que la plupart des joueurs sur le terrain s'engageaient avec fureur vers le bout du terrain Serpentard, Harry prit cette opportunité pour parcourir le terrain à la recherche du Vif – puis il le vit, voletant dans l'air près du poteau de but Gryffondor cette fois, comme un flocon de neige doré illuminé par la pâle lumière du soleil. _Le Vif._

Harry se figea un instant, son coeur bondissant d'excitation ; puis le choc fondit, et il se précipita en avant, prenant une spectaculaire rafale de vitesse alors qu'il fonçait vers le Vif, le brillant, indubitable éclat contre le fond de ciel bleu –

– tout à coup, Draco apparut de nulle part en face de lui, bloquant son chemin et le forçant à tourner brusquement hors de son cap, échappant brusquement et de très peu à une collision précipitée.

"Dégage, Malfoy !" hurla rageusement Harry, alors qu'il tirait violemment son balai de côté, virant hors d'une collision juste une seconde avant l'impact ; il avait même sentit l'ourlet de la robe de Draco effleurer son bras lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. Harry prit un moment pour stabiliser son balai et se réorienter sur la voie – il se tourna pour regarder furieusement Malfoy, mais ce qu'il vit ensuite dilata ses yeux d'une horreur naissante. "_Malfoy ?_"

Draco était vaguement conscient d'Harry lui criant dessus, bien qu'il ne puisse pas tout à fait arriver à comprendre ce qu'Harry criait – les doigts de Draco lâchèrent leur prise sur le manche de son balai, et son sens de l'équilibre disparut avec une stridente sirène de silence, et ensuite, il tombait... il sembla tomber pendant une éternité, suspendu dans l'air comme une très légère plume – Draco ferma les yeux et se soumit à la pulsation sombre qui frémissait à travers ses veines, avant que le sol ne le percute finalement avec un mat, écoeurant bruit sourd, et il plongea dans une abîme de vide néant.

Harry observa avec une horreur non dissimulée Draco tomber du manche de son balai et chuter vers le sol, son corps mou et apparemment sans vie, paraissant si douloureusement délicat et fragile – il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, où le Vif d'Or papillonnait toujours de manière séduisante, à seulement quelques mètres au-dessus de lui – puis Harry regarda à nouveau Draco, tombant à travers l'air frais comme dans un mouvement lent, et il n'eut pas à penser deux fois.

Harry dirigea son balai vers le bas et suivit le parcours de la chute de Draco – c'était la même sorte de plongeon en pic qu'il avait exécuté à sa première année, lorsqu'il faisait la course avec la force de la gravité pour sauver le Rapeltout de Neville. C'était la même allégresse sifflante lorsqu'il coupa l'atmosphère tendue, dangereusement et témérairement – mais maintenant, Draco frappait le sol avant qu'Harry ne puisse atteindre ce niveau, et l'impact sourd du corps de Draco sur le sol secoua Harry également, comme une secousse de réalité.

Draco avait atterrit maladroitement, s'écrasant tout droit sur la haie entourant les limites éloignées du terrain de Quidditch, opposée aux tribunes des spectateurs. Les branches fragiles et nues craquèrent sous le poids du corps inconscient de Draco, les bouts dentelés des brindilles brunes déchirant les vêtements de Draco, coupant de profondes, rugueuses égratignures dans sa chair.

Dans les tribunes, les étudiants chahutaient, surtout ceux qui avaient vu l'ahurissant épisode au milieu des airs, avec le Vif presque attrapé et la chute postérieure de Malfoy. Et Ron, qui avait brièvement détourné son attention de la dispute sur le penalty Gryffondor, avait tout vu dans ses Multiplettes. Hermione aussi.

"Hermione !" cria Ron, regardant dans ses Multiplettes et secouant le bras d'Hermione simultanément. "Oh mon Dieu ! C'était le Vif ? – Harry et Draco viennent juste de se crasher, et Malfoy est tombé de son balai – Harry descend aussi, oh non..."

Hermione était trop ahurie pour réagir, et elle observait la scène qui se déroulait comme si elle se jouait au ralenti, comme un cauchemard irréel surpassant ses pires craintes. Elle laissa échapper un halètement involontaire et mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsque Malfoy tomba à pic à travers les derniers cinq mètres d'air et s'écrasa dans les haies – elle loucha désespérément, priant pour qu'Harry aille bien. S'étaient-ils lui et Malfoy heurtés au milieu de l'air ? Ou...

"Est-ce qu'Harry est blessé ?" cria Ron pour se faire entendre à travers le brouhaha ; il regarda longuement et anxieusement dans les Multiplettes, zoomant autant qu'il le pourrait. "Est-ce qu'il est tombé ? – non, il a l'air conscient, il va bien je pense –" Ron leva les yeux, et jeta vers le bas un coup d'oeil inquiet vers l'autre bout du terrain. "Est-ce que les autres savent qu'Harry et Malfoy se sont heurtés ? Ah, Madame Bibine vient de le voir, elle y va tout de suite...mon Dieu, Hermione, t'as vu ça ? Malfoy aurait pu tuer Harry !"

Harry atterit sur le sol juste quelques secondes après Draco ; il tituba légèrement à cause du brusque atterrissage lorsqu'il glissa pour s'arrêter, et il sentit un élancement de douleur darder sa cheville droite. Il l'ignora et descendit hâtivement de son balai pour se laisser tomber à genoux à côté de Draco. Draco était allongé sur le côté, de dos à Harry ; lorsqu'Harry retourna Draco, il laissa échapper une faible exclamation, puis il jura – il s'était attendu à des bleus, oui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il y avait une profonde entaille à travers le front de Draco, linéaire et parallèle à l'arc net des sourcils de Draco. Le sang en affluait librement, coulant en de minces rivières pourpres en bas de la tempe gauche de Draco, dessinant de sombres taches bordeaux sur sa robe de Quidditch verte. Des flocons rouges s'accrochaient aux pointes des cheveux blond argentés, qui encadraient le visage de Draco, et sa pâle joue gauche était aussi tachée de nouvelles écorchures. C'était un peu comme un travestissement de la nature – faisant fleurir un rouge frais mêlé à une peau blanc-crème, coupée par des brindilles marron mortes et pourrissantes. Ca semblait faux, tellement faux.

Soudainement, quelque chose vint à l'esprit d'Harry, sans réfléchir, il tendit automatiquement les mains et les posa à plat contre le front saignant de Draco, sans aucune hésitation, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et –

– Rien ne se passa.

Harry regarda fixement, incrédule ; il posa sa main contre le front de Draco pendant quelques longs moments de plus, mais il n'y avait pas de vibrations de guérison sous ses doigts, comme il l'avait sentit cette nuit où Draco avait tailladé sa propre poitrine et placé les mains d'Harry sur la blessure de couteau bouillante. A présent, rien ne se passait, pas la moindre chose.

Harry retira sa main du front de Draco, ahuri ; il avait du sang sur les mains, le sang de Draco, humide et chaud entre ses doigts avec la pulsation de la vie. _La vie de Draco. _Soudainement Harry fut effrayé, alarmé par la vue du rouge vif s'infiltrant entre ses doigts écartés et tremblants – la vue de sa main tachée de sang. _Le sang de Draco. _Une pensée terrible vint soudainement à l'esprit d'Harry : et si Draco était mort ?

Harry tendit la main et prit la molle main droite de Draco, la tirant vers lui ; ses doigts pressèrent le tendre point de pulsation sur l'intérieur du poignet de Draco, cherchant deséspérément la légère palpitation des veines sous la peau –

Soudain, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en papillonnant. Harry frissonna, ses doigts tenant rigidement le poignet de Draco. "_Malfoy ?_"

Les yeux de Draco étaient vitreux et aveugles, le gris terne de ses pupilles enbrumé de stupeur. Harry le secoua doucement, bien qu'avec urgence et un désespoir croissant. "Draco ? Tu m'entends ?" Pendant le plus court instant, les yeux de Draco semblèrent se focaliser, et une expression s'apparentant à une reconnaissance voleta sur le visage de Draco ; puis, ses yeux se fermèrent avec une lassitude délicate, et ne se rouvrirent pas.

Harry donna une fois de plus un coup de coude à Draco, plus fort cette fois, mais sans résultat. Les paupières de Draco demeurèrent closes et il était sans réaction. Harry se retourna avec un désarroi sauvage, et cria le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, "Par ici ! A l'aide ! Malfoy est tombé de son balai !"

Harry se retourna vers Draco. Il y avait des boucles de cheveux égarées chatouillant les cils de Draco, et Harry essaya d'écarter la frange de Draco de la blessure saignante, enlevant en frottant plus de sang dans les cheveux blonds de Draco dans le processus, qui étaient maintenant comme de la soie argentée teintée de gouttes d'encre rouge. A nouveau, Harry essaya de ne pas se préoccuper de combien étrangement cela semblait artificiel ; même si le rouge et le blond-doré ressortaient se complétant sombrement, cela le troublait toujours immensément.

Une rafale de bruissements de manches à balais approchant alerta Harry que de l'aide était finalement arrivée – il leva les yeux pour trouver les autres joueurs approchant en courant de l'endroit où lui et Draco étaient, menés par une très nerveuse Madame Bibine, qui avait fait signe à Mme Pomfresh, postée sur les lignes de touche prête à intervenir. Harry était incroyablement soulagé de les voir, parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire ensuite, ou même de comment stopper le saignement. A ce moment-là il avait sa main droite pressée sur la coupure sur le front de Draco pour faire cesser l'écoulement ; le sang s'infiltrait encore entre ses doigts, mais au moins cela ne saignait pas aussi abondamment qu'avant.

"Potter ! Est-ce que ça va ?" L'instant suivant dont Harry se souvenait Madame Bibine était à côté de lui, son visage froncé d'inquiétude et d'effarement instantané lorsqu'elle vit la blessure de Draco, laide, bouillante et défigurante sur le visage pâle de Draco. Mais elle se remit rapidement de son choc, et ses réflexes de procédure entrèrent en action lorsqu'elle tira Harry loin de Draco, juste lorsque Madame Pomfresh arriva sur la scène. "Potter, recule maintenant – tu peux m'entendre clairement, Potter ? Tu peux entendre ce que je dis ?"

Harry se demanda si Madame Bibine était vaguement folle, parce qu'il pouvait entendre parfaitement clairement ce qu'elle disait et il pensait qu'elle devrait s'occuper de _Draco, _pas de lui. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas était que ses avant-bras et son visage étaient barbouillés de sang frais, et ses mains _pleines _de taches rouges, donc du point de vue de Madame Bibine, il semblait qu'Harry était aussi blessé que Draco ne l'était, peut-être légèrement en meilleur état parce qu'il était conscient.

"Je vais bien, Madame Bibine – Malfoy est blessé –" tenta de dire Harry, au milieu d'un barrage de questions que Madame Bibine lui posait ; s'il pouvait marcher, s'il avait mal aux pieds, si ses mains étaient engourdies... Il renonça finalement à tenter de parler, puisqu'elle ne l'écoutait de toute évidence pas, ou du moins, ne lui laissait aucune chance de dire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une réponse monosyllabique.

Harry se sentit levé par derrière, et derrière lui il y avait un méli-mélo excité de voix, Madame Pomfresh disant à tout le monde 'Calmez-vous ! Reculez !' étant la plus bruyante parmi elles. Harry tressaillit lorsqu'il fit peser son poids sur le pied qui avait été blessé plus tôt quand il avait atterit sur le sol ; Madame Bibine vit Harry tressaillir, et elle l'aida à marcher correctement en le soutenant le long du chemin. Harry essaya de se retourner pour voir ce qui arrivait à Draco – il vit brièvement un brancard être conjuré, mais ensuite une vague de vertige l'assaillit soudainement et il dut fermer les yeux. Son pied était plus douloureux maintenant, et il se sentit soudainement épuisé – ses yeux semblèrent picoter, comme des aiguilles sous ses paupières...maintenant, il était indistinctement conscient que Madame Bibine avait fait apparaître un brancard et l'aidait à monter dessus.

"Le match a été inopinément interrompu..." Harry entendit la voix de Seamus à travers le porte-voix magique, résonnant bruyamment par-dessus le bruit de la foule. "Il semble que Gryffondor et Serpentard aient _tous les deux _perdu leurs Attrapeurs, qui ont été impliqués dans une collision dans l'air – Potter est escorté en dehors du terrain maintenant, il boite – Malfoy paraît inconscient, il a de toute évidence été le plus touché dans l'accident..."

Et ceux-ci étaient les derniers mots qu'Harry entendit, avant d'être porté loin du terrain en direction de l'aile hospitalière ; l'épuisement dissipa les fibres de tentatives de pensées cohérentes, et Harry était trop étourdi pour répondre à l'unique et première question dans son esprit : _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, bon sang ?_

**TBC...**

(1) Ron parle en fait ici de « contes de fées », mais j'ai pensé que superstitions faisait mieux en français…

La suite rapidement!


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

bibidibabidibou: Merci beaucoup pour tes 3 reviews! Malheureusement Goyle ne réapparaîtra pas (je crois)... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est marrant. Et voici la suite, bonne lecture!

Yepa: Merci beaucoup! Oui, pour moi, rapidement veut dire 'dans quelques jours' xD parce que certains auteurs ne la postent que dans des mois... Mais voici le chapitre suivant! Oh et moi aussi j'adore les répliques de Draco!

3000 visiteurs... Plus de reviews peut-être? xD En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait très plaisir! Voici le chapitre 9!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'****Âge de Raison**

_Mais l'amour peut espérer où la raison désespèrerait._

Assez ironiquement, c'est le bruit doux du claquement d'une porte se refermant qui renvoya l'esprit de Draco dans le royaume de la conscience ; le néant d'obscurité se dissémina alors que des raies de vigilance entraient à nouveau à flot comme des lumières d'argent derrière ses paupières fermées. Une douleur lancinante dans ses tempes était tout ce qui restait de la vive agonie dont il se souvenait juste avant que tout soit devenu noir – et Draco avait toujours le souvenir d'une chute, d'une plongée dans une étendue infinie, saisi par rien d'autre que par la peur...

Un bruissement silencieux le sortit brusquement du souvenir glacial et le ramena à la réalité. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui. Draco garda les yeux fermés, ne remuant pas un muscle, l'ouïe fine lorsqu'il entendit des pas veloutés marchant près de lui, s'approchant ; des pas résonnant dans la chaleur du silence, pondérés avec une confiance attentive encore timidement hésitante, et tout à fait caractéristiques.

Les pas d'Harry, bien sûr.

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'Harry se tenait à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Harry près de lui, il pouvait _ressentir _la tension excitante qui liait l'air entre eux. C'était une vivifiante et douloureuse sensation, une sensation qui lui donnait l'impression de tendre la main pour toucher Harry ; en même temps cela lui donnait l'envie de simplement retomber dans le néant duquel il avait émergé, ainsi Harry s'en irait et ne serait pas là lorsqu'il se réveillerait à nouveau.

Même lorsque sa stupeur confuse disparut, le souvenir fragile restait cramponné aux lisières de son esprit dans une vision surréelle de réalité. Draco ne pouvait être sûr que ce n'était pas juste le produit de ses instants de délire, juste avant qu'il ait perdu connaissance ; mais il se souvenait d'avoir ouvert les yeux, et la première personne qu'il avait vue était Harry. Et Harry s'était penché sur lui, et avait tenu ses mains ; il avait vu les lèvres d'Harry bouger, chuchotant des mots silencieux, des mots qui étaient tendre et purs et si sécurisants, des mots qui disaient que tout irait bien.

Mais lui savait mieux, pensa Draco amèrement. Tout n'irait jamais bien. Cela avait du être un rêve. Juste un autre rêve.

Les derniers vestiges de douleur dans son corps refluèrent au loin ; Draco se demanda vaguement de quelle hauteur il était tombé, et à quel point il avait été blessé. Il aurait bien mieux aimé s'asseoir et inspecter ses bleus, si le fait n'était pas qu'il semblait gelé dans un coma éveillé simplement parce qu'Harry se tenait à côté de lui. Oui, Harry se tenait juste _à côté _de lui, quelque part directement sur sa gauche – il pouvait le sentir.

Juste après la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Draco entendit le bruit de Madame Pomfresh s'affairant dans la pièce, accompagné du fracas métallique d'un plateau se posant sur la table de chevet, portant vraisemblablement son médicament. Draco réalisa qu'il avait plutôt faim.

"Potter, vous devriez être couché," Draco entendit Madame Pomfresh gronder, confirmant ce qu'il avait su tout du long. "Je viens juste de réparer votre cheville, et vous ne devriez pas vous promener partout..."

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" La voix d'Harry s'éleva doucement, soulignée par l'inquiétude. Le cœur de Draco fit un drôle de petit saut – en fait, c'était plus comme une plume qu'on laisserait tomber dans un aspirateur. C'était un sentiment dense et tremblotant, qui n'était pas très agréable mais était en même temps plaisant.

"Il se remettra," vint la réponse sèche de Madame Pomfresh, "pas d'os brisé, ou de côte cassée, juste un peu secoué. Franchement, la chute a eut l'air pire qu'elle ne l'était réellement."

"Mais il a eut de mauvaises écorchures quand il s'est écrasé dans les buissons..." La faible interjection d'Harry demeurait incertaine, et discrètement anxieuse.

"Je les ai nettoyées, la plupart d'entres elles étaient juste des blessures de surface." La voix de Madame Pomfresh semblait impatiente, et elle répéta, "Il se remettra, en fait il devrait se réveiller à tout moment maintenant. Le sort de soin avait un effet légèrement tranquillisant, mais ça devrait se dissiper bientôt. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Maintenant je veux que vous retourniez dehors, et que vous vous asseyiez dans la salle d'attente pendant encore quinze bonnes minutes. Si vous vous sentez assez bien d'ici là, vous pourrez retourner dans votre dortoir. Maintenant ouste, Potter, sortez d'ici !"

"Merci," était la dernière chose que Draco entendit Harry dire, puis la porte se ferma, et il sut qu'Harry était parti. Comptez sur Harry pour être aussi poli même quand on lui a dit de s'en aller.

Draco garda les yeux fermés et continua à faire semblant d'être endormi en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La conversation avait jeté quelques lumières sur ce qui était arrivé – apparemment après qu'il soit tombé de son balai, ce qui était la seule chose dont _il _pouvait se rappeler avoir faite, il s'était écrasé dans les buissons et s'était écorché assez gravement. Et Harry était venu pour voir s'il allait bien.

Draco inclina la tête en arrière et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Pour une quelconque raison, cela importait plus, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait entendu d'autre.

Madame Pomfresh avait refusé de laisser qui que ce soit qui n'était pas un Attrapeur pur sang dans l'aile hospitalière, donc Harry était seul ; il s'assit dans le sofa de la salle d'attente à l'extérieur de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Draco. Théoriquement, songea-t-il intérieurement et avec une ironie désabusée, il n'avait même pas le droit d'être là non plus, puisqu'il avait été taché du sang de Draco et non du sien.

Madame Pomfresh avait été si soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été blessé sérieusement qu'elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée pour demander pourquoi il était sorti si indemne de la prétendue 'collision', tandis que son homologue avait été assommé. Harry, lui, était blessé d'une cheville enflée, mais c'était lié à l'extension de ses blessures après qu'il ait nettoyé les traînées du sang de Draco sur ses bras et mains. Harry suspectait que pas mal de sang ait aussi touché sa robe, seulement il n'avait pas été capable de voir les taches puisque sa robe était initialement rouge.

_Au moins il va bien. _Harry s'adossa aux coussins, entrelaçant ses doigts derrière sa tête et se reposant en arrière contre les paumes de ses mains. _Il ira bien. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte d'ici._

Harry savait que Ron et Hermione seraient probablement dehors à l'attendre, mais pour une quelconque raison il ne se sentait pas de les voir tout de suite, ni le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Des spirales de confusion encerclaient les pensées étourdies et dispersées dans sa tête alors qu'il rejouait encore le match de Quidditch dans sa tête, pour la millionième fois...

Draco attrapant presque le Vif. Draco frappé par le Cognard. Draco volant comme si son esprit était à des kilomètres, ses mouvements mal articulés par une telle hésitation mécanique. Et finalement, Draco tombant, et ce terrible écho de dur silence lorsqu'il heurta le sol –

"Harry."

Harry revint de sa rêverie sinistre, et il se retourna, surpris – et vit Hermione scruter l'aile hospitalière, une expression de sincère inquiétude sur le visage. Elle avait ouvert la porte si discrètement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

La tension sur les traits d'Harry se relâcha légèrement, bien que le stress effilochât toujours les contours de sa voix.

"Salut, Hermione," dit-il, refoulant les souvenirs du match de Quidditch pour plus tard.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" fut la première question à sortir de sa bouche.

"Ouais, ça va," dit-il avec lassitude, lui affichant un petit sourire blafard. "Pomfresh te chassera quand elle sortira de cette pièce, mais jusque-là pourquoi tu n'entres pas."

Hermione lorgna soigneusement la porte fermée, qui menait à la pièce où Draco se reposait, avant de filer dans la salle d'attente et de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, et son épaule frôla la sienne dans un geste de réconfort silencieux. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, mais éleva finalement la voix comme Harry restait également silencieux.

"Comment va Malfoy ?" demanda t-elle tranquillement. Sa voix reflétait une inquiétude hésitante, bien qu'elle soit indubitablement véritable.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit platement Harry. "Madame Pomfresh dit qu'il vivra, alors j'estime que ce sera le cas. Mais ne me demande pas ce qui est arrivé là-bas, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que Malfoy pourra nous éclairer lorsqu'il se réveillera."

"Tu veux dire que tu ne..." commença Hermione.

"Non." dit brièvement Harry. "Je n'ai pas le moindre fichu indice sur ce qui est arrivé là-bas juste maintenant, je sais juste que j'étais trempé par le sang de Draco, et il y avait du sang partout, et il n'arrêtait pas de saigner." Il s'arrêta brusquement, et frissonna. "C'était horrible."

"Tout le monde pense que vous vous êtes heurtés," dit Hermione, d'un ton prudent.

Harry soupira. "Et que penses-_tu, _Herm ?"

"Je pense que c'est moins simple que cela en a l'air," dit Hermione d'un ton neutre, bien qu'un petit haussement d'épaules trahisse sa perplexité. "Je n'ai vu que ce que tout les autres dans les tribunes ont vu, Harry. Mais je sais cette petite chose en plus sur la – la situation entre toi et Malfoy, et ça fait toute la différence."

"Donc tu penses que l'horrible potion a aussi quelque chose à voir avec ça." La voix d'Harry demeurait crispée.

Hermione se cala contre les coussins du canapé. "J'ai essayé," dit-elle simplement. "J'ai essayé de me dire que nous devrions prendre ça au premier degré, que c'était juste une malencontreuse collision, comme tous les autres le pensent. Ron est en bas en train de dire rapidement un mot à l'équipe – il est absolument furieux, il croit que Malfoy a essayé de te faire tomber de ton balai en plein vol. Mais... mais je ne peux pas me convaincre que c'est la vérité. Je veux simplement d'abord te demander ce qui s'est réellement passé."

Harry secoua lentement la tête. "Je ne peux pas te le dire."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et prit une brusque respiration au ton profondément tremblant d'Harry.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire parce que je ne sais pas non plus," continua Harry, fixant ses paumes ; il étendit ses mains devant lui et les retourna. "Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, et je ne sais pas _pourquoi. _Je ne me rappelle pas avoir heurté le balai de Malfoy, mais là encore je pourrais avoir tort. Peut-être que les queues de nos balais se sont frôlées, et un quelconque phénomène aérodynamique bizarre a propulsé son balai à toute allure. _Je ne sais pas. _Mais ce que je sais c'est que –" La voix d'Harry vacilla légèrement, "c'est que ça n'a pas marché."

Le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement. "Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?"

"La guérison," dit Harry, retombant en arrière avec un soupir vaincu. "Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit, à propos de Malfoy prenant ce fichu couteau et coupant une entaille dans sa poitrine ? Et quand il a prit ma main et l'a pressée sur sa blessure, elle s'est guérie. Eh bien, j'ai essayé ça juste là, sur le terrain, quand il saignait si gravement que j'ai pensé qu'il allait juste saigner jusqu'à en mourir si je ne faisais rien. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout."

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda lentement Hermione.

"C'est une très bonne question," répondit doucement Harry.

* * *

Le climat dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ce soir-là était mitigé – le message officiel de Madame Bibine avait été émis pendant le dîner, et il fut décrété que le match Serpentard-Gryffondor qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la journée serait compté comme abandonné étant donné la perte des Attrapeurs des deux équipes (ce qui, théoriquement, signifiait que le match aurait continué éternellement s'il n'avait pas été arrêté). Le match serait reprogrammé à une date postérieure, qui serait prochainement annoncée.

Les Serpentards, bien sûr, en avaient été très enchantés ; les Gryffondors, toutefois, ne l'étaient pas, puisqu'ils avaient menés d'une nette marge avant l'accident. Cependant, les Gryffondors se rallièrent tous gentiment pour supporter Harry, et lui dirent à plusieurs reprises que ce n'était pas sa faute si le match avait été annulé en milieu de jeu. N'importe qui jetant un œil à l'expression abattue d'Harry lorsqu'il s'affalait devant la cheminée aurait compris pourquoi ses coéquipiers faisaient de leur mieux pour le réconforter.

"Ce n'était vraiment pas de ta faute, ce con de Malfoy a tout bousillé," disait Ron pour la énième fois, et Harry espéra vraiment qu'il allait arrêter de dire ça.

Seamus approuva d'un signe de tête. "Malfoy essayait juste de se venger de toi pour ce qui est arrivé plus tôt, quand nous l'avons presque désarçonné avec ce Cognard – et c'était évident que tu était près d'attraper le Vif, alors il est venu pour tout ou rien et t'est rentré dedans."

Hermione grimaça. "Tu as vraiment vu la collision, Seamus ?"

Seamus se tourna vers elle avec un air narquois. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses qui soit arrivé d'autre ? Ils ont tous les deux décidé en même temps de se faire tomber dans les airs ?"

"Mais c'est Malfoy qui est tombé le premier, et –" commença à argumenter Hermione, mais Harry éleva fermement la voix, la coupant.

"C'était une collision, Herm." Harry lui lança la plus brève des œillades significatives, puis continua, "Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons effectivement eut l'intension d'avoir un accident, mais nous l'avons tous les deux fait, et c'est trop nul, surtout parce que Gryffondor gagnait."

"Mais ça va, Harry," dit Ron avec confiance, lançant à Harry un sourire éclatant. "Nous allons encore les écraser au deuxième match. Vois les choses du bon côté – nous allons leur donner un coup de pied au derrière deux fois dans la même saison. Et avec un peu de chance Malfoy sera trop blessé pour faire du Quidditch pour, oh je ne sais pas, pour l'éternité."

"Ron," dit vertement Hermione, bien qu'elle continuât à observer attentivement Harry.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Malfoy ?" demanda Harry avec désinvolture, bien qu'Hermione vit la lueur dans ses yeux et bien qu'elle remarque la promptitude de sa question en réaction à la mention du nom de Draco.

"J'ai entendu qu'il était dans le coma," dit Ron avec espoir. "Tu n'étais pas dans l'aile hospitalière avec lui, Harry ? Tu aurais pu remplacer son médicament, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Ouais, surtout avec ces Faux Cachets de la boutique des Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux de Fred et George," intervint Dean, gloussant. "Malfoy ne sera pas exactement la Belle au Bois Dormant quand il se réveillera."

"Oui, et Madame Pomfresh prendra _tellement _de temps pour trouver qui étrangler pour ça," répondit sèchement Harry.

Hermione s'assit tranquillement et observa les garçons tandis qu'ils disséquaient avec animation le match du jour avant qu'il se soit arrêté, débattant aussi de la stratégie pour le second match. Elle remarqua qu'Harry ne participait pas autant qu'il le devrait, ce qui était étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils planchaient sur son sujet favori. Il paraissait distrait, et excepté l'occasionnel signe de tête et la courte remarque, il donnait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit à milles kilomètres.

Ou peut-être pas si loin – juste au fond du couloir, le premier escalier en colimaçon sur la droite, trois étages plus bas. L'aile hospitalière.

Hermione se leva et rassembla ses livres sans dire un mot, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais Harry, perceptif et observateur comme il l'était toujours, remarqua qu'elle s'en allait, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle lui lança un regard significatif, et fit un signe de tête ; il soutint son regard pendant quelques instants, et même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait signifié, ses yeux demeuraient remplis d'une confiance inconditionnelle. Confiance en le fait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et que même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, il savait qu'elle ferait ce qui était le mieux.

Hermione était déjà au milieu de l'ouverture du portrait quand Ron l'interpella, "Hé ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?"

"À la bibliothèque," lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, "J'ai besoin de vérifier un livre avant l'heure de fermeture."

Sans attendre de réponse d'eux, elle se glissa à travers l'ouverture du portrait et était partie. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione regarda sa montre – il était juste huit heures passées, et avec un peu de chance la plupart des étudiants retourneraient déjà dans leurs salles communes à l'heure qu'il était. Elle marcha le long du couloir aux torches allumées, descendit le premier escalier en colimaçon descendant sur sa droite, et se dirigea vers l'aile hospitalière.

* * *

Draco balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit et s'étira, agitant ses orteils et les fixant comme s'ils détenaient tous les secrets de l'univers. L'engourdissement dans son corps était presque parti, remplacé par un vague, familier sentiment de malaise, comme les tremblements d'un séisme avant qu'il n'éclate à la surface ; dense, ferme et extrêmement inquiétant.

Cela faisait à peine dix heures qu'il était arrivé dans l'aile hospitalière et il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir. Quelques uns de ses amis Serpentards étaient venus le voir plus tôt – Vincent et Grégory bien sûr, tout comme Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, qui l'avait adulé et s'était extasiée comme s'il était un poussin blessé.

Mais tout ce dont il pouvait se soucier était du fait qu'Harry était entré pour le voir.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

La voix d'Harry avait été emplie d'un tel fond d'inquiétude véritable que Draco aurait presque pu jurer qu'Harry _se souciait _de lui, après tout. Presque. Mais après il était sorti, et Draco ne l'avait plus vu depuis. C'était absurde, de ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'Harry reviendrait pour le voir. Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

Parce qu'il était Harry. S'il y avait une chose que Draco avait apprise dans les quelques semaines passées, en plus de la suprême torture de vouloir s'effondrer chaque fois qu'Harry passait par là, c'était qu'Harry possédait une certaine générosité qui était au-delà de tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Même si _générosité _était juste une farce, une ombre charitable d'amour, cela restait néanmoins quelque chose de spécial. Et une partie irrationnelle de lui avec passé la journée à espérer chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait qu'Harry entrerait à nouveau, cet Harry viendrait et dirait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et ferait tout aller bien, juste pendant ce petit moment.

Mais Harry ne revint jamais.

"Tu as toujours dix orteils, ou il en manque seulement quelques-uns ?"

Draco leva les yeux, et vit Hermione qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression impénétrable sur le visage. Soit il avait été si profondément plongé dans la réflexion-Harry qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue ouvrir la porte, soit elle était entrée si silencieusement que c'était comme une nouvelle forme bizarre de Transplanage.

"Les heures de visites ne sont-elles pas terminées ?" dit Draco d'un ton irrité ; il posa fermement ses deux pieds sur le sol, bien qu'il ne se levât pas.

"Elles le sont." Hermione vint au pied du lit de Draco, et croisa les bras. "Mais j'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh que je te remettais juste un message, alors elle a dit que je pouvais passer."

"Un message ?" Le coeur de Draco bondit, et fit un drôle de petit ricochet à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique ; la mélancolie à l'intérieur de lui se changea en une lueur d'optimisme. "De – de qui ?"

"Personne," dit nonchalamment Hermione. "J'avais juste besoin d'une raison pour entrer ici, c'est tout."

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Draco parut vraiment déconfit pendant le plus bref instant, avant que la déception ne se dissolve rapidement une fois de plus en indifférence.

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda-t-elle, plutôt à contrecœur.

"Juste nickel," répondit Draco, "c'est vivifiant de tomber d'un balai en chute libre pendant six mètres de temps en temps. La prochaine fois j'aurais juste à essayer une falaise."

"Un beau spectacle théâtral que tu nous a présenté aujourd'hui," remarqua Hermione d'un ton acerbe. "Très sensationnel et tout. Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?"

Draco renifla. "Théâtral, Granger ? Si j'avais voulu du théâtral, j'aurai traversé le Grand Hall en courant nu, ou j'aurai dansé en tenue légère sur ma table dans la salle de Potions. J'aurai transformé Longdubat en flamant rose et je l'aurai fait danser le flamenco. Je ne me serai pas, en tout cas, écrasé de manière suicidaire avec mon balai en me tuant presque dans l'opération."

"Pitié pour le 'presque'." La bouche d'Hermione se changea bizarrement en un sourire contenu. "Et tu adores danser, toi, pas vrai ?"

"Je déteste danser." Draco grimaça. "Tout le monde sait ça."

"Eh bien, ça paraît logique." Hermione s'arrêta. "En tout cas, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question – qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé là-bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Avais-tu la tête enfouie dans un livre pendant le match, Granger ? Draco lança à Hermione un regard qui était suffisamment tranchant pour découper de la glace. "Je suis tombé de mon balai et me suis presque brisé le cou, j'ai eu des hémorragies de multiples blessures, et par bonheur je me suis évanoui. Mais j'ai entendu que Potter a aussi atterrit en mauvais état, donc je suis sûr qu'il t'a fourni un compte rendu image par image des détails sanglants."

"Tout le monde pense que toi et Harry êtes entrés en collision au milieu des airs," Hermione fixa Draco avec un regard mesuré. "Est-ce que c'est ça qui s'est passé ?"

"Que dit Harry ?" demanda immédiatement Draco.

Hermione soupira. "Il n'est pas sûr. Il ne se souvient pas d'une collision. Il pense que vos balais ont dû s'emmêler, et que c'était juste un accident bizarre. Encore que," ajouta-t-elle, "il y a l'hypothèse acceptable selon laquelle tu serais délibérément rentré dans Harry pour que le match s'arrête et soit rejoué à une date ultérieure."

Draco laissa échapper un rire méprisant. "Depuis quand, Granger, me connais-tu comme une personne qui se sacrifie autant ?"

"Je sais bien que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la gloire," répondit Hermione, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, "et que battre Harry au Quidditch est quelque chose que tu désires depuis longtemps."

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent. "Donc tu penses aussi que j'ai fait exprès de foncer sur Harry."

"Non," dit diplomatiquement Hermione, "Je ne le pense pas. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Malfoy, et je sais aussi que ce qui est arrivé est plus qu'un simple cas de mauvais timing. Et je veux entendre comment c'est arrivé de ta propre bouche, et plus important, _pourquoi _c'est arrivé."

"_Pourquoi _c'est arrivé ?" Draco afficha un sourire amer et dépourvu d'humour. "Ce n'est pas suffisamment évident, t'es-tu pris un Cognard dans la tête ?"

"Je sais que ça avait un rapport avec la potion d'amour," dit Hermione d'un ton impatient, "mais autant que je sache les potions d'amour ne déclenchent pas des accès d'inconscience, ou n'incitent pas à des collisions au milieu des airs."

"Tu ne sais pas quelque chose, Granger." répondit calmement Draco, ses yeux gris durs et emplis d'une émotion tendue comme des perles scintillantes. "Je peux te dire la première chose à savoir sur les potions d'amour, c'est qu'elles altèrent le jugement. Dans chaque aspect de ta vie, à chaque fois qu'une certaine personne est dans les parages."

"Je sais que – " commença Hermione, mais il la coupa.

"Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si tout autour de moi se brisait et se réparait en un seul instant, et quand je le regarde le décor se dissout en un flou mouvant." Draco parlait dans une monotonie incolore, comme s'il parlait d'une vie lointaine très éloignée de la sienne ; les mots semblaient dévaler de ses lèvres contre leur propre gré, comme une marée refoulée se précipitant sur le rivage.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il confiait ça à Hermione Granger, mais il savait que s'il ne le disait pas à quelqu'un, il pourrait simplement exploser. "Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à le regarder, pendant ces deux dernières semaines ? Laisse-moi juste te dire, _beaucoup. _Je ne pense pas exagérer quand je dis que d'une certaine façon, je connais mieux Harry que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Par exemple, quelle main Harry utilise t-il pour dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux ?"

"Hum," dit Hermione avec incertitude, semblant déconcertée, "la gauche ?"

"Toujours la droite. Et sais-tu qu'il aime bien marcher avec les mains dans les poches, à moins qu'il ne porte des livres, auquel cas il les porte toujours avec la main gauche parce la droite est la main avec laquelle il porte sa baguette ? Sais-tu quelle est toujours la première chose qu'il sort de son sac quand il s'assoit à sa table en cours ?"

"Son parchemin ?" suggéra Hermione, réalisant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. "Ou sa plume ?"

"Non. Sa bouteille d'encre noire." Draco lui lança un sourire serein et légèrement suffisant. "N'est-ce pas surprenant à quel point tu ne connais vraiment pas une personne que tu pensais connaître si bien ?"

Hermione, pour une fois, ne put penser à quoi que ce soit à dire en réponse à ça.

"Enfin," continua Draco d'une voix basse et mesurée, "Je crois que j'ai remarqué autant de choses sur la façon de se comporter d'Harry parce que la potion me rend particulièrement sensible à ses sentiments, et à ses réactions vis à vis de moi. Je serai capable de dire quand Harry regarde dans ma direction, sans même lever les yeux. Et ça – cette connexion destructrice, ça ne s'améliore pas avec le temps, tu vois. Ca ne fait qu'empirer. Ce qui est pourquoi – pendant le match..." sa voix dérailla.

"Quoi ?" la voix d'Hermione semblait presque haletante. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Draco se mordit la lèvre, et regarda au loin. "L'ambiance ce matin était globalement plus tendue que d'habitude – les émotions étaient rehaussées par l'excitation du match de Quidditch. Je pouvais carrément dire quand Harry était en colère, et sa fureur a déréglé la dangereuse balance de l'entière dynamique entre nous. C'était –" il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots, "c'était comme se noyer, quand tout ce que tu vois quand ta tête brise la surface de l'eau est un ciel écarlate, et tout ce que tu vois quand tu es trempé dessous est une mer de noirceur. Je crois que c'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter, à ce moment précis, et je me suis évanoui."

Hermione le fixait, la bouche ouverte. "_Harry _t'a fait tomber ? Pourquoi – pourquoi était-il furieux contre toi au départ ?"

"Parce que j'ai presque attrapé le Vif," dit Draco, sans manquer un battement. "Je n'étais pas le seul Attrapeur férocement compétitif sur le terrain aujourd'hui, tu sais. Surtout parce qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu le contraire de la victoire. Il jouait pour gagner, potion d'amour ou pas."

"Harry n'a pas pu être _si _en colère contre toi," protesta Hermione, bien que faiblement. "Il faisait attention à toi, durant tout le match – il était véritablement très inquiet qu'avec les complications de la potion d'amour, tu ne sois pas capable de tenir pendant tout le match."

"Et raison il avait," dit Draco, le cynisme tapissant sa voix. "Crois-moi, Granger, il _était _en colère contre moi. Il était absolument furieux. Je pouvais le _sentir _– peut-être trop – et je ne pouvais pas le repousser ou traiter autant d'émotions brutes à la fois, et c'est pourquoi je me suis évanoui."

Draco s'installa confortablement sur le lit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit tandis qu'il regardait dans le vague, s'immergeant dans le souvenir torride de ce moment éclatant et brûlant comme rien qu'il n'ait ressenti auparavant. Cela avait été une vague assommante d'écarlate, de rouge pur sans la moindre ombre de noir ou la moindre dilution de blanc – la couleur de la colère, la couleur de la douleur, la couleur de la passion, la couleur de l'amour.

L'amour, qui était un résumé de tout cela, et de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus.

Draco se força à cesser de se préoccuper de ces souvenirs brûlants ; il regarda à nouveau Hermione. "Donc, maintenant tu sais pourquoi."

"Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ça, tu sais," dit Hermione, un plissement grave fronçant ses sourcils.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. "Parfois c'est facile de ne pas remarquer les sentiments des autres."

"Harry n'est pas comme ça," insista Hermione, bondissant automatiquement à la défense de son ami.

Draco soutint stoïquement son regard. "Je sais."

Ils restèrent calmement assis pendant quelques longs moments, partageant un silence troublé. Finalement, Hermione éleva la voix.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?" Sa voix semblait anxieuse et triste.

"Peut-être qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire," dit doucement Draco, et le ton de défaite non prononcée accablait sa voix. Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'Hermione. "Alors, est-ce qu'Harry t'a demandé de venir ici ?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non. Je voulais venir te parler de moi-même. Harry – eh bien, il est toujours plutôt secoué par tout ça, et j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de le laisser tranquille un moment avant de penser à quoi faire ensuite."

Draco détourna les yeux, laissant son regard tomber sur les carreaux blancs, si cliniquement propres et bien frottés. "Il est entré pour me voir aujourd'hui."

Hermione ne parut pas surprise. "Il s'est inquiété pour toi. Il s'est demandé si tu t'en remettrais, et il –" elle était sur le point de parler à Draco de la tentative ratée de guérison sur le terrain, mais décida au tout dernier moment de s'abstenir, "il était le premier à être à tes côtés juste après que tu tombes de ton balai. Et maintenant il est si confus à propos de ce qui est arrivé là-haut – il ne sait pas pourquoi ou comment, et il ne se doutait absolument pas d'être la cause de cela."

"Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?" demanda Draco, une lueur de lumière obscure étincelant dans ses yeux à la mention une fois de plus du nom d'Harry.

"Tu veux que je le fasse ?"

"Je ne sais pas." dit Draco de manière désinvolte, bien que la nervosité soit évidente dans la raideur de son haussement d'épaules. "C'est comme tu veux."

"Ne me sors pas ça !" Hermione semblait ennuyée, et lança un regard sévère à Draco. "Tu as drôlement bien fait ton choix si tu veux que je le dise à Harry ou pas. Tu ne me feras pas prendre cette décision à ta place."

"Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne le sache pas ?"

Hermione médita un instant. "Je ne sais pas," dit-elle finalement, honnêtement.

"Alors fais ce que tu penses qui est le mieux."

Draco se pencha et se versa un verre d'eau du pichet qui se trouvait à son chevet, puis en but une gorgée. Il fixa l'eau, tandis que les rayons de lumière ambrée ricochaient sur le liquide incolore, captant des spectres d'arc-en-ciel tandis qu'ils se dispersaient dans la pure transparence de l'eau et du verre. Il fit tournoyer l'eau d'un air absent, créant un tourbillon miniature dans son verre, qui se dissolu immédiatement lorsqu'il cessa le mouvement.

"Nous sommes tellement confiants de nos jours," dit Draco à voix haute, parlant à sa boisson. "Nous prenons juste tout pour acquis, et ne réfléchissons même pas à combien un petit tournant dans les évènements peut changer notre vie entière. Je ne veux pas dire que nous ne nous _préoccupons _pas de ce qui nous arrive – Je veux dire que nous _assumons_ trop de choses pour nous en préoccuper suffisamment. Prends ce verre d'eau, par exemple," il leva le verre dans sa main, comme portant un toast, "Je le boirais simplement quand j'aurais soif. Je ne penserais jamais ne serait-ce qu'à suspecter qu'il pourrait être empoisonné, et que cela pourrait être la dernière gorgée de tout ce que je ne prendrais jamais."

Hermione lança à Draco un regard narquois. "Et pourquoi l'eau serait-elle empoisonnée ? Parce que Madame Pomfresh pense qu'un taux de mortalité nul parmi ses patients ne fait pas beau sur son rapport ?"

"Ne sois pas bornée, Granger, c'est juste une analogie." Draco lui lança un regard méprisant, puis se remit à fixer son verre d'eau suspecte avec morosité, duquel il prit une autre gorgée. "En tout cas, même si c'est drogué, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'état dans lequel je suis déjà – la potion d'amour est un poison magique, parcourant chaque goutte de mon sang. Et elle ne me tuera pas," il laissa échapper un petit rire amer, "du moins pas encore. Et certainement pas rapidement."

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de neutraliser la potion d'amour," dit Hermione résolument, de la détermination dans la voix, "même s'il n'existe pas de contre sort, il doit y avoir une échappatoire d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Échappatoire ?" Draco la fixa d'un air incrédule. "Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est, Hermione ? Une règle à laquelle nous tentons d'échapper ? L'amour n'a aucune règle, et ce n'est pas un jeu auquel jouer. C'est une erreur, et certaine erreurs ne peuvent jamais, jamais être rectifiées."

"Alors tu as juste l'intention de vivre avec ça ?" Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds d'incrédulité. "Tu as juste l'intention d'accepter ça comme une _erreur, _comme si ça allait arranger quoi que ce soit maintenant ? Et pour Harry ?"

"Harry, pour ton information, n'est pas celui qui va perdre la raison sous l'emprise prolongée de la potion d'amour," dit Draco les dents serrées. "Harry, accessoirement, peut effectivement simplement continuer sa vie, n'étant aucunement affecté par la potion, et il peut simplement s'éloigner et revenir à la normale."

"Non, il _ne peut pas,_" dit vivement Hermione, regardant Draco avec colère. "Si tu penses que tu es le seul à être affecté par la potion, tu te trompes. Depuis que tu lui as montré la gravité de la potion en te coupant et en le faisant te guérir, tout ce pétrin l'a inquiété comme tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. Il cache des choses à Ron juste pour protéger cet horrible secret. Il manque les cours et se cache juste pour te parler. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer aussi mal au Quidditch de toutes ses sept années à Poudlard. Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais un quelconque martyr saint, et utilise ton temps d'une manière plus productive pour penser à une solution à ça, parce que je _sais _qu'il y a une issue d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Tu sais, tu parles comme Mathilda Miggs, la mère du Moldu Fou1." Draco semblait légèrement écœuré. "Écoute-toi juste : 'Je sais qu'il y a une issue d'une manière ou d'une autre !' S'il te plaît, épargne-moi l'idéalisme enthousiaste."

"Oh arrête d'être un tel crétin, tu veux ?" claqua Hermione.

"Regarde," Draco s'affala en arrière sur son oreiller. "Je pense que 'J'ai eu une dure journée' est un immense euphémisme. Alors peut-être que je vais opter pour 'C'est la commotion cérébrale qui parle'. Dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas d'une humeur des plus optimistes à ce moment précis, et cette conversation ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux."

Draco ferma les yeux, et pendant un étrange instant Hermione fut frappée par combien vulnérable et fragile il paraissait, entouré d'un air d'innocence fatiguée.

"Je me suis demandé," dit-elle lentement, "si un Charme de Mémoire pourrait fonctionner. Pour te faire oublier globalement que tu es sous l'emprise de la potion, et peut-être même pour éliminer le souvenir entier d'avoir bu la potion au départ."

Draco secoua la tête. "Marchera pas. Les Charmes de Mémoire ont un pouvoir inférieur à celui du Sortilège d'Imperium, et même l'Imperium ne marche pas du tout quand la potion fait son effet. Tu vois –" Il prit une profonde inspiration, et il y avait un chevrotement dans sa voix, "Les Charmes de Mémoire et l'Imperium, ils se mêlent à ton esprit. Les potions d'amour se mêlent à ton cœur."

Hermione regarda Draco, et pour la première fois de sa vie elle vit la pure vulnérabilité et la confusion dans ses yeux, crûment véritables ; et elle vit que derrière le masque d'arrogance et d'apathie, il était en fait effrayé, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Manquer de contrôle sur la situation n'était apparemment pas quelque chose qu'on lui avait appris à gérer, pas dans la famille Malfoy.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. "Tu devrais vraiment prendre du repos." Elle se tourna pour partir.

"J'ai besoin de parler à Harry." dit Draco, sa voix sonnant plus qu'un peu gênée.

Hermione jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. "Quand ?" fut tout ce qu'elle dit, et Draco fut surpris; il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle demande de quoi il voulait parler à Harry.

"Le plus tôt possible. Demain soir, neuf heures. Même endroit, il sait où."

Hermione roula des yeux. "Oui, le débarras du cinquième étage, La Tour d'Astronomie." Elle s'arrêta. "Il est certain que tu sais comment choisir un endroit pour se rencontrer – tu _sais _ce que la plupart des gens qui fréquentent la Tour d'Astronomie le soir vont vraiment y faire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco réussit à faire un petit sourire. "Ouais, le fait est qu'ils seront tous trop occupés pour nous remarquer en train de nous faufiler dans les parages."

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. "Du moment que vous deux n'êtes pas influencés par les couples contents-de-se-bécoter qui seront là-bas."

Draco eut un rire forcé. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry s'assurera que nous suivons le programme." Il regarda Hermione atteindre la poignée de la porte, puis ajouta doucement, "Merci d'être venue."

Hermione s'arrêta et lui lança un regard oblique. "Je passerai le bonjour à Harry de ta part."

"Dis-lui juste d'être là demain soir."

* * *

"Alors est-ce que tu as réussi à parler à Malfoy la nuit dernière ?" fut la salutation d'Harry à Hermione le matin suivant, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle commune pour aller déjeuner dans le Grand Hall.

"Oui," répondit succinctement Hermione, mais elle ne dit rien de plus. En vérité, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire d'autre à Harry à propos de leur conversation.

"Et ?" pressa impatiemment Harry. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Il dit qu'il veut te voir ce soir, dans le débarras du cinquième étage." Hermione jeta un coup d'œil furtif alentours pour s'assurer que Ron n'écoutait pas ; Ron était à courte distance, demandant à Seamus les dates matchs des rencontres des autres maisons et formulant des hypothèses sur les résultats possibles.

"Ce soir ?" Harry grimaça. "Pourquoi faire ? De quoi est-ce qu'il veut parler ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit franchement Hermione, "il ne l'a pas dit. Mais il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir te parler."

"Est-ce qu'il savait ce qui s'est passé là-bas hier ?" persévéra Harry. "Pourquoi il est tombé ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le guérir ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas parlé du fait que tu aies essayé de le guérir, il paraissait assez troublé comme ça." Hermione lança à Harry un regard oblique. "Et pour hier soir – ce que tu as dit dans la salle commune ? Est-ce que tu t'es soudainement souvenu que c'était une collision après tout, ou est-ce que c'était pour que Ron et les autres n'aient pas de soupçons ?"

"Ils pensent tous que nous nous sommes heurtés, et je pense que c'est pour nous la meilleure version à laquelle adhérer," répondit lentement Harry. "Alors qu'a dit Malfoy ?"

"Malfoy pense être libéré de l'aile hospitalière aujourd'hui, alors –" commença Hermione, avant qu'Harry ne tapote doucement son épaule et ne la pousse sur le côté, ralentissant leur pas.

"Hé," il la regarda directement, et ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude sincère. "Écoute Herm, tu évites ma question, et je peux le voir. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir à propos de ce qui est arrivé là-bas hier ? S'il te plaît, Herm, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "C'est assez dur à dire, Harry."

L'expression d'Harry s'embruma d'inquiétude et de tristesse. "Est-ce que Malfoy t'a demandé de ne pas me le dire ?"

"Non," dit Hermione, son dilemme visible sur son visage. "C'est juste que – oh, Harry, c'est toi."

"C'est moi ?" Harry papillota. "Quoi...?"

"Toi, Harry," dit Hermione gravement, "C'est _toi _qui t'es produit hier. Malfoy est tombé à cause de toi, et il est tombé pour toi, et..." sa voix dérailla, et elle soupira lourdement.

Harry la fixait, semblant abasourdi. "Il est tombé... à cause de _moi _? Alors," il semblait profondément confus, "qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que nous nous sommes donc vraiment heurtés ?"

"_Non,_" dit Hermione, semblant agitée. "Il dit que tu étais en colère contre lui, parce qu'il avait presque eut le Vif plus tôt, et ta colère était d'une certaine façon magnifiée par l'effet de la potion d'amour. Il pouvait vraiment _sentir _ta colère dans sa tête, Harry, et ça a été trop à supporter pour lui et il s'est évanoui et est tombé de son balai."

Harry fut silencieux pendant un long moment ; Hermione l'observa d'un air inquiet. "Écoute, Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui est arrivé..."

Ils atteignirent le Grand Hall, et durent cesser de parler pendant un moment le temps de trouver leurs places et de recevoir plusieurs interruptions aléatoires de quelques uns de leurs camarades de classe. Harry se glissa sur le siège à côté d'Hermione, et s'assit silencieusement tandis que la nourriture était servie sur les tables.

Hermione se sentit horrible en voyant Harry si bouleversé – elle regretta presque de le lui avoir dit, bien qu'elle sache qu'Harry méritait de savoir l'entière vérité puisqu'il était aussi intimement impliqué qu'elle l'était elle-même. Mais elle avait hésité à le lui dire pour cette raison exacte, parce qu'elle savait qu'il se sentirait coupable, et qu'il se blâmerait pour ce qui était arrivé à Draco.

Il était décidément inopportun qu'ils soient au petit déjeuner maintenant, car elle ne pouvait même pas avoir une discussion convenable avec Harry. Jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Harry, elle le surprit à regarder à travers la salle, et elle sentit un battement mat à l'intérieur d'elle lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit qu'il fixait : le siège vide de Draco à la table des Serpentards.

"Harry," commença-t-elle à dire, essayant de penser à quelque chose de réconfortant, mais il secoua brusquement la tête une fois, et lui fit signe de ne pas discuter de ça à table.

Attristée par ce maussade commencement de matinée, Hermione commença à beurrer sa tranche de toast. Grignotant son pain, elle pensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit la nuit dernière – ses mots avaient un pesant, sinistre écho, des mots comme poison et sang, et erreurs qui ne pourraient être rectifiées. Mais elle se tenait toujours à sa conviction qu'ils trouveraient une issue. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et soudain, tandis qu'elle levait son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres, l'idée la frappa à l'improviste, alors qu'elle fixait l'insigne au serpent argenté blasonné sur la bannière verte accrochée au-dessus de la table des Serpentards –

Morsures de serpent.

Poison.

Dans le sang.

Anti venin.

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle, sautant précipitamment sur ses pieds. "J'ai une idée !"

Tout le monde se retourna pour la fixer ; Harry aussi leva la tête vers elle, perplexe.

Hermione saisit sa tranche de toast et la fourra dans sa bouche, marmonnant quelque chose dont seul le mot "bibliothèque" était intelligible, et se précipita hors du Grand Hall.

Seamus se tourna pour la regarder partir, de l'amusement sur le visage. "Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, c'était la nouvelle version de l'épisode 'Euréka!". Quoique vachement moins choquant."

* * *

Harry vérifia sa montre pour la troisième fois dans les cinq dernières minutes – il était neuf heures moins le quart, et il était assis seul sur son lit dans le dortoir des garçons. Ron et les autres étaient dans la salle commune, mais il avait choisi de rester à l'étage pour un peu de paix et de tranquillité. Il savait qu'Hermione était à la bibliothèque, où elle avait passé la plupart de son temps entre les cours pendant la journée, faisait des recherches sur les potions qui agissaient de la même manière que celle dont les anti venins agissaient sur le poison des morsures de serpents.

C'était une idée brillante, Harry en convenait ; comptez sur Hermione pour trouver un plan aussi ingénieux. Apparemment quelque chose que Draco avait dit la veille l'avait fait penser à la potion d'amour en termes de poison dans le sang, ce qui signifiait qu'une potion antitoxique devrait être capable d'éliminer l'essence de la potion d'amour. C'était merveilleusement simple, et ça valait franchement le coup – il était supposé exposer à Draco cette nouvelle idée quand ils se verraient ce soir.

Un livre épais et poussiéreux intitulé _Magie Médicale_ était posé sur son lit – Hermione le lui avait donné à lire, de façon à le familiariser avec les bases du concept de son plan. Harry feuilleta le livre jusqu'aux dernières quelques pages, où se trouvait l'index listant les chapitres dans l'ordre. Il repéra facilement l'entrée sur la 'potion antitoxique', ouvrit la page numérotée et commença à lire :

_Les potions __antitoxiques sont utilisées pour désintoxiquer le sang du patient, qui a été contaminé par du poison, des produits chimiques toxiques ou d'autres substances étrangères, qui pourraient être fatales ou causer des complications médicales. L'antitoxique agit indistinctement sur tous les types de substances chimiques, consommées oralement ou introduites par intraveineuse ; par conséquent, tous les médicaments devront être ultérieurement ré-administrés une fois que la potion antitoxique aura été consommée. Le plus souvent utilisée pour annuler l'effet d'un médicament incorrectement administré, la potion antitoxique agit le plus efficacement sur des substances chimiques immédiatement distinguables dans le système sanguin. Les effets de la potion antitoxique sont souvent discernables presque immédiatement, bien que cela puisse prendre jusqu'à 24 heures pour montrer des résultats._

Harry cessa sa lecture, et médita pendant un moment. Cette potion antitoxique sonnait comme la solution parfaite qu'ils avaient recherchée. Bien sûr, ce livre n'étant qu'une référence de magie pharmaceutique, il ne listait pas la recette de la préparation de la potion antitoxique – c'était ce qu'Hermione cherchait laborieusement à la bibliothèque.

_Draco doit beaucoup de temps à Hermione, _pensa Harry intérieurement, tandis qu'il vérifiait à nouveau l'heure – il était neuf heures moins dix, et le temps pour lui de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

Alors qu'il drapait de sa robe d'école noire le dossier d'une chaise pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas, quelque chose glissa hors de sa poche et voltigea sur le sol. Se penchant pour le ramasser, Harry réalisa que c'était le mot que Draco lui avait écrit moins d'une semaine auparavant. Il était difficile de croire que c'était il y a si peu de temps. Par moments, c'était comme si l'éternité s'était déroulée, comme si chaque instant entre eux avait été ôté de l'écoulement du temps et étiré, empli à ras bord d'émotions confuses et conflictuelles.

Harry secoua la tête et tenta d'ôter ces inquiétudes envahissantes de son esprit – il glissa le mot hors de vue, et posa le livre sur sa table de chevet. Prenant une profonde et tranquillisante inspiration, il sortit du dortoir et commença à descendre les escaliers, essayant de paraître aussi décontracté qu'il le pouvait. Les autres Gryffondors étaient assis dans la salle commune discutant et faisant leurs devoirs, et Harry donna l'excuse qu'il allait voir McGonagall à propos de son projet de Métamorphose du trimestre avant de rapidement s'éclipser hors de la salle commune.

Ses jambes bougeaient presque mécaniquement, se souvenant du chemin solitaire menant au débarras de la Tour d'Astronomie même s'il n'y avait été qu'une fois auparavant. Certaines choses étaient plus difficiles à oublier, surtout lorsque ses souvenirs du débarras étaient de couteaux, de sang, d'anneaux et de Draco.

Il atteint le débarras une minute avant neuf heures, et toqua à la porte deux fois avant de l'ouvrir avec précaution. Comme d'habitude, Draco était déjà là, et cette fois-ci il était assis sur le couvercle fermé d'une large malle en bois de rose disposée tout au fond du débarras. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu la malle ici – peut-être que Rusard l'avait simplement amenée ici, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose puisque cela signifiait que ce débarras n'était pas aussi abandonné qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Harry ferma tranquillement la porte derrière lui, et fit quelques pas le rapprochant de l'endroit où Draco était assis. Draco le regarda également, ne le quittant pas des yeux ; Harry s'arrêta finalement à quelques mètres de Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis réalisa qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Draco parla finalement le premier. "Comment va ta cheville ?"

Harry cligna des yeux. "Comment as-tu su...? "

"Je l'ai appris," répondit Draco d'un ton désinvolte, se levant lentement. Il avança d'un pas unique vers Harry, sans briser une seule fois le contact visuel. "Sacré match hier, pas vrai."

"Tu vas bien maintenant ?"demanda Harry, sa voix frisant l'inquiétude.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent sur le corps de Draco – l'autre garçon était simplement habillé d'un jean et du T-shirt de la maison Serpentard, qui ne comportait que le caractère chinois pour 'serpent' en relief traversant l'avant en coups de pinceau de calligraphie noirs et gras. Les parties exposées des bras de Draco ne comportaient presque aucune trace de ses blessures endurées la veille, excepté la couleur pale et rose clair de la peau fraîchement guérie ; Harry leva les yeux vers le front de Draco, où une légère raie argentée, comme une traînée de mercure, marquant l'endroit où Harry avait tenté de le guérir, mais avait échoué.

Draco regarda Harry, remarquablement calme. "Ai-je l'air d'aller bien pour toi ?"

"Hum," Harry chercha ses mots, "eh bien, tu semble très bien, je veux dire, ton corps a l'air bien – attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens – je veux dire, tu as l'air mieux, physiquement." Il s'arrêta. "Sinon, je ne sais pas comment tu te sens."

Draco inclina légèrement la tête. "Est-ce qu'Hermione t'a dit quelque chose ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et acquiesça silencieusement.

Une obscure émotion voleta sur le visage de Draco pendant une fraction de seconde, et il détourna les yeux. "Donc tu sais."

Harry acquiesça.

"Tout ?" demanda Draco d'un ton hésitant, et il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix. "Sur ce qui – sur _pourquoi _c'est arrivé ?"

"Oui," dit doucement Harry. "Elle me l'a dit."

Un silence s'ensuivit – ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou embarrassé, mais un silence pensif, né de vagues inexprimées de mélancolie impuissante. C'était à peu près le moment de non-contact physique le plus intime qu'ils aient jamais partagé – ils ne se tenaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et un pas en avant de l'un ou de l'autre aurait englouti la distance qui s'étendait entre eux. Mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

"Ecoute," dit finalement Harry, avec un profond soupir. "Hermione pense qu'elle sait comment nous pouvons arranger ça – c'est une assez bonne idée, et peut-être –"

Draco laissa soudainement échapper un léger halètement et agrippa son jean. "Mince, ma baguette vibre."

Harry recula d'un pas, et lança un regard alarmé à Draco. "J'espère vraiment que tu parles de ta baguette au sens propre…"

"Quelqu'un arrive !" siffla Draco, puis il jura de manière colorée ; il se retourna et regarda la porte derrière eux. "Je crois que c'est Rusard. Zut, nous devons nous cacher !"

Harry fixa la porte fermée, perplexe. "Je n'entend rien."

Draco lançait des regards frénétiques dans la petite pièce – rapidement, il marcha à grands pas vers la malle en bois de rose et souleva le couvercle d'un mouvement brusque, révélant un assez étroit et profond compartiment à l'intérieur. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, et il se tourna vers Harry. "Viens, nous pouvons nous cacher là-dedans."

Harry regarda sceptiquement la malle – il détestait les espaces clos parce qu'ils lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenir d'enfance, et cette malle rectangulaire lui évoquait bien trop un cercueil, pour qu'il y monte facilement.

"Quel est ton problème, Malfoy ?" Harry fronça les sourcils. "Je n'entends aucun bruit de pas, je pense que ce sont justes des personnes qui marchent vers les étages supérieurs."

"_Non,_ " dit Draco d'un ton pressant, "quelqu'un est sur le point de franchir cette porte et si nous ne nous mettons pas hors de vue maintenant, nous aurons de gros ennuis. Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ?"

_Fais-moi confiance. _Pour une quelconque raison, ces trois simples mots touchèrent un point sensible à l'intérieur d'Harry, parce qu'ils exprimaient quelque chose qu'il avait déjà été en train de faire pendant tout ce temps – faire confiance à Draco. Pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il le voulait.

"Oh, très bien," dit Harry à contrecœur, traversant la distance qui le menait jusqu'à l'endroit où Draco se tenait à côté de la malle ouverte.

Draco paraissait soulagé. "Ok, dépêche-toi et monte. Maintenant."

"Tu plaisantes ?" Harry se tourna vers Draco, incrédule. "Et te laisser monter au-dessus de moi ? Pas question."

"Oh, très bien !" dit Draco d'un ton brusque, exaspéré. "_Je _monterai en premier, alors."

Il monta rapidement dans la malle et s'assit, étirant ses jambes ; il s'allongea en arrière, de façon à se retrouver à plat contre le fond. L'intérieur de la malle était plus spacieux qu'il n'y paraissait, puisque Draco semblait capable de s'installer à l'intérieur sans aucune difficulté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends !" siffla Draco, levant les yeux vers Harry. "Viens à l'intérieur ! Quelqu'un va entrer à tout moment maintenant !"

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui sonnait comme "Ça a intérêt à être vrai, Malfoy, ou sinon," monta avec précaution dans la malle, et se baissa prudemment au-dessus de Draco. Leurs corps étaient parfaitement alignés, des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles – une fois qu'Harry se fut installé à l'intérieur de la malle, Draco tendit la main et referma le couvercle sur eux. Il claqua avec un léger bruit sourd, les engloutissant dans l'obscurité.

Harry cligna des yeux, ses yeux tentant de s'adapter au degré d'obscurité à l'intérieur de la malle – il n'était même pas certain que ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés, c'était si sombre que cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il redressa ses mains et ses genoux des deux côtés de Draco de façon à ne pas être réellement allongé _sur _le corps de Draco – mais au bout de moins d'une minute ses bras commencèrent à se fatiguer, et il se permit finalement d'appuyer son poids au-dessus de Draco. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la poitrine de Draco pressée contre la sienne, les battements du cœur de Draco tambourinant en harmonie avec le sien.

Ce qu'ils entendirent ensuite fut le grincement bruyant de la poignée de porte en train d'être tournée, et la porte ouverte, accompagnée des familiers pas traînants – indéniablement, Rusard. Il semblait maugréer et haleter, et il y avait le raclement sourd d'un sac en train d'être traîné sur les lames de parquet. Les pas de Rusard s'aventurèrent dangereusement près de la malle, et Harry et Draco retinrent tous deux leurs respirations – mais ensuite le bruit de ses pas traînants redevint distant, aboutissant à l'audible fermeture de la porte.

"Est-ce qu'il est parti ?" demanda Harry tout bas. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit – il était vaguement conscient de son menton reposant contre l'épaule gauche de Draco ; il sentit quelques mèches de cheveux lui chatouiller le nez.

"Attends," chuchota doucement Draco ; d'après la direction de sa voix, il semblait que son visage était détourné de celui d'Harry. "Juste au cas où il reviendrait."

Ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques minutes de plus – Harry pouvait sentir la respiration de Draco accélérée imperceptiblement alors qu'ils étaient allongés là, serrés près l'un de l'autre, dans l'obscurité totale. Le couvercle de la malle faisait pression sur son dos, et Harry se déplaça inconfortablement – cette malle n'était définitivement pas faite pour deux. Le genou de Draco était appuyé contre son mollet, et Harry essaya de s'ajuster dans une position moins compromettante, mais échoua du fait du manque de place pour faire levier.

"Je suis écrasé," se plaignit Harry d'un ton irrité, gigotant un peu plus – sa jambe gauche était déjà sur le point de s'endormir, et il réalisa qu'il avait d'une certaine manière réussi à glisser son bras droit autour de la taille de Draco. Les doigts de sa main droite commençaient à se sentir à l'étroit.

"Potter," grinça Draco, "Vas-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de bouger autant ?" Sa voix semblait légèrement haletante. "Tu, hum, créé… un inutile… frottement."

"Quoi… ? Oh !" Harry se figea immédiatement en plein mouvement, ce qui était une position encore plus inconfortable qu'auparavant. "Oh ! Je suis désolé."

Quelques instants d'immobilité complète passèrent ; le silence était maladroit et gêné.

"Tu peux continuer à respirer, tu sais," dit finalement Draco, dans une faible plaisanterie.

"Hein ? Oh, pas de problème." Même la voix d'Harry était teintée d'embarras. "Je suis assez bien comme ça, c'est bon."

Draco ferma les yeux, et tenta de s'immerger dans la pure obscurité ; quoi que ce soit qui puisse le distraire de combien alléchante était la proximité d'Harry, allongé au-dessus de lui, et les gigotements d'Harry en ce moment même avaient seulement servi à le frotter de toutes les mauvaises manières, de cette façon. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la respiration d'Harry contre son cou, soufflant de chauds frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale – il lui suffisait de tourner la tête pour faire face à Harry, et ils seraient –

"Hum, est-ce que je t'écrase ?" demanda Harry ; Draco frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres d'Harry effleurer le lobe de son oreille pendant qu'il parlait.

"Oui." Draco se concentra à immobiliser le tremblement involontaire qui parcourait son corps entier. Oh Dieu, c'était plus humiliant qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé – Harry pouvait _tout _sentir, chaque tremblement et frissonnement de son corps en réaction à leur insoutenable et intime proximité… c'était horriblement gênant.

Harry se déplaça légèrement à nouveau, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du métal froid glissa hors du devant de son T-shirt et entra en contact avec la peau de Draco – d'après la densité compacte et le poids métallique, Draco sut immédiatement ce que c'était. C'était une bague, frôlant sa gorge nue, balançant sur une chaîne qui était accrochée autour du cou d'Harry.

Le cœur de Draco manqua quelques battements. Pourrait-ce être… ? Est-ce qu'Harry portait _sa _bague autour de son cou ?

Se reposant au-dessus de Draco, Harry fut soudain très conscient de quelque chose de dur pressé contre sa cuisse – quelque chose qui pulsait en rythme contre lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ; il n'osa même pas demander ce qui c'était, et il expira dans une bouffée d'air, les mots involontaires "Oh mon dieu, Malfoy" quittant ses lèvres dans un chuchotement choqué…

"Relaxe, Potter. C'_est _réellement ma baguette dans ma poche," L'informa Draco, et Harry pouvait entendre un sourire secret dans sa voix. Il sentit les doigts de Draco se refermer légèrement sur son poignet gauche ; il y avait une douceur surprenante dans ce simple geste, et Harry ne pensa même pas à se dégager.

"J'ai mis un Sort de Surveillance sur ce débarras," continua à expliquer Draco, à voix basse. "Quand qui que ce soit entre dans une certaine distance autour de cette pièce, ça déclenche une alarme, ce qui fait vibrer ma baguette – _au sens propre _– pour nous avertir." Draco écarta un peu ses jambes, et le genou d'Harry glissa contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "C'est comme cela que j'ai su que Rusard arrivait juste là – et il continue à rôder par ici, parce que la baguette vibre toujours, mais ça devient plus faible. Quand ça s'arrêtera nous pourrons sortir d'ici."

"Oh." Harry eut un sourire soulagé. "Pendant un moment j'ai cru –"

"Non, Potter, ce n'était pas parce que tu est couché sur moi."

"Bien."

"Tu sais quoi ?" dit doucement Draco, il tourna son visage vers Harry, et sentit les bouts de leurs nez s'effleurer légèrement – cela envoya une sensation de picotements à travers lui, palpitant à travers ses nerfs. Ses doigts eurent pour réflexe de resserrer leur emprise sur le poignet d'Harry ; ils étaient si proches à présent, et il ne pouvait l'empêcher, il ne pouvait simplement pas –

Draco leva légèrement la tête et embrassa Harry, laissant ses yeux se fermer lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent ; et soudainement l'obscurité tourbillonnante sembla être une perfection de velours, et la vide noirceur devint la couleur de l'accomplissement. Ses doigts libérèrent le poignet d'Harry, et se déplacèrent pour tenir la main d'Harry, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant ; tout autre chose s'affaissa comme un rêve s'écroulant, et tout ce qui importait était ce qu'il avait maintenant, ce qu'il tenait dans sa main et ce qu'il goûtait sur le bout de sa langue, sa bouche pressée contre les lèvres chaudes d'Harry…

"Malfoy." Harry prononça le nom de Draco doucement, ses lèvres bougeant contre celles de Draco ; il ne se détourna pas, mais il ne l'embrassa pas en retour, non plus.

Draco se força à ouvrir les yeux ; la tristesse de la réalité vint affluer une fois de plus, comme une lumière noire dans l'obscurité rayonnante. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le fond de la malle, brisant le doux baiser – il entendit Harry dire son nom, mais ce n'était pas de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé, ces innombrables fois dans ses rêves, où Harry le tenait près de lui et murmurait son nom : _Draco._

"Malfoy, écoute," dit à nouveau Harry ; sa voix sonnait bizarrement, et étrangement contrôlée. "Ressaisis-toi."

Draco sentit son visage s'empourprer de chaleur. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

"Peu importe." La voix d'Harry était prudemment voilée.

Ils demeurèrent allongés en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une autre éternité ; Draco retira sa main, ses doigts tremblants se démêlant de ceux d'Harry.

Finalement, lorsque la vibration de sa baguette dans sa poche eut cessé, Draco éleva la voix, celle-ci demeurant légèrement tremblante. "Ok, tu peux ouvrir le couvercle et t'enlever de moi maintenant."

Ils réussirent à pousser le couvercle de la malle de façon à l'ouvrir et rampèrent maladroitement hors de la malle. Harry grimaça tandis qu'il étirait ses muscles engourdis, puis il se retourna pour aider Draco. Il tendit la main, et Draco la prit ; ils passèrent quelques instants à masser leurs membres engourdis pour les ramener à la vie, et Harry lança à Draco un regard de reproche.

"Je ne rentrerais plus jamais dans une malle avec toi. Je suis tout raide maintenant."

"Oh, _vraiment ?_ " Draco arqua un sourcil, et réprima un rire. "Ah là là, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu t'en préoccupais à ce point."

Harry réalisa, s'empourpra et parut extrêmement troublé. "Je parlais de mes bras et de mes jambes !"

Draco sourit alors qu'il lissait ses cheveux ébouriffés en arrière. "Si tu le dis." Son sourire s'évanoui alors qu'il jetait à nouveau un coup d'œil méfiant vers la porte. "Nous ferions mieux de sortir d'ici, on dirait que Rusard fait l'une de ses rares visites par ici ce soir. J'ai été dans cette pièce des douzaines de fois avant et il ne vient presque jamais déposer des affaires ici la nuit. J'ai juste faillit tomber sur lui une fois, et c'est pourquoi je jette maintenant toujours le Sort de Surveillance à chaque fois que je suis ici."

Harry parut impressionné. "Ce Sort de Surveillance est plutôt efficace."

Drago lui lança un regard oblique, mêlant l'amusement et la supériorité. "Juste l'un de ces astucieux Sorts Qui Vous Donnent l'Avantage. C'est juste au-dessus de ton petit sort de menottes."

Harry rougit légèrement, et ne put penser à quoi que ce soit à répondre à cela.

Draco avança de quelques pas vers lui, et lui lança un coup d'œil évaluateur. "Ta chemise est n'importe comment vers l'arrière." Il tendit la main et arrangea habilement le col d'Harry. "Là." Mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

Harry se tourna, et une fois de plus était face à Draco, se tenant bien trop près pour son confort, bien que cela lui semble étrangement bien. L'expression d'Harry devint sérieuse, et il fixa les yeux gris orage de Draco ; ils étaient de la couleur d'une tempête se profilant à l'horizon, soulignés de tristesse troublée assombrissant un espoir vacillant.

"Ecoute, Malfoy, je suis -" commença Harry, mais Draco toucha d'un doigt les lèvres d'Harry, le réduisant au silence.

"_Ne le sois pas._" La voix de Draco était tordue d'angoisse, et ses yeux luisaient d'émotion contenue. "Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, Potter."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention." dit posément Harry, ses lèvres effleurant le doigt de Draco lorsqu'il parla. "Je voulais dire que, je vais aller voir comment le plan d'Hermione avance. Après je te mettrai au courant."

Ils partagèrent un regard sans fin le temps d'un souffle – puis Draco laissa tomber sa main à son côté, et il recula d'un pas, l'expression de ses yeux assombrie et impénétrable.

"Tu y vas en premier," dit-il doucement. "J'attendrai quelques minutes après toi, juste au cas où Rusard serait en patrouille."

Harry acquiesça. "Très bien."

Draco ne dit rien de plus lorsqu'Harry ouvrit doucement la porte, et se glissa dans le couloir – au lieu de cela il baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se refermer avec un bruit sec. Puis il enfoui son visage dans ses mains et se laissa tomber au sol, complètement épuisé – épuisé de vouloir Harry, de se forcer à ne faire absolument rien à propos de ça, et d'avoir une fois de plus échoué à se retenir d'embrasser Harry.

C'était de la torture. De la pure torture, et un tel féroce et impuissant regret.

_Ne le sois pas. Ne dis pas que tu es désolé, Potter._

A l'extérieur, Harry referma doucement la porte, mais ne retira pas sa main de la poignée ; il s'appuya contre le chambranle, enveloppé par les ombres encapuchonnées tissées par la lumière vacillante des torches.

"Et je suis désolé, aussi." chuchota doucement Harry dans l'obscurité close.

**TBC...**

Voilà! L'auteur a écrit une fin alternative à cette scène, dans un registre beaucoup plus léger, que je traduirais peut-être à la fin de cette fic (pour pas casser l'ambiance xD). La suite bientôt!

1


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miione: Désolée je n'avais pas vu ta review pour le chap 8 comme tu l'as envoyée juste avant que je poste le 9! Tu as vu juste pour la raison pour laquelle Draco est tombé ;). J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre xD! Merci!

Yepa: Tu as tout à fait raison d'avoir lu la fic en VO! Merci pour ta review et de continuer à me lire quand même xD!

bibidibabidibou: Merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait plaisir! Contente que le passage marrant t'ai plu, je traduirai peut-être la version encore-plus-marrante qu'a écrite l'auteur! Dans ce chapitre aussi, c'est pas mal! Je te laisse le lire ;) !

naw: Merci beaucoup! Pour qu'Harry tombe sous le charme de Draco... c'est pour bientôt!

petite-abeille: Il y aura en tout 15 chapitres + un interlude + éventuellement un bonus (scène alternative). Oh et ton blog est sympa! Merci!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : S'accrocher À Un Instant**

_L'amour signifie ne jamais devoir dire qu'on est désolé._

Hermione se glissa dans le siège à côté d'Harry pendant le petit déjeuner le matin suivant, paraissant fatiguée, encore réjouie.

« Je pense que la potion Antitoxique est le meilleur pari que nous ayons, » murmura-t-elle discrètement, assez fort pour que seul Harry entende, tandis qu'elle se servait une généreuse portion de baked beans (1). « Enfin, en fait c'est le seul plan que nous ayons, mais c'est plutôt prometteur, donc il y a quelque chose dont nous pouvons être contents. »

« De quoi pouvons-nous être contents ? » interrompit Ron, alors qu'il se penchait en avant et attrapait la dernière partie de la phrase d'Hermione.

« Euh… » Hermione se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant vite ; Harry s'en occupa rapidement pour elle.

« Du fait que je me sente suffisamment bien pour participer à l'entraînement de Quidditch de demain, » répondit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte. « Ma cheville a déjà eu quelques jours pour se reposer – et j'ai besoin de m'entraîner plus dur pour le deuxième match, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Ron s'illumina, puis soudainement fronça les sourcils et grogna. « Oh non, j'ai une retenue avec Rogue demain soir ! Mince, je ne pourrai pas assister à l'entraînement. »

« Eh bien, tu n'aurais pas eu de retenue si tu n'avais pas insinué que Rogue était daltonien, » signala Hermione, roulant des yeux.

Ron eut l'air impénitent. « Je lui ai seulement suggéré de se faire vérifier les yeux. Je veux dire, comme je l'ai dit à Rogue, le mauve n'est pas exactement une couleur très subjective, tu sais. Et mon Tonique de Champignons Vénéneux était _clairement _mauve, mais il a continué à soutenir que c'était une 'écœurante nuance de violet'. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. « Je suis sûr que Rogue était réellement touché par ton inquiétude à propos de sa santé. » Il imita la voix basse et venimeuse de Rogue, son ton suintant de sarcasme : « Oui, Weasley, le mauve n'est pas une couleur très subjective. Mais c'est uniquement _mon _opinion qui compte. »

« Ça ne valait vraiment pas une retenue, tu sais, » dit Hermione à Ron, en secouant la tête. « Honnêtement, ça tirait un peu plus vers le lilas pour moi. »

« Hé, merci pour le soutien, Herm, » dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Mais je parlais au reste de l'équipe pendant que tu étais à l'aile hospitalière – ils sont à l'aise avec la formation avec laquelle nous jouons actuellement, donc je pense que c'est bon si nous en restons simplement à ça pour le prochain match. »

Hermione quitta la conversation lorsqu'Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler de d'affaires de Quidditch – elle attendait quelque peu impatiemment, puisqu'elle avait de toute urgence besoin de parler à Harry de la potion Antitoxique. Et elle se demandait vaguement comment la rencontre d'Harry avec Malfoy la nuit dernière s'était passée ; elle avait été à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture, et Harry n'en était toujours pas revenu au moment où elle était retournée à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

La discussion sur le Quidditch se termina finalement avec Harry demandant à Ron de voir si Seamus pouvait cajoler Madame Bibine pour qu'elle programme le match Serpentard-Gryffondor après leur prochain match contre les Poufsouffles, qui étaient leurs prochains adversaires sur la liste initiale des rencontres. Seamus était assis à l'autre bout de la table, donc Ron prit son toast et partit lui parler.

« Très bien, » dit Hermione à voix basse, immédiatement après que Ron soit partit. « Alors comment ça s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Qu'a pensé Malfoy de l'idée de l'Antitoxique ? Est-ce qu'il pense que ça vaut le coup ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sondant son esprit pour se souvenir de ce que Draco avait dit en réponse à l'idée de l'Antitoxique ; puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait en fait pas eut l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit sur ça à Draco au départ. Ils avaient été distraits par… beaucoup de choses.

« Euh, » Harry semblait penaud, « Je ne lui ai en fait… pas exactement parlé de ça, pas encore. »

« Quoi ? » Hermione le regarda, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne lui en as pas parlé _exactement _? Mais tu étais avec lui pendant des _siècles _la nuit dernière ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout ce temps ? » Une certaine réalisation naquit sur son visage, alors qu'elle fixait Harry d'un air incrédule. « Ne me dis pas qu'il a recommencé à t'embrasser ! »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Harry, puis il y réfléchit. « Enfin, oui. En quelques sortes. Je ne sais pas. »

« Et je me demandais si tu allais être indécis à propos de ça, » dit sèchement Hermione.

Harry tenta d'expliquer. « Je veux dire, ben, nous étions enfermés dans une malle ensemble, et… »

« Vous étiez _quoi ?!_ » Hermione le regarda, stupéfaite, puis eut un soupir résigné. « Attends… ne me dis pas. Le couvercle de la malle ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir, et tu étais coincé à l'intérieur de la malle avec Malfoy. »

« Non ! Le couvercle de la malle s'est parfaitement _bien _ouvert. » Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement.

« Peu importe, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en entendre parler. » Hermione ponctua ses mots d'un regard sans équivoque. « Tu sais, vous deux vous rencontrant seuls comme ça commence à être une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est vraiment pas productif. » Elle s'arrêta. « Contre-productif, même. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » insista Harry avec le plus grand sérieux. « Rusard est monté dans le débarras à l'improviste – mais Malfoy avait cet ingénieux Sort de Surveillance qui nous a avertis à l'avance, et nous avons dû nous cacher dans une étouffante malle pour ne pas nous faire attraper. »

Hermione regarda Harry du coin de l'œil d'un air pénétrant – l'intrusion imprévue de Rusard n'expliquait pas exactement comment Malfoy avait pu finir par embrasser Harry, mais elle estima que la malle pratique et _cloîtrée _avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. En tout cas, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir tous les intimes détails.

« Je vais lui parler plus tard dans la journée, » annonça Harry, essayant de s'amender de son apparente étourderie. « Ce soir, peut-être. Après l'entraînement de Quidditch. »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ce soir pourrait être le moment où il prendrait carrément la potion Antitoxique. »

« Ce soir ? » Harry cligna des yeux, l'air surpris. « Si tôt ? Tu veux dire que tu as déjà trouvé comment la concocter ? »

La voix d'Hermione était soulignée par l'urgence. « Voilà le truc. J'ai trouvé ce livre de référence, qui avait les instructions pour faire la potion Antitoxique. Il s'avère que c'est vraiment assez simple – seulement six ingrédients différents sont nécessaires, et ils sont tous facilement accessibles par Rogue. »

Harry écoutait attentivement. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Oui, » continua-t-elle, « je pense que je peux même tous les avoir ce soir – je suis supposée chercher Rogue après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, pour avoir des prélèvements d'une liste entière d'autres ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour le devoir de travaux pratiques de Potions que je fais pour avoir des points supplémentaires… » Hermione surprit le sourire réprimé d'Harry, et ses yeux se rétrécirent tandis qu'elle le regardait. « Oh tais-toi, Harry, tu as de la chance que je fasse ce projet ou tu n'aurais pas les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. »

« Malfoy a de la chance, pas moi, » interrompit Harry. « Il te doit beaucoup de temps, Herm – peut-être que tu peux le faire nommer un pavillon dans le Manoir Malfoy en ton honneur. »

« Très drôle, ha ha. Je vais en fait m'assurer qu'il promette de ne plus se moquer de Ron, mais je doute même que ça arrive. En tout cas – comme je disais, je pourrais facilement glisser les ingrédients de la potion Antitoxique dans la liste que j'obtiens de Rogue – ces ingrédients sont couramment utilisés dans d'autres potions, de toute façon, alors il n'aura aucun soupçon. » Elle s'arrêta. « Mais il y a juste une chose… »

Harry grogna. « Je savais que ça allait arriver. Mais, quoi ? »

« L'un des ingrédients, la sève de Veronia, est très périssable une fois hors de son conteneur spécial, » expliqua Hermione. « Sa qualité se détériore rapidement après quelques heures – et si elle est utilisée après l''heure d'expiration', pour ainsi dire, n'importe quelle chose à laquelle elle est ajoutée va rapidement exploser. Ça veut donc dire qu'une fois que j'obtiendrai les ingrédients de Rogue ce soir, tu devras faire la potion le plus tôt possible – ce soir, pas plus tard. »

« Ok, » dit lentement Harry, essayant de traiter toutes ces nouvelles informations dans son esprit. « Donc ça veut dire que nous aurons juste à dire à Malfoy de nous revoir ce soir, puis nous le mettrons au courant de l'idée de la potion Antitoxique tout en faisant la potion, puisque je ne pourrai pas lui parler plus tôt, du moins pas en privé. »

« Pas nous, » corrigea Hermione. « Toi. Je dois faire mes travaux pratiques de Potion ce soir – je ne rassemble pas tous ces _autres _ingrédients juste pour m'amuser, tu sais. » Elle lança à Harry un autre regard évaluateur du coin de l'œil. « De toute façon, je n'apprécie pas la perspective de devoir regarder Malfoy te fixer toute la nuit. C'est plutôt perturbant. »

« Il ne me fixe pas, » protesta Harry.

« Oh si il le fait. Tout le temps. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Même Ron ne fixait pas Fleur de la façon dont Malfoy te fixe. »

« Alors… comment me _fixe_-t-il ? » demanda timidement Harry, sa voix s'atténuant imperceptiblement.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. « Chaque fois qu'il te regarde, il a cette intense, profonde émotion dans ses yeux, et c'est si… si _exclusif. _C'est comme s'il cessait de faire attention à tout le reste, au moment où il te remarque. Et parfois il ferme fort les yeux, comme si ça lui faisait mal de te regarder comme ça – mais ensuite il les rouvre à nouveau complètement, et continue à te fixer de la même façon. » Hermione se permit un sourire complaisant. « C'est plutôt romantique, en fait – enfin bien sûr, excepté le fait qu'il est _Malfoy._ »

Harry réussit à faire un sourire désabusé. « Excellent point ici, Herm. »

« Oh, et il y a autre chose, » dit Hermione, revenant à son état d'esprit déterminé et méthodique. « Le livre de référence dans lequel j'ai trouvé les instructions de l'Antitoxique est assez… ancien. Il fut d'abord publié au début du seizième siècle, et bien que la copie de la bibliothèque soit une réimpression, elle n'a pas été mise à jour depuis. Donc ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'obtenir un mot signé, pour que nous puissions vérifier si la Réserve a des informations plus récentes sur la potion Antitoxique, qui pourraient mieux marcher ; sinon, nous ferons juste avec ce que nous avons. »

« De qui devrions-nous avoir le mot signé ? » demanda Harry, parcourant mentalement la liste des professeurs et rayant immédiatement Rogue et Trelawney. « Est-ce qu'Hagrid peut nous donner l'autorisation ? »

« Non, » dit Hermione d'un air contrit, « seulement les professeurs peuvent signer pour l'accès à la Réserve – Hagrid ne peut pas, même si techniquement, c'est aussi un professeur. Et je ne peux pas demander à Rogue puisque je reçois déjà suffisamment de substances chimiques pour me faire arrêter à chaque Portoloin à travers le globe. » Elle réfléchit à la question pendant un moment. « Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu devrais demander à Malfoy d'obtenir le mot. Toute cette idée, c'est pour l'aider _lui, _de toute façon, et il devrait vraiment au moins y contribuer. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron revint en bondissant, après sa petite conférence avec Seamus.

« Ok, c'est réglé, » dit gaiement Ron, lançant un large sourire à Harry et Hermione. « Seamus pense que ça marchera bien pour nous aussi, puisque les Serpentards vont nous regarder jouer contre les Poufsouffles _avant _notre deuxième match, et quand ils nous verrons jouer avec la même formation que celle avec laquelle nous avons joué contre eux mercredi, ils vont être dupés en pensant que c'est aussi la stratégie que nous utiliserons pour le deuxième match ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Et ça ne l'est pas ? »

« Hmm. » Ron réfléchit quelques secondes. « Ou, ils vont penser que nous essayons délibérément de les piéger en leur faisant penser que nous utiliserons la même stratégie pour tous nos matchs, donc ils s'attendrons à ce que nous utilisions une tactique de jeu _différente_ pour le deuxième match, lorsqu'en fait, ce ne sera pas le cas. Comme, ne pas utiliser la même formation. Mais en fait nous le faisons. » Il s'arrêta. « Est-ce que ce que je dis a un sens, là ? »

« Nan, » dit Hermione, réprimant un sourire. Elle épousseta les miettes de sa jupe, et se leva de table. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux vous embrouiller l'un l'autre jusqu'à l'abrutissement – j'ai besoin de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque. » Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil significatif à Harry. « Beaucoup de travail à faire – à plus tard ! »

Ron salua Hermione d'un signe de la main, puis se retourna vers Harry. « Donc, que penses-tu de la performance des Serpentards pendant le match, du moins pendant les quinze minutes environ avant qu'il n'ait été interrompu ? »

Harry remarqua que Ron faisait attention à ne pas lui attribuer l'abandon du match ; ce n'était pas caractéristique de Ron d'être si sensible aux sentiments des autres. Harry savait que Ron essayait juste de son mieux d'être solidaire et compréhensif, et il en était reconnaissant.

« Ben, » Harry essaya de formuler une opinion convenable sur le jeu des Serpentards ; il aurait été capable de donner une réponse plus rapide de ce qu'il pensait du jeu de Draco, puisqu'il avait passé la plus grande partie du match à garder un œil sur lui. « Je pense que leur Gardien a commis beaucoup de fautes, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous avons eut autant de penalties. »

« Qu'as-tu pensé de leur formation défensive ? » pressa Ron. « J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que nos Poursuiveurs avaient le Souafle, les Poursuiveurs Serpentards les collaient et les cernaient pour que les Batteurs Serpentards puissent avoir une meilleure visée. Ça pourrait être potentiellement nuisible pour notre attaque avant, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Hum, » dit Harry, l'air distrait ; il venait juste de remarquer Draco marchant dans le Grand Hall, extrêmement en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Harry se demanda vaguement si Draco était resté longtemps dans le débarras après qu'il soit partit la nuit dernière – ou Rusard aurait-il put réapparaître et l'attraper là-bas ? Draco avait dû passer la nuit à être interrogé sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, se cachant dans un débarras supposé être désaffecté à une heure tardive. Harry espéra sincèrement que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? » vint la voix de Ron, arrachant Harry à ses interrogations.

« Hmm ? » Harry se tourna vers Ron. « Ah, oui, la défense des Serpentards. »

Ron le regarda avec inquiétude. « Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? » répéta-t-il, d'une voix sincèrement inquiète. « Tu as l'air…plutôt à côté de la plaque aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas bien, ou quelque chose ? »

« Non, non, » dit précipitamment Harry pour le rassurer. « J'ai juste eut une très légère vague de vertige pendant un moment, là – je vais bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Vertige ? Tu veux aller t'allonger un moment ? » dit Ron, les sourcils froncés d'anxiété. « Si tu ne te sens pas trop bien, tu devrais prendre du repos – tu es sûr d'être sur pieds pour l'entraînement de Quidditch demain ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Ron, » dit fermement Harry, « Je vais parfaitement bien. » Il eut un rire légèrement forcé. « Peut-être que c'est la pensée de tous ces devoirs qui s'accumulent qui me donne le vertige. Entre tout ce qui tourne autour, le Quidditch et tout – j'ai encaissé une énorme quantité de choses à faire en retard. »

« Tu peux voler les devoirs d'Hermione, » plaisanta Ron. « Tu peux vider son sac pendant qu'elle n'est pas là, piquer ses parchemins et les recopier. » Il s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils. « Elle a passé énormément de temps à la bibliothèque récemment, à faire des recherches sur ses essais et ses devoirs en plus et Dieu-sait-quoi d'autre. Si elle ne fait pas attention ils vont lui faire payer une partie de la bibliothèque, puisqu'elle est un élément permanent là-bas. »

« Elle a été très occupée, oui, » répondit Harry, de façon évasive. « Mais là encore, est-ce que nous ne l'étions pas tous ? Je veux dire, entre le Quidditch, les devoirs et les cours et toutes les autres choses – » il était délibérément vague, « je pense que je me suis acquitté d'un déficit de temps. »

Ron parut pensif pendant un moment, puis se pencha en avant avec une expression sérieuse sur le visage. « Regarde, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu sois stressé à cause de ce qui est arrivé, à ce match. Je veux dire, je peux voir que tu as été assez troublé depuis mercredi – je sais que tu voulais gagner, et je comprends que tomber de ton balai n'est pas la meilleure façon de terminer un match. Mais tu ne devrais vraiment pas te blâmer ou te sentir comme si tu avais laissé qui que ce soit tomber, parce que ce _n'est pas ta faute. _Tout est de la faute de Malfoy. »

Harry soupira. « C'était un accident, Ron. »

« Ou pas ! » dit Ron avec véhémence. « Tu sais, Malfoy a cette étrange habilité à foutre les choses en l'air et à te faire t'en sentir responsable, même si tu ne l'es pas. Tu te rappelles de ce qui est arrivé avec Buck ? Malfoy a fait cet énorme scandale à propos d'être mortellement blessé, et Hagrid s'est vraiment sentit coupable de ce qui est arrivé, lorsque nous savions tous que Malfoy faisait juste semblant. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Eh bien… » commença Harry.

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de donner à Malfoy la satisfaction de te voir affecté, » dit sérieusement Ron. « Je sais que tu es probablement toujours assez secoué, entre la collision, ta chute et tout. Et je veux que tu y ailles doucement pendant un moment, pour que tu ne finisses pas par te surmener et t'épuiser. Ok, Harry ? »

Harry réussit à faire un petit sourire, et toucha légèrement Ron au bras. « Merci, Ron. »

Ron vit la tension sur les traits d'Harry se relâcher légèrement ; il sourit en retour, et donna une petite tape chaleureuse sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Quand tu veux, mon pote. »

* * *

Après le déjeuner, dix minutes avant le début du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Harry se retrouva à s'attarder devant la salle des professeurs, se demandant s'il devait entrer ou non. Il répéta son histoire une fois de plus dans sa tête pour avoir l'air rien de moins que convaincant, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et était sur le point de toquer à la porte – mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, elle s'ouvrit et le professeur Lupin en sortit.

Harry parut surpris. « Euh, bonjour, professeur Lupin – je vous cherchais justement, en fait. »

Lupin déplaça la pile de livres qu'il tenait dans ses mains, et sourit à Harry. « Eh bien, parfait timing de ma part, alors, » dit-il aimablement. « Alors, y-a-t-il quelque chose en quoi je puisse t'aider ? »

« Eh bien… » Harry prit son ton le plus décontracté. « Je serais intéressé par faire quelques recherches en plus, et je me demandais si vous pouviez signer un mot pour moi pour que je puisse prendre quelques livres à la bibliothèque. »

« Des recherches ? » Lupin sembla intéressé. « Quels sujets examines-tu, en particulier ? »

Harry avait sa réponse prête. « Je pensais à en lire plus sur les contrôles avancés du comportement en Magie Noire. » Il avait en fait pompé cette phrase sur le texte de présentation de la couverture de l'un des livres d'Hermione.

Lupin sembla pensif. « Quelques recherches en plus dans cette branche de la Magie Noire seraient certainement utiles pour notre programme actuel. Je suis content de te voir prendre un intérêt actif à acquérir plus de connaissances, il n'y a rien de tel que d'en savoir trop du moment 

que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est concernée. » Il acquiesça d'un air approbateur, et les espoirs d'Harry montèrent en flèche. Lupin continua, « Quels titres as-tu en tête ? »

« Humm, » Harry essaya de gagner du temps ; le livre qu'Hermione voulait était en fait sur les potions Antitoxiques, mais il ne pouvait pas possiblement dire ça à Lupin, parce que cela tomberait dans le domaine des potions, et Lupin l'enverrai probablement vers Rogue pour l'autorisation.

Alors il tenta, « Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me donner un mot libre, à la place ? » Cela lui donnerai accès à n'importe lequel et à tous les livres de la Réserve – c'était un coup risqué, mais Harry croisa les doigts et espéra fervemment qu'il paraissait suffisamment digne de confiance pour lui accorder cela.

« Un mot libre ? » Lupin fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Eh bien, Harry, pour des raisons évidentes, les mots libres sont très strictement supervisés, et nous professeurs avons souvent besoin de justifier le fait de les donner. Habituellement on nous dit de les donner uniquement aux élèves faisant des recherches pour leur projet obligatoire de trimestre, et non pour les devoirs volontaires…mais pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas exactement ce sur quoi tu voudrais te renseigner, et pourquoi cela éveille autant ton intérêt ? Peut-être que je peux faire une exception pour toi. »

Harry accorda à la question de Lupin une sérieuse réflexion.

« Je pense que je suis fasciné par la façon dont certaines formes de Magie Noire peuvent réellement avoir un effet profond et transformer la vie de leurs victimes, » dit-il honnêtement. « Combien terriblement _incisif _ça peut être, de telle façon que ça manipule les pensées, les sentiments et les convictions d'une personne. Les charmes de mémoire et la Malédiction d'Imperium, qui faussent votre esprit, et… les potions d'amour, bien sûr, qui retournent votre cœur dans tous les sens. »

« Ah. » Une certaine compréhension naquit sur le visage de Lupin, et il acquiesça avec perspicacité. « Est-ce que cela a une quelconque chance d'avoir un rapport avec Draco Malfoy ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se figea en plein battement – il se sentait comme si le Poudlard Express venait juste de lui passer dessus, lui coupant totalement le souffle. Il fixa Lupin, trop choqué pour parler. _Comment diable sait-il... ?_

« Excusez-moi, Professeur ? » réussit finalement à croasser faiblement Harry, tentant de récupérer son air de nonchalance décontractée, et échouant misérablement.

« L'essai de Draco Malfoy, » répéta Lupin, lançant à Harry un étrange regard. « Je me souviens qu'il avait mentionné les relations des Charmes de Mémoire et des potions d'amour avec la branche de la magie d'Imperium, ce qui était très bien trouvé de sa part. » Il s'arrêta, examinant Harry d'un air inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

_Oh, Dieu soit loué. _Les genoux d'Harry cédèrent presque de soulagement ; le sang afflua à nouveau dans ses veines, et son cœur revint avec difficultés à son activité normale de battement. Pendant un horrible instant, il avait pensé que ses sentiments avaient été _à ce point _transparents, et que Lupin avait vu directement à travers lui…mais c'était simplement que Lupin avait reconnut la référence à l'essai de Draco. _Dieu soit loué._

« Non, non, tout va bien, » dit rapidement Harry, bien que d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai juste, euh, senti un éternuement arriver…mais c'est parti maintenant. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête, Harry, » dit Lupin avec regret, secouant fermement la tête, faisant une fois de plus s'écrouler le trajet en montagnes russes des émotions d'Harry dans les quelques dernière minutes. « Il y a en fait un peu plus à apprendre sur l'Imperium que ce qui a déjà été traité dans les manuels – et comme pour les Charmes de Mémoire, nous étudierons cela plus tard dans l'année, alors peut-être que tu pourras écrire un essai de recherche à ce moment-là. Et l'accès aux informations sur les potions d'amour est strictement contrôlé par le Ministère, simplement parce qu'elles sont si étonnamment simples à préparer, étant donné le fait qu'elles sont l'une des plus mortelles et des plus puissantes formes de Magie Noire. »

« Oh. » Harry semblait déconfit ; mais Lupin interpréta sa déception comme résultant d'une sincère soif d'apprendre qui avait été reniée.

« Je suis impressionné par ton zèle pour ce sujet, Harry, » Lupin paraissait satisfait, bien que ce soit peu réconfortant en ce qui concernait Harry. « Que dis-tu de ça, à la place – dans quelques semaines, nous aurons une leçon sur comment combattre les sorts et les malédictions dans les duels de sorciers. »

« Ça a l'air très intéressant, Professeur, » dit Harry, sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Oui, cela promet vraiment d'être une leçon mouvementée, du moins. » Les yeux de Lupin pétillèrent. « Je pense que tu as un assez bon sens de la baguette, Harry – pas seulement en vitesse et en précision, mais aussi pour utiliser le sort approprié à la situation. Peut-être aimerais-tu écrire un essai là-dessus à la place, et me le rendre dans deux semaines ? »

* * *

Harry était de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il fit son chemin pour descendre à la cabane d'Hagrid avec Ron, pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il sentait que son mécontentement était plus que justifié – non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un mot de Lupin, mais il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussit à se flanquer d'une rédaction à écrire pour dans deux semaines. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sans aucun doute le cours qu'il aimait le plus, mais là il n'avait simplement ni le temps ni la tête à travailler sur un devoir en plus.

« Peut pas avoir le mot, » grommela Harry à Hermione, en se détachant du côté de Ron pour se placer à côté d'elle. Ils s'appuyaient tous les deux sur la barrière à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, avec le reste des Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, qui partageaient le cours avec eux.

Hermione parut mécontente de ce dernier inconvénient, mais parut compatissante. « Tu as déjà essayé, et tu n'as pas pu l'avoir ? »

« Ouais, » dit Harry d'un air sombre. « Je pensais que parmi les professeurs, Lupin pourrait être le plus facile à amadouer pour obtenir un mot de lui, mais même lui n'a pas voulu céder. Franchement, on penserait que je lui demandais de signer une autorisation pour transférer un million de Gallions dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'étais pas supposé faire demander le mot à Malfoy ? »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. « J'avais du temps libre après le déjeuner, donc j'ai pensé que j'allais tenter le coup en demandant à Lupin. »

Hermione fit un bruit exaspéré. « Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire tout le sale boulot pendant que Malfoy s'installe confortablement et ne fait rien. Je veux dire, s'il était vraiment si affecté par la potion, tu pense bien qu'il essaierait de faire un peu plus d'efforts pour trouver une solution. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça a été facile pour lui, non plus, » dit calmement Harry, sans regarder Hermione, manquant ainsi le coup d'œil légèrement surpris qu'elle lança dans sa direction. « Ce n'est pas simplement l'effet que la potion a sur lui – c'est sa propre réaction à elle qui est la plus inquiétante. Je n'ai jamais vu personne avoir l'air aussi misérable que lui la nuit dernière. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers la prairie herbeuse au-delà de la barrière, où la splendeur de l'automne avait enjôlé les feuilles rouge-or de leurs arbres alors que la saison commençait à tirer à sa fin en prenant tranquillement son temps. Le ciel portait plus qu'une légère menace d'une pluie proche, et Harry était content que les Gryffondors aient plutôt réservé le terrain de Quidditch pour demain. Il lui vint vaguement à l'esprit qu'il n'avait pas vu les Serpentards sortir s'entraîner depuis un moment ; dire que leur capitaine n'était légèrement pas en forme était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Eh bien, oublions simplement d'avoir un mot signé, pour l'instant, » dit Hermione de manière pratique, toujours avec la voix de la raison. « Ça ne modifie pas sensiblement le plan, de toute façon, donc tout se passe comme nous en avons discuté plus tôt. Je ne vois aucun problème à obtenir tous les ingrédients dont tu as besoin – donc tout ce que tu as à faire ce soir c'est de les mélanger tous ensemble, de murmurer quelques mots et ensuite de tout déverser dans la gorge de Malfoy. Et tu as fini. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Hermione était d'une méthode tellement attachante, parfois ; bien qu'il ait personnellement le fort sentiment que ce que Draco voulait de lui, _dans _sa bouche, n'était vraiment pas une gorgée de potion Antitoxique – comme judicieusement démontré à de précédentes occasions.

Pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques d'aujourd'hui, ils observaient une fois de plus des licornes. Harry préférait personnellement ces créatures apprivoisées et raffinées au prix habituel des espèces vicieuses, souvent cracheuses de venin qu'Hagrid aimait amener. Bientôt la plupart des filles étaient rassemblées en vagues petits groupes autour de chacune des licornes – cinq en tout – tandis que les garçons restaient en arrière et regardaient de loin. A la surprise d'Harry, il remarqua soudain Draco menant l'une des plus petites licornes sur le côté, à courte distance du long de la barrière au côté opposé duquel ils étaient lui et Hermione.

Harry décida de prendre l'opportunité de parler brièvement avec Draco ; il donna un coup de coude à Hermione, et murmura du coin de la bouche, « Peux-tu distraire Ron un moment ? J'ai besoin de parler à Malfoy du rendez-vous de ce soir – ça prendra juste une minute. »

Tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait vers l'endroit où Ron était en train de parler à Hagrid, Harry fit furtivement son chemin à travers le champ ; il marcha d'un pas résolu vers l'endroit où Draco se trouvait, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour paraître décontracté. Personne ne lui prêta beaucoup d'attention, puisque tout le monde était préoccupé par les licornes joueuses.

Draco leva les yeux lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha ; il y avait un élément de surprise dans ses yeux, bien qu'il fût rapidement éclipsé par une résignation morose. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard, calme comme le silence avant une tempête déferlante, ne quitta jamais Harry.

Harry regarda la licorne à côté de Draco – bien qu'elle soit plus petite que les autres, elle inspirait une certaine tranquille et mûre dignité qui attira son regard, puis le fit regarder à nouveau. C'était un bébé licorne ; elle était recouverte d'un manteau de fourrure sombre de la couleur du charbon de bois frais, et zébrée de poils d'éclairs d'argent. Sur son front, sous une marque scintillante en forme d'étoile, se trouvait une petite corne – pure comme de l'ivoire, scintillant comme un cône de lumières d'étoiles entortillées.

La licorne leva légèrement la tête et regarda Harry d'un air méfiant, même lorsqu'elle frotta le côté de son visage contre la paume ouverte de Draco. Harry était surpris d'à quel point la licorne semblait à l'aise avec Draco.

« J'aime bien ta licorne, » dit Harry, admirant le svelte animal, avec sa crinière soyeuse ; mais il ne la toucha pas.

Draco pencha la tête, un petit sourire retroussa les bords de ses lèvres. « Est-ce là une nouvelle technique de drague ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en rire, ou être ennuyé ; ce sentiment d'incertitude à l'intérieur de lui n'était plus banal auprès de Draco. L'autre garçon ne lui donnait simplement aucune raison d'être sûr de quoi que ce soit ; ces jours-ci, la lumière semblait ternie, et semblait être de pure obscurité.

Harry décida de simplement laisser passer cela. « On a trouvé quelque chose – j'ai besoin que tu sois à nouveau dans le débarras, à minuit. »

« Ce soir ? » Draco arqua un sourcil. « Donc, tu as apprécié notre petit interlude plus que tu ne l'as laissé entendre. Une répétition des performances, peut-être ? » Mais il n'y avait pas d'humour dans ses yeux, seulement une lueur de douleur réprimée.

Harry lui lança un regard maîtrisé. « Non. Hermione a eu une nouvelle idée, qui pourrait être juste la solution que nous cherchons. »

« Solution ? » La voix de Draco sonnait étrangement, comme tendue par des émotions déformées par une pression subtile, délicate et encore constante. « Cherchons-nous une solution maintenant, ou juste un échappatoire ? »

« Malfoy, » dit clairement Harry, avec une fermeté dans la voix à laquelle il ne pouvait même pas croire lui-même. « Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant. »

Draco s'éloigna de la licorne, et se rapprocha d'Harry ; la licorne piétina le sol de son sabot avant, et fit un bruit de mécontentement. Draco l'ignora ; au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux pour regarder uniformément dans ceux d'Harry.

« Il n'est pas question de laisser tomber, » dit doucement Draco, la voix remplie d'un calme minutieux qui échouait tout de même à dissimuler la douleur sous-jacente. « Il est question de _céder _(2)_._ »

Harry ferma les yeux, rompant l'intensité qui montait inexorablement entre eux ; mais il pouvait toujours voir la lumière troublée dans les yeux de Draco, imprimée en argent derrière ses propres paupières fermées. Cela avait été presque déchirant à regarder, et maintenant encore plus à _ressentir _– Harry se sentit soudainement alarmé, parce que c'était exactement ce de quoi l'avait averti Hermione, qu'il serait attiré dans ce tourbillon d'émotions emmêlées comme si elles étaient les siennes. Il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire.

Il rouvrit les yeux, déterminé à s'accrocher au bon sens et à la logique, pour son propre bien aussi bien que pour celui de Draco.

« Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ? » se vit dire Harry ; et des scènes inopinées passèrent rapidement dans son esprit, spontanément ; une lumière blanche ricochant sur la lame affinée du poignard, des joyaux colorés fixés sur un anneau d'argent poli, un instant éclatant dans une malle remplie de noirceur.

La lumière du soleil de l'après-midi afflua au travers des cheveux de Draco, tournant au blanc-doré, et ses traits pâles étaient baignés d'une lueur chaude qui donnait presque une rougeur colorées à ses joues pâles ; un vent frais souffla après, mais Draco ne bougea pas pour écarter la mèche de ses yeux. Il regarda simplement Harry, son regard interrogateur et compréhensif à la fois ; puis il parla finalement.

« Bien sûr. » Les mots de Draco étaient parfaitement mesurés. « Je serais là. »

Harry acquiesça, et recula ; il se retourna et s'éloigna, faisant son chemin le plus discrètement possible vers l'autre barrière où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

« Hé ! » dit Ron, lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha ; il avait un petit froncement sur le visage, et Harry sut qu'il avait vu la direction de laquelle il était venu. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la licorne de Malfoy ? »

Hermione fit un effort formidable pour ne pas glousser ; Harry lui lança un bref regard furieux, avant de se tourner innocemment vers Ron. « Oh, je lui reprochais juste de la monopoliser – je veux dire, c'est pas juste qu'il ait une licorne rien que pour lui maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Ron loucha en regardant au loin, regardant la licorne. Harry se retourna également – et vit que Draco la nourrissait à présent d'une pomme au sucre en caressant sa crinière d'argent, avec des gestes étonnamment doux.

« Ben, cette licorne est vraiment nulle, de toute façon, » décida Ron, ayant naturellement tendance à conclure que n'importe quelle créature magique qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une vague affection pour Malfoy ne pouvait être très intelligente ou sympathique. « Elle n'est pas jolie et colorée comme les autres licornes, non plus. »

« Elle avait une jolie corne, » dit Harry, sans réfléchir. Hermione étouffa un autre éclat de rire.

Ron ne le remarqua pas. « C'est vrai ? » demanda t-il négligemment, avec un haussement d'épaules. « Ben, en tout cas – devine ce qu'Hagrid vient juste de nous dire ? Norbert a gagné un concours de crachement de feu ! Charlie vient juste d'envoyer un hibou pour le lui dire. »

Hermione se pencha en arrière sur la barrière tandis que Ron racontait avec enthousiasme ce qu'Hagrid venait juste de leur dire ; que le petit Norbert avait triomphé au le concours parce qu'il avait mis le feu à la queue de ses concurrents les plus proches, forçant les dragons blessés à se retirer. Elle pouvait voir qu'Harry écoutait à peine – au lieu de cela, il regardait au loin, vers la barrière du bout opposé du champ.

Et Hermione avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la licorne qu'Harry regardait.

* * *

Alors que l'obscurité s'infiltrait dans les couloirs ombragés qui serpentaient dans le noir, Harry prit note mentalement de ne jamais entreprendre de porter quatre flacons de potion en essayant de rôder dans le château après le couvre-feu – surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait utiliser la magie pour faire léviter les flacons, à cause du risque potentiel d'endommagement de leurs essences magiques.

D'abord, il avait faillit laisser tomber le flacon contenant la sève de plante de Veronia lorsqu'il avait rampé à travers l'ouverture du portrait ; ensuite il s'était cogné dans des piliers au moins trois fois pendant le trajet, parce qu'il n'avait pas de main libre pour brandir une baguette éclairée pour illuminer son chemin. En essayant de faire léviter simultanément les flacons de potions, de se frayer un chemin entre les piliers mal placés, et de guetter un Rusard rôdant, le débarras semblait à des kilomètres.

Quand il fit finalement irruption dans le débarras non fermé à clef, Draco était déjà là, comme d'habitude. Harry se demanda à quelle heure Draco arrivait habituellement – une simple ponctualité pourrait simplement être indécente, mais être constamment en avance… c'était tout à fait autre chose.

Harry déposa tout ce qu'il portait sur la table, et poussa un profond soupir – il vérifia rapidement sa montre. C'était juste le coup de minuit – le proverbial instant au charme magique, où les choses changeaient rapidement le temps d'un souffle.

Et pour le bien de Draco, Harry espérait que quelque chose changerait, pour le meilleur.

Minuit signifiait aussi que la sève de plante de Veronia, qu'Hermione s'était procurée de Rogue plus tôt dans la soirée, avait déjà été hors de son conteneur spécial pendant presque cinq heures. Sa qualité se détériorait, et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les effets de la potion Antitoxique seraient grandement diminués – ou pire, cela leur exploserait aux visages lorsqu'ils essaieraient de tout mélanger.

Draco regardait Harry d'un air curieux. « Laisse-moi deviner. Nous allons ouvrir notre propre boutique de potions pour entrer en compétition avec Rogue, pour que nous puissions gagner suffisamment d'argent pour nous enfuir du pays avant que mon père ne soit mis au courant de ce pétrin de potion d'amour. »

« Très drôle. » Harry lança un regard noir à Draco. « Premièrement, en considérant ton habileté à concocter des potions, je n'investirais pas une Mornille dans n'importe quelle boutique de potions dont _tu ferais _partie. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir du pays avec toi, pas pour tout l'or du monde. »

Draco grimaça, mais continua à observer lorsqu'Harry commença à vérifier les étiquettes sur les flacons, tout en se référant à une liste froissée dans sa main au fur et à mesure.

« Ok, maintenant enlève ta robe, » ordonna brusquement Harry, ne levant pas les yeux des flacons de potions et d'autres ingrédients en poudre qu'il avait empilés sur la table ; de ce fait, il manqua le regard narquois de Draco.

Draco hésita, examinant Harry sans une certaine part de surprise. « Quoi ? » Il ne bougea pas.

« Enlève ta robe, » répéta Harry, désignant d'un geste de la tête un espace vide et dégagé sur le sol au milieu du petit débarras. « Etale-la sur le sol, puis viens par ici. Je vais enlever la mienne et l'étaler aussi, et après nous pourrons nous mettre au travail. »

Draco haussa les sourcils. « C'est _ça_, la brillante idée de Granger ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Harry leva les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que Draco voulait dire. « C'est une très bonne idée, Malfoy. Nous aurions du faire ça il y longtemps – immédiatement après que tu aies pris la potion pour la première fois, par exemple. Ça aurait eu un meilleur effet si nous avions fait ça plus tôt, et j'aurais aimé que nous le fassions. »

« Eh bien, j'_ai _pensé à le faire avant, mais… » Draco semblait toujours méfiant. « Tu en es sûr, Harry ? Ne devrions-nous pas – euh, en parler d'abord ? »

« Pas le temps de parler, » dit Harry en secouant la tête avec impatience, alors qu'il se débarrassait de sa robe et la jetait sur le sol. « Nous avons besoin de le faire juste ici, tout de suite. Si nous ne le faisons pas ensemble maintenant, je crois que quelque chose va exploser. »

Draco parut alarmé. « Bien, ok, si tu le dis. Je veux dire, si tu le veux vraiment. » Il défit le devant de sa robe, détachant le velours de ses épaules pour révéler une blanche et légère chemise de nuit ; il commença à défaire les boutons, puis cessa et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Veux-tu que j'éteigne la lumière ? »

« Quoi ? » Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, perplexe ; puis la réalisation naquit finalement sur son visage. « Oh. _Oh !_ »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Draco surprit l'expression horrifiée d'Harry. « Attends une minute. Tu ne… ? »

« NON ! » La reconnaissance d'Harry des intentions de Draco fut rapidement chassée par l'ennui et l'embarras ; il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Draco se tenait et le gifla fortement sur le bras. « _Malfoy ! _Ce n'est _pas _ce que je voulais dire ! »

Les joues de Draco se colorèrent d'une avantageuse teinte de cramoisi. « Mais tu as dit – »

« J'ai dit enlève ta robe et pose-la là, pour que nous puissions avoir un espace pour concocter la potion sans avoir à nous soucier de la verser sur le sol ! » coupa Harry, paraissant agité et troublé, et il regarda furieusement Draco. « Ce n'est franchement pas ce à quoi tu pensais ! Mon _Dieu, _Malfoy ! Est-ce que je suggérerais _ça _? »

« Hé, comment étais-je supposé savoir ce que tu voulais dire ? » Draco paraissait indigné et mortifié en même temps, lorsqu'il commença à reboutonner sa chemise de nuit avec mauvaise humeur. « Tu arrives toujours avec ces idées bizarres, alors j'étais juste coopératif. »

« Arg. » Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta les temps avec les doigts. Il secoua la tête en direction de Draco, toujours incrédule ; non seulement du fait que Draco ait immédiatement sauté à _cette _conclusion, mais aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment si volontiers _accepté _cela. « Et tu as vraiment _pensé _à ça avant ? Sors ta tête du caniveau, Malfoy ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! » Draco paraissait vraiment blessé et penaud, lissant le devant de sa chemise. « Tu étais inutilement ambiguë. Je veux dire, nous sommes seuls et ensembles ici. Tu me demandes d'enlever ma robe. _Tu _commences à enlever la tienne. »

« Et tu comprends – _ça _– de ça ? » bredouilla Harry, devenant rouge.

« Ben, ça pouvait aussi être que tu voulais comparer la taille de – »

« MALFOY ! »

« Nos robes, je voulais dire. » Draco sourit d'un air suffisant. « La longueur de l'entrejambe et des manches, Potter – à quoi _pensais-_tu ? »

Harry se força à prendre une profonde inspiration pour reprendre contenance. La conversation suivante sur l'enlevage des robes, la comparaison des tailles et la dose générale de mots incompris avaient tous ensemble réussi à le distraire de la potion Antitoxique.

« Ok, réessayons, » dit lentement Harry, articulant chaque mot et jetant à Draco un regard sévère. « Et s'il te plaît prends tout ce que je dis à partir de maintenant strictement au pied de la lettre, et garde tes scandaleuses excursions mentales pour toi. »

Draco fit à nouveau la moue, mais s'avança tout de même pour aider Harry à transporter les ingrédients de la table jusqu'à l'espace dégagé sur le sol, où ils avaient étendu leurs robes. Draco eut envie de dire à Harry ce que deux personnes faisaient généralement lorsqu'elles rampaient sur un couvre-lit de fortune de robes étalées sur le sol… mais après, il se ravisa, étant donné le fait qu'Harry n'avait plus tôt pas très bien pris du tout leur petit malentendu.

« Vas-tu me dire quelle potion tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

Harry leva les yeux. « C'est une potion Antitoxique, » expliqua-t-il. « Hermione pense que puisque la potion est comme du poison dans ton sang, cela pourrait être capable de neutraliser son effet. »

« Donc la potion d'amour va juste…disparaître ? » demanda Draco, avec un léger froncement de sourcils. « Le sortilège serait rompu, juste comme ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pense, c'est l'idée principale. Très bien, » dit-il, s'asseyant les jambes croisées du côté recouvert de la robe de Draco. « Nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et tout ce que nous avons à faire est de les mélanger ensemble. »

« Et après ? » demanda Draco d'un ton affable. « Je suis supposé la boire ? Parce que ça pourrait poser un léger problème, vu que j'ai maintenant une certaine appréhension bien fondée à boire des potions faites maison. »

« Eh bien, c'est différent cette fois, » dit Harry, agitant la feuille de papier devant Draco. « Parce que nous avons une liste d'instructions, qui est _complète. _Il ne manque pas de morceaux entiers d'éventuelles instructions importantes, comme sur _la tienne_. »

« Mais la mienne _marchait, _n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco en serrant les dents.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais découvrit qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Il soupira, et leva avec lassitude les yeux vers ceux de Draco. « Ecoute, tu veux le faire ou pas ? »

Draco le regarda, la faible lueur de désespoir se reflétant dans l'argent de ses yeux. Draco laissa son propre regard vaciller des yeux d'Harry, qui étaient vernis d'émeraude ; descendre aux lèvres d'Harry, légèrement entrouvertes comme posant une question silencieuse ; pour finalement se poser sur le cou d'Harry, mince et encollé par la simple encolure de son T-shirt blanc.

Avec une grâce fluide Draco se pencha en avant, s'appuyant sur la jointure des doigts de l'une de ses mains, l'autre se tendant pour toucher l'épaule d'Harry, avec douceur ; Harry parut surpris par la soudaine proximité de Draco, et se tendit légèrement, bien qu'il ne se retirât pas. Draco laissa sa main glisser le long de la ligne de l'épaule d'Harry, venant s'attarder sur son cou ; adroitement, ses doigts plongèrent un bref instant sous le tissu fin du T-shirt d'Harry, et retirèrent le collier d'argent qui entourait le cou d'Harry.

A son bout, pendait la bague d'argent de Draco.

Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Draco s'avança encore plus, et se pencha pour défaire le fermoir du collier derrière son cou. Maintenant ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque ; c'était une intense reprise de leur moment dans la malle, seulement la nuit dernière.

_L'Améthyste est supposée guérir, apportant protection et clarté d'esprit._

Les yeux de Draco ne brisèrent jamais le contact avec ceux d'Harry, même lorsque le collier se défit, et Draco fit glisser la bague hors de la chaîne d'argent ; il saisit fermement la bague dans sa main pendant un instant, sentant sa froide densité, et les sillons familiers tout le long de sa surface extérieure, où les pierres précieuses étaient clouées dans la bande d'argent.

_L'Emeraude repousse le mal, et –_

« Tu portes ça, » chuchota doucement Draco, les lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Harry.

Il tendit la main, et prit la main droite d'Harry ; pour la seconde fois il glissa la bague sur le quatrième doigt d'Harry. Les joyaux étincelaient de cristal violet et de vert clair ; l'argent semblait rayonner d'une lumière qui lui était entièrement propre.

Harry acquiesça une fois, en silence ; l'air était chargé d'une énergie unique, qui avivait l'intensité du moment à un point subtil. La main de Draco continua à tenir la sienne, même après qu'il ait glissé la bague en place ; Harry pouvait presque sentir la délicate pulsation sous la peau de Draco, et la chaleur opposée de la paume de Draco contre ses doigts. L'instant se figea dans le temps, puis se lança sur les ailes d'un souffle exhalé, disparaissant comme des flèches de brume ; Draco relâcha finalement la main d'Harry, et recula.

« Faisons-le, alors, » dit-il calmement, et dans ses yeux Harry vit briller une lueur d'émotion nouvelle – de la confiance pleine d'espoir, mélangée aux ombres pâles de la défaite impuissante.

Avec une poussée inexplicable de nouvelle détermination, Harry ramassa la liste des instructions qu'Hermione lui avait donnée – d'après son apparence, la potion Antitoxique faisait partie des choses les plus simples qu'ils aient jamais eu à préparer. Hermione avait déjà mesuré les proportions correctes de chacun des ingrédients, donc ils n'avaient qu'à tout mélanger ensemble et…ce serait prêt.

Harry avait amené avec lui un verre vide ; il versa soigneusement les contenus entiers de chacun des flacons dans le verre, s'assurant pour n'en renverser aucun. Draco s'assit simplement à son opposé et le regarda travailler, ses yeux non autant fixés sur la potion qu'ils ne l'étaient sur les mouvements d'Harry. Harry hésita un peu lorsqu'il versa la sève de plante de Veronia dans le mélange ; mais il n'y eut pas d'explosion.

Finalement, tous les liquides avaient été mêlés sans aucun incident ; en brandissant le verre, la potion était opaque et légèrement effervescente, une jolie teinte de bleu céruléen. Draco l'examina sans une petite dose de prudence, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Harry ramassa un petit conteneur rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des pétales mis en morceaux. « C'est le dernier élément de la potion, » dit-il, prenant une profonde inspiration ; il regarda à nouveau la liste, et énuméra les noms. « Fleurs de Sansevieria trifasciata – la plante serpent. Je suis supposé les répandre sur la potion en disant la formule, _Discede toxicum. _Ensuite tu dois avaler le verre entier d'un trait. Ok ? »

Draco sembla se reprendre, renforçant sa résolution. « Je suis prêt quand tu le seras. »

Harry acquiesça gravement, et les mains tremblant légèrement, dévissa le couvercle du conteneur et vida les pétales mis en morceaux dans le mélange.

« _Discede toxicum,_ » dit Harry, articulant chaque syllabe, la voix tremblante.

La potion flamboya immédiatement d'un pourpre vif, comme un jaillissement de feu de l'intérieur, avant de devenir complètement claire, miroitant comme du cristal liquide.

« Très bien, » La voix d'Harry était nerveuse et urgente, lorsqu'il poussa le verre vers Draco. « Bois-la, maintenant. »

Si Draco avait les moindres peurs, ou appréhensions, il ne le montra pas – il prit avec résolution le verre des mains d'Harry, le leva en un bref, muet toast, puis but la potion d'une rapide gorgée silencieuse.

Harry l'observa anxieusement, le sourcil arqué d'anticipation ; il prit le verre vide des mains de Draco, et attendit en retenant son souffle. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de respirer régulièrement et jaugea l'effet que la potion Antitoxique avait sur lui – mais il était impossible de distinguer cette présente brûlante sensation de la douleur languissante et irritante à laquelle il commençait presque à s'habituer. Le feu ardent montait et baissait, s'élevant et se calmant comme une marée agitée – et au fond Draco craignait que cela ne soit resté le même fond d'océan qui s'étendait en-dessous.

« Alors ? » La voix d'Harry interrompit ses pensées. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra à inhaler de profondes et régulières inspirations. Le feu s'étouffa à l'intérieur de lui, puis sembla frémir et s'atténuer légèrement, faisant naître un pâle rayon d'espoir ; il attendit dans l'expectative, concentrant son entière conscience à l'intérieur, cherchant presque à saisir désespérément le tangible sentiment que la potion d'amour relâchait son emprise sur lui…

Le sentiment brûlant diminua petit à petit, comme les braises encore chaudes d'un fourneau carbonisé, et son cœur fit un bond dans une exultation hésitante ; il se sentit soudain plus _normal_, même si très légèrement, mais c'était suffisant pour s'y cramponner, pour le moment. Une autre vague de vertige l'assaillit, et il chancela légèrement, sa main s'élança par réflexe pour le rattraper, et il fut vaguement conscient d'Harry étendant le bras pour le stabiliser également. Lorsque son univers mental cessa de tournoyer, Draco ouvrit les yeux tandis que le flou autour de lui se mettait lentement au point.

Harry se tenait à une trentaine de centimètres, sa main tenant le bras de Draco pour le supporter, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-t-il, l'air à la fois mal à l'aise et plein d'espoir. « Est-ce que ça a – est-ce que ça a marché ? »

« Ouais, ça a marché. » répondit bientôt Draco ; il inclina légèrement la tête pour voir la réaction d'Harry.

Harry paraissait… soulagé. Les lignes de tension se lissèrent sur son visage, et il sembla se détendre considérablement, respirant plus facilement. En fait il sourit lorsqu'il vit Draco se tourner pour le regarder ; pas vraiment un sourire chaleureux ou joyeux, mais pas un sourire forcé non plus.

« C'est bien, » fut tout ce que dit Harry, bien que l'aisance de sa posture montrât combien il avait été nerveux avant. « Est-ce que tu te sens… eh bien, à nouveau normal ? »

Draco se sentait toujours frappé irrégulièrement de lueurs de vertige. « Définis normal. »

« Ben, » Harry y réfléchit un instant. « Je ne sais pas – comment est-ce que tu te sentais habituellement, avant la potion d'amour ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. » Le ton de Draco était monotone, ses mots brutalement véridiques.

« Normal, hum… » Harry réessaya. « Pour commencer, tu serais capable de penser correctement, je pense, et tu ne m'apprécierais plus. Tu ne voudrais définitivement pas m'embrasser. »

« Dans ce cas, » murmura Draco, sa voix semblant prise d'une angoisse haletante, « Non, ça n'a pas marché. »

Il saisit Harry, le tira en avant, et l'embrassa violemment.

Une fois de plus Draco prit Harry complètement de cours ; rien de plus qu'un 'oomph' surpris ne s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry avant que la bouche de Draco ne les scellent. Harry recula d'un pas, et trébucha rapidement, tombant à terre avec Draco au-dessus de lui.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, mais ses gestes étaient durs ; Draco tenu Harry sur le sol et l'embrassa de manière approfondie, ses doigts balayant les cheveux sombres d'Harry, tenant fermement l'arrière de sa tête. Son emprise sur les bras Harry était suffisamment étroite pour blesser, trahissant la pure douleur qu'il retenait à l'intérieur de lui, qui saignait à la surface, ses ongles creusant profondément dans la chair. Ses ongles auraient fait couler le sang, si Harry n'avait pas de manches, qui recouvraient sa peau nue.

Harry détourna son visage de Draco, rompant leur contact des lèvres ; le corps de Draco était brûlant, presque fiévreux, étendu au-dessus du sien.

Draco se retira, confus, vaguement conscient d'Harry le repoussant, saisissant plus distinctement la réalité d'avoir à nouveau embrassé Harry, emballant ses pensées autour du sentiment angoissant qui débutait à nouveau dans le fond de son estomac.

« Je croyait que tu avais dit que ça a marché. » La voix d'Harry était égale, son ton prudent et mesuré.

« Eh bien, de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas. » Draco ne pouvait regarder directement Harry ; et il se tourna et s'assit.

Harry lança à Draco un regard sans équivoque. « Pourquoi avoir dit que ça avait été le cas, alors ? »

La voix de Draco était éteinte, morne, et totalement défaite. « Eh bien, c'était sûrement une agréable désillusion pendant que ça durait. »

Harry s'assit également, remettant ses lunettes en place et passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés avec une pure frustration. « Merde, ça craint vraiment. »

« Ouais, » dit Draco d'un ton creux, « imagine comment _je _me sens. »

Harry regarda Draco, et ressentit un pincement au cœur de culpabilité. « Peut-être que ça a besoin d'un moment pour prendre effet. J'ai lu dans un livre de recherches que ça peut prendre jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures pour montrer des résultats – donnes-y un peu de temps et je suis sûr que ça marchera très bien. »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous à leur nuit de noce, » marmonna Draco en râlant.

« Tu sais, Malfoy, être négatif aide vraiment à ôter la tristesse de cet endroit. » Harry semblait exaspéré. « Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de constructif à dire ? »

« Constructif ? » Draco semblait sceptique, comme si c'était un tout nouveau concept. Il s'arrêta, et réfléchit un moment ; puis il se leva, et se retourna vers Harry. « Ok. Dansons, alors. »

Harry eut un étrange sourire désabusé. « Danser. Tu veux danser. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Ça nous changera les idées, pendant un instant. »

Harry hésita. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, Malfoy. Je veux dire… »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? » coupa Draco d'un ton affable. « Nous pourrions jouer à cache-cache, je suppose. Il y a notre petite malle par là, qui pourrait s'avérer plutôt utile – à nouveau. »

« Non, non, je ne veux pas faire quoi que ce soit à l'intérieur de cette malle, » dit précipitamment Harry ; il regarda à nouveau Draco d'un air incertain. « Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment danser ici, maintenant ? »

« Non, je pensais demain pendant le petit déjeuner, dans le Grand Hall. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, à moins que tu ne veuilles à nouveau te couvrir de ridicule au Bal de Fin d'Année l'année prochaine. »

Draco tendit la main, ses yeux fixant ceux d'Harry d'un regard inébranlable.

Harry hésita un autre instant ; puis il soupira finalement, et prit la main tendue de Draco, permettant à Draco de le relever.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je sois en train de faire ça, » marmonna Harry. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans une comédie musicale ou quelque chose comme ça – quand les choses se compliquent, ils se mettent à chanter et à danser. »

« C'est gonflé venant de toi. » dit Draco avec condescendance. « Vu que tu es un mauvais danseur. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » protesta Harry avec humeur.

« Si, ça l'est. J'étais là, je t'ai vu danser. Tout le monde t'a vu, puisque tu as eu la sensationnelle malchance d'ouvrir le Bal de Noël. » Draco avait un air suffisant, et leva un doigt. « Première leçon : la fille ne mène pas la danse. C'est le garçon. »

« Oh, ferme-la. » Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent légèrement. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si Parvati était bien plus enthousiaste pour danser que je ne l'étais. »

« Eh bien, excuse-la de vouloir danser à un bal, » dit Draco.

« Hé, c'est facile pour toi de parler, » rétorqua Harry. « Tu n'as pas eu à danser devant l'école entière, tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était te pavaner avec ta belle robe de soirée en velours noir et avoir l'air distant. »

Draco s'arrêta, et pencha la tête pour regarder Harry. « Tu te rappelles vraiment de la couleur de la robe que je portais au Bal de Noël ? »

Harry eut l'air embarrassé. « Oui. Mais je veux dire, avec toi c'est toujours noir et argent, pas vrai ? »

Draco sourit. « Noir et argent est la combinaison parfaite – ils se mélangent élémentairement, mais parviennent quand même à donner un vif contraste. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire. « Est-ce que tu as pris ça dans un magazine de mode sorcière, ou l'as-tu trouvé tout seul ? »

« Non. » Draco lui lança un regard étrange. « C'est ce que je pense vraiment. Le noir et l'argent sont faits pour aller ensemble. »

Ils empaquetèrent les bouteilles de potion vides et les conteneurs d'ingrédients dans les robes qu'ils avaient étendues, et les poussèrent sur le côté, laissant un espace dégagé pour danser. D'un mouvement de sa baguette Draco baissa les lumières, pour que les torches qu'il avait placées au bout de la pièce rougeoient à présent d'une teinte dorée et veloutée.

Draco se retourna et regarda Harry, son regard impénétrable adouci par les ombres pâles et les lumières douces et vacillantes. Il se rapprocha d'Harry ; en réaction, Harry ne recula pas, et le regarda simplement avec de grands yeux, remplis d'innocence et d'anticipation.

Draco prit la main gauche d'Harry dans la sienne, et plaça la main droite d'Harry sur sa propre taille, sans jamais briser le contact oculaire ; puis il avança d'un petit pas, et ils étaient si proches, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres. Un frisson d'excitation tendue passa entre eux comme de la glace électrique.

« Je vais te laisser mener, » dit doucement Draco, fixant calmement les yeux d'Harry.

Ils étaient presque exactement à la même taille ; Draco posa sa paume gauche sur l'épaule d'Harry, les rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le métal froid de sa bague sur le doigt d'Harry, pressé contre son autre main ; Draco resserra par réflexe son emprise sur la main d'Harry, comme s'il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre capturer l'intangible instant qu'ils partageaient à présent.

Harry regardait prudemment Draco, et il voyait l'éventail cru de sentiments parcourir rapidement le visage de Draco ; la sincère douleur, le profond chagrin, la colère désolée et la défaite impuissante, se confondant dans un kaléidoscope d'émotions, avant de disparaître comme des vapeurs d'ombres.

« Il n'y a pas de musique, » dit finalement Harry, très doucement.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » murmura Draco. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'incroyable, incomparable sensation d'être serré contre Harry ; et cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'il y ait de la musique ou simplement le silence, ou s'ils dansaient sur le sol du débarras poussiéreux ou sur un lit de clous et de roses. Rien d'autre n'importait réellement, excepté le fait qu'il dansait avec Harry.

Le bras d'Harry se resserra timidement autour de la taille de Draco, sa main se reposant légèrement dans le creux de son dos. Les yeux de Draco fixèrent ceux d'Harry, pures émeraudes rayonnant d'une parfaite émotion ; pas d'appréhension, pas de gêne, rien qui puisse même être décrit excepté dans le cœur, et c'est ce qui les rendait si parfaits.

Alors, ils dansèrent.

Harry mena la danse admirablement bien ; après la courte hésitation initiale, les pas timides, Harry se détendit dans un rythme qui tombait parfaitement dans la mesure de Draco, puis tout vint sans difficulté à partir de là. Draco s'adapta rapidement à sa cadence, et leurs corps étaient en phase dans leurs mouvements, proches l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient en petits cercles, marquant leur trajectoire sur le parquet poussiéreux.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé, dans sa vie, qu'il danserait avec Draco Malfoy, seul dans un débarras du cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, à une heure moins le quart du matin. Et en plus de cela, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce soit si agréable.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Draco admit intérieurement qu'Harry n'était pas du tout un mauvais danseur – soit sa prestation pendant le Bal de Noël n'avait pas donné justice à son talent, soit il s'était grandement amélioré depuis. Ou, se demanda Draco, était-ce parce qu'Harry dansait avec _lui _?

Draco se força à séparer ses sentiments de ses pensées, les deux étant emmêlés dans une confusion voilée qui hurlait, _Tu es en train de danser avec Harry. _Et de manière encore plus troublante, _Embrasse-le, juste une fois de plus. _Draco se mordit la lèvre ; si la potion Antitoxique prenait effet, il était certain qu'elle prenait tout son temps.

« Est-ce que tu te sens différent ? » demanda Harry. « Est-ce que la potion fonctionne ? »

_Embrasse-le._

« Je pense, » répondit Draco de manière évasive. « Je peux la sentit remuer dans mon estomac – ça pourrait juste être qu'elle dissout mes intestins, bien sûr. »

« Eurg, » Harry grimaça. « Je ne pense pas. Juste là, tu te sens mieux – moins étourdi, peut-être ? »

_Embrasse-le._

« Un peu, » dit Draco, se pressant inconsciemment encore plus contre le corps d'Harry.

« Plus… maître de toi ? » s'enquit Harry.

_Embrasse-le._

« En quelques sortes, » dit Draco, espérant être plus convaincu qu'il ne le semblait.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Harry.

_Embrasse-le._

« Oui, » dit Draco, et il fit simplement cela.

Draco se pencha en avant et embrassa Harry, pas avec la férocité qui caractérisait leur précédent baiser, mais cette fois, bien plus tendrement. Il lâcha la main d'Harry, et ses deux bras glissèrent et s'accrochèrent autour du cou d'Harry, les rapprochant incommensurablement, et Draco pouvait même sentir les battements accélérés du cœur d'Harry, contre sa propre poitrine. Vaguement il sentit le fort contact de la main d'Harry reposant sur sa taille ; accidentellement ou pas, il ne le savait pas, ni ne voulait le savoir. Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent contre la bouche d'Harry, qui était à la fois chaude et impassible ; Harry était soit trop las pour reculer, soit peu enclin à le faire, bien qu'il ne réagisse pas au baiser de Draco. Le désire aveuglant monta au fond de l'esprit de Draco comme une marée agitée, et il laissa sa langue danser contre les lèvres d'Harry, se cambrant plus près, désirant ardemment plus…

Cela sembla pousser Harry à l'action ; il sursauta légèrement, et se retira brusquement, rompant leur profond contact – Draco se mordit la lèvre, et il leva les yeux pour regarder Harry, ne voulant presque pas voir ce qui se trouvait dans ces yeux verts – un rejet silencieux, une fois de plus.

« Bien, » dit finalement Harry lentement, clignant deux fois des yeux. « Peut-être qu'on devrait s'assoir un moment de plus. »

Draco acquiesça, tout rouge. « Bonne idée. »

Harry alla s'assoir contre le mur, mais au lieu de le rejoindre Draco s'avança vers un petit placard près du bout du débarras ; il l'ouvrit, et à la stupéfaction d'Harry, sortit deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. À ce que pouvait voir Harry, il y avait au moins la moitié d'un carton de Bièraubeurre encore stocké à l'intérieur.

« Tu es fou ? » dit Harry, examinant la Bièraubeurre alors que Draco revenait avec une bouteille dans chaque main. « Rusard découvre ton petit stock de Bièraubeurre, et tu vas avoir de gros ennuis. »

« Relaxe, » dit nonchalamment Draco. « J'ai mis un Sort Aveugle-Cracmol sur ce placard – c'est quelque chose comme ces Sorts Repousse Moldu, sauf que ça repousse les Cracmols, à la place. Rusard regarde là-dedans, et il ne voit rien du tout… et personne d'autre que lui ne monte ici, de toute façon. »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir où tu as appris tous ces sorts ? » dit Harry, bien qu'il accepta la bouteille de Bièraubeurre que Draco lui donnait.

« Camp d'été, » dit Draco avec une franche grimace, « pour Seigneurs des Ténèbres En Formation. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, et l'éclat de son rire contribua à adoucir le caractère sombre de l'atmosphère. Il remarqua la spirale cursive et argentée _Alcoolique ! _en travers de l'habituel logo Bièraubeurre lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouteille, et prit une lampée – cela enflamma une traînée de sensations brûlantes au fond de sa gorge, mais l'alcool calma ses nerfs. Draco l'observa, et eut un sourire triste.

Harry dessoûla rapidement ; il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Draco, celle d'un déchirement entre un espoir nourri et un espoir perdu, pris dans la marge où les désirs et la réalité s'accrochaient précairement dans la balance.

« Je suis désolé, » dit doucement Harry, regardant directement Draco.

La réplique 'T'as carrément intérêt à l'être' était déjà sur le bout de la langue de Draco avant qu'il ne se retienne au dernier moment ; il regarda Harry et vit la triste sincérité dans ses yeux, et les mots cruels se dissipèrent, ne laissant qu'une tristesse mélancolique.

Draco déglutit avec peine, et détourna son visage d'Harry. « Moi aussi. »

**TBC...**

(1) Haricots blancs à la sauce tomate, plat typique du petit déjeuner anglais.

(1) Ici, jeu de mot entre 'give up', laisser tomber et 'give in', céder.

* * *

Reviews? Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours ;).


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miione: Merci! Je pense que cette suite doit donner réponse à la plupart de tes questions alors bonne lecture!

MissTic: Oui, la VO est terminée depuis longtemps! Et je pense que ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire par rapport à l'évolution de la relation de notre couple favoris... Merci pour ta review! Oh et je pense perso que tous ces chapitres étaient nécessaires car ils étaient ennemis à la base après tout!

bibidibabidibou: Oui, c'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas très coopératif, mais il s'est quand même laissé faire 2 fois (même s'il a fini par le repousser à chaque fois pour faire bonne mesure xD). Je ne sais pas si tu es finalement allée lire la suite, mais ce chapitre devrait te plaire sinon! Merci pour ta review!

Toölie: Oh t'as de la chance d'être allée à la Japan Expo, j'ai jamais pu y aller! Ces chapitres ont été postés rapidement car ils étaient déjà prêts. Mais à partir du 12 ça va ralentir car le reste n'est pas encore traduit... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci!

naw: Merci! Oui Ron est assez bête... mais plus pour longtemps! Et le fait que Draco souffre beaucoup m'a même fait hésiter en mettant d'abord "angst" comme genre pour cette fic... mais finalement j'ai préféré "drama". Bonne lecture!

3lle: Merci pour ta review! Harry est assez calme, oui... en fait il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est et ce qu'il ressent...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Accident et Brûlure**

_Quelque chose que le cœur doit avoir à chérir,_

_Doit l'amour, la joie et le chagrin apprendre ;_

_Quelque chose d'étreint par la passion, ou par la mort_

_Et en lui-même jusqu'aux cendres brûle._ (1)

« _Enervatum._ » Une pause, puis impatiemment, « _Allez, _Harry ! Tu n'as pas pu avoir plus de trois bouteilles, à quel point es-tu soul ? »

Des motifs de lumière et d'obscurité dansaient dans des cercles étourdissants derrières ses paupières fermées ; Harry refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, et il n'appréciait pas la voix qui criait avec persistance dans son oreille – elle dérangeait la dense, bouillonnante tranquillité. Il tenta de marmonner _Va-t-en, _mais tout ce qui émergea était un grognement inintelligible.

Il y eut quelques traînements de pieds à côté de lui qui ensuite semblèrent s'éloigner, et la voix fut calme pendant un moment ; Harry fut soulagé, et il essaya de s'immerger à nouveau dans le royaume où les sentiments et les pensées gisaient tombés sur le sol comme des feuilles d'automne séchées, où tout était calme dans le néant.

Puis soudainement, sans avertissement, un torrent d'eau froide gicla sur son visage, ramenant la dure, criante réalité à la vie dans un chuintement liquide, projetant une douleur aigue qui le transperçait comme un dard à travers ses tempes.

« Baaaaaaaaaargh ! » cracha Harry, clignant des yeux pour les ouvrir ; sa vision était momentanément sombre avec la lumière excessive. Des taches gris foncé et blanc argenté se déplaçaient en quadrillages alternés devant ses yeux ; il les ferma à nouveau et gémit, se tournant sur un côté et se tenant la tête, en essayant de se traîner loin de la froide humidité qui l'avait déjà trempé. « Arrrrrrgh… »

Draco posa la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide, ses sourcils s'arquant d'une légère surprise. « Hé, je ne savais pas que ça marchait vraiment aussi bien. J'ai toujours lu que les Moldus le faisaient, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi s'embêter avec de l'eau quand il y a des sorts pour faire le travail ? » Il se déplaça plus près d'Harry, qui se recroquevillait en s'éloignant de lui, et le secoua légèrement. « Harry, réveille-toi. Ouvre les yeux. »

« Quoi… ? » bégaya Harry, ouvrant à peine les paupières. « Où-Où suis-je ? »

« Seulement en enfer, » dit Draco d'un ton impassible. « Mais tu as de la chance, ils ont mit les Sortilèges de Refroidissement en marche. »

« Eurgh. Malfoy. C'est toi. » Le voile d'ébriété s'atténua légèrement, permettant à un filet de pensées cohérentes de passer au travers ; Harry ouvrit un peu son œil gauche. Je pense que je _te _rencontrerais en enfer, de toute façon. »

Draco traîna Harry dans une position semi-assise – Harry tenta de faire bouger ses membres, mais ils étaient récalcitrants ; il laissa finalement tomber et laissa Draco faire tout le travail. Après s'être démené pendant un moment et avoir juré à voix basse, Draco réussit à l'appuyer contre le mur.

« Ow, » gémit Harry. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Oui, ça doit être la partie miséricordieuse d'une gueule de bois, » remarqua sèchement Draco, donnant à Harry une serviette humide pour s'essuyer le visage. L'avant de la robe d'Harry était déjà trempée de l'eau qui coulait de son visage et de son menton, bien qu'Harry ne semblât pas le remarquer. « La partie brutale étant la culpabilité, l'horreur et le regret, bien sûr. »

« Où suis-je ? » réussit à dire Harry d'une voix pâteuse ; les mots de Draco l'atteignirent de manière déformée. « Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu t'es enfilé presque trois bouteilles des nouvelles _Pintaubeurre_ de Bièraubeurre, tu as été ivre mort et t'es promptement évanoui. » Draco porta la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide aux lèvres d'Harry, dont il avait utilisé l'autre moitié pour le réveiller. « Ou tu t'es fait écraser par une énorme montagne de trolls. Les deux évènements auraient eut le même effet. »

Harry but avidement, et l'eau froide glissant le long de sa gorge le fit se sentit légèrement mieux, soulageant au moins la légère nausée qui commençait à faire son effet. Il avait toujours mal à la tête, mais l'assommement s'atténua et il fut progressivement capable d'ouvrir les yeux et de cligner normalement sans grimacer à cause de l'éclat de la lumière.

Il plissa les yeux vers Draco, une instinctive méfiance s'installant. « Et qu'est-ce que _tu _as fait ici pendant tout ce temps ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, j'ai juste braconné quelques uns de tes organes internes pour les mettre en vente pendant que tu dormais. Seulement un rein ou deux, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ici ? » répéta Harry. La défiance se miroita dans ses yeux et les aviva, et il espéra que Draco cesserait d'être ridicule et lui dirait simplement ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui. « Tu es resté assis ici à me regarder dormir tout ce temps ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais occupé à choper quelques parties de ton corps. Ça fait de la bonne marchandise de contrebande sur le marché noir, ils obtiendront un assez bon prix… » Un sourire espiègle s'étala sur le visage de Draco, et il ajouta de manière suggestive, « Mais bien sûr, en plus de voler certains organes j'en ai aussi consacré certains _autres _à un meilleur usage. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba et il fixa Draco, effaré. « _Quoi ?_ »

Le sourire satisfait de Draco s'élargit, et il se glissa plus près d'Harry, souriant toujours sournoisement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » susurra-t-il de manière enjôleuse, « C'était merveilleux pour moi. Etait-ce bon pour toi ? »

« Oh mon _Dieu_. » Harry tira brusquement son bras hors de la portée de Draco, et son visage était pris par le choc et l'incrédulité. « Ne me dis pas… non. Nous – nous _ne l'avons pas fait._ »

Le sourire de Draco s'évanouit, et il laissa tomber son ton mielleux. « Bien sûr que nous ne l'avons pas fait, idiot. Ne sois pas stupide. » Il lança un regard furieux à Harry. « Tu pensais vraiment que je profiterais de toi pendant que tu étais inconscient ? »

« Oui. » répondit promptement Harry. Il gémit, et se frotta tristement les tempes. « Oh merde, c'est un désastre… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien mis à part t'évanouir ivre mort sur le sol il y a environ quatre heures. » Draco lança à Harry un regard noir. « J'étais juste en train de _plaisanter, _bon sang – et ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit avait pu arriver, de toute façon, puisque tu n'étais plutôt pas entièrement fonctionnel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« La ferme, Malfoy. » Harry paraissait toujours hautement sceptique. « Mais alors, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas aussi soul, si ce n'était pas juste une machination élaborée pour m'avoir bourré et sans défenses ? »

« Parce que je n'avais qu'une bouteille à boire, et c'était celle-là. » Draco désigna sèchement d'un signe de tête les bouteilles vides de _Pintaubeurre, _qui étaient toutes éparpillées du côté d'Harry. « J'ai pensé qu'avec des potions d'amour _et _des pintes dans le tableau, au moins l'_un _d'entre nous devait rester sobre. »

Harry se frappa le front. « J'avais presque oublié. La foutue potion d'amour. Argh. »

Une sourde amertume découpait les contours de la voix de Draco. « Ouais eh bien, c'est plutôt plus difficile pour moi d'oublier. »

L'expression d'Harry s'adoucit. « Je ne voulais pas le dire dans ce sens. » Il soupira, et s'adossa contre le mur, tentant d'ignorer le bourdonnement dans sa tête, comme une douzaine de Cognards poursuivant un unique Vif d'Or. « J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et nous pourrions tous les deux nous réveiller et dire, 'oh quel abominable cauchemar.' »

« Et si c'était le cas ? » dit solennellement Draco, bien que les coins de sa bouche ne tressaillent imperceptiblement. « Très bien, Harry, voilà le truc ; la vérité est que tu n'es pas vraiment réveillé – tu es toujours évanoui de t'être bourré la gueule la nuit dernière, et nous sommes tous deux piégés dans un univers alternatif, et la seule manière dont nous pouvions retourner dans le monde réel est que nous ayons des rapports sexuels chauds et gratuits ici et maintenant. »

« Tu vois, quand tu dis des choses pareilles, c'est encore plus dur de croire que tu ne m'as rien fait pendant que j'étais inconscient. » Harry lança à Draco un regard sévère. « Tu ne m'as vraiment _rien _fait, pas vrai ? »

Draco l'ignora. « Ce serait en fait une bonne chose, tu ne penses pas ? Ensuite nous pourrions tous les deux redevenir comme avant, et tu pourrais raconter les histoires de mes extrêmes prouesses sexuelles comme un héros qui est allé jusqu'au bout et qui est revenu – 'il émergea avec sa fierté intacte, quoique sans sa virginité.' »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. « Tu sais, je retire ce que j'ai dit – tu _es _complètement bourré. »

Draco lança à Harry un regard langoureux, presque triste. « Eh bien, les choses sont terriblement plus simples quand tu es trop soul pour penser à quoi que ce soit. » Il se leva, se rapprochant d'Harry puis se mettant à genoux à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu as très mal à la tête ? Tu veux un Sort Analgésique ? »

Harry commença à secouer la tête, puis tressaillit. « Aïe. » Il se tint la tête pour calmer la douleur, puis leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco avec lassitude. « Très bien. Si tu en connais. »

Draco acquiesça, et sortit sa baguette. « J'en ai trouvé quelques uns par hasard en étudiant. Il y a aussi ce Sort de Fin de Gueule de Bois, mais ça sonne plutôt craignos et ressemble à quelque chose qu'un herboriste ivrogne aurait inventé. Est-ce que tu veux celui-là aussi ? »

Harry sourit d'un air fatigué. « Non, je pense que je me passerai de ça. J'ai suffisamment mal à la tête, je peux me débrouiller sans avoir des graines qui me poussent dans les oreilles ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Draco inclina le menton d'Harry vers le haut avec sa main gauche, et tint le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe d'Harry avec l'autre main. La baguette de Draco s'appuya contre la tempe d'Harry avec une pression mesurée, à seulement quelques centimètres de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur 

son front ; soudainement Harry fut frappé par combien vulnérable il était à ce moment précis, du fait qu'il s'était complètement soumis à la merci de Draco – il suffisait que Draco prononce le Sort de Mise à Mort, et les livres d'histoire de la magie pourraient être mis à jour pour remplir la seconde date de _Harry James Potter, 1980 – ?._

« _Dolorem adime,_ » dit doucement Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une sensation de froid affluer dans sa tête, comme un flot ininterrompu de glace, anéantissant la douleur qui lancinait la base de son crâne jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus, jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse sentir soit le contact chaud de la paume de Draco contre son menton.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Draco l'observait, une rare expression d'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Harry ? » dit-il, éloignant sa baguette. « Ça a marché ? » Il s'arrêta, et eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. « C'est mon tour de te demander ça. »

« Oui, » dit Harry, véridiquement ; il se permit un petit sourire en retour. « Ça a marché, ma tête a moins l'air d'avoir été remplie de pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste. Merci. »

Draco ne répondit pas ; il se leva simplement, et offrit sa main à Harry. Harry fut soudainement frappé par une accablante impression de déjà vu – c'était juste comme à cet instant il y a seulement quelques heures, lorsque Draco lui avait demandé de danser, et qu'ils l'avaient fait. Le voile d'ébriété dans son esprit s'était dissipé, mais le Sort Analgésique n'avait rien fait pour brouiller le vif souvenir du minuit qu'ils avaient partagé ; tout revint par filtration, aussi clair que du cristal. La potion Antitoxique. La danse. Le baiser.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda à nouveau Draco, l'arrachant brusquement à ses rêveries. Ses yeux gris étaient éclairés par le souci alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers Harry. « Je ne l'aurais pas raté, finalement ? »

« Je vais bien, » dit Harry, secouant légèrement la tête pour revenir à la réalité ; il tendit la main, prit celle de Draco et laissa Draco le tirer pour le mettre debout. « Tu ne l'as pas raté du tout. »

« Bien. » Draco parut soulagé ; et bien qu'Harry soit déjà debout, il ne lâcha pas la main d'Harry. « Parce que si j'avais aussi foiré ce sort, en plus de tout le bordel de la potion d'amour, alors je pensais quitter Poudlard pour me spécialiser dans la malchance. »

Harry rit, malgré lui ; il se sentit légèrement conscient du fait que Draco tenait toujours sa main, et il se demanda s'il devait s'en défaire – mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Mais Draco remarqua l'appréhension dans sa brusque raideur, et lâcha sa main.

« Nous devrions partir, » dit Draco, et l'imperceptible douleur dans ses yeux se dissipa comme la fumée d'une flamme mourante. « On approche des cinq heures du matin, de toute façon. »

« C'est bientôt l'aube ? » Harry était surpris. Il pouvait à peine croire que la nuit entière avait juste filé comme ça – mais là encore, le temps ne semblait jamais proportionné lorsqu'il était avec Draco. Il était même dur de croire que sa relation avec Draco sous l'effet de la potion avait seulement duré environ deux semaines. Les heures étaient réduites à des instants ; les jours semblaient être des fins de semaine.

« Oui, c'est bientôt l'aube. » Les coins de la bouche de Draco remontèrent légèrement. « Pourquoi, tu veux regarder le lever du soleil ? »

Harry lui lança un sourire fatigué. « C'est pas horriblement cliché, étant donné la situation ? »

« Non, » répondit Draco. « Les couchers de soleil, maintenant _eux _sont atrocement surfaits comme des artifices romantiques. » Il parvint même à paraître dédaigneux. « Je veux dire, honnêtement – se promener sous un coucher de soleil, en regarder… des millions de fois… ce n'est pas un peu dépassé ? »

« D'accord, » dit Harry, réprimant un sourire. « J'en déduis que tu n'aimes pas les couchers de soleil, ou le romantisme, ou les deux. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, » Draco secoua la tête. « C'est seulement parce que les couchers de soleil sont terriblement tristes. Ils sont superbes, mais tellement éphémères, et dans un élan de gloire ils sont partis, et tout est sombre. » Il s'arrêta. « Alors que les levers de soleil sont beaux aussi – peut-être pas aussi dramatiques et flamboyants, mais ensuite les choses deviennent simplement plus éclatantes, et… bien, c'est un beau sentiment. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Tu ne penses pas la même chose ? »

Harry écoutait Draco, silencieusement impressionné – il n'avait jamais imaginé que Draco dirait cela un jour, ou ressentirait une telle profondeur d'émotion et de sensiblerie, ou de l'optimisme. Mais là encore, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Draco, avant – il ne s'en était jamais vraiment donné la chance.

« Non, » répondit finalement Harry, et il vit Draco lever les sourcils de surprise. « Je préfère les couchers de soleil. »

« Pourquoi ? » Draco pencha légèrement la tête, paraissant curieux, et, Harry se trouva à penser, _très _séduisant. Les cheveux blond de Draco étaient éclairés d'abondants filets d'argent par les 

flammes magiques brûlant dans le coin de la pièce, et ils jetaient des ombres de lumière sur un côté de son visage ; il paraissait sensuel, et non moins beau.

Harry pouvait sentir l'intensité montant à nouveau entre eux, et cela l'effraya soudainement pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment saisir ; il se souvint de l'Antitoxique, et de comment elle était supposée prendre effet, et de comment lui et Draco ne devraient vraiment pas avoir des moments comme celui-là qui, franchement, allaient dans un sens contraire aux objectifs de l'Antitoxique.

« Je les préfère juste, » dit Harry ; il eut un petit haussement d'épaules en reculant d'un pas, mettant une distance respectable entre lui et Draco. « J'imagine que nous sommes différents, sur ce point. »

Draco sourit ; mais c'était un sourire discret, bordé d'une certaine mélancolie.

« Oui, nous le sommes, » dit-il, et il regarda directement dans les yeux d'Harry, bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas vraiment discerner les émotions contenues à l'intérieur de leurs pures profondeurs argentées.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires : débarrassant toutes les bouteilles de potion et de _Pintaubeurre _vides, ramassant leurs robes qui avaient été étendues sur le sol. Le débarras fut bientôt ramené à son état d'origine, plus ou moins – Draco enleva les feux magiques qu'il avait conjurés au début, et la pièce devint soudainement obscure, seulement baignée des faibles rayons de l'aube naissant, filtrant de l'extérieur.

Draco se tourna vers Harry, mais ne fit aucun mouvement vers la porte ; à la place il fit un unique, délibéré pas en avant, les rendant très proches l'un de l'autre une fois de plus. Harry attendit, retenant sa respiration, se demandant si Draco était sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau –

« Tu danses bien, tu sais. » dit Draco, regardant Harry dans les yeux. Dans la demi-lumière, les yeux de Draco dégageaient leur propre lueur, leur propre émotion intense.

« Merci, » Harry trouva-t-il la présence d'esprit de dire, se demandant toujours pourquoi Draco se tenait si près de lui, se sentant inexplicablement réchauffé et gêné par cela, bien que pas d'une manière déplaisante ; c'était grisant, et Harry pensa que le Sort Analgésique que Draco lui avait lancé se dissipait, et il commençait à se sentir de nouveau éméché.

« La personne que tu choisiras pour le Bal de Fin d'Année est chanceuse, » continua Draco, d'un ton impénétrable ; et avec cela il recula.

Harry cligna des yeux, et une fois de plus se trouva sans rien trouver à répondre. Il se sentait de plus en plus comme si ses habituelles capacités de réflexes verbaux étaient sévèrement endommagées, et il devait mettre ça sur le compte de l'ébriété.

« Allez. » Draco le prit légèrement par le poignet, et le poussa vers la porte. « Allons-y. »

Le samedi matin s'épanouissait à travers le ciel bleu hivernal, et il faisait frais, presque cruellement. Harry enroula ses bras autour de lui et frissonna ; au moins la robe fournissait-elle une dose de chaleur. Il se demanda comment il n'avait jamais remarqué le froid jusqu'à présent ; il ne voulait même pas imaginer combien glacials les cachots des Serpentards devaient être à cette période de l'année. Il jeta un œil à Draco, qui semblait indifférent à la météo ; peut-être qu'il y était habitué – ou, habitué à ne pas montrer ses vrais sentiments.

« Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir, » dit Draco, sans se tourner pour regarder Harry.

« Non, » répondit automatiquement Harry. « Vraiment, ça va. »

Juste à cet instant son pied attrapa une fente entre les dalles de pierre, et il tomba presque en avant ; Draco eut le rapide réflexe d'attraper son bras, et le stabilisa.

« Bien sûr, » dit Draco, en arquant ironiquement les sourcils. « Tu vas bien, Harry, je peux tout à fait voir ça. »

« La ferme, » marmonna Harry, se sentant embarrassé. « J'ai juste manqué un pas, c'est tout. »

« Bien. Manques-en quelques uns de plus, et la prochaine chose que j'entendrais demain est que tu es inconscient à l'infirmerie. » Draco secoua fermement la tête. « Je t'accompagne à la Tour Gryffondor, et si tu insiste pour être un con entêté, alors je mettrai le Sort de Mobilicorpus sur toi et tu seras une marionnette pendant tout le trajet. »

« Très bien, très bien, » concéda Harry. « Tu sonnes de plus en plus comme Mme Pomfresh, tu sais. »

« Non, » dit Draco, il inclina légèrement la tête vers Harry ; de faibles raies ambrées tombèrent obliquement d'une fenêtre élevée sur le visage de Draco, colorant ses joues de jaune pâle, éclairant ses yeux d'un gris chaud. « Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien, c'est tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? » demanda Harry, avec un sourire ironique. « Être mis en pièces par Miss Teigne, la redoutable féline de Poudlard ? »

« Non, en fait, je pensais plus aux termes trébucher dans les airs et tomber sur le nez d'une manière très peu flatteuse. » Draco fit un sourire innocent, en échange du regard foudroyant d'Harry. Ils tournèrent à un virage, et l'entrée de la Tour Gryffondor fut en vue ; ils s'arrêtèrent, et jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière le pilier.

« Est-ce que la grosse femme dans votre portrait est endormie ? » chuchota Draco, pointant le Grosse Dame du doigt, qui ronflait joyeusement, il était toujours trop tôt pour que n'importe lequel des autres élèves soit hors du lit.

« Oui, » chuchota Harry en retour. « Elle ne t'a pas vu. Mais tu ferais mieux de partir, au cas où quelqu'un d'autre viendrait – sinon tu aurais quelques explications à donner. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, et était sur le point de se retourner pour partir lorsqu'Harry l'appela à nouveau.

« Malfoy, » dit Harry, élevant légèrement la voix.

Draco se retourna immédiatement pour le regarder, une émotion obscure voletant sur son visage, faiblement interrogatrice.

« La potion Antitoxique va marcher, » dit-il finalement, rassemblant le plus de confiance qu'il pouvait dans sa voix, et il sut qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que Draco. « Donne-lui juste du temps. »

Draco fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta ; l'argent flamboyant dans ses yeux était terni d'une certaine tristesse, bien que toujours éclairé à l'arrière par l'espoir, un espoir qui semblait brûler et décroître en même temps, chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry.

« Le temps est tout ce que j'ai, » dit-il, d'une voix imperceptiblement amère. « Et nous sommes déjà allés si loin, de toute manière. » « Comment te sens-tu, maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

Draco réfléchit un moment, puis répondit simplement, « Etourdi. »

« Oh. » Harry réfléchit. « Par quoi ? Une fièvre ? »

« Non. »

« Le manque de sommeil ? »

« Non. »

« La Bièraubeurre, alors ? »

« Non, » Draco secoua la tête. « Toi. »

Puis il se pencha en avant, et prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains ; le contact des mains de Draco était électrique contre ses joues, l'enivrement de cette intimité était plus élevé que n'importe quelle forme d'alcool ne pourrait atteindre. Harry pensa que Draco allait à nouveau l'embrasser, sur les lèvres ; il ferma les yeux, et retint sa respiration – mais ensuite au dernier moment, Draco tourna doucement la tête d'Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue à la place, l'abrupte contrainte brûlant comme un feu couvert aux bouts des doigts de Draco, marquant la peau d'Harry de leur contact léger et désireux.

Draco se retira finalement et lâcha Harry, reculant d'un pas ; et baissa brièvement les yeux, presque timidement, puis les leva à nouveau vers Harry.

« Merci, » dit-il, calmement.

Harry le regarda, surpris. « Pour quoi ? »

« D'essayer. » La voix de Draco était basse, parfaitement égale. « Tu n'étais pas obligé. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry, demeurant légèrement haletant, et il ajouta sans réfléchir, « Je le voulais. »

Il vit l'ébahissement traverser le visage de Draco, accompagné par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de bien plus profond et complexe – mais avant qu'il puisse déchiffrer ce que c'était, Draco détourna le regard ; il se retourna brusquement, glissa dans les ombres pâles, et était parti.

* * *

À l'heure du petit déjeuner, Harry se traîna au bas des marches partant des dortoirs des garçons et menant à la salle commune, moins de trois heures après qu'il ait rampé en haut des escaliers, s'étant séparé de Draco alors que l'aube pointait. Il se sentait épuisé, confus et de mauvaise humeur ; Ron et Seamus étaient avec lui, bavardant de Quidditch-entraînement-devoirs-Rogue-retenue-quelque-chose, un train de conversation qu'Harry perdu rapidement, au milieu de ses propres pensées agitées.

Ils passèrent à travers le passage du portrait, et furent accueillis par un bruyant fracas de tonnerre et de pluie tonitruante, battant contre les fenêtres closes. C'était un rare matin d'orage, encore plus inhabituel du fait qu'Harry se souvenait que lorsque lui et Draco étaient retournés à la Tour 

Gryffondor ensemble, le ciel était plutôt dégagé, bien qu'il fasse terriblement froid, sans le moindre nuage sombre en vue.

Comme les choses changeaient vite.

Harry sentit une tape sur son épaule, et se retourna ; Hermione se tenait à côté de lui.

« Quelle horrible matinée, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit, » commenta-t-elle, puis elle trancha un regard significatif à Harry. « Juste comme _quelqu'un._ »

« C'était bien la nuit dernière, Hermione. » Harry lui lança un regard fatigué. « Nous avons suivit tes instructions, avons fait la potion et Malfoy l'a bue. »

« Vraiment ? » Hermione parut surprise, puis pleine d'espoir. « Alors Malfoy va bien, maintenant ? »

« Pas tout à fait encore, mais bientôt. Vingt-quatre heures, tu te souviens ? »

Hermione gémit. « Ça ne constitue pas 'ça s'est bien passé', Harry, à moins que tu ne te sois référé à quelque chose d'_autre._ » Elle plissa les yeux. « Ce qui m'amène à la question, qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé la nuit dernière ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà utilisé ton excuse à propos d'être enfermé dans une malle. »

« Non, pas ça, » répondit Harry, platement. « Je me suis soûlé, par contre. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, et elle se cramponna au bras d'Harry avec une soudaineté qui le fit sursauter.

« Tu t'es soûlé ! » siffla-t-elle, incrédule. « Pendant que tu étais avec Malfoy ? À quoi pensais-tu, Harry ! Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« NON ! » dit violemment Harry, foudroyant Hermione du regard. « Bien sûr qu'il ne m'a rien fait, Herm ! »

« Oh, vraiment. » Hermione paraissait hautement sceptique, et croisa les bras. « Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de ça, hmm ? Je suis sûre que tu as entendu parler de l'expression 'soûl et stupide' – ces deux états vont souvent ensemble. »

« Eh bien, » dit Harry, se frottant les tempes, « Draco a dit qu'il ne m'a rien fait. »

Hermione sembla abasourdie. « Donc ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Donc je le crois, » dit simplement Harry, puis il la regarda, perplexe. « Quel est le problème ? »

Hermione parut sur le point d'exploser avec de longues vociférations, mais ensuite au dernier moment elle sembla y réfléchir ; elle opta pour lancer à Harry un long regard furieux, puis elle parla lentement, d'un ton bas et contrôlé.

« Très bien, » commença-t-elle ; puis elle fut interrompue par Ron qui déambula jusqu'à eux, paraissant frais et éveillé.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux, lorsqu'il vit Harry et Hermione se tenant à l'écart, discutant.

« Va-t-en, Ron, » dit impatiemment Hermione ; elle devait encore cuisiner Harry pour obtenir des détails et des réponses, qui était réticent et avait la gueule de bois à ce moment. « Nous préparons ta surprise d'anniversaire. »

« Ma surprise d'anniversaire ? » Ron sembla content, puis perplexe. « Mais mon anniversaire n'est pas avant mars prochain, Hermione. »

« Oh, tu connais Hermione, » ajouta Harry d'un ton mielleux, avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre. « Elle aime que tout soit préparé à l'avance. C'est pour cette manie qu'on l'aime. »

« Très bien, alors, » sourit Ron, puis il rejoignit le reste des Gryffondors, qui se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall pour déjeuner ; sans avoir auparavant lancé par-dessus son épaule, « Harry, tu sais quelle page du dernier catalogue de _Quel balai choisir ? _j'ai regardé ces derniers jours, alors maintenant… »

En vérité, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de quelle page Ron avait regardé, ou du fait que Ron s'était baladé avec le nez dans un catalogue de _Quel balai choisir ?_, ou même que _Quel balai choisir ? _avait sortit son dernier catalogue annuel, non plus. Il avait été… préoccupé.

« Bien sûr, » lança-t-il à Ron faiblement, puis il se tourna vers Hermione. « Mince, je vais devoir vérifier avec Seamus s'il a entendu Ron divaguer à propos d'un balai récemment. »

Hermione dévisagea Harry, puis soupira.

« Regarde-toi, » dit-elle, secouant la tête. « Je pense vraiment que tu te donnes entièrement dans cette histoire avec Malfoy, bien plus que tu ne le devrais. Je sais que tu veux l'aider, » continua-t-elle, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de protester, « mais ne le fait pas à tes propres frais. Tu n'as pas été toi-même récemment, Harry. Tu t'es raccroché à tes devoirs, tu as délaissé le Quidditch, tu n'as pas dormi assez la nuit, et maintenant, pire, tu t'es _soûlé, _tout ça pour Malfoy. Ça n'en _vaut pas la peine, _Harry. »

Les protestations initiales se brisèrent sur la langue d'Harry, et il s'affala contre le pilier ; il fixa les rideaux de pluie battant les fenêtres à l'extérieur, et se sentit complètement épuisé, confus, et perdu.

« Je sais, » dit-il finalement, lentement. « Mais il a besoin de mon aide, Hermione. »

« Et tu _l'as _aidé, Harry. » L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit, bien que son visage demeure gravé par la frustration et l'anxiété. « Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et bien, bien plus. Malfoy a de la chance de t'avoir. Mais il y a quand même une limite à combien tu peux l'aider – il doit simplement essayer de s'aider lui-même, aussi. »

« Comment ? » Harry se tourna vers Hermione, une lueur de douleur dissimulée brillant dans ses yeux. « Comment est-il supposé s'aider lui-même quand il est carrément prêt à perdre le contrôle de qui il est vraiment ? Quand il ne sait pas quoi penser, ou ressentir, ou comment se débrouiller avec quelque chose qu'il ne comprend même pas totalement ? » Il s'arrêta. « On ne peut pas attendre d'une personne sous le Sortilège d'Imperium de se comporter comme elle le veut – tout comme on ne peut pas attendre de quelqu'un sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour de prendre ses propres décisions. »

Hermione fut silencieuse pendant un moment ; Harry soupira, et s'éloigna du pilier, et tous deux commencèrent à parcourir le couloir vide pour se diriger vers le Grand Hall, où le reste des élèves étaient déjà partis. Finalement, Hermione parla.

« Et est-ce que tu penses que tu l'aides vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix calme et introspective. « En allant le voir chaque nuit. En passant du temps avec lui. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est vraiment facile pour lui, lorsqu'il est seul avec toi, surtout avec la potion d'amour ? »

« Ça ne durera pas plus longtemps, » la corrigea Harry, « la potion Antitoxique, tu te souviens ? »

« Ce n'est pas le sujet, Harry, » dit Hermione, d'un ton frustré. « Le sujet est que tu as passé tout ce temps avec lui _pendant _qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de la potion d'amour, en dépit de la potion Antitoxique. En outre, tu viens juste de dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effet, puisqu'il lui faut vingt-quatre heures. »

Harry serra les dents, et se souvint de combien fine et observatrice était toujours Hermione. Et quelque chose d'autre le troubla, quelque chose en rapport avec ce qu'Hermione disait – c'était une perspective déplaisante, de penser que pendant qu'il avait essayé d'aider Draco, sa simple présence était déjà quelque chose qui blessait Draco, immensément. Bien sûr, au fond de lui-même il savait à quel point la potion d'amour les avait rapprochés, et comment des flashs de ce désir induit chimiquement faisaient surface de temps en temps lorsque Draco l'embrassait… mais…

« _Harry,_ » dit fortement Hermione. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hmm ? » Harry sortit précipitamment de sa rêverie. « Ah, désolé, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard d'une patience à toute épreuve.

« Je disais, » répéta-t-elle. « Je pense que je devrais prendre la relève maintenant – je trouverais Malfoy plus tard pour lui demander s'il sent que la potion Antitoxique prend effet, puis je te dirais ce qu'il dit. Et puisque nous sommes samedi et qu'il n'y a aucun cours après le petit déjeuner, je veux que tu retournes aux dortoirs après ça et que tu prennes un peu de _repos_ – avant que tu ne sois épuisé au point de tomber de ton balai pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. »

Lorsqu'Hermione parlait avec ce genre de voix autoritaire, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas la peine de tenter de plaider sa cause ; il laissa tomber, et acquiesça, bien qu'à contrecœur. « Ok, comme tu veux. »

« Oh ! » Hermione roula des yeux, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Grand Hall. « Dès le début, j'ai su que Malfoy était une source de problèmes – et il a démontré ce point de toutes les manières imaginables. »

Harry se retrouva à regarder furtivement vers la table des Serpentards dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le Grand Hall – et ses yeux cherchèrent automatiquement Draco, qui était assit à sa place habituelle, encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Draco paraissait petit et pâle, et pas seulement à cause des deux types énormes de chaque côté de lui – et Harry réalisa seulement maintenant que Draco n'avait probablement pas dormi de la nuit.

Hermione remarqua rapidement que l'attention d'Harry s'égarait vers la table des Serpentards, particulièrement vers un certain Serpentard blond aux yeux gris ; elle attrapa son bras, et le conduisit à la table des Gryffondors.

Harry se força à détourner son regard de Draco, et se laissa pousser vers son propre siège – mais dans son esprit, et imprimée derrière ses paupières chaque fois qu'il les fermait, demeurait l'image d'yeux clairs, argentés, éclairés dans l'obscurité par une lumière vive et cachée irradiant de l'intérieur.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Hermione chercha Draco, et se trouva finalement un moment seule avec lui alors que le blond retournait aux cachots Serpentards.

Elle tapota vivement sur son épaule, et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. Draco se retourna, ayant presque l'air d'attendre quelque chose, bien qu'il sembla déçu lorsqu'il la vit ; cela fit Hermione se demander à qui Draco s'était attendu, ou plutôt avait _espéré_, et il ne fallait pas être une sorcière intelligente comme elle pour le deviner aisément.

« Salut, Granger, » dit Draco, avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas vraiment ses yeux. « Besoin d'une pastille pour la toux ? »

« Non, mais je veux te parler, » dit-elle d'un ton significatif, « à propos d'Harry. »

Quelque chose changea dans l'expression impassible de Draco, bien que très légèrement ; puis il acquiesça, et sans la moindre argumentation, suivit Hermione lorsqu'elle le conduisit à une salle de classe vide. Ils marchèrent droit dans le couloir sombre, dans les ombres parmi lesquelles lui et Harry s'étaient une fois embrassés ; Draco ralentit lorsqu'il y passa, puis il repoussa les douloureux souvenirs, avançant à nouveau à grands pas derrière Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans la salle de cours, Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers Draco, qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux.

« Pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas venu me voir lui-même ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras et regardant Hermione avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, » répondit brièvement Hermione. « Et _je _lui ai dit de ne pas venir te voir. »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais rabat-joie, Granger, » dit-il d'un ton rebelle.

« Je ne suis _pas _rabat-joie ! » dit vivement Hermione, regardant Draco avec colère. « Je fais simplement ça pour le bien d'Harry, et en parlant de ça, je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu le rendes soûl et sans défenses pour mettre à exécution une quelconque idée étrange et suspecte que tu aurais derrière la tête. »

« Ha ! » Draco fit un bruit dédaigneux. « Pitié, Granger, je n'ai rien fait à Harry la nuit dernière. Il a juste accroché au goût de la _Pintaubeurre _et il a descendu trois bouteilles d'une traite. Je me suis assuré qu'il n'ait rien fait d'automutilateur qui puisse le marquer à vie. »

« J'ai plus peur que _tu _puisses avoir fait quelque chose qui le marquerait à vie, » répliqua Hermione, n'étant pas du genre à mâcher ses mots. « Et tu pourrais même l'avoir soûlé dès le départ ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui, » dit Draco, d'un ton ennuyé. « Continue, je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, alors te leçon de morale sera une bonne berceuse pour m'assommer directement. »

« Oh ! » Hermione plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, devenant très énervée. « Draco Malfoy, tu es un crétin égoïste, infect, irritant et arrogant ! »

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu as oublié 'suffisant', 'élégant' et 'à mourir', » proposa finalement Draco.

Hermione parut sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, mais sembla capable de se maîtriser pour garder sa contenance.

« Très bien, Malfoy, » dit-elle, les yeux brillant d'irritation. « J'ai promis à Harry de venir te demander comment tu allais, alors dis-moi simplement comment tu te sens et finissons-en. »

« Ça t'apprendra, » dit Draco avec un petit sourire suffisant. « Je préfère largement parler à Harry personnellement, de toute façon. »

« Si tu ne réponds pas à ma question maintenant, » dit calmement Hermione, « Je te transformerai en crapaud, et je t'amènerai à Harry pour que tu puisses avoir une conversation très significative avec lui, dans laquelle je suis certaine qu'il ne t'embrassera pas. »

Draco parut hésiter entre éclater de rire, et être alarmé par le fait qu'Hermione pourrait réellement mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Ok, » dit-il finalement. « Je me sens comme je me suis senti ces dernières semaines. Pas de changement. Alors peut-être que votre potion Antitoxique ne fonctionne qu'après vingt-quatre heures, comme l'a dit Harry. »

« Écoute, » dit Hermione. « Je n'ai jamais dit que ça marcherait, d'accord ? J'ai dit que ça _pourrait _être une solution à ça, et c'était certainement la meilleure, voire la seule alternative que nous avions. »

« Bien, » dit Draco d'un ton mielleux, bien qu'il y ait une acidité sous-jacente dans sa voix. « Sortez le drapeau blanc, maintenant. »

« Tu sais, tu présumes beaucoup trop, » s'emporta Hermione. « J'ai beaucoup travaillé à faire des recherches pour toi, et je ne te doit pas la moindre chose, Malfoy. »

« Peut-être que tu ne me dois rien, » répondit Draco d'un ton sec. « Mais Harry oui. »

Il y eut un silence surpris.

« Harry ? » Hermione semblait stupéfaite. « Il ne te doit rien non plus ! »

« Si, il me doit quelque chose, » dit Draco, d'une voix tendue et déformée par la colère, une colère qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait gardée au fond de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'Harry était avec lui, c'était si facile de cacher la douleur et les blessures sous l'aveuglante intoxication d'avoir Harry à ses côtés – et lorsqu'il regardait Harry dans les yeux toute autre émotion s'effaçait comme un tourbillon de brume qui disparaît, tout excepté le vif pincement au cœur de désir ardent – pour l'amour, pour _lui._

Mais à présent, l'assaut de frustration et de désarroi amena une colère nouvelle, farouche et irrationnelle, qui se déchirait contre la réserve qui venait toujours si naturellement à Draco, qui avait été cultivée en lui comme une peau honorifique – pour ne montrer aucune émotion, pour maintenir sa fierté et sa dignité. Mais depuis, sa maîtrise de lui-même était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà abandonné.

« C'est de la faute d'Harry, » continua férocement Draco, « parce qu'il me _fait _me sentir comme ça. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, mais ça ne change rien. Et ça fait mal, et je ne peux pas le montrer, et je veux le lui dire mais il ne comprendrait pas. » Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de déverser tout ce qu'il ressentait devant Hermione, devant tout le monde ; l'émotion dans ses yeux se renferma tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas ; il ajouta amèrement, « Et tu pensais que c'était dur pour Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione le fixait avec un effarement surpris ; lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était dure et déterminée.

« Je pense _toujours_ que c'est dur pour Harry, » répéta-t-elle fermement. « Et ce que tu traverses n'est toujours pas de la faute d'Harry, bien que je sois d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour vous deux de vous revoir à nouveau. Ce qui est exactement la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te parler à sa place. »

« Ne dis pas à Harry ce que j'ai dit, » coupa brusquement Draco.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent. « Peur de lui laisser voir comment tu te sens réellement ? Parce que ça te tuerait d'être, pour une fois dans ta vie, _honnête _avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi ? »

« Non. » La voix de Draco était inexpressive. « Parce que je veux le lui dire moi-même. »

« Pas question. » dit immédiatement Hermione, secouant la tête. « Tu ne le verras plus, Malfoy, et c'est définitif. »

« Juste une dernière fois, » dit Draco ; sa voix n'était pas suppliante, mais tristement mélancolique.

« Non. »

« Tire-toi, Granger, j'ai le _droit _de lui parler. »

« Oh, c'est cela, oui ! » Hermione éleva la voix, alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Donne-moi une bonne raison. »

« Parce qu'il détient une partie de moi qui ne peut être remplacée ! » répliqua Draco. « Parce que je ne serais jamais le même avec lui, ou sans lui – et parce que nous sommes liés, lui et moi, par quelque chose qui ne peut même pas être expliqué, et encore moins compris. » Il s'arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Là, tu m'as demandé une raison et je t'en ai donné trois – et je pense que _tu _ne devrais pas commencer à juger des choses que tu ne ressens pas, Granger. »

Hermione se tenait là et regarda Draco, et pour une fois une réponse lui manqua.

Draco lui lança un autre regard scrutateur, avant de dire, « Harry a un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. Dis-lui de me rencontrer après ça. »

« Malfoy… » commença Hermione.

« J'ai _besoin _de lui parler, » dit Draco, un mélange de sérieux et de désespoir dans la voix. « Une dernière fois. »

Hermione était sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Draco l'arrêta ; elle soupira, et acquiesça finalement, quoiqu'à contrecœur. Son expression s'adoucit ; elle remarqua quelque chose de différent à propos de Draco : la façon dont il parlait, et les mots qu'il prononçait, surtout à propos d'Harry. Il y avait de la douleur, il y avait de l'angoisse… tout comme quelque chose d'autre, brûlant comme un feu caché, intense et désolé.

« Très bien, » dit-elle finalement, et il y avait de la sympathie et une certaine compréhension dans ses yeux marrons alors qu'elle regardait Draco. « Juste cette dernière fois – et pas uniquement pour le bien d'Harry. »

* * *

Ron retourna avec peine à la Tour Gryffondor après sa retenue, se sentant épuisé. Rogue l'avait fait décrasser toutes les tables de la salle de Potions jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient étincelantes de propreté au-dessus et au-dessous ; ses bras étaient maintenant douloureux et ses doigts étaient à vif. Il grimaça tandis qu'il s'affalait sur son lit ; il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le dortoir, puisqu'Harry était sorti pour son entraînement de Quidditch et puisque les autres garçons étaient en bas dans la salle commune. Hermione n'avait été visible nulle part pendant toute la soirée.

Il regarda l'heure ; c'était déjà huit heures et demie, ce qui signifiait que l'entraînement de Quidditch était probablement terminé. Ron aurait aimé être là pour regarder – il était inquiet de voir comment l'équipe se débrouillait, surtout avec les matchs à venir, et surtout avec le deuxième match contre Serpentard. Il avait toujours voulu faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, d'une manière ou d'une autre – c'était plus un devoir qu'un désir, puisque ses plus vieux frères Charlie, Fred et George avaient tous joué pour cette maison pendant leur séjour à Poudlard.

Se sentant ennuyé, il eut soudain une idée ; il se pencha vers sa table de chevet, et fureta dans son tiroir pour trouver ses Multiplettes. Il les sortit et tourna le bouton rejouer pour les rembobiner ; les Multiplettes pouvaient garder le film du plus récent match auquel elles avaient été utilisées.

Il rembobina l'action juste aux quelques minutes précédant le moment où Harry et Malfoy s'étaient heurtés, et les laissa jouer à partir de ce point, observant le match se dérouler à nouveau au ralenti, zoomant particulièrement sur Harry et Malfoy alors qu'ils se coursaient sur un fond irrégulier à travers le ciel.

Il observa Harry exécuter une version originale de la Feinte de Wronski dans un effort pour distancer Malfoy tout en poursuivant le Vif. Il observa Malfoy sembler anticiper les mouvements d'Harry, et qui au lieu d'être dupé, se lança précisément dans la direction dans laquelle Harry était sur le point de tourner. Ron retint sa respiration en attendant qu'ils se rentrent dedans, et il observa avec fascination alors que, de manière spectaculaire, Harry sembla faire une embardée incroyablement rapide au dernier moment, presque plus rapide que le permettent les réflexes normaux – les deux Poursuiveurs évitèrent in extremis de se heurter de plein fouet, leurs robes s'effleurant à peine – mais ensuite Malfoy tomba brusquement de son balai, et tomba à terre.

Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux ; il rembobina les Multiplettes, et rejoua la scène une fois de plus, puis une autre fois. Mais une chose était certaine – Harry et Malfoy ne s'étaient pas heurtés.

Ron posa les Multiplettes, et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à revoir le match jusqu'à maintenant, puisqu'Harry avait été si inflexible sur le fait que lui et Malfoy s'étaient rentrés dedans ; Ron avait bien sûr prétendu que Malfoy avait fait cela délibérément, mais Harry avait rejeté cette hypothèse disant que c'était un accident, alors Ron l'avait pris au mot et n'avait pas poussé plus loin la question. Jusqu'à maintenant…

_S'ils ne se sont pas heurtés, _se demanda Ron, dérouté, _pourquoi Harry a si sûrement dit que c'était le cas ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de méditer sur la question, il y eut un tapotement à la fenêtre de leur dortoir ; à l'extérieur planait une chouette, portant un paquet. Ron s'avança pour laisser la chouette entrer ; elle se glissa gracieusement dans le dortoir avec un doux bruissement d'ailes, déposa le paquet qu'elle portait sur le lit d'Harry, avant de faire le tour de la pièce et de se poser sur un sac de Miamhibou dans le tiroir ouvert de Ron, qu'il avait acheté pour Coquecigrue. La chouette déchira le sachet et commença à dévorer avidement son contenu.

« D'accord, » dit Ron, l'observant d'un air légèrement alarmé. « Euh, pourquoi ne pas te servir, alors. »

Il avança jusqu'au lit d'Harry, et inspecta le paquet avec curiosité. Il semblait familier, par sa forme et par sa taille – et il y était également attaché un mot. Ron se pencha, et lut :

_Merci pour la cape. S._

« Aha, » se dit Ron pour lui-même, avec un sourire entendu. « Sirius a finalement renvoyé la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry ! Même si nous ne pourrons plus vraiment rôder dans Poudlard à nouveau ! »

Reposant la Cape empaquetée sur le lit d'Harry, Ron jeta un œil à la chouette, qui avait réussit à réduire le sachet en miettes et avait dispersé tout le Miamhibou restant dans son tiroir. Il grogna, et était sur le point d'aller chasser la chouette lorsqu'il remarqua soudainement quelque chose sur la table de chevet d'Harry.

C'était un livre volumineux, différent de tous ceux dont ils avaient besoin en cours ; en l'inspectant de plus près, Ron vit qu'il portait le titre _Magie médicale _sur sa couverture. Il fut surpris de voir un tel livre sur la table d'Harry – cela ressemblait plus à quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait comme 'livre de chevet' – et d'après ce qu'il en savait, Harry n'avait jamais exprimé le désir de devenir médicomage.

Ron souleva le livre – il était lourd – et alors qu'il le feuilletait par simple curiosité, un morceau de papier voleta d'entre les pages, et tomba au sol.

* * *

Harry prit une douche rapide dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement de Quidditch, puis disparut dans l'obscurité en se dirigeant vers la Tour d'Astronomie au lieu de retourner à son dortoir. Il marchait rapidement, l'anxiété se reflétait dans chacun de ses pas silencieux ; il était vraiment inquiet, et non sans raison.

Hermione avait transmis le message de Draco, lui demandant de le rencontrer après son entraînement de Quidditch ce soir. Il avait été surpris qu'Hermione ait même consentit à un autre de ces rendez-vous, et surtout qu'elle ait délivré le message ; Hermione avait aussi parut troublée, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé par la suite.

« Il veut vraiment te voir, Harry, » avait dit Hermione, à voix basse. « Il a dit que ce serait la toute dernière fois, et qu'il voulait te dire quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire ? » avait demandé Harry, mais Hermione avait simplement secoué la tête et haussé les épaules.

« Fais juste attention, » était tout ce qu'elle avait dit pour l'avertir. « Et contrôle ce que tu dis ou fais, parce que ça l'affecte probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines. »

Entendre de tels mots venant d'Hermione était particulièrement inquiétant – bien qu'elle ait relaté tout ce dont elle et Draco avaient discuté au mot près, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre qu'elle avait vu en Draco, qui n'avait pas été exprimé en mots.

Il atteint le débarras, et comme d'habitude, Draco était là, attendant. A l'instant où il vit Draco, enveloppé par l'obscurité éclairée aux bougies, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien vulnérable il paraissait, les traits soulignés d'ombres esseulées, une réflexion de la nuit qui flottait autour d'eux dans toute sa triste gloire.

« Malfoy. » La froideur dans l'usage du nom de famille de Draco était incongrue à la profondeur de sentiments évidente dans la voie d'Harry. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, » fut la courte réponse de Draco, alors qu'Harry fermait la porte et marchait vers lui.

« Hermione m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas… différent du tout, par rapport à avant. » Le ton des mots d'Harry était teinté d'espoir. « Ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures maintenant – »

« Et rien. » coupa Draco ; sa voix était effilée par l'impuissance et la douleur, et ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion contenue. « Je me sens exactement pareil, bordel, et rien n'a changé du _tout_. »

Harry fut pris de cours par les mots durs, tranchants de Draco – surprise qui se changea rapidement en ennui alors que sa propre frustration remontait à la surface, et la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait logiquement l'épancher était Draco.

« Tu sais quoi ? Hermione a raison à propos de toi. » dit Harry, foudroyant Draco du regard. « Tu es juste un égoïste et ingrat petit con qui ne pense qu'à lui. »

« Oh, alors c'est ce qu'elle a dit de moi. » le ton de Draco était cinglant, dépourvu du moindre humour.

« Non, » répondit catégoriquement Harry. « Je l'ai dit. »

Draco parut surpris ; une franche émotion traversa son visage, quelque chose qui craqua le vernis de froide aigreur et mit à nu la vérité, qui frappa Harry bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Tu es juste comme les autres, » dit finalement doucement Draco, sa voix fendant la tension entre eux.

« Ah oui ? » défia Harry, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Eh bien, peut-être que je manque quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas 'les autres' se mettre en quatre, risquer leur peau pour essayer de t'aider. Je ne vois pas une seule autre personne être assez folle pour rester à tes côtés au milieu de toute cette histoire idiote, excepté moi et Hermione… et je commence à penser que c'est exactement ce que c'est – quelque chose de _stupide_ à faire. »

« Harry… » commença Draco.

« Est-ce que tu réalises au moins que ces dernières semaines n'ont pas exactement été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus ? Je n'ai pas pu dormir normalement parce que j'étais soit en train de lire de gros livres poussiéreux qu'Hermione avait déterré de la bibliothèque, soit en train de rôder dans Poudlard pour te voir, soit simplement en train de rester éveillé en essayant de penser à ce que diable nous pourrions faire ensuite, si rien d'autre ne marchait. »

« Est-ce que tu vas juste – »

« J'ai mis ma _vie _en péril à cause de toi, Draco. J'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de leçons incomplètes et de devoirs non faits. Je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch normalement, je ne peux pas me concentrer pendant les cours parce que tu es toujours en train de me fixer, et… et Ron. Je lui_ mens_, en passant derrière son dos juste pour te voir. Je l'ai beaucoup négligé ces temps-ci, simplement parce que je ne peux pas gérer autant de choses à la fois. Et je me sens coupable, tu vois ? Coupable parce qu'il était là pour moi lorsque – »

« – me laisser t'embrasser ? »

Harry stoppa court en pleine tirade. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. »

« Vrai. J'ai entendu. » Harry lui lança un regard noir, et croisa les bras. « Et d'où diable est-ce que ça sort ? J'essais de te parler de manière sensée ici, Malfoy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement ? Ou est-ce que _ça_, c'est tout ce à quoi tu peux penser ? »

« Oui. » La voix de Draco était soudainement calme, déchirante. « C'_est _tout ce à quoi je peux penser. Tu ne comprends _pas_ ce que je ressens, Harry, et je ne t'en blâme pas, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu le puisses éventuellement – bien que le fait de m'engueuler jusqu'à en devenir bleu n'aide vraiment aucun de nous deux. »

Harry sentit une partie de sa colère s'évaporer ; il recula d'un petit pas, se sentant extrêmement fatigué – fatigué d'argumenter, fatigué de rôder alentours, fatigué de voir Draco aussi blessé et essayant encore de le cacher.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes même ? » dit-il finalement d'un ton las, avec un petit haussement d'épaules. « Même si je disais non, tu t'avancerais probablement pour le faire quand même. »

Une amertume désabusée fit tressaillir les lèvres de Draco. « Tu dis presque ça comme si c'était non-consentant. »

« Eh bien, disons juste que tu sembles toujours sauter le moment où je le vois venir, » répondit Harry. « Alors mon opinion finale n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chances de se montrer, pour commencer. »

« Une nouvelle fois. » dit Draco, la voix tremblante d'émotion. « C'est tout. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, observant Draco. « Et comment c'est sensé aider ? »

« Ça n'aide pas. » Les yeux de Draco étaient sombres et brillants à la fois. « Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

« Non, Draco. » Harry secoua la tête, se souvenant de ce dont Hermione l'avait réprimandé. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et ça ne va pas te faire te sentir mieux. »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui me ferait me sentir mieux, Harry ? » demanda franchement Draco ; il se permit une pause significative, avant d'ajouter tranquillement, « Je pensais que tu le saurais maintenant ? »

« Mais la potion Antitoxique… »

« Ne fonctionne pas, » interrompit Draco. « Je suis toujours – »

« Ne le dis pas, » chuchota Harry.

« Toujours désespérément accroc à toi. » termina Draco, et il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux ; quelque chose dans ses yeux s'adoucit. « Je sais que tu essaies juste d'aider, Harry – mais après minuit, lorsque la potion Antitoxique aura eu vingt-quatre heures pour agir, tu verras qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. »

« Alors… » Harry s'arrêta, fixant Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Que c'est terminé, » dit Draco, se rapprochant d'Harry d'un pas, qui parut surpris mais enraciné sur place. « Qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir. Il n'y en a simplement pas. Et je ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps, te voir comme ça – ça rend juste ça encore pire. » Il s'arrêta, et prit une profonde respiration. « Alors c'est la dernière fois, Harry – et j'ai juste cette unique dernière chose à te demander. »

Il y eut un long silence, remplit d'une calme d'anticipation.

« Très bien. » soupira Harry, et il renonça à tenter de raisonner. « Etant donné que, de toute façon l'alternative est probablement d'être poussé contre le mur de manière très brutale. »

« Ça peut s'arranger. » dit Draco, un soupçon de sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Bien essayé, Malfoy. » Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. « Et si tes mains essayent de passer sous mon t-shirt, tu te casses, compris ? »

« Oh, les stupides règles de base. »

« Je suis _sérieux_, Malfoy. »

Draco ne se rapprocha pas ; au lieu de cela il demanda simplement, « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » il rencontra le regard d'Harry à même hauteur. « Tu ne m'as jamais volontairement laissé t'embrasser avant, et lorsque je le fais tu recules toujours. Pourquoi être consentant maintenant ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il finalement, sans mentir. « C'est la seule chose que je peux te donner à cet instant. » Il s'arrêta, et sa voix se teinta d'une certaine tristesse ; il se força à ajouter, « Et c'est _tout _ce que je peux encore te donner. »

Draco se rapprocha de lui, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques centimètres. Les ombres se projetaient faiblement autour d'eux ; Harry sentit la main de Draco effleurer légèrement son épaule, et il se raidit ; Draco dut le sentir également, car il laissa rapidement tomber sa main.

« Ferme les yeux, » dit doucement Draco ; ils se tenaient face à face, sans se toucher, les lèvres simplement séparées par l'espace d'un baiser.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent automatiquement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Pour que je puisse enlever tous tes vêtements pendant que tu ne regarde pas. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. « Ok, garde les yeux ouverts si tu veux. »

Puis Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry, tendrement ; ses mains demeurèrent serrées le long de son corps, et seules leurs lèvres se touchaient. Harry se força à se détendre lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Draco effleurer la sienne, et il laissa ses yeux se refermer ; d'une certaine façon, ce baiser était différent, comme une nouvelle sensation de plénitude – Draco l'avait embrassé auparavant, mais pas… comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste embrasser, c'était _aimer_, un acte de romance qui surpassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Et c'était… c'était…

Draco se retira, et ses yeux étaient embués, luisant d'argent nacré dans la semi-obscurité. Harry ouvrit les yeux, se sentant essoufflé ; c'était comme s'il s'était brusquement réveillé après avoir commencé un rêve. Il cligna deux fois des yeux alors que le souvenir du baiser lui revenait en mémoire – et il ne put expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était _profond_, comme si Draco avait mis chaque part de lui-même dans ce moment unique : son angoisse, sa confusion, son désir, son désespoir, son _amour_ – et cela allumait quelque chose d'enfoui à l'intérieur d'Harry, quelque chose qui devint soudainement si limpide.

« C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement Draco, bien qu'il ne reculât pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui est triste ? » Harry réussit-il à dire, les mots s'échappant dans un souffle exhalé.

« Je ne sais pas, » Draco eut un léger haussement d'épaules. « Ça. Toi et moi. C'est tellement… »

« Douloureux ? » demanda Harry, ressentant le vrai sens du mot à l'intérieur de lui.

« Oui – mais aussi… »

« Ultime ? »

« D'une certaine façon – et tellement… »

« Parfait ? » murmura Harry ; la prochaine chose dont il eut conscience, fut de réduire la courte distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux, et il embrassait Draco, et c'était la perfection.

Les mains d'Harry se levèrent pour tenir les épaules de Draco ; il tourna l'autre garçon et le poussa contre le mur, fermement mais pas violemment – et il tint Draco en l'embrassant durement, presque désespérément. Draco ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, clairement trop surpris pour réagir ; puis les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent, approfondissant le baiser, et Harry sentit la chaleur veloutée de la langue de Draco dansant avec la sienne.

Il n'avait jamais embrassé Draco avant – ça avait toujours était Draco qui l'embrassait – et c'était une toute nouvelle sensation, comme un instant sortit de son imagination. Les lèvres de Draco étaient douces, sa langue humide et chaude tandis qu'Harry savourait le goût du désir, gardé trop longtemps rêvé par une attente prolongée, suave comme du bon vin – et Draco l'embrassait en retour, réveillant la passion et l'ardeur bloquées entre eux.

Les bras d'Harry descendirent pour encercler la taille de Draco ; il pouvait sentir les mains de Draco glisser sur son torse, se déplaçant pour se nouer autour de son cou, ses doigts tremblants s'emmêlant dans les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Draco laissa échapper un son similaire à un sanglot étouffé et à un halètement contre la bouche d'Harry ; Harry se pressa contre le corps de Draco, le bloquant contre le mur, son étreinte férocement rassurante et ardemment possessive – et il n'y avait plus rien entre eux deux excepté le battement rapide de leurs cœurs, et le baiser fiévreux qu'ils partageaient comme si c'était leur dernier, ou leur premier…

Lorsque finalement ils se séparèrent, tous les deux haletants et pantelants, les yeux remplis d'une incrédulité et d'une réalisation mutuelles – Draco laissa tomber ses mains de l'endroit où elles avaient caressé les cheveux d'Harry, et ses poignets reposaient maintenant sur les épaules d'Harry ; Harry relâcha sa prise autour de la taille de Draco, lui laissant un peu d'espace vital depuis qu'il avait été accroché au mur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry avec anxiété, réticent à se reculer ; la chaleur du corps de Draco contre le sien était agréable, comme le fait de rentrer chez lui dans un lieu spécial qu'il avait toujours connu, mais n'avait jamais découvert avant.

Draco acquiesça légèrement, deux fois. « J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne, c'est tout. Et je suis à bout de souffle. »

Harry hésita, puis dit avec précipitation, « Draco, je pense que je – »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, la poignée de la porte grinça et la porte s'ouvrit ; le brusque grincement fit reculer en sursautant Harry et Draco, et ils tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit – mais il n'y avait personne.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Draco, son regard se déplaçant rapidement ; Harry observa également les alentours avec appréhension, soudainement conscient des ombres mouvantes qui remplissaient les coins sombres de la pièce.

Puis il y eut un doux bruissement, comme des feuilles se hérissant dans le vent glacé – et soudain Ron apparut sur le seuil de la porte, semblant déconcerté et horrifié, la Cape d'Invisibilité serrée dans sa main.

« Harry ? » dit Ron d'un air incrédule, les fixant tous les deux avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « _Malfoy ?_ »

**TBC...**

Voilà! Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de suspense ici, mais le chap 12 arrive bientôt!


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Miione: Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre! Oui, il ne reste que 4 chapitres (dont celui-ci), mais il y a aussi un interlude et une scène alternative! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

3lle: Merci! C'est un bon résumé de la situation xD! Voici donc la suite, qui j'espère te plaira!

bibidibabidibou: Merci, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir )! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi l'auteur a arrêté de publier sur ... surtout au vu du nombre impressionnant de reviews qu'elle a récoltées! Et tu as raison tous les chapitres sont excellents, autant que la fic en général!

Chapitre assez mouvementé ! Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Feu Ardent**

_Beaucoup jouent au jeu de l'amour ; mais peu en connaissent un jour les scores._

Hermione fit irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à bout de souffle d'avoir courut. Elle jeta un rapide regard circulaire, scrutant la pièce des yeux mais ne trouvant évidemment pas la personne qu'elle recherchait.

« 'Lut, Hermione, » interpella Seamus de l'endroit où il était assis avec Dean et Neville. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il est déjà revenu de l'entraînement de Quidditch ? J'ai besoin de lui parler _immédiatement_. »

« Fais la queue, Herm. » Seamus leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qui _se passe_ avec Harry ce soir ! Ron vient juste de descendre et de nous poser la même question. Ben, Harry n'est pas rentré et nous ne savons pas où il est. On penserait que si ses deux meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas le trouver, il ne doit _vraiment _pas vouloir être trouvé. »

« Ron le cherchait aussi ? » Le cœur d'Hermione flancha. « Alors où Ron est-il allé ? »

« Chais pas. » Seamus haussa les épaules, puis se fendit d'un sourire complice. « Tu l'as manqué de peu, en fait – on pense qu'il vient juste d'aller à un R. P. »

« Un R. P. ? » répéta Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ça veut dire Rendez-vous Pelotage, » intervint Dean avec un clin d'œil malicieux. « Tu vois, Ron nous demandait si Rusard patrouillait habituellement dans le cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie après la tombée de la nuit – et nous savons tous que Ron ne dessine jamais vraiment ses cartes du ciel, il les copie juste dans les livres de cours. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Hermione, chamboulée ; elle tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la salle commune sans un mot de plus.

« Harry et Hermione alors ? » suggéra Seamus.

« Là je commence à m'embrouiller, » se lamenta Neville. « Nous pensons que qui pelote qui, déjà ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, » dit Seamus d'un ton décisif, l'air satisfait. « Nous aurons juste à voir qui revient avec l'air d'avoir été abondamment peloté. »

« Et comment exactement quelqu'un a-t-il 'l'air d'avoir été peloté' ? » s'enquit Dean, amusé.

« Oh, tu sais… comme d'habitude, » dit Seamus, l'air de faire autorité sur le sujet. « Joues rougies, lèvres teintées de rose, yeux embués de passion, un air généralement essoufflé et coupable… »

« Hé, comment t'en sais autant sur ce que c'est que d'être peloté, hein ? » interrompit Dean, arquant un sourcil.

Seamus lui lança un sourire angélique, et avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, retourna à ses devoirs.

* * *

Hermione avait un don de clairvoyance, une certaine intuition qui envoyait des vibrations à son esprit chaque fois qu'elle sentait que les problèmes l'attendaient au tournant. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle se pressait le long des couloirs qui menaient au débarras de la Tour d'Astronomie, quelque chose s'apparentant à un énorme tremblement de terre montait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Elle faillit trébucher sur le rebord d'une marche lorsqu'elle atteignit le cinquième étage. Le silence pesant qui planait alentours ne fit rien pour apaiser ses peurs ; il ne fit qu'office de pressentiment sur les choses déplaisantes qui étaient presque sûres d'arriver. Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à temps, pour prévenir Harry…

Elle prit avec hâte le tournant, et s'arrêta net dans sa course.

La porte du débarras était restée ouverte, et Ron se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa posture était raide, comme glacée par le choque – et la Cape d'Invisibilité était serrée étroitement dans sa main. Derrière lui, Hermione vit Harry et Draco ; leurs visages étaient rougis, la teinte enflammée de leurs lèvres visible contre les ombres blanches que la lueur des bougies jetait sur leur peau.

« Oh, _merde_, » s'exclama Hermione, incapable de se retenir en observant la scène devant elle. C'était comme regarder un désastre encore en train de se dérouler tout en étant complètement incapable de l'arrêter.

Ron se retourna vers la voix forte d'Hermione derrière lui ; ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus, mais il sembla que les mots lui manquaient encore. Une tension insoutenable planait dans l'air, et le calme croissant promettait à son terme une éruption bien pire encore ; bien que personne ne semble pressé, ou en suffisante possession de ses facultés pour lancer la première pierre.

La voix tremblante d'Harry transperça finalement le silence, le brisant. « Ron. »

Au son de son propre nom émanant des lèvres d'Harry, les mêmes lèvres qui venaient juste si clairement de… cela poussa Ron à l'action. Il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter cela.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » explosa Ron, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors que son regard passait sans cesse d'Harry à Malfoy. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, seul avec Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que – » il s'arrêta ; son visage était d'un coloris alarmant de cramoisi. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, _bordel _? »

« Ron ! » interrompit Hermione, sa voix arborant un évident ton d'avertissement, autant que de peur. « Calme-toi – arrête de crier avant que quelqu'un ne t'entende et ne vienne ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Ron se tourna rapidement vers elle. « Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas ici, et je pense que quelqu'un serait tout simplement _ravi_ à l'idée d'avoir une retenue, » il se retourna et lança un regard froid, gravé dans l'acier à Draco, « vu qu'il est arrivé à de telles extrémités pour ne pas suivre le règlement. »

« Est-ce que tu veux aussi attirer des ennuis à Harry ? » demanda sèchement Hermione.

« Eh bien, on dirait qu'il a déjà fait ça tout seul, » dit Ron, la voix à peine contrôlée, frémissant de rage contenue.

Il se tourna pour faire face à Harry, et sa colère sembla s'atténuer légèrement, remplacée par un désespoir peiné et par une fervente incrédulité. Leurs yeux se soutinrent pendant un long et intense instant rempli d'une émotion dure et révélée, les tristes yeux noirs fixés sur un bleu flamboyant ; et le silence d'Harry transmit la réponse muette à la question implicite de Ron. La non-dénégation d'Harry était une amère confirmation à ce que Ron n'avait espéré être qu'un tour que lui jouaient ses yeux : Harry, les bras autour de la taille de Malfoy, le regardant dans les yeux avec une adoration que Ron n'avait jamais vue dirigée vers quiconque…

Les yeux de Ron se couvrirent d'une angoisse liquide lorsqu'ils vacillèrent brièvement vers Malfoy. Le blond garda son calme et noble silence ; ses yeux gris étaient distants, mais Ron vit une lueur d'arrogance victorieuse traverser le visage de Malfoy.

Ron se retourna et se rua hors de la pièce sans un mot de plus, se débarrassant de la main d'Hermione lorsqu'elle tenta de l'arrêter ; il courut dans les escaliers, loin de l'humiliation et de la vive douleur causée par la trahison et la défaite.

Ils observèrent tous Ron partir ; même lorsque seuls l'embrasure de la porte et le couloir sombre leur renvoyèrent leur regard, et le bruit de ses pas s'estompa, un silence inconfortable s'installant à nouveau. Hermione regarda les deux garçons, encore abasourdie ; Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement et se protégea les yeux avec la paume de sa main, se massant les tempes avec regret.

« Et maintenant ? » Hermione paraissait frustrée.

« Pourquoi ne suggère-tu pas quelque chose, Granger ? » répondit Draco ; les deux autres sursautèrent légèrement, et se tournèrent vers lui. Il lança un léger sourire à Hermione, puis ajouta, « Puisque tu as toutes les _bonnes _idées. »

Hermione parut furieuse ; elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Draco. » Il regarda furtivement le blond en prononçant l'unique mot d'une voix basse et étouffée.

À la surprise d'Hermione, Draco resta tranquille, et ne rétorqua pas ; au lieu de cela, il flâna jusqu'à une malle en bois (qui maintenant, lorsqu'elle y pensait, semblait étrangement familière), et s'assit sur le couvercle. Il lança à Hermione un regard de défi, puis se détourna ; mais elle vit bientôt le regard de Draco s'égarer vers Harry, qui fixait ses propres mains l'air terriblement dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ici ? » s'enquit Hermione, d'une voix tranquille mais ferme.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle avec lassitude, et était sur le point de parler lorsque Draco le coupa. « Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Ferme-la, Malfoy, ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, » dit Hermione d'un ton sec, les yeux étincelants alors qu'elle se tournait rapidement pour lui faire face. « Je pense que tu as causé assez de problèmes pour le prochain siècle, et la pire chose que tu pourrais probablement faire à toute l'humanité serait de te rendre immortel. Alors _casse-toi._ »

Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent, et il observa Hermione avec surprise. Même Draco flancha bien que très légèrement, peut-être en voyant les fameuses flammes de colère dans les yeux d'Hermione – qui la dernière fois qu'il les avait vues, avaient débouché sur une très bruyante gifle sur son visage. Il s'affaissa, frémissant.

Hermione parut fermement satisfaite et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-elle, son ton s'adoucissant lorsqu'elle vit les profondeurs de l'angoisse et de l'incertitude qui brûlaient dans ses yeux de vert liquide.

Il y eut un long silence ; personne ne parla, tandis qu'Hermione et Draco observaient tous deux Harry avec anticipation. Les secondes passaient, et l'air devint immobile et las de l'attente ; mais Hermione attendit, et le regard pénétrant de Draco ne quitta jamais Harry.

Finalement, Harry parla ; sa voix était emplie d'affolement, torturée par un terrible dilemme.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-il doucement, abaissant son regard, étudiant les remous aléatoires de poussière et d'empreintes de pas répandus sur le plancher – les siens et ceux de Draco, bien sûr.

Il était difficile d'imaginer que les quelques simples mots qui tombèrent des lèvres d'Harry puissent avoir un effet aussi similaire sur les deux personnes très différentes qui se tenaient devant lui. Hermione parut déçue, puis inquiète, bien qu'elle se retienne d'en demander plus ; Draco détourna simplement le regard, bien qu'il y ait dans ses yeux une fugace tristesse.

« Je ne peux absolument pas l'expliquer. » Les yeux d'Harry étaient emplis de douleur lorsqu'il les leva pour regarder brièvement d'abord Draco, puis Hermione. « Je dois – je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Harry s'avança vers l'embrasure de la porte ouverte ; ses pas étaient de plomb, presque engourdis comme s'il marchait dans un rêve implanté dans la réalité. Il poussa ses mèches rebelles de ses yeux en franchissant le seuil ; mais la voix de Draco derrière lui le stoppa.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Draco.

Hermione se hérissa et le fusilla du regard. « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » siffla-t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta, et leur jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Essayer d'arranger les choses, » dit-il faiblement.

Puis il se retourna, et partit ; personne ne dit quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Tout dans le débarras resta immobile ; pendant un moment, le malaise intense dans l'atmosphère gardait les choses dans une étrange balance de silence et d'immobilité. Mais comme toujours, Draco fit un mouvement, le premier à faire changer les choses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour arranger les choses ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il va chercher Ron, andouille, » répondit Hermione, peu de patience dans la voix.

« Pour l'étouffer, peut-être ? » Draco semblait presque plein d'espoir. « Les belettes sont proches des taupes, pas vrai – elles sont pas très prudentes. »

« Ne fais pas ton malin avec moi, Malfoy. » Hermione s'avança d'un pas raide vers Draco, qui était toujours assis sur la malle (et maintenant elle se souvenait exactement de quel rôle cette malle avait joué dans le grand plan des choses). Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est suffisamment clair pour moi que ça a tout à voir avec toi. »

Draco leva les yeux, et Hermione vit qu'ils étaient à nouveau clairs : il n'y avait plus ce voile de douleur cachée recouvrant ses iris gris tempête. Maintenant le défi montait à la place, bien que la malice qui avait l'habitude de s'agiter en eux soit toujours absente. C'était étrange à voir, presque surnaturel ; il semblait à Hermione que Draco avait changé, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Qu'a vu Ron ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix contrôlée.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Draco, sans manquer un battement. « Je ne planifie pas de prendre une vision étroite des choses en louchant juste pour imaginer ce que Weasley a vu à travers ces yeux de fouine qu'il a. »

Hermione perdit son sang froid.

« _Draco Malfoy !_ » cria-t-elle, ne se souciant plus de qui l'entendait. « Tu vas me dire _exactement _ce qu'il s'est passé ici, ce que Ron a vu qui l'a rendu aussi bouleversé, et quelle maudit rôle tu as joué dans tout ce bordel – TOUT DE SUITE ! » Elle sortit sa baguette dans un grand geste de la main, et la brandit d'un air menaçant vers Draco. « À moins bien sûr, que tu ne veuilles remettre à la mode le look du furet à pelage blanc, auquel cas je te rendrai volontiers ce service. »

Draco se raidit, et observa la baguette d'Hermione avec méfiance ; il ne doutait pas qu'elle devait maîtriser le sort de furet de Maugrey Fol-Œil maintenant, étant première au cours de Métamorphose avancée de McGonagall. Il plissa les yeux vers elle ; mais avec une jeune sorcière très livide derrière la baguette et un sort potentiellement humiliant pendu au-dessus de sa tête, il se ravisa.

« Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit lentement Draco ; sa voix s'embruma légèrement, comme s'il se noyait dans les souvenirs vivaces. « Harry et moi parlions. Je l'ai embrassé, une fois. Et après... » il s'arrêta, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Après il m'a embrassé en retour. Et quand il s'est reculé il a commencé à dire quelque chose, mais Weasley a fait irruption dans la pièce – apparemment il avait une Cape d'Invisibilité, bien que ça me dépasse que sa pauvre famille ait _jamais_ pu entrer en possession de l'une d'entre elles. »

« C'est celle d'Harry, » dit Hermione les dents serrées. « Un mot de plus sur Ron, et je te donnerai quand même des moustaches. Maintenant continue. »

Draco regarda la baguette pointée sur lui d'un air rebelle, et continua. « Weasley est entré, nous a fixés, et a commencé à brailler. Harry a tenté de le calmer, mais ça n'a pas marché – puis tu t'es jointe à la fête. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hermione secoua la tête par pure exaspération. « Pourquoi as-tu eu à l'embrasser encore, Malfoy ? Je t'ai _dit _que c'était une mauvaise idée pour vous deux de vous voir seuls, mais tu as insisté en disant que tu devais juste lui parler – et maintenant regarde ce qui est arrivé ! » Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes même d'Harry ? Est-ce que tu as l'intention de le laisser tranquille un jour ? »

Il y eut une pause ; l'air était tendu par l'hostilité, mais le silence était également pensif. Draco se leva, et épousseta son jean ; il était calme et imperturbable comme toujours, bien que les mains de Draco ne tremblent très légèrement lorsqu'il balaya ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, et regarda Hermione de manière égale.

« Oui, » répondit-il finalement tranquillement, délibérément. « Oui, j'en ai l'intention. »

« Tu as l'intention de quoi ? » demanda Hermione ; mais Draco l'avait déjà gracieusement écartée d'un coup d'épaule, et sortit par la porte ; il était parti.

* * *

Pour Harry, Ron avait toujours été une personne facile à trouver. Mis à part le fait qu'il était grand, avec une tête aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, Ron était toujours _là_, d'une certaine façon ; cette pensée le frappa avec un profond pincement au cœur. Harry réalisa comme Ron était resté à ses côtés, même dans les circonstances les plus difficiles, lui donnant une sorte soutien sincère.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron était aussi très prévisible. Ou Harry l'espérait, alors qu'il se précipitait sur le terrain de Quidditch découvert. L'air froid hivernal piquait sa peau comme des aiguilles de glace. Lever les yeux vers le ciel nocturne était comme regarder dans un lac noir, et le faible scintillement des étoiles était une lueur argentée dans cette étendue. Le terrain rayonnait d'un étrange, terrestre vert foncé ; comme une île verdoyante piégée par une mer de teintes plus sombres tout autour. Autour de lui, les grandes tribunes des spectateurs se dressaient, de hautes et sombres tours perçant le ciel noir.

_S'il vous plaît faites que Ron soit ici, _souhaita ardemment Harry, frissonnant alors qu'il courait. _Il doit l'être. Où irait-il sinon ?_

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut une ombre contre le fond d'obscurité, s'attardant vers le bord du terrain ; la légère lumière des étoiles rendait la tête de cheveux roux reconnaissable dans un terne miroitement de couleur.

« Ron ! » appela Harry, prenant une nouvelle vitesse alors qu'il se dépêchait ; lorsqu'il s'approcha, Ron se tourna au son de son nom ; mais il ne dit rien, même si l'intense sentiment de douleur émanait de lui comme des vagues rouge sombre, tachées par la noirceur tout autour.

« Je peux expliquer, » Harry était essoufflé lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin devant lui. « Écoute-moi juste un moment, Ron, s'il te plaît. Je ne voulais pas te cacher quoi que ce soit, tu dois le croire. »

« Oh, bien sûr, » la voix de Ron était glaciale, plus amère que le vent tenaillant qui soufflait. « Je peux comprendre ça, Harry – c'est facile de voir comme une relation avec Malfoy, de _n'importe quelle_ sorte, pouvait avoir accidentellement glissé de la conversation. Je veux dire, je te vois juste tout le temps tous les jours. »

« Écoute, » réessaya Harry. « Ce que tu as vu entre moi et Malfoy juste maintenant – ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont ça a l'air. »

« _Pas ce dont ça a l'air ?_ » explosa Ron. « Harry, tu avais tes mains autour de sa taille. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de place entre vous deux pour l'ambiguïté, mais hé, fais-le moi savoir si je lis trop entre les lignes. »

« Ron, » dit Harry avec désespoir. « Écoute, est-ce que tu vas me donner une chance d'expliquer ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer, Harry ? » cria presque Ron ; mais dans le clair de lune vacillant, Harry pouvait voir le visage de son ami se contorsionner de colère et de douleur. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tout à coup autant de choses dont nous devons parler toi et moi, alors que tu ne t'es jamais donné la peine de dire un mot avant ? Alors que j'ai dû découvrir ton affaire secrète avec Malfoy avec _ça _! »

Puis quelque chose d'autre naquit soudainement en Ron. « Est-ce qu'Hermione savait ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. « Parce qu'elle semblait horriblement calme à propos de ça, plus que le calme habituel d'Hermione. » Sa voix devint stridente. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit ? _Hein ?_ »

« Oui. » dit Harry d'une voix étranglée ; un mot n'avait jamais semblé si dur à forcer hors de sa bouche.

Une ombre plus sombre d'angoisse et de choc traversa le visage de Ron, et sembla disparaître, comme absorbée par lui ; il recula d'un pas, et eut un rire dépourvu d'humour.

« C'est super, Harry, » dit-il doucement, sa voix tranchant l'air de la nuit cristalline comme une lame. « Alors on dirait que tout le monde est dans le coup, et tu m'as juste oublié comme par hasard. Je parie que tout ce temps où vous deux chuchotiez dans un coin, vous parliez joyeusement de moi derrière mon dos. »

« Nous ne parlions _pas _de toi, » Harry se força à parler de manière égale. « Nous parlions de Malfoy, et de quoi faire à propos de… ce gros problème que nous avions sur les bras. Et la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas dit est que – je voulais te protéger. » Dans son esprit Harry savait que la raison majeure était qu'il savait que Ron dramatiserait spectaculairement, comme il l'avait déjà amplement prouvé ; mais il ajouta simplement, « Et je ne voulais pas t'impliquer. »

« M'impliquer dans quoi ? » demanda Ron.

Harry hésita ; puis regardant l'expression sinistre et tirée sur le visage de Ron, il décida qu'il était temps de le révéler au grand jour, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il en avait assez et était fatigué de se défiler, cachant des choses ; et il savait qu'il devait cela à Ron.

Alors Harry dit la vérité à Ron, dans son incroyable mais douloureuse et véritable totalité : comment lui et Draco étaient devenus liés sous le charme de la potion d'amour, qui décrétait que Draco serait amoureux de lui ; comment ils s'étaient vus régulièrement dans une course désespérée contre la montre pour annuler l'effet de la potion ; et comment il avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione.

« Malfoy t'a dit tout ça. » La voix de Ron était plate.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, il l'a fait. »

« Et tu le _crois _? » dit Ron sèchement ; il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « Depuis quand la parole de Draco Malfoy est devenue suffisante pour balancer ton bon sens par la fenêtre ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Ron, » dit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

« C'est vrai, Harry. » Ron croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine ; sa mâchoire était serrée, et ses yeux étaient sombres. « Je ne commence toujours même pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ferais ça – et 'parce que Malfoy l'a dit' n'est vraiment pas une bonne excuse. »

« Je n'essaie pas de faire des excuses, » dit Harry d'une voix lasse. « J'essaie juste de t'expliquer les choses, c'est tout. Si tu pouvais m'écouter. »

« Oh, je t'écoute très bien. » dit Ron, d'une voix dure et inflexible. « Je t'ai même _vu _aussi, et voir c'est croire. » Il prit une profonde respiration. « Mais ce que je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre est _pourquoi. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu croirais une histoire aussi ridicule ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir que Malfoy essayait juste de nous diviser ? Et pourquoi as-tu choisi de _le_ soutenir, au lieu de _moi _? »

« Il souffrait, Ron ! » protesta Harry, du désespoir dans la voix. Il commençait juste à avoir l'impression de crier dans un puits sans fond – que tous ses mots étaient perdus dans un tunnel vide, disparaissant sans le moindre écho. « Il avait constamment mal, et je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Et j'ai vu la manière dont je pouvais le guérir – il pourrait ne pas être la personne méritant le plus la confiance jusqu'à maintenant, mais il _disait _la vérité à propos de la potion d'amour. J'en suis sûr. Ça ne peut être autrement... »

« Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu t'en soucies, bon sang ? » rétorqua Ron. « Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies été contrarié quand Maugrey Fol-Œil a changé Malfoy en furet, ou quand il a reçu un cocktail désagréable de sorts de notre part sur le Poudlard Express il y a quelques années. Alors quelle est la différence maintenant ? »

« Parce que... » la voix d'Harry vacilla, et se vernit d'émotion avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix étranglée, « parce que maintenant… peut-être que je me soucie vraiment de lui, après tout. »

Il y eut un silence de mort ; le grincement menaçant des arbres de la Forêt Interdite pouvait être entendu sur les ailes du vent, mais d'une assez bonne distance. Entre la lumière des étoiles et le terrain sombre, l'air était immobile : tendu, intact.

« Je ne le crois pas ! » s'exclama finalement Ron ; il se détourna et courut à toute vitesse dans l'obscurité, dans la direction générale de l'édifice de l'école.

Harry ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Découragé, il s'assit dans l'herbe il reposa sa tête dans ses mains, sa silhouette ressortant contre la nuit, de petits frémissements de lumière tombant funestement sur lui.

Il resta là un long moment ; il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, seulement que ses membres devinrent raides de froid et d'épuisement, et de tout le reste. Il s'étira, tentant de récupérer des sensations dans ses articulations ; et ce faisant, ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose sur l'herbe.

C'était l'objet que Ron lui avait jeté. Harry réalisa que c'était un bout de papier, froissé en boule ; il le ramassa et en lissa les plis, et fut à nouveau frappé par une flèche de douleur creuse. C'était 

le mot que Draco lui avait écrit, lui demandant de se voir dans la Tour d'Astronomie : le commencement de tout ce qui était tombé en morceaux depuis.

Glissant le papier dans sa poche, Harry se leva avec un profond soupir. Il commença à retourner vers l'édifice de l'école, qui se tenait au loin, vivement éclairé comme un point de repère lumineux dans l'obscurité tout autour. Mais cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

* * *

Alors qu'Harry se traînait jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor, Hermione apparut soudainement devant lui. Elle semblait pâle et livide, bien que ses joues soient rougies comme si elle avait couru ; ses yeux s'élargirent de soulagement et d'excitation craintive lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Harry ! » cria-t-elle avec urgence. « Nous t'avons cherché partout ! Écoute – oh, non, Harry – tout est un horrible bordel maintenant, mais avant tout tu devrais savoir que – »

« Ah, Miss Granger – je pensais que vous pourriez être la première à trouver notre insaisissable célébrité ce soir. » La voix soyeuse de Rogue trancha l'air avant que sa silhouette redoutable ne se dresse derrière eux ; ils sursautèrent tous deux, et Hermione s'arrêta en milieu de phrase. Rogue leur sourit doucereusement, et ajouta, « Á quoi servent les amis, après tout ? »

Harry fit un pas en arrière ; il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda Hermione, déconcerté ; en réponse, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec impuissance.

« Venez avec moi, Potter, » Rogue le saisit fermement par les épaules et le fit avancer en bas des escaliers, se dirigeant rapidement dans une direction qu'Harry réalisa bientôt être celle du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? » demanda Harry même s'il le savait parfaitement ; il était récalcitrant même lorsque Rogue le poussa en avant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'aurais pensé que vous connaissiez suffisamment les couloirs maintenant, Potter, » dit Rogue d'une voix basse et calme qui frémissait d'hostilité. « Bien sûr vous avez cette maudite Carte mémorisée dans votre tête maintenant, tout comme une expérience raffinée du fait de rôder dans l'école au milieu de la nuit. Vous vous êtes toujours placé au-dessus des règles. »

Harry devint silencieux. Il se tordit pour regarder Hermione, qui trottait derrière eux, haletant légèrement pour suivre les grands pas de Rogue. Elle le regarda misérablement et secoua la tête, indiquant que ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent, avec résignation ; il était confus et épuisé, et son cerveau enregistrait à peine tout ce qu'il se passait.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore ; Rogue murmura le mot de passe à voix basse, et la gargouille se déplaça pour les laisser entrer. Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre en spirale, et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de chêne poli. Rogue frappa brièvement, puis entra ; Harry s'arrêta avec surprise lorsqu'il regarda autour de la pièce circulaire.

À l'intérieur, se tenant à des côtés opposés du bureau de Dumbledore, il y avait Ron et Draco. Hermione se glissa dans la pièce derrière lui et Rogue ferma la porte. Harry ne s'était certainement pas attendu à se tenir à nouveau dans un espace clos avec Ron, Draco et Hermione dans un temps si court.

Dumbledore, qui était assis dans sa chaise, se leva maintenant, et regarda Harry d'un air grave. Rogue, qui était allé se placer derrière Dumbledore, portait une expression étrangement suffisante, comme celle d'un chat qui se tenait prêt devant un trou de souris, attendant pour bondir.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Dumbledore ; sa voix était aimable, même si ses yeux étaient troublés. « Je suis conscient qu'il est plutôt tard pour tenir une conférence ; mais certains sérieux problèmes ont été portés à notre attention, et ils ne peuvent attendre jusqu'au matin. »

Harry jeta un œil à Ron, l'air interrogateur, mais le garçon roux ne le regardait pas. A lieu de cela, les yeux durs de Ron étaient fixés sur Draco, se tenant directement opposé à lui. Draco soutenait son regard de manière égale, l'égalant avec une arrogance naturelle ; la haine entre eux deux était palpable.

« Ron nous a informés qu'il se trame quelques intrigues peu convenables, » continua Dumbledore, observant la réaction d'Harry avec attention et notant son silence confus. « Il a donné quelques accusations, qu'il faudrait que tu confirme ou dénie devant nous tous. »

« Dites-nous, Potter, » Rogue éleva soudainement la voix ; elle était douce mais tranchante comme le bord d'une épée. « Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir absorbé une potion d'amour ces dernières semaines ? Et répondez clairement à cette question ; il n'y a aucun besoin de tisser la moindre histoire colorée autour de cela. »

Harry regarda Rogue, totalement surpris. « Qu-quoi ? » parvint-il à dire, d'une voix tremblotante.

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent d'une lueur malveillante ; mais Dumbledore le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« Ce que nous te demandons est ceci, » Dumbledore se pencha en avant, et regarda directement Harry. « As-tu le moindre souvenir d'avoir bu une potion étrange ? Réfléchis fortement et 

longuement avant de nous donner une réponse, Harry. Peux-tu te souvenir d'avoir jamais avalé une potion d'amour – même si tu n'en as que l'ombre vague d'un souvenir ? »

Les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent par mégarde vers Draco un bref instant, mais Draco était déterminé à ne pas croiser son regard. Il regarda à nouveau Dumbledore, et réalisa que le directeur l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Non, » répondit enfin Harry ; sa voix était légèrement rauque en prononçant ce mot. « Non, je ne me souviens pas avoir prit une potion d'amour. Pas du tout. »

« Vous voyez ! » explosa brusquement Ron ; Harry se tourna vers lui, stupéfait. « Professeur, je vous avais dit que – » Mais sa phrase s'estompa à mi-chemin, alors que Dumbledore levait une main pour le réduire au silence, indiquant que Ron devait laisser Harry continuer à parler.

« Harry, » Dumbledore le regarda d'un air solennel. « Je vais être très direct avec ma prochaine question ; et je veux que tu me répondes par oui ou par non, après y avoir réfléchit _avec beaucoup de soin._ Comprends-tu ? » Harry acquiesça ; Dumbledore s'arrêta, et parut encore plus grave lorsqu'il reprit la parole, lentement, chacun de ses mots étant pesé avec sens et signification.

« Te souviens-tu de M. Draco Malfoy – ce jeune homme se tenant ici sur ma gauche – te donnant une potion d'amour et te la faisant boire, de gré ou de force ? »

« QUOI ? » laissa échapper Harry, incapable de contenir sa surprise totale ; il se calma avec hâte, bien que Dumbledore le regarde maintenant avec une curiosité renouvelée par sa violente réaction. Harry prit une profonde respiration, puis secoua fermement la tête. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu ne vois pas, Harry ! » cria Ron. « Il voile ton esprit ! Il te fait croire qu'_il _est sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour, alors qu'en fait c'est _toi !_ »

« Et comment je ferais ça ? » se fit soudain entendre Draco, pour la première fois. « Comment le ferais-je _croire_ quoi que ce soit ? Par mon charme naturel et mes pouvoirs de persuasion ? »

« Tu as mis des sorts de Magie Noire sur lui ! » bouillonna Ron. « Ne crois pas pouvoir me berner, Malfoy ! J'ai _vu _avec quelle facilité tu pouvais repousser le Sortilège d'Imperium – tu pourrais très bien savoir comment le lancer, aussi ! »

« Harry peut se débarrasser de l'Imperium comme de l'eau sur le dos d'un canard ! » rétorqua Draco. « Tu ne sais pas ça, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas – ton cerveau a dysfonctionné, peut-être ? »

« Peut-être que tu as utilisé des Charmes de Mémoire, alors ! » hurla Ron, refusant de revenir sur sa position.

« ASSEZ ! » La voix de Dumbledore gronda au-dessus du vacarme ; immédiatement Ron et Draco s'apaisèrent, bien qu'encore bouillonnants. Dumbledore les observa d'un œil sévère. « M. Weasley et M. Malfoy, je vous rappellerais que ceci n'est pas un couloir, mais mon bureau. Les braillements ne sont pas acceptables ici. Les problèmes seront résolus le plus amicalement possible ; faute de quoi, le seul qui sera autorisé à élever la voix sera _moi._ »

« Mais professeur Dumbledore, » protesta Ron avec le plus grand sérieux. « Vous devez me croire quand je dis qu'Harry n'a pas été lui-même, récemment. Je le vois tous les jours ; je le _connais._ Il a été très… distrait, et je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi – jusqu'à ce soir, lorsqu'il m'a parlé de la potion d'amour. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que _j'étais _sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour ! » objecta Harry.

« Ouais, tu as dit que c'était Malfoy, » dit Ron d'un ton dédaigneux, « mais tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est ridicule ? Tu n'as pas toute ta tête, Harry ! »

« Peut-être que Miss Granger pourra nous éclairer, » dit Dumbledore de manière inattendue.

Hermione sursauta légèrement à la mention de son nom. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle avec bienveillance, et lui fit signe de s'avancer ; elle se rapprocha, et se tint à côté d'Harry.

« Miss Granger, » demanda calmement Dumbledore. « Avez-vous remarqué qu'Harry se comportait d'une manière qui sortait de l'ordinaire, en particulier ces deux dernières semaines ? »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Hermione, même Draco. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil nerveux autour d'elle, bien qu'elle se contrôle rapidement, et reporta son regard sur Dumbledore.

« Non, » dit-elle finalement, d'une voix petite mais ferme. « Je n'ai pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent chez lui. Harry a été occupé par le Quidditch et des choses – mais il ne s'est pas du tout comporté étrangement. »

Harry exhala un minuscule soupire de soulagement ; Ron fixa Hermione, atterré.

« Eh bien, professeur, » dit Rogue, regardant les trois Gryffondors présents dans la pièce avec un distinct dégoût. « Il semble qu'il y ait une impasse dans la discussion, comme je l'avais anticipé. Potter semble trop confus pour être une source de témoignage valide, bien qu'il dénie avoir consommé une potion d'amour. Mais il a confirmé que Draco Malfoy, qui a depuis le début 

catégoriquement nié toute implication dans cela, ne lui a pas donné de potion d'amour. D'un autre côté, nous avons Weasley ici, qui a au départ amené tout le problème : il affirme que Potter s'est comporté étrangement – plus que d'ordinaire. » Il y avait un petit sourire suffisant dans la voix de Rogue. « Cependant, Miss Granger n'est pas d'accord, disant qu'elle n'a remarqué aucun changement dans son comportement. »

Rogue s'arrêta pour l'effet dramatique. « Je pense que c'est moins simple que cela en a l'air. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, et diminua légèrement sa voix, bien que ses mots restent audibles dans le silence de la pièce. « Peut-être qu'il est temps que le Veritaserum se rende utile une fois de plus. »

« Oui, le Veritaserum est une option, » dit simplement Dumbledore. « Mais je préfèrerais largement que les parties concernées ne parlent de leur propre volonté, sur leur parole de vérité jurée. » Il regarda Harry. « Alors quel est ton dernier mot sur cette affaire, Harry ? Ou as-tu besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ? »

Il y eut un silence total pendant l'espace de quelques battements de cœur ; puis Harry parla.

« Il est assez clair, professeur, » dit Harry, d'une voix calme bien que remplie de résolution, « que Ron fait erreur. Ce doit être un malentendu. Il ne se passe rien. »

La mâchoire de Ron tomba sous le choc aux mots d'Harry ; les yeux de Draco se levèrent très brièvement, avant qu'il ne baisse brusquement le regard à nouveau.

« Peut-être, » dit Rogue, s'avançant ; il ne serait pas contredit si facilement. « Loin de moi l'idée de douter du moindre mot de _Potter_ » – il prononça le nom d'un ton tranché d'acier – « mais cette personne est suspectée d'être sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour, et son témoignage ne corrobore pas celui de ses amis les plus proches : peut-être que dans ce cas, une vérification plus poussée est nécessaire, pour fournir l'assurance raisonnable qu'en effet tout va bien. »

Il y eut une longue et pensive pause. Les sourcils de Dumbledore étaient froncés, et il semblait en profonde réflexion. Finalement, il leva les yeux et regarda les quatre élèves rassemblés autour de lui, avant que son regard ne se pose sur Ron.

« Ron, » lui adressa directement Dumbledore ; Rogue dirigea ses yeux rétrécis vers le roux, également. « Á deux reprises, ce soir, je t'ai entendu mentionner que ce qu'Harry t'avait _vraiment _dit, mot pour mot, était que _Draco_ avait été sous le charme d'une potion d'amour, et non Harry lui-même. C'est bien vrai ? »

« Eh bien, euh… » Ron hésita, et parut contraint. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… »

« _Harry,_ » siffla Hermione, prenant l'opportunité que Rogue et Dumbledore écoutent tous les deux Ron. Harry lui jeta un œil interrogateur ; elle continua dans un chuchotement urgent, « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir : _la potion Antitoxique n'a pas marché._ »

« Quoi ! » la voix d'Harry était emplie d'une incrédulité horrifiée. « Elle n'a pas marché ? »

« Non ! » répondit Hermione d'un ton lugubre. « Nous n'étions pas censés ajouter les fleurs de Sansevieria trifasciata ; nous étions censés ajouter les _graines_. J'ai réussi à entrer dans la Réserve juste maintenant, et j'ai vérifié ça – »

« As-tu dit cela à Ron, Harry ? » vint la voix de Dumbledore ; Hermione s'écarta rapidement, et s'éclaircit la voix d'un air innocent alors que Rogue la fixait d'un air soupçonneux.

« Euh, excusez-moi ? » Harry tenta de repousser mentalement les nouvelles troublantes qu'Hermione venait de lui donner ; mais en vain. « Je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi votre question, professeur. »

« Je te demandais ce que tu as dit exactement à Ron plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsque vous parliez tous les deux sur le terrain de Quidditch, » répéta Dumbledore, bien qu'il lance à Harry un long regard scrutateur, ayant clairement remarqué son manque de concentration inhabituel. « Lui as-tu en fait dit que Draco Malfoy était sous l'effet d'une potion d'amour, et que vous vous voyiez fréquemment en secret pour essayer de l'aider à la neutraliser ? »

« Oui. » Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite ; ce n'était plus la peine de mentir maintenant.

« Et pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Parce que… » La voix d'Harry dérailla. Ce questionnement incessant commençait à lui peser, surtout alors qu'il n'avait pas la vérité pour se défendre ; à la place, il devait défendre un secret qui ne pourrait pas, à n'importe quel prix, être révélé. Si Dumbledore découvrait la vérité, Draco aurait de gros, gros problèmes. Et en jetant un œil à Draco, Harry sut sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il ne pourrait pas laisser cela arriver.

« Il semble que M. Potter n'est pas encore vraiment sûr de son histoire, » nota Rogue d'un ton acerbe. « Peut-être que nous devrions ne pas tenir compte de la valeur de la vérité dans sa version, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne mette au point les détails les plus fins. »

« Je ne mens pas ! » Harry lança à Rogue un regard noir, une éruption de feu dans ses yeux verts.

« Personne ne t'en a accusé, Harry, » dit calmement Dumbledore. « Tout ce que nous demandons maintenant est que tu nous donnes toute la vérité sur l'affaire, sans préjugés ni préjudices. Puis nous jugerons ce que nous aurons entendu. Alors dis-nous : Draco t'a-t-il jamais informé du fait qu'il était sous le charme d'une potion d'amour ? Vous êtes-vous tous les deux vus en secret, comme Ron l'a dit être tes propres mots à lui ? »

Le vif bruissement de la robe flottante de Rogue remplaça le silence alors que le maître de potions déplaçait son poids, tapant du pied avec impatience.

« Oui, j'ai dit ça ; mais non, je ne voulais pas dire… » commença Harry, se raccrochant à de faux espoirs et se sentant très stupide. « Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une potion d'amour – Ron a mal compris ce que je disais… »

« J'en ai assez entendu, Directeur, » dit Rogue, d'une voix dégoûtée. « Nous avons perdu un temps précieux ici, en nous contentant d'écouter beaucoup de bêtises confuses venant d'élèves qui ont clairement quelque chose à cacher, ou autrement étant juste trop confondus pour savoir quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, nous devons endurer les hésitations sans fin de Potter sur si ce qu'il a dit à Weasley était juste une quelconque allégorie que Weasley, dans son cerveau vide, aurait interprété comme un complot diabolique impliquant une potion d'amour. J'en ai assez de tout ça – je propose que nous mettions en œuvre une action décisive pour régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Dumbledore soupira, bien qu'il soit clair que lui aussi n'était pas satisfait de l'histoire contraire qui avait émergé. « Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le Veritaserum est une possibilité ; mais je ne l'utiliserai que quand ce sera impératif. »

« Je ne parle pas du Veritaserum, » la lèvre supérieure de Rogue se retroussa d'un air entendu. « J'ai l'alternative parfaite. Le poison en question ici est une potion d'amour, qui ne peut pas être détectée par le moindre sort de détection de Magie Noire – mais il y a une méthode qui marcherait. Le Tonique Révélateur donne tous les secrets des concoctions inconnues – et l'une de ses propriétés spéciales est qu'il devient bleu, puis rouge et enfin noir, lorsqu'une goutte d'un échantillon de mixture contenant de la potion d'amour lui est ajoutée. Un test simple mais concluant. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, alarmé ; et il pouvait dire d'après l'expression sur son visage qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris Potions Avancées. Le visage de Draco était toujours impassible et impénétrable ; Harry ne regarda pas Ron.

Après un long moment de réflexion, Dumbledore accepta finalement, encore à contrecœur. « Très bien, professeur Rogue. Puisque le fait d'en parler semble avoir atteint un point mort, nous n'avons plus d'autre choix que d'agir pour prouver ou réfuter l'accusation que M. Weasley a portée contre M. Malfoy. »

Le directeur s'arrêta, et regarda Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec des yeux tristes, bien que résolus. « Harry, vous et Draco allez suivre le professeur Rogue à sa salle de potions. Il prendra alors quelques gouttes de vos sangs, et les testera avec le Tonique Révélateur. Nous verrons ce que les résultats montreront. »

Harry ferma les yeux, traversé par un frisson d'impuissance. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus : le problème était réglé, et protester ne servirait à rien, à part à susciter plus de soupçons.

La tête baissée, Harry suivit le maître de potion alors qu'il passait triomphalement la porte ; Draco marchait près derrière lui. Ils prirent de la distance derrière Rogue – qui semblait très impatient de mettre sa brillante suggestion à exécution – et s'alignèrent peu à peu sur le même pas.

« Ça alors, Harry, » lui murmura Draco, du coin des lèvres, « c'était ça ton idée pour arranger les choses ? Alors je ne veux _vraiment _pas être dans les parages si quelqu'un te dit un jour, 'Tu les fait empirer !' »

« Ça aurait été un plus grand désastre si j'avais essayé de mentir, et tu le sais, » répondit Harry à voix basse, l'air frustré. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » siffla Draco en retour, « Peut-être que tu aurais pu les éclairer sur les antécédents de troubles psychologiques de Weasley, et du fait qu'il a été hautement délirant depuis que sa chouette a mangé tous ses médicaments au début de l'année. »

« Très drôle, » marmonna tristement Harry. « Ron n'est pas fou. »

« Non, il n'est pas fou, » convint Draco, ses yeux brillant sombrement. « Il est juste détestable, ce qui est bien pire. »

Harry n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Ils marchèrent sans parler pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Harry ne puisse finalement le garder pour lui plus longtemps.

« L'Antitoxique n'a pas marché, » laissa-t-il échapper, incapable de regarder Draco dans les yeux. « Hermione a dit que nous avons ajouté un mauvais ingrédient. »

L'autre garçon s'arrêta net, et se tourna lentement pour lui faire face ; voir l'expression sur le visage de Draco fit Harry se sentir comme si une ancre était jetée dans le creux de son estomac. Il se mordit la lèvre, et se força à croiser le regard de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce – que – tu as – dit ? » La voix de Draco était serrée, et si creuse et dénuée d'émotions qu'Harry frissonna rien qu'en l'entendant.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et eut un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il honnêtement ; et à cet instant il espéra qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il puisse faire pour améliorer cette horrible situation, pour le bien de Draco. Mais la réalité laissait peu de place à l'espoir.

« Être désolé n'est pas suffisant, Potter. » Draco secoua la tête, et il y avait un étrange mélange d'émotions dans ses yeux gris – pas de la colère, pas de la résignation, plus comme de la réalisation se dissolvant rapidement en une indifférence peinée. Et avec ces mots, Draco tourna les talons et marcha à grands pas après Rogue.

Harry suivit Draco des yeux un long moment, se sentant totalement misérable ; puis il soupira, et suivit les deux autres sur le long et pénible trajet menant à la salle de Potions.

* * *

Harry avait enduré cinq minutes complètes des remarques placides de Rogue alors que le maître de Potion avait prit quelques gouttes de son sang d'un pouce piqué. Il n'avait sincèrement pas trouvé cela si dur de se mordre la langue pour s'abstenir de répondre à Rogue, parce qu'il avait été occupé à tenter d'établir un contact visuel avec Draco ; mais l'autre garçon avait été déterminé à éviter son regard. Draco avait fini d'obtenir son prélèvement de sang en premier, et était parti sans attendre Harry.

Maintenant ils étaient tous rassemblés une fois de plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore, subissant l'attente insoutenable que Rogue donne les résultats du test. Harry lutta pour contenir la terreur frénétique qui régnait dans son esprit ; mais ses mains tremblaient malgré tout, et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent lorsqu'il entendit les pas lourds de Rogue s'approcher le long du couloir à l'extérieur, comme un signe avant-coureur de condamnation.

« J'ai les résultats du test, » dit Rogue sans attendre de réponse en entrant dans la pièce, atteignant le plus d'effet dramatique qu'il le pouvait avec le bruissement de sa robe gonflante. Il leur lança à tous un sourire langoureux ; le cœur d'Harry se serra. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle si Rogue était content des résultats.

« Très bien, » dit Dumbledore, avec un signe de tête. « Veuillez nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé. »

Draco observa fixement le sol ; Ron sembla anxieux, et pour une fois il regarda Rogue avec un air plein d'espoir sur le visage ; Hermione était nerveuse, se préoccupant d'un fil rebelle sur son cardigan avec ses mains. Harry ferma les yeux ; ils y étaient.

« Il n'y a absolument aucun signe de la moindre potion d'amour, » annonça Rogue ; il fit à Ron un sourire mauvais, puis il tourna son regard malveillant vers Harry, qui était gelé par le choc. « Cependant, il y a des traces d'alcool résiduel dans le prélèvement de sang de M. Potter – peut-être voudra-t-il expliquer où il a obtenu cet alcool. »

Il y eut un silence : Harry était encore trop étourdi par un énorme soulagement pour parler, et même Hermione parut sidérée.

« Je le lui ai donné. » dit brusquement Draco ; Harry le regarda, surpris. Draco continua, « Il était très stressé la nuit dernière, alors je lui ai donné un verre de Bierraubeurre pour calmer ses nerfs. »

« Oh, vraiment, » dit Ron, la voix suintant de sarcasme. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'était pas très stressé parce que tu faisais _pression _sur lui pour lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire ? »

« Weasley ! » aboya Rogue, perdant son sang froid. « Cela devient ridiculement absurde, et hautement fatigant ! Un mot de plus de vous diffamant M. Malfoy de cette manière, et vous récurerez les tables de potion chaque weekend pendant un mois entier. Votre travail en classe de potions cet après-midi était juste médiocre – peut-être profiterez-vous d'une chance d'affiner vos compétences. »

Le visage de Ron rougit d'embarras, et il devint silencieux ; seule une personne ayant des tendances masochistes oserait se risquer à prononcer un autre mot après la menace claire de Rogue.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux, « il semble sans l'ombre d'un doute que le problème a été réglé, étant donné le témoignage du Tonique Révélateur, qui ne ment pas. M. Weasley, vous devez avoir fait erreur dans vos allégations, et nous nous contenterons d'attribuer cela à un malentendu entre vous et Harry, que nous vous laisserons gérer entre vous. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, et regarda Harry ; il y avait encore une expression pensive dans ses yeux. « M. Potter et Mlle Granger, vous êtes tous deux libres de partir – bien que, Harry, tu ferais mieux de te tenir éloigné de la Bierraubeurre jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge. M. Malfoy, j'aimerais vous dire un mot à propos de votre contrebande d'alcool. »

Harry recula d'un pas, ayant l'impression de marcher dans un rêve. Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune allégresse à cette issue favorable inattendue – même si le moment triomphait contre tout espoir, il ne ressentait pas la moindre jubilation. En jetant un œil à Draco, il vit que le garçon blond ne croiserait pas son regard ; alors qu'Harry se détournait, ses yeux se bloquèrent dans ceux de Ron, et l'expression affligée et blessée dans les yeux de Ron le poignarda profondément.

« Ron, » appela-t-il avec hésitation ; mais Ron se contenta de le pousser brutalement de l'épaule, et il s'en alla d'un pas raide le long du couloir dans l'obscurité.

« N'essaies pas de lui parler maintenant, » conseilla Hermione, en venant derrière lui. « Je ne te dis pas d'être brutal, Harry – mais je pense que tu l'as suffisamment blessé, et tu es la dernière personne qu'il veut voir maintenant. » Elle s'arrêta. « Non, fais passer ça au second plan. Je pense que Malfoy a un droit permanent au premier plan. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ici, bon sang ? » demanda doucement Harry ; tout semblait éthéré, comme si les pensées et le bon sens dansaient hors de sa portée. « Le Tonique Révélateur – il n'a trouvé aucune potion d'amour dans le sang de Draco. Mais l'Antitoxique… »

Hermione mena sagement Harry loin du bureau de Dumbledore, au cas où Rogue se tapirait derrière eux. Ils retournèrent à la Tour Gryffondor, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient du portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione poussa brusquement Harry sur le côté, dans un coin sombre.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé juste maintenant, » dit-elle, parlant rapidement. « Et je ne peux pas l'expliquer, non plus – mais je sais où je peux trouver la réponse. J'avais l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la potion Antitoxique – alors je suis allée demander à McGonagall un mot pour la Réserve, sous prétexte de prendre un autre devoir de trimestre en Métamorphose Avancée. Et là j'ai trouvé une liste d'ingrédients mise à jour de la potion Antitoxique – c'est comme ça que j'ai su que nous avions utilisé les mauvais ingrédients, mais il était trop tard. »

Elle s'arrêta pour prendre une profonde inspiration, puis continua. « Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose, aussi. Pendant que j'étais dans la Réserve, j'ai vérifié les principales concordances d'index pour 'Potion d'Amour' – et il n'y avait qu'une chose listée pour ce sujet : un livre sur l'étagère de la Magie Noire qui n'avait pas de nom. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba. « Est-ce que c'est le même… »

« Je pense que oui, » acquiesça Hermione. « Je me souviens que tu as dit que le livre que Draco a amené avait une couverture unie, sans titre inscrit. Donc le livre de Draco était juste sous notre nez dans la Réserve depuis le début ! Seulement nous n'avais jamais ne serait-ce que _pensé _à le 

chercher, puisque nous avons supposé que comme la copie de Malfoy était autant en lambeaux, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre de disponible. »

« Que disait le livre ? » demanda Harry avec urgence. « Est-ce que tu as lu la page sur les Potions d'Amour ? »

« Non, » répondit Hermione. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y regarder – j'ai dû sortir d'urgence pour te parler de l'Antitoxique le plus tôt possible. Mais le livre est juste là dans la bibliothèque, Harry – et je pense que les réponses que tu cherches sont dans ces pages. Ta Cape est revenue maintenant – tu peux aller le voir. »

« Oh mince ! » s'exclama Harry avec désespoir. « Mais Ron l'a prise ! Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? »

Hermione se pencha, et sortit un paquet de tissu miroitant bien rangé de l'endroit où il était soigneusement caché derrière un pilier ; elle le donna à Harry avec un sourire fier, et savoura l'expression joyeuse qui s'étendit sur son visage alors qu'il lui prenait la Cape.

« Ron l'a négligemment laissée dans le débarras, » expliqua-t-elle. « Dans toute l'excitation personne ne l'a vue étendue sur le sol – mais j'étais la dernière à partir, alors je l'ai ramenée avec moi. » Elle s'arrêta. « Maintenant, tu vas juste devoir te dépêcher – Rogue ne sera pas une grande menace, puisqu'il est toujours dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Fais juste attention à Rusard. Souviens-toi – c'est sur l'étagère de Magie Noire. Tu as déjà vu le livre ; tu devrais pouvoir le trouver. Sois prudent ! »

« Merci, » dit Harry ; il frotta ses yeux troubles, et se prépara à la nouvelle nuit blanche à venir.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la Réserve – même s'il était un élève âgé, son implication considérable dans le Quidditch lui laissait peu de temps (pour compléter un penchant aussi peu abondant) pour travailler sur des devoirs en plus qui justifieraient l'utilisation de la Réserve pour des recherches.

Marchant sous la couverture familière de sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry se souvint de la première fois où il s'était faufilé dans la Réserve – il y avait été à sa première année, et le nom qu'il avait en tête était Nicolas Flamel. Il y avait une étrange ironie au fait qu'il s'y faufile une fois de plus, bien que cette fois pour des raisons très différentes.

Il s'avança calmement, et avec une grande prudence. Il scruta l'étagère de la Magie Noire avec une anticipation impatiente ; il y avait peu de livres sur cette étagère, par rapport à l'énorme rangée des références sur la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Poudlard reconnaissait de toute évidence le danger représenté par trop de connaissances – qu'à quel point bonnes soient les intentions initiales, il n'y avait aucune assurance qu'on puisse résister à l'attrait de la magie noire, une fois qu'on en savait trop sur elle.

Il examina les livres, peinant à distinguer les titres – et enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre mince dont le dos était dénué de toute inscription. Son cœur manqua un battement ; les mains tremblantes il prit le livre de l'étagère. Il tint le livre dans ses mains – c'était le même que celui que Draco lui avait montré. Il le feuilleta rapidement, cherchant la page sur les Potions d'Amour. Cette copie était en bien meilleur état que celle de Draco – les pages étaient entières, heureusement, et l'impression était encore claire.

Mais lorsqu'Harry trouva enfin la page qu'il cherchait, ses yeux pouvaient à peine croire ce qu'ils virent ; et dans son esprit, la pure réalisation de la vérité monta, comme une aube terrible.

Les ingrédients étaient listés, suivis par la citation familière, _Traicit et fati litora magnus amor._ Et au bout de la page était le poème, en entier :

_Une émotion chimique, faussement réelle_

_Le pouvoir de blesser, le pouvoir de guérir_

_Seulement lorsque l'amour provoqué est rendu_

_Est la moquerie de la potion éconduite._

Harry fixa la strophe, et la relut une nouvelle fois ; puis encore. Le sens des mots se brouillait avec la réalité : le même cercle vicieux, le même rythme imparfait. Et enfin, lorsque le poème eut traversé son esprit tellement de fois qu'il pouvait le réciter sans même regarder la page, Harry ferma les yeux, et se permit de s'effondrer au sol.

Il avait été si sincère dans ses efforts pour aider Draco à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des effets de la potion d'amour, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit que, après un certain temps, il n'avait pas vraiment _voulu_ que Draco en soit libéré. Pas dans le sens où il voulait voir Draco souffrir – il ne le voulait vraiment pas – mais parce qu'il avait été secrètement réticent à le voir redevenir le désagréable, insupportable connard qu'il avait l'habitude d'être.

Il ne voulait pas laisser partir le Draco qu'il avait connu si intimement, dans tous les sens du terme. Dans son esprit, il avait une vision claire de ces yeux gris argenté dénués de mépris, qu'il était devenu si accoutumé à voir ; posés sur un visage de traits délicats, définis, des joues pâles qui parfois rougissaient avec une chaleur née du désir, des lèvres parfaites se retroussant dans un triste mais magnifique sourire…

Ce Draco duquel il avait été si proche ces quelques dernières semaines était complètement différent de la personne avec laquelle il s'était disputé pendant toutes ces années. Cette personne était d'une sincérité déchirante et d'une humanité douloureuse, ses sentiments étaient bruts, vifs et intenses, profondément passionnés parfois ; quelqu'un qu'il avait été peu à peu amené à –

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ce ne pouvait être, pas même après ces derniers jours turbulents – Draco ne pouvait pas être devenu quelqu'un qu'il avait vraiment, sincèrement, commencé à…

…à aimer.

**TBC...**

Alors? Une petite review peut-être?


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

3lle: Merci pour ta review! Oui, tu as raison pour Ron, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire! Mais en même temps, il hait vraiment Malfoy et s'inquiète pour Harry... Et oui, tu as bien compris la dernière phrase! Sinon nous avons droit à un cours de rattrapage dans ce chapitre!

sylvia, Private Joke: Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

Hermoni: Contente que cette fic te plaise! En fait, tu as plutôt raison pour ta deuxième hypothèse, qui sera confirmée dans ce chapitre... enfin je ne t'en dit pas plus! Et quand à savoir si Draco aime Harry malgré la potion, en fait nous n'en savons rien pour le moment ;) (enfin moi je le sais niark niark). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! Oh et tu n'es pas la seule à penser que Ron mériterait des baffes!

Miione: Merci, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ) ! Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questionnements dans ce chapitre, enjoy!

Ginnii: Oui moi aussi Draco me fait beaucoup rire! Je ne sais pas si tu as tout lu dans la VO, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci!

elena: Merci! Voici donc la suite, bonne lecture!

Le chapitre 13, pas très joyeux, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Chances**

_La magie de l'amour est l'ignorance de penser que cela ne peut jamais se terminer._

Harry resta assis sur le sol de la Réserve pendant un long moment, fixant les étagères assombries avec des yeux hagards, le livre posé ouvert à côté de lui. Son esprit tournoyait avec un courant infini de pensées, qui étaient cohérentes un instant, et qui tombaient en morceaux l'instant d'après. Un minuscule, furtif mouvement à sa droite attira son regard – enfin Harry remua, puis se redressa.

Il scruta l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce n'était qu'une petite araignée marron, qui détalait le long du rebord d'une des étagères les plus basses. Il se détendit, et s'appuya contre le mur. Une vague de tristesse le balaya en pensant à Ron une fois de plus. Chaque fois qu'une araignée se montrait dans leur dortoir, Ron protestait bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry la fasse sortir. Maintenant les yeux d'Harry suivaient l'araignée sereine tandis qu'elle tissait un fil mince, et se faisait descendre jusqu'au sol ; il n'entrava pas son chemin. L'araignée détala dans un coin sombre, puis fut hors de vue.

Harry ramassa le livre avec un soupir, et décida de profiter au mieux de sa visite volée. Après avoir marqué la page sur les Potions d'Amour, il feuilleta le reste du livre, s'attardant avec intérêt sur la potion de Perte de Substance – elle était bien sur la page précédente. Draco n'avait pas menti, après tout.

Alors la froideur distante dans la voix de Draco n'était également pas un mensonge ?

* * *

Le matin suivant révéla les véritables dommages causés à la relation entre les deux garçons Gryffondors plus concrètement que jamais. Harry découvrit que la tension insidieuse était tout aussi mauvaise, sinon pire, que les crises de rage hurlante de Ron la nuit précédente. Cela avait été une explosion, qui avait dû être affrontée et gérée ; cette froide hostilité était comme une épine enfoncée profondément, provoquant une terrible, persistante douleur qui ne s'en irait pas.

Seamus, Dean et Neville s'assirent dans leurs lits et regardèrent avec surprise Ron sortir à grands pas du dortoir tôt ce matin-là, claquant la porte derrière lui. Peu après, Harry s'habilla et se glissa calmement en bas des escaliers également. Alors que la porte se refermait doucement cette fois, les trois autres garçons partagèrent des regards significatifs.

« Maintenant, il semble que le Rendez-vous Pelotage ne s'est pas déroulé aussi bien que prévu, » observa Seamus. « Ron avait l'air d'avoir heurté un nuage d'orage la tête la première. »

« Je suis d'accord, » dit Dean, levant les yeux au ciel. « Si nous avons besoin d'un volcan dans le paysage pour une pièce de théâtre scolaire, Ron sera le parfait support humain. Il a même le rouge flamboyant au-dessus de sa tête. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, à votre avis ? » demanda Neville avec curiosité.

« Eh bien, à en juger par son humeur massacrante, Ron n'a assurément pas eu beaucoup d'action, » répondit Dean.

« Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur Millicent Bulstrode et qu'elle l'a passionnément mis en pièces ? » suggéra Seamus. « Ça expliquerait vraiment tout. Quoiqu'Harry se comporte plutôt de manière suspecte, donc je pense qu'il a eu quelque chose à voir avec tout ça. Je me demande quoi… »

« Hermione est revenue dans la salle commune plutôt tard la nuit dernière, » proposa Dean. « Et Harry s'est faufilé dans le dortoir encore plus tard. »

« Alors qui a bécoté qui, exactement ? » persista Neville.

« Haha, » dit Seamus, avec un sourire sournois. « Ça, mon ami, c'est à nous de le découvrir. »

* * *

Une fois qu'il eut quitté le dortoir des garçons, Harry descendit les escaliers. Au fond de lui, il savait que Ron était sorti au terrain de Quidditch pour avoir un moment seul et tranquille. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, et personne d'autre n'était encore levé – mais comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva Hermione l'attendant dans la salle commune. Ses yeux étaient brillants, mais remplis d'inquiétude.

« Je viens juste de voir Ron sortir seul par le passage du portrait, » dit-elle à Harry, avec un soupir triste. « Mais il ne m'a pas vue – je me suis vite baissée derrière un fauteuil quand je l'ai entendu descendre les marches. »

« Eh bien, il refuse même de me _regarder_, encore plus de jeter plus qu'un grognement dans ma direction, » dit Harry. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione. On dirait que Ron ne me pardonnera jamais ce que je lui ai fait… » sa voix dérailla, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir facilement oublier comment il a essayé de faire renvoyer Malfoy en parlant à Dumbledore de la potion d'amour. Je veux dire, il est allé droit chez le Directeur et a craché tout ce que je lui avais dit – »

« Tu réalises bien que Ron a fait ça parce qu'il se soucie de toi, » coupa calmement Hermione, regardant Harry directement. « Il ne faisait pas ça pour t'embêter, ou simplement pour se venger de Malfoy. Si ça avait été son intention, il aurait dit à Dumbledore comment il vous avait tous les deux trouvés dans le débarras – vous n'étiez certainement pas supposés être là. Mais il n'en a jamais dit un mot. »

Harry regarda Hermione, incapable de trouver une réponse ; puis quelque chose se brisa dans ses yeux, et son regard tomba au sol.

« Ron ne te hait pas, Harry, » continua Hermione, avec de la sympathie dans la voix. « Il hait probablement Malfoy plus qu'il ne hait les araignées, oui – mais tu devrais savoir que ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière n'était pas pour te créer des ennuis. Même si c'était un coup terrible, qui a eu des conséquences potentiellement _désastreuses _pour toi et Malfoy – mais je pense que Ron croyait vraiment que Malfoy t'avait mis sous une sorte de charme, et il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester là sans rien faire à propos de ça. »

« Draco aurait pu être _expulsé _à cause de ça, » dit Harry intensément, levant les yeux une fois de plus ; ils étaient remplis de confusion et de bouleversement. « Comme c'est maintenant, j'espère que Dumbledore et Rogue ont eu le bon sens de garder toute cette histoire secrète. Mais si ça avait été prouvé être vrai, ils n'auraient pas été capables de l'étouffer – et le père de Draco en aurait eu vent ! »

« Mais ça _n'a pas _été prouvé être vrai, » répondit Hermione, soutenant sans ciller le regard d'Harry. « Et je pense que tu as trouvé la raison pour laquelle c'est arrivé. » Elle s'arrêta, puis demanda, « Tu veux bien me faire partager ce que tu as lu dans la Réserve la nuit dernière ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant à la mention du livre et de son contenu – le poème raisonna dans son esprit, chaque mot flamboyant avec une vérité terrible, déteignant sur sa conscience. D'une voix tremblante, il répéta le poème : comme s'il parlait dans un rêve délirant, chaque syllabe ressortait douloureusement des profondeurs de son âme.

Hermione regarda Harry dans un silence sidéré après qu'il ait fini de réciter le poème dans sa totalité. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne parle enfin ; sa voix était basse, pleine de stupéfaction et d'émerveillement.

« Tout est tellement parfaitement significatif maintenant ! » Elle secoua la tête avec plein d'autodérision. « J'ai besoin de vérifier plusieurs choses d'abord – mais je ne peux pas croire que je n'y aie pas pensé avant. C'est simplement ingénieux. »

Harry la regarda, perplexe. S'il y avait une chose que ce poème d'amour était, ce n'était certainement pas 'parfaitement significatif'. En fait, c'était la potion la plus _im_parfaite qu'il ait jamais vue, en commençant pas les prémisses avec sa concoction faite par erreur. Pour ce qui était du moindre semblant de _signification_, Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de la moindre fois dans sa vie où il s'était autant interrogé, si totalement confus et ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire.

« Désolé, » dit finalement Harry, « mais as-tu dit 'parfaitement significatif' et 'simplement ingénieux' ? Parce que j'ai juste besoin de cette petite confirmation du fait que j'ai totalement perdu l'esprit. »

Hermione lui lança un sourire désabusé. « Très bien, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que _tu _as compris que ce poème voulait dire ? La manière dont le poème est interprété est assez importante, étant donné qu'il explique comment la potion fonctionne réellement. »

« Eh bien… » Harry réfléchit un moment ; une douleur tortueuse remua dans son estomac alors que son esprit se tournait vers la potion, et vers Draco. Il était douloureux même de penser, et encore plus de transcrire ses sentiments en mots. Il essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant, « J'ai juste pensé que ça voulait dire que l'effet de la potion s'en va de lui-même après qu'elle ait réussi avec succès à brouiller les émotions des gens au-delà de la compréhension. »

Hermione se fendit d'un sourire amusé. « Eh bien, c'est une manière de dire les choses. »

« Tu crois ? » Harry eut un petit rire dépourvu d'humour. « Eh bien, comme si Ron me donnant une douche froide n'était pas suffisant, Draco ne me parle plus, non plus. Avant que Rogue ne revienne avec les résultats, j'ai dit à Draco que la potion Antitoxique que nous avions faite n'avait pas marché – et il s'est juste gelé, et m'a dit qu'être désolé n'était pas suffisant. »

« Tu t'es excusé ? » dit Hermione avec incrédulité. « Il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser ! »

Harry fut calme un moment. « En fait, si, » répondit-il finalement d'une voix douce. « Il me faisait confiance ; et quand je lui ai dit que la potion Antitoxique était notre meilleure chance, il m'a cru. »

« Et tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber, » dit ardemment Hermione. « L'essentiel, c'est qu'il n'est plus sous le charme de la potion d'amour. Le test de Rogue a prouvé ça sans l'ombre d'un doute. » Elle s'arrêta, et baissa la voix. « Maintenant, la question qui demeure est, exactement _comment _tu l'en as guéri. »

Harry ferma les yeux, s'accrochant toujours aux derniers vestiges de dénégation ; il était trop dur de l'admettre, même à Hermione. « Peut-être que l'Antitoxique a vraiment été efficace… »

« Est-tu amoureux de lui, Harry ? » demanda Hermione de manière inattendue.

« Quoi ! » les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent rapidement, et il la fixa, totalement prit de cours. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » répondit délibérément Hermione. « Et toi seul peut répondre à cette question, Harry – te soucies-tu vraiment de Draco, assez pour briser le pouvoir qu'a la potion d'amour sur lui ? »

Il y eut un bref silence d'attente. Une rafale d'émotions angoissées voleta sur le visage d'Harry, alors qu'il était pris dans une grande lutte intérieure entre ce qu'il voulait croire comme la vérité, ce qu'il voulait rendre réel… et, ce qu'il _voulait_ simplement.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il d'un air désolé.

* * *

« Quoi que tu fasses, Harry, ne cherche _pas _Malfoy, » fut la dernière recommandation d'Hermione tandis qu'ils se séparaient. Elle partait à son cours de Métamorphose Avancée, et Harry allait passer du temps seul avec ses pensées confuses. _Quelle perspective accueillante,_ pensa sombrement Harry alors qu'il prenait un virage… et il marcha droit vers Draco.

Harry s'arrêta net. Il pouvait oublier l'avertissement d'Hermione. Il semblait que les ennuis le suivaient constamment sous l'apparence de Draco Malfoy. Il fixa Draco un long moment, tentant de découvrir ce qui était différent chez le blond. Son esprit n'enregistra rien, bien que son instinct le sente malgré tout.

« Tu ne te débrouilles pas très bien pour m'éviter, » remarqua Draco, inspectant Harry d'un œil critique qui ne trahissait rien.

Harry manqua cruellement d'une réponse. Les derniers mots que Draco lui avait adressés la nuit précédente raisonnaient dans son esprit : _Être désolé n'est pas suffisant, Potter._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Draco ? » demanda enfin Harry calmement. Il était inutile de prétendre maintenant. « Dis-moi la vérité. »

Quelque chose vacilla dans l'expression de Draco – comme une ondulation dans des eaux immobiles, ou l'ombre d'un nuage qui passe. Puis c'était parti, et la voix de Draco était aussi froide que les profondeurs d'un lac d'hiver. « Ça n'a plus aucune importance, Potter. »

« Si, ça en _a_, » dit Harry d'un ton féroce, s'avançant. « Tu ne peux pas te contenter de faire comme si les deux dernières semaines ne s'étaient jamais produites. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Draco rencontra les yeux d'Harry de manière égale. « C'est une explication parfaite pour quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire au départ. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper, « C'est tout ce que c'était pour toi ? »

« Personne n'a jamais _voulu_ que ça arrive, Harry. » La voix de Draco restait ferme.

« Mais c'est arrivé. »

« Oui. » Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent pendant le plus bref instant. « Il n'y a rien que nous ayons pu y faire. Mais maintenant nous avons tous les deux eu ce que nous voulions. C'est terminé. Alors oublie ça. »

Draco commença à s'en aller, mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras. Le contact physique, même isolé par la manche de Draco, fut électrique. Les yeux de Draco se levèrent brusquement vers Harry, et leur froideur fondit un instant avec de se geler à nouveau.

« Tu sais quoi, Draco ? » L'intensité dans la voix d'Harry les surprit tous les deux. « Ce n'est pas un rêve que tu peux juste repousser au fond de ton esprit et oublier. Quelque chose s'est passé pour faire partir cette potion, quelque chose – » Harry s'arrêta brusquement, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Quelque chose entre nous. Tu ne veux pas découvrir ce que c'est ? »

Draco considéra Harry un long moment – et Harry eut l'impression de se noyer dans ces yeux gris pâle, qui scintillaient comme une flamme d'argent allumée avec une pierre. Finalement, Draco parla.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? » La flamme dans ses yeux répandait un courant sous-jacent de sentiments sous les mots autrement si froid qu'ils glacèrent le cœur d'Harry. « J'en ai vraiment rien à faire. »

Quelque chose dans l'expression sidérée d'Harry devait avoir adoucit l'expression de Draco de manière imperceptible.

« Écoute, » dit Draco, passant sa main dans sa légère frange et la poussant de devant ses yeux d'un geste négligent. « Je sais que Granger t'a probablement dit de rester éloigné de moi. Laisse-moi t'y aider. »

Draco esquiva gracieusement Harry, et partit dans le couloir sans un regard en arrière. Et alors que Draco s'en allait, Harry réalisa enfin ce qui avait changé.

Draco était de nouveau lui-même.

* * *

« Nous _devons _trouver ce qui se passe avec eux, » chuchota Seamus, alors qu'ils regardaient Ron entrer dans la salle commune et disparaître droit en haut des escaliers menant au dortoir, sans le moindre regard vers Harry, qui était assis seulement quelques tables plus loin. Seamus eut un soupir exagéré. « Tous ces déplacements furtifs me rendent absolument fou ! »

« Ça a l'air de beaucoup t'embêter, Seamus, vu que ce ne sont d'abord pas tes affaires, » Dean tentait d'être raisonnable, bien que sa propre curiosité ne prenne peu à peu le dessus, également.

Seamus lui lança un regard d'une patience à toute épreuve. « Les esprits curieux ont besoin de savoir. »

« Ok, si ça te tourmente à ce point, alors va jouer les détectives, » suggéra Dean. « Sois juste discret. »

« D'accord, » dit Seamus, satisfait, et il se leva. Il s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant de l'endroit où Harry était assis, fixant un livre de Potions ouvert devant lui et paraissant dans l'ensemble être déconnecté du reste du monde.

« Hé, Harry, » salua Seamus. « J'étais juste assis là-bas, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'as pas tourné la page depuis environ une demi-heure. Rogue t'a fait la faveur d'un tuyau pour les examens que tu pourrais partager ? »

Harry leva distraitement les yeux de son livre. « Euh, non, Seamus – je pensais juste à autre chose. »

« Une Noise pour tes pensées ? » dit jovialement Seamus. « Je donnerais une Mornille pour des détails sordides en plus, et un Gallion si ça à quelque chose à voir avec toi, McGonagall et une baignoire, au même endroit et au même moment. »

Harry se fendit d'un sourire fatigué. « Non, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler. Tu peux garder ton argent. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et Ron, hmm ? » demanda Seamus.

« Seamus, » grogna Dean, s'approchant. Il jeta un regard d'excuse à Harry, puis observa l'Irlandais d'un œil sévère. « Si c'est ton idée de la subtilité… »

« Mais sérieusement, Harry ! » persista Seamus, ignorant Dean. « Toi et Ron avez agit bizarrement pendant toute la journée, et nous – en tant que camarades de chambre inquiets – aimerions savoir si une guerre a été déclarée dans notre dortoir. Est-ce que vous vous battez tous les deux pour Hermione ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je croyais que nous avions écarté cette possibilité ! » siffla Dean à voix basse. « Tu perds un temps d'interrogatoire précieux ! »

« Non, Hermione n'a rien à voir avec ça, » dit fermement Harry, et il se leva. « Écoutez – je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais c'est vraiment mieux de ne pas impliquer d'autres personnes. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »

Harry se dirigea vers le passage du portrait, et y disparut. Seamus regarda Harry s'enfuir d'un œil brillant. Dean regarda le passage du portrait se refermer, puis se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux couleur sable avec un soupir. « Beau travail, Sherlock. »

« Je sais, j'ai moi-même pensé avoir été assez bon, » répondit Seamus. « Rapide, et allant droit au but. »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Le sarcasme, tout comme la subtilité, t'ont toujours échappé. »

« Nan, Harry a laissé glisser quelques petites choses sans même s'en rendre compte, » dit Seamus triomphalement. « Et par chance, mon pur génie s'est assuré que ces indices ne passent pas inaperçu. Il y a manifestement quelqu'un d'autre d'impliqué, et ce n'est pas Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit même qui que ce soit de Gryffondor – il est clair que la seule personne qu'il évite ici est Ron, et Harry fait horriblement beaucoup de promenades solitaires. »

« Vraiment ? » Dean semblait à contrecœur impressionné. « Alors qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore découvert, » dit Seamus ; son expression devint énigmatique. « Mais je pense que peut-être Harry et Malfoy ont une liaison clandestine, et Ron l'a découvert – ce qui explique son humeur vexée parce qu'il n'est pas juste qu'à la fois son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi aient un peu d'action, sans parler du fait que ce soit ensemble. »

Les globes oculaires de Dean sortirent de leurs orbites. « Sérieux ! » bredouilla-t-il, fixant Seamus avec un ébahissement total. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça ? »

Seamus laissa tomber sa voix mystérieuse, et se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! Tu ne pourrais même pas raconter _ça_ comme poisson d'Avril, » dit-il, avant d'éclater de rire. « Harry et Malfoy, franchement ! Personne n'y croira jamais. » Il s'arrêta. « Quoiqu'ils formeraient un couple plutôt mignon, en y pensant. »

« Mignon ? » grogna Dean. « Du genre Jeannot lapin, ou mignon du genre 'oh regardez ! nous pouvons voir les jolies étoiles à travers le large trou soufflé dans notre plafond' ? »

Seamus inclina la tête, et réfléchit un instant. « Absolument mignon. »

* * *

Harry était content que, dans un monde sens dessus-dessous où la seule constante était le changement, il y ait encore quelques choses sur lesquelles on puisse compter – l'une d'entre elles était le coin éloigné de la bibliothèque considéré comme l'un des endroits où il était le plus probable de trouver une certaine Hermione Granger.

« Cet endroit est impossible, » ronchonna Harry, alors qu'il se jetait sur la chaise opposée à Hermione, qui leva à peine les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle griffonnait. « Seamus n'avait clairement rien de mieux à faire que de remarquer chacun de nos mouvements à Ron et à moi. » Harry prit un moment pour remarquer ce qui était bizarre – il n'y avait pas de livres étendus sur toute la surface de la table. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de comprendre la potion avec une méthode que nous aurions dû utiliser dès le début, » répondit Hermione, levant enfin les yeux vers lui. « Le bon sens. »

« D'accord, » dit sourdement Harry. « Est-ce que ça vient en bouteille ? Parce que je pense avoir jeté ça par la fenêtre la nuit où j'ai traîné avec Draco Malfoy sur les bords de la Forêt Interdite. »

« Tu sais, » continua Hermione, « tout ce temps où nous avons été si pris par les aspects techniques de la composition de la potion d'amour et par quelle sorte de toxine ça pouvait être, nous avons totalement oublié de penser à la manière dont la potion d'amour était faite pour fonctionner à la base. Ce qu'elle était censée _faire._ » Elle secoua la tête avec frustration. « Nous avons passé notre temps à tailler les branches de l'arbre empoisonné, mais n'avons jamais pensé à aller droit à ses racines. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ici ? » demanda Harry, désignant avec lassitude les notes d'Hermione d'un signe de tête.

Franchement, il n'était pas si sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit de plus sur la maudite potion d'amour. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la manière dont elle était supposée fonctionner, à ce qu'elle était censée faire… la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment, était pourquoi il avait aussi mal parce que Draco voulait juste continuer sa vie. N'était-ce pas ce que _lui_ avait voulu, également ?

« Ok, » dit Hermione, posant ses notes sur la table et s'attaquant au problème de la manière dont elle abordait toujours les choses – de manière parfaitement logique. « D'abord, tiens compte du _but _d'une potion d'amour. Pourquoi une personne donnerait-elle à une autre personne à boire une potion d'amour, dans des circonstances normales ? »

« Pour tomber amoureuse de cette autre personne, » répondit Harry. Au moment même où il parla, ses propres mots le frappèrent d'un pincement au cœur. L'ironie était cuisante comme de l'acide sur une blessure fraîche.

« C'est juste, » acquiesça Hermione. « Mais ta situation était clairement différente. La consommation qu'a eue Draco de la potion d'amour était un accident. Il n'a jamais voulu la concocter, et ta présence était tout autant une coïncidence. Donc à quoi mènerait probablement le cours altéré des évènements ? Comment cela change-t-il la manière dont la potion d'amour vous affecte tous les deux ? »

« Hermione, » grogna Harry, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Tu dois arrêter de me répondre en posant d'autres questions. Tu dois comprendre que mon cerveau est suffisamment fragmenté comme ça. »

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit impatiemment Hermione. « Essayons de ne pas te faire penser à toi-même, alors. »

« Ouais, » dit doucement Harry, presque pour lui-même, « c'est quelque chose que j'ai arrêté de faire il y a bien longtemps. »

Hermione l'observa avec un mélange de sympathie et d'inquiétude, puis continua. « Ok, voilà comment je vois ça. Le but d'une potion d'amour est de faire tomber quelqu'un d'autre – la victime infortunée – amoureux de la personne qui a fait la potion. La victime boit la potion d'amour, et la première personne qu'elle voit devrait être celle qui a fait la potion. »

« Et elle devrait tomber amoureuse d'elle, » ajouta Harry.

« Oui. La victime _penserait_ qu'elle est amoureuse de cette personne. » Hermione s'arrêta. « Si la victime est intelligente et a suffisamment de volonté, elle devrait _savoir _qu'elle est sous le charme d'une potion d'amour – comme ça a été le cas de Draco. La partie rationnelle de son esprit devrait savoir que l'attraction amoureuse n'est pas réelle, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas du tout l'empêcher. Tu me suis jusqu'ici ? »

« J'attends juste que l'autre chaussure tombe, » dit Harry.

« Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps. Comme chaque histoire, celle d'une potion d'amour finit par prendre un mauvais tournant. » L'expression d'Hermione devint sérieuse et grave. « Les potions d'amour sont une forme avancée de Magie Noire. Même si elles prétendent servir les desseins des personnes mauvaises, le pouvoir a souvent un prix – souvent un ingénieux petit double-tranchant qui se retourne sur la personne qui lance le sort. Beaucoup de mages Noirs et de sorcières sont devenus la proie de leurs propres stratagèmes, et ont péri par leur propre faute. La potion d'amour n'est _pas_ censée être un billet sans attaches pour conquérir, par une contrainte sournoise, l'amour de sa vie. »

« Quel est le truc, alors ? » demanda Harry. « Ça me semble assez infaillible. Et j'ajouterais que ça semble horriblement sinistre, la manière dont tu décris la potion d'amour – on dirait qu'elle a un esprit propre. C'est bizarre. »

« Ça n'est pas vivant, » dit sérieusement Hermione. « Mais ce que ça fait vraiment est contrôler quelque chose qui est un esprit à lui tout seul, qui ne peut être soumis à la volonté de qui que ce soit – et ce quelque chose est _l'amour_. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Quelqu'un qui jette une potion d'amour sur une autre personne, ne peut possiblement, vraiment, aimer l'objet supposé de son affection. C'est plus qu'une sombre obsession, avec l'unique but de gagner quelque chose qui ne devrait qu'être donné, volontairement – un moyen cruel et peu scrupuleux de manipuler le cœur de quelqu'un d'autre, pour provoquer un amour faux. »

La réalisation vint comme un glacial courant d'air hivernal contre le visage d'Harry, piquant comme des aiguilles de gel. « Alors _j'étais_ dans le rôle du _lanceur _de sort, et _Draco _était la _victime_, » dit lentement Harry, alors que les morceaux commençaient lentement à se remettre en place.

Hermione acquiesça. « Exactement. _'Le pouvoir de blesser, le pouvoir de guérir.'_ Il était amoureux de toi, Harry, et tu étais capable de contrôler ses émotions, même inconsciemment – c'est comme ça que tu as renversé la balance et que tu l'as fait tomber pendant le match de Quidditch, même si tu n'en avais pas l'intention. »

« Mais pourquoi… » Harry sentit sa voix devenir pâteuse, « pourquoi les choses ont-elles changé tout d'un coup ? »

« Parce que _tu _as changé, » répondit Hermione. « Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de Draco – et c'est là que le mécanisme sournois de la potion d'amour est intervenu. Elle fonctionne uniquement du moment qu'il n'y a pas de véritables émotions impliquées. Mais dès que l'_'amour provoqué'_ de la victime _'est rendu' _par le lanceur du sort, alors seulement est _'la moquerie de la potion éconduite'_, et elle disparaît complètement. Le lanceur du sort est laissé avec de vrais sentiments d'amour, mais la victime n'est plus liée à lui. Une sorte de justice perverse, au final. » Hermione s'arrêta. « Ou peut-être que c'est juste parce l'amour – le _véritable _amour – est quelque chose de tellement pur et magnifique, qu'aucun sort de Magie Noire ne peut jamais y prétendre. C'est pourquoi la potion est devenue inutile. »

Harry resta assis silencieusement, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à dire en réponse, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les pensées jaillissaient dans son esprit comme des eaux se ruant sur les bords d'un barrage brisé, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter cela, ou pour donner du sens à ce qu'il pensait. La seule chose qu'il savait était que c'était vrai sans l'ombre d'un doute : il aimait Draco.

Et maintenant, il l'avait perdu.

Remarquant le manque de réponse d'Harry, Hermione reprit la parole. « Aussi, les potions d'amour sont interdites par le Ministère. Ils ont probablement dû faire d'énormes recherches avant, pour y trouver un remède – mais les potions d'amour sont connues pour être incurables, excepté par la mort. Même Malfoy l'a admis plus tôt, et étant donné ses probables amples connaissances de la Magie Noire grâce à la bibliothèque de son père – »

« Draco est différent de son père. » laissa échapper Harry, la voix tremblante. « Il n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais, et il n'utilise pas de sorts de Magie Noire pour blesser qui que ce soit d'autre. » Il s'arrêta, puis ajouta doucement, « Seulement lui-même. »

« Pas seulement lui-même, » dit fermement Hermione. « Le fait est que nous savions déjà que les potions d'amour ne pouvaient être guéries par le moindre moyen magique. Je suppose que nous avons juste espéré contre tout espoir que nous pourrions trouver un moyen de la contourner. Mais rétrospectivement, une simple potion Antitoxique n'aurait pas été la solution, ou quelqu'un avant l'aurait reconnu – je veux dire, nous sommes seulement encore à l'école, nous ne savons pas grand-chose. »

Harry voulut ajouter que si Hermione n'avait rien pu faire, personne d'autre n'aurait eut la plus petite chance de résoudre ça ; mais il opta juste pour, « Et tu as trouvé tout ça toute seule ? »

« Bien sûr. » Hermione sourit. « Je suis une fille. »

Harry ne put retenir un sourire désabusé. Un peu d'humour le faisait se sentir légèrement mieux. « Ça devient une excuse pratique. 'Pourquoi tu ne peux pas porter les seaux d'eau jusqu'au cours de Botanique ?' 'Parce que je suis une fille.' 'Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ouvrir les capsules de bouteilles avec tes ongles ?' 'Parce que je suis une fille.' 'Pourquoi es-tu aussi intelligente ?' 'Parce que je suis une fille.' »

« Oh, Harry, » dit Hermione, « tu es intelligent aussi, et tellement spécial par d'autres manière. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous allions sauver la Pierre Philosophale, en première année ? Livres ! Intelligence ! Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie. » Elle lui sourit. « Tu t'en souviens ? »

Harry acquiesça sans un mot, sentant une bosse de la taille d'une Chocogrenouille se former dans sa gorge. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de Ron également – la manière dont Ron s'était sacrifié juste pour qu'Harry puisse traverser l'échiquier géant. C'était douloureux comme une flèche empoisonnée logée au fond de lui, de penser à la manière dont son amitié avec Ron semblait avoir été anéantie sans pouvoir être réparée.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? » Il détestait le fait d'être aussi démuni. Il était terrifiant de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de ne pas avoir le contrôle complet de ses sentiments ; impuissant à ignorer ce que son cœur lui disait lorsque son esprit criait autre chose. Harry commençait à comprendre réellement à quel point Draco devait avoir souffert, tentant de garder ses émotions cachées lorsqu'elles menaçaient constamment de se répandre.

La seule différence était que Draco avait l'excuse d'une potion d'amour. Pas Harry.

Hermione pouvait voir le bouleversement dans lequel était son ami. Elle tendit la main et toucha légèrement l'épaule d'Harry.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Tu dois juste en rester là. Continue ta vie, Harry. Oublie Malfoy. »

Mais tout au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

* * *

Si parler avec Draco avait été dur, délibérer avec lui-même était pire. Harry passa une nuit sans sommeil à bouger et à se retourner dans son lit, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'approcher Draco pour mettre les choses au clair – et se demandant exactement ce qu'il attendait d'une telle rencontre. Ça, il ne pouvait pas même y répondre.

Le jour suivant, alors qu'il paressait dans la salle commune en accomplissant un grand total de rien du tout, Harry décida que _ne pas _parler à Draco lui donnait encore plus d'angoisse mentale que toute issue possible au fait de le faire. Cela le rendait lentement fou de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Draco, dissimulé derrière ces yeux calmes de gris tempête. Et il décida qu'il ne serait jamais capable de mettre le passé derrière lui, sans avoir d'abord réglé les choses avec Draco une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Bon, Herm, je vais aller marcher, » dit Harry d'une manière aussi décontractée que possible, se dirigeant vers le passage du portrait.

Hermione leva les yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas chercher Malfoy, n'est-ce-pas ? »

L'expression affligée sur le visage d'Harry était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit un bruit irrité. « Harry, quel intérêt vois-tu exactement à t'accrocher à tout ça ? Tu ne rends pas les choses plus faciles pour toi – ou pour Malfoy, d'ailleurs. »

« Comment tu as su que j'allais le chercher ? » ronchonna Harry d'un air rebelle, se demandant si l'intelligence d'Hermione était montée à un niveau qui lui donnait la capacité de lire dans les pensées.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne fait les cents pas pendant dix minutes pour décider si oui ou non il va aller marcher. »

« Ton étrange perception devient vraiment agaçante, » répliqua Harry d'un ton à moitié sérieux.

Hermione prit un air suffisant, avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Je n'imagine pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit pour te faire changer d'avis. »

« Non, pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Écoute, j'ai juste besoin d'une… fermeture à toute cette histoire. Je dois parler à Malfoy une dernière fois, et enterrer tout cet épisode une bonne fois pour toute. Voilà. »

Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ses mots au pied de la lettre. « Tu sais, Harry, la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a promis cette même chose, c'était Malfoy – et regarde ce que ça a donné. »

« Rien n'arrivera cette fois, » promit Harry, repensant à la manière dont Draco lui avait parlé le jour précédent. « J'en suis plutôt sûr. »

Hermione eut du mal à avoir l'air convaincue. « Enfin, si tu le dis. Mais pour mémoire, je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Malfoy veut mettre les choses au clair avec toi ? »

« Je ne lui laisse pas le choix, » dit Harry avec détermination. « Il ne m'a jamais laissé le choix d'être impliqué dans la potion d'amour au début. Alors il aurait intérêt à être là au bout de cette histoire. Il me doit ça. »

Hermione eut l'air légèrement surpris par le ton fervent de la voix d'Harry, et décida qu'il serait totalement vain de seulement essayer de le dissuader de chercher Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il était mieux de juste le laisser en finir – avoir la fermeture dont il avait besoin pour que la blessure puisse guérir, avec seule une cicatrice comme souvenir distant de la douleur et du sang. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, mais… au moins les chemins des deux garçons ne seraient plus aussi emmêlés sans qu'on puisse rien y faire.

« Oh, contente-toi d'y aller et de faire ce que tu as à faire, » dit Hermione, avec un soupir. « Mais promets-moi que tu ne le verras plus dans le débarras. J'ai un mauvais sentiment à propos de cette malle. »

* * *

Harry décida de traîner en dehors des cachots Serpentards pour attendre Draco au lieu de l'approcher après les cours. D'une part, les chances qu'un camarade de Gryffondor tombe sur eux seraient hautement improbables ; de plus, Draco ne pourrait pas l'éviter s'il se postait à l'entrée des cachots.

Mais la première personne qu'il rencontra fut Millicent Bulstrode, qui se dandina à côté de lui avec autant de faste qu'elle pouvait en rassembler. Millicent ne s'était clairement pas remise du rejet de son amour par Harry dans des termes clairs à leur cinquième année. « T'avais trop chaud, perché sur ta petite tour, Potter ? » dit-elle froidement. « T'es descendu jusqu'ici pour te rafraîchir un peu ? »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, une voix traînante parla en premier. « Non, il a juste décidé de faire grâce à notre sombre petit cachot de son éclairante présence. »

Harry se tourna pour voir Draco se tenant à courte distance derrière Millicent – ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle Harry ne l'avait d'abord pas vu arriver. Contournant la silhouette généreuse de Millicent, Draco s'arrêta en face d'Harry, et lui lança un coup d'œil évaluateur. Le regard de Draco était calme et perçant, comme s'il déshabillait Harry des yeux. Cela fit Harry se sentir exposé, et étrangement titillé. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

« J'ai besoin de te dire un mot, » réussit à dire Harry d'une voix qui tremblait bien trop à son goût.

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, bien qu'ils ne paraissent pas surpris du tout. « À propos de quoi ? »

Harry serra les dents. Draco était délibérément obtus, et le fait que Millicent observe leur échange sans petite mesure de curiosité n'aidait pas. Elle était massive, mais malheureusement pas massivement stupide – il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour soupçonner qu'il se passait quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« J'ai besoin de te parler du projet de Potions, » dit Harry d'un ton significatif, fixant Draco. « En privé. »

Draco se tint un moment, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement. Faisant un pas de côté, il désigna le couloir sombre d'un signe de tête. « Allons par là. » Soulagé, Harry le suivit dans une salle de classe proche, qui était vide et sombre.

Refermant la porte derrière eux, Draco se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Son expression était impénétrable dans l'obscurité, et Harry fut frappé par combien l'atmosphère était séduisante – des ombres caressantes tombaient tout autour d'eux, et un air étrangement chaud caressait le dos du cou d'Harry. Ou peut-être que ce n'était que lui qui se sentait rougissant.

« Joli coup, Potter, » dit sèchement Draco. « Faire une descente pour me sauter dessus juste devant ma salle commune. Tu aurais pu essayer de me donner un grand coup sur la tête avec ta grosse massue et de me traîner, genre homme des cavernes. »

Harry soupira. « Je voulais juste – »

« Parler ? » finit Draco pour lui. « Oui, j'avais compris – chaque fois que je te regarde, tu portes toujours cette expression étranglée qui dit que tu brûles de dire des nouvelles. Mais c'est bon, j'ai quelques questions que je voulais te poser, aussi. »

Harry eut l'air surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Oh, je peux y aller en premier ? » Draco lui lança un sourire horripilant. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais un gentleman, Potter. »

« Est-ce que c'est juste une blague pour toi, maintenant ? » La patience d'Harry s'effritait ; et plus que tout le reste, il détestait l'attitude désinvolte de Draco. « Laisse-moi te dire ça, Draco – le fait que tout soit réparé ne veux pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun bout à resserrer. Et ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas tomber à nouveau en morceaux. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » dit brusquement Draco, la première ondulation remplaçant son comportement calme.

« Je suis plutôt sûr que tu sais de quoi je veux parler. » Harry décida de choisir l'approche directe. Il en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. « Pas vrai ? »

Les yeux de Draco demeurèrent illisibles pendant un long moment tendu.

« Oui, » dit finalement Draco ; et en parlant, il commença à se rapprocher. « Bien sûr que je le sais. Nos esprits et nos cœurs ont été si intimement connectés ces deux dernières semaines, Harry, qu'il n'est pas dur pour moi de savoir ce que tu penses… » Draco se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry, « Et ce que tu veux vraiment. » Il posa audacieusement sa main droite sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Harry fixa Draco, choqué et fasciné. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur inexorable du corps de Draco si proche du sien, et la paume de Draco était comme du métal ardent contre sa poitrine. Il eut peur d'avoir une crise cardiaque et de gâcher l'instant, qui semblait trop beau pour être vrai…

« Tu veux voir comment c'est entre nous maintenant, » continua Draco, sa voix était maintenant un murmure rauque. Sa main gauche glissa autour du cou d'Harry, les rapprochant. « Tu veux voir si tu peux toujours me faire fondre dans tes bras… et ce que ça fait quand nous sommes comme ça… » Draco se pencha en avant pour se faire tout à fait comprendre, et Harry se demanda s'il allait s'évanouir de la pure intensité du moment.

« Laisse-moi te montrer comment c'est à nouveau, Harry, » ronronna Draco, ses doigts parcourant le cou nu d'Harry, éjectant la tension avec la plus légère des caresses. « Laisse-moi te montrer comment je me sens par rapport à toi maintenant. »

Avec ces mots, Draco embrassa Harry durement sur la bouche, avec une telle passion et une telle insistance qu'Harry en tomba presque en arrière. La langue de Draco sépara les lèvres d'Harry et fouilla à l'intérieur, se battant férocement en duel avec la langue d'Harry, l'étouffant presque. Juste alors qu'Harry s'habituait au baiser éprouvant, Draco arracha soudainement sa bouche de celle d'Harry, et commença à embrasser et à mordre une traînée le long du cou d'Harry avec une ferveur renouvelée. Harry ferma les yeux, se courbant contre le contact de Draco – il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir, savourant le douloureux mais exquis contact des dents de Draco contre sa peau, l'humidité de la langue de Draco tandis qu'elle léchait habilement son cou de haut en bas.

« Draco… » Harry laissa le nom échapper de ses lèvres sur les ailes d'une respiration – et à ce moment précis, Draco se détacha, reculant de trois pas et mettant de nouveau une distance respectable entre lui et Harry.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement, désorientés un moment, enivrés par la sensation de Draco pressé contre lui, l'embrassant – mais lorsqu'il regarda Draco à nouveau, son sang se glaça. L'expression sur le visage de Draco en était une de triomphe satisfait, et un mince sourire retroussait ces lèvres encore rougies par la chaleur du baiser.

« Rien, » dit Draco, énonçant le mot clairement, anéantissant chacune des dernières illusions que le baiser fervent avait conjurées dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Je ne sens absolument rien. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. »

Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer Draco, totalement choqué alors que la cruauté de la réponse de Draco s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Alors ce moment exaltant qu'ils avaient partagé avait été trop beau pour être vrai, après tout. Il ne pouvait cacher la déception et la tristesse qui se montraient dans ses yeux, et Draco le vit pleinement. Le sourire de jubilation sur le visage de Draco pâlit légèrement – il y eut un éclair d'émotion comme une lumière distante, juste au moment où Draco se détournait et commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

Mais à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, et regarda Harry derrière lui.

« C'est mon tour de te demander quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de me dire dans le débarras, juste avant que Weasley n'entre ? Tu as commencé à dire 'Je crois…' » Draco s'arrêta avec un air interrogateur.

Harry regarda Draco avec un mélange de tristesse et de défaite résignée. « Avant ça, j'ai dit qu'un baiser était tout ce que je pouvais encore te donner. Mais après que nous nous soyons embrassés, cette première fois… »

« Ce n'était pas la première fois, » interrompit impassiblement Draco.

« C'était la première fois que je t'embrassais en retour. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire ? »

Harry regarda directement Draco, et dit simplement, « Que je crois qu'il y a autre chose que je puisse te donner, après tout. »

L'expression de Draco ne s'altéra pas. « Comme c'est touchant. »

Il se tourna pour partir, mais la voix d'Harry l'arrêta.

« Tu as dit que tu avais quelques questions, » dit calmement Harry. « Alors quelle est l'autre ? »

« Ah oui – merci de me le rappeler. » Draco se retourna, et rencontra les yeux d'Harry de manière égale. « Il y a juste une autre chose. »

« Oui ? » Harry retint sa respiration, attendant.

« Je veux que tu me rendes la bague de ma mère. »

Harry fixa Draco avec incrédulité pendant un long moment, avant de détourner le regard, comme si s'était trop douloureux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'elles se levèrent pour défaire la chaîne autour de son cou ; la libérant, Harry laissa la bague glisser de la chaîne dans sa paume. Les joyaux brillaient comme des yeux ternis, et le métal était encore chaud d'avoir été suspendu contre sa peau nue.

Harry la tendit à Draco, qui s'avança et la prit. Sans un autre mot ou un autre regard, Draco se retourna et sortit de la salle de classe, sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques instants, Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses membres étaient raides, comme si le sang dans ses veines s'était gelé avec la douleur et le froid, la terrible vérité ; la douleur dans sa poitrine était étouffante, le rendant presque incapable de respirer correctement. Il s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche, et se laissa glisser au sol.

C'était terminé.

* * *

L'humeur d'Harry n'était pas moins triste lorsqu'il revint péniblement à la Tour Gryffondor, ses pas étaient lourds et de plomb. Il rampa à travers le passage du portrait dans la salle commune, et marchait avec apathie vers les escaliers lorsqu'une chouette ravie le fit s'arrêter net. Il regarda autour de lui, perplexe, et découvrit bientôt que la chouette ne venait de personne d'autre que de Seamus Finnigan, qui bondissait vers lui à ce moment précis.

« Harry ! Oh mon _Dieu_, Harry, regarde-toi ! » Les yeux de Seamus étaient écarquillés par l'ébahissement ; il se retourna et brailla, « Dean ! Viens par ici ! _Ça_, c'est avoir l'air de s'être fait bécoter ! Amène-toi par ici, Dean ! Neville ! Quelqu'un d'autre d'intéressé ! _Voilà_ un specimen vivant qui a l'air de s'être bien fait bécoter ! »

Malheureusement pour Seamus et heureusement pour Harry, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'autres élèves dans la salle commune, qui levèrent les yeux vers ce tumulte avec curiosité. Hermione était l'une d'entre eux ; elle posa rapidement son manuel de Métamorphose, et arriva précipitamment, rejointe de peu par Dean et Neville.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione. Mais ensuite elle jeta un œil à Harry, et s'exclama « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle prit rapidement Harry par le bras et, d'un mouvement sans précédent, le mena en haut des escaliers et dans le dortoir des filles, qui était heureusement vide. Elle ferma la porte et voltigea pour faire face à Harry.

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Quoi ? »

« Ton cou, Harry, » indiqua simplement Hermione. « Jette un œil à ton cou. »

Harry lança un regard furtif vers le miroir, et ce qu'il vit le fit sauter en arrière. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« _Harry,_ » Hermione semblait désespérée, « Pas encore ! Je pensais que tu allais mettre les choses au clair avec Malfoy et mettre fin à tout ça ! »

« J'allais le faire ! Je l'ai fait ! » expédia Harry pour se justifier. « Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'ignorer infiniment, et nous avons parlé… »

« Une conversation plutôt enthousiaste, je vois. » observa Hermione, lançant à Harry un regard sévère. « J'ai l'impression que Malfoy avais pas mal de choses à dire à ton cou. »

« Ce – ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air, » dit Harry avec hâte, l'air troublé. « Draco était déraisonnable et hostile, et – »

« Je suis sûre qu'il était vraiment hostile, » dit sèchement Hermione. « Je suppose qu'il a essayé de t'arracher la tête avec sa _langue ?_ »

Harry devint écarlate. « Écoute, Hermione, écoute-moi un moment. »

« Ron va te tuer, tu sais, » l'informa Hermione.

« Quelle surprise. » Harry s'assit sur le lit le plus proche. « Il va me tuer dans tous les cas. »

« Et tu pensais que remettre ça avec Malfoy, et avoir le cou plein de suçons en guise de souvenir, améliore la situation ? »

« Oh allez, Hermione, c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! » protesta Harry, paraissant toujours distinctement irrité.

« D'une certaine manière je trouve ça dur à croire. » remarqua Hermione. « Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'avoir été forcé. »

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas un juge très objectif, » tenta de justifier Harry.

« Devrions-nous aller demander l'opinion de Seamus, alors ? » répliqua Hermione. « Je pense qu'il aura pas mal à dire – que tu le lui demandes ou non, en fait. Tu en seras tourmenté jusqu'à tes vingt ans. »

« Ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. » Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, se sentant soudainement totalement épuisé. « C'est terminé, de toute façon. Il n'y a plus rien à cacher, alors Seamus et les autres peuvent continuer à penser tout ce qu'ils veulent. »

L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit. « Je suis désolée que ça ne se soit pas bien passé avec Malfoy. Mais je veux dire… je suis sûre que tu t'y attendais, pas vrai ? Il n'a plus la potion d'amour pour le distraire, alors il est retourné à son boulot à plein temps d'être un connard insupportable. »

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas retourner à mon boulot à plein temps de ne pas m'en soucier, » dit doucement Harry.

Hermione regarda Harry avec un mélange de perplexité et d'admiration. « Il compte vraiment beaucoup pour toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce que je pense n'est pas vraiment important, » dit Harry avec fatigue. « Le fait est que Draco veut faire comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Alors soit. Je pense qu'il le mérite, pour l'enfer qu'il a traversé ces quelques dernières semaines. »

« Et toi, alors ? » indiqua Hermione. « Tu n'as pas exactement eu une lune de miel non plus. »

« Je me débrouillerai, » Harry haussa les épaules, puis ajouta calmement, « Au moins maintenant, l'un de nous est heureux. Et même si j'avais le choix, je préfèrerais que ce soit Draco. »

Hermione lança à Harry un long regard pensif, et secoua finalement la tête. « Je pensais que Draco était plutôt vif, mais on dirait que la potion d'amour lui a retiré tout le bon sens qu'il ait pu avoir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Il fait une grosse erreur. » Hermione s'arrêta. « Et quand il réalisera à quel point il a été stupide, il sera trop tard. Il gâche quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais souhaiter, » répondit Hermione. « Avoir quelqu'un comme toi. »

* * *

Deux nuits plus tard, Draco entra dans son dortoir pour trouver un paquet emballé posé sur son lit. Ce n'était pas un colis venant de la maison, puisque tous les paquets provenant de la maison Malfoy étaient toujours imprimés du timbre de la famille. Curieux, Draco s'assit et le déballa – et à sa stupéfaction, un tissu soyeux s'écoula sur ses genoux, comme de l'eau argentée tissée sous forme de fils.

C'était une Cape d'Invisibilité. Draco la fixa pendant quelques instants, puis commença à chercher un mot d'accompagnement – il le trouva enfin, soigneusement dissimulé dans les plis intérieurs de la cape. Dans l'écriture d'Harry, ces mots étaient écrits : _C'est un prêt. Utilise-la avec discrétion, et prends-en bien soin._

Il retourna le parchemin, et vit qu'une ligne de plus était écrite ; et il la fixa pendant un très long moment, luttant contre l'assaut d'émotions évoqué par les mots simples, finals qu'Harry avait ajoutés :

_Maintenant tu peux avoir ce que tu as toujours désiré._

**TBC...**

Ce n'est pas terminé xD! Par contre les chapitres suivants n'arriveront pas avant deux semaines car je pars en vacances... désolée! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chap!


	14. Chapter 13 Interlude

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

3lle: Oui, comme je disais, ce n'était pas un chapitre très joyeux... Contente qu'il t'ai plu, voici la suite! Merci!

Lucid Nightmare: Comme tu le vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse (à peu près xD). Je suis revenue hier et je vous livre ce nouveau chap aujourd'hui! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments rougit. Bonne lecture!

Ginnii: Merci! Même si je pense qu'il doit quand même y avoir quelques erreurs... Rien n'est parfait ) !

Meren: Désolée d'avoir arrêté l'histoire à un tel moment... mais me revoilà et nous sommes proches de la fin! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

Hermoni: Merci, bonnes vacances à toi aussi alors! Je pense que ce mini-chapitre va te plaire car nous en apprenons un peu plus sur les pensées de Draco...

Loulya: Coucou! Je ne peux pas encore répondre à toutes tes interrogations (ne brisons pas le suspense), mais si Harry a donné sa cape à Draco en lui écrivant cette phrase, c'est parce que Draco a toujours voulu être invisible (Potion de Perte de Substance manquée qui a donné lieu par erreur à la Potion d'Amour). J'espère que je ne me suis pas fait mal comprendre dans ma traduction xD. Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, on trouve d'excellentes fics (et elles sont généralement plus nombreuses) chez les anglo-saxons... Mais il y a aussi de très bonnes fics chez les français! Merci pour ta review!

bibidibabidibou: Merci pour tes 2 reviews aux chapitres 12 et 13! Contente que ma traduction t'aie plu!

-Eliz-: Wow! Merci pour toutes ces reviews même si tu ne semblais pas très inspirée lol. Oui, Ron n'est pas un personnage très profond au début de l'histoire xD. Bonne lecture!

Ichi: Oh, je ne pensais pas que c'était si triste! Cet interlude ne va pas vraiment arranger les choses xD. En tout cas merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

Miione: Oui, je suis désolée, j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances en passant! Moui Harry est tellement accroc qu'il ferait n'importe quoi même malgré le rejet de Draco... Merci et bonne lecture!

Hélène: rougit encore. Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te réponde ici vu que tu m'as envoyé un email... Cette fic entre également dans mon top 5, et c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à la traduire (étant donné qu'en effet les traductions précédentes avaient été arrêtées). J'espère que ce chap te plaira! Merci!

Shin': Wah merci pour cette longue review! Les autres personnes qui traduisaient cette fic semblent l'avoir abandonnée... Et je tenais à la traduire dans sa totalité. En fait, au début j'avais dans l'idée de prolonger la traduction de Fanny, donc à partir du chapitre 7 (c'est pour cela que ces derniers chapitres sont arrivés plus rapidement, ils étaient déjà traduits!). Puis j'ai changé d'avis. Ceci n'est pas vraiment une suite mais bonne lecture quand même xD!

Alors me revoilà! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pendant mon absence!! Je devrais partir plus souvent xD... Non je plaisante. Quoi qu'il en soit voici un chapitre particulier qui fait en fait partie intégrante du chapitre 13 et de l'histoire (dixit l'auteur), et ne constitue pas un avancement dans l'histoire mais des détails sur une scène précédente. C'est une songfic partielle. Je vous ai mis la traduction des paroles en l'adaptant à l'histoire, c'est-à-dire en mettant tout au masculin xD. Je ne vous en dit pas plus! Enjoy!

* * *

**Interlude : Alors Que La Vision Diminue**

Chanson : "Give You Back" - Vertical Horizon

_I need to know if you were real  
'Cause I've been known to get it wrong  
When the memory comes  
I'll say I'm always in the dark  
You got me now_

(J'ai besoin de savoir si tu étais réel

Car j'ai connu les mensonges

Quand le souvenir revient

Je dirais que je suis toujours dans le noir

Tu m'as eu maintenant)

Harry n'entendit même pas les pas de Draco lorsqu'il se retira. L'autre garçon marcha si légèrement qu'il ne fit aucun bruit, et la seul chose qu'Harry put sentir fut le retrait silencieux, et le froid douloureux qui s'engouffra pour remplir le vide où la passion et l'espoir furent une fois.

Les ombres tourbillonnaient avec une sérénité moqueuse, bien qu'elles se dispersent en approchant la large bande de lumière provenant du couloir Serpentard qui empiétait sur la salle de classe plongée dans l'obscurité. Draco n'avait pas refermé la porte en partant, et la colonne de luminosité poussiéreuse se dressait solennellement, inébranlable au milieu des piliers d'ombres encapuchonnées.

Il avait été tellement stupide.

Hermione avait eu raison. Qu'avait-il espéré tirer de cette rencontre, de toute manière ? Sincèrement – rien du tout. Mais d'une certaine façon, Draco avait réussi à faire voler en éclats des attentes qu'Harry n'avait même jamais eues, en trouvant de nouvelles manières de faire remuer le couteau sans même enfoncer la lame.

Alors il s'était trompé sur Draco. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Un courant d'air froid s'enroula autour de son cou, caressant sa peau de ses doigts glacés. Harry porta inconsciemment sa main à sa gorge, un geste qui était récemment presque devenu une habitude, pour s'assurer que la bague n'avait pas glissé sans qu'il le remarque.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Les doigts d'Harry glissèrent sur sa peau nue, et cela semblait… vide, comme si quelque chose manquait. Il était étrange de voir comme il ressentait un tel sentiment immense d'avoir perdu quelque chose qu'il n'avait même jamais possédé à la base. Quelque chose qui symbolisait le fardeau qui lui avait été imposé, qui avait brisé chaque aspect de sa vie – le Quidditch, les études, le sommeil, la concentration, et le pire de tous, son amitié avec Ron.

Alors pourquoi était-ce quand même si douloureux ?

Parce qu'il se souciait vraiment de Draco. Harry ne pouvait s'amener à même penser au mot _amour._ D'une certaine manière ce Serpentard blond tenait une place dans le cœur d'Harry dont Harry n'avait jamais connu l'existence, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir de mortification en pensant à la manière dont Draco l'avait embrassé il y a seulement quelques minutes. Comment il avait répondu à l'agression de Draco, se perdant dans le baiser comme si tout le reste avait fondu dans la chaleur de l'instant. Et ensuite comment Draco s'était brusquement écarté, et l'avait calmement rejeté avec un mot rapide, fatal : « _Rien_. »

Draco l'avait humilié, délibérément. Il avait manipulé les sentiments d'Harry, le dépouillant de ses défenses avant d'assener le _coup de grâce_. Draco l'avait noyé dans un instant d'impuissance, puis s'était cruellement moqué de sa faiblesse.

Mais n'étais-ce pas ce que _lui_ avait fait à Draco, également ?

La réalisation lui torsada les entrailles. Harry s'affaissa, perdu dans le nuage de souvenirs, qui miroitaient mais demeuraient vivaces comme des aurores boréales contre un ciel de velours nocturne – et il fut frappé par l'amer symétrie de tout cela.

Il avait humilié Draco en lui mettant la menotte. Une menotte marquée à son propre nom, marquant Draco comme sa possession. Même s'il avait vu cela comme une plaisanterie partielle, Harry se souvenait de l'expression bouleversée dans les yeux de Draco, remplis de douleur mais pas vraiment de haine. Et d'une certaine façon, il avait manipulé les sentiments de Draco, mais s'il ne l'avait pas voulu – pendant le match de Quidditch, par exemple. Le souvenir de l'accident sanglant de Draco le fit frissonner.

Donc de nombreuses fois auparavant, il avait plongé le Serpentard dans des instants d'angoisse impuissante et de désir ardent, pour que Draco ne puisse répondre d'une autre manière qu'en embrassant Harry, peu importe les efforts que Draco faisait pour résister à l'attraction. Puis Harry s'était moqué de la faiblesse de Draco – pas avec des mots, mais avec un rejet catégorique. Comme lorsqu'il s'était détourné du baiser de Draco, durant ces instants volés au cours de Métamorphose.

Harry ferma les yeux, et s'appuya contre le mur dur et froid. Ce souvenir éclairé d'ombres semblait dater d'une éternité. Il sentit une vague de douleur lancinante le balayer, alors que le couteau serpentait plus profondément qu'il n'ait pu l'imaginer – laissant une traînée de défaite et de regret saigner dans son éveil amer.

Peut-être méritait-il ce que Draco lui avait fait.

En contrepartie.

Et peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas Draco après tout.

_I can't remember how it went  
You looked like everything I wanted  
And as you came along  
Slowly everything began to change  
I got you now_

(Je ne peux pas me souvenir de la manière dont ça s'est passé

Tu semblais être tout ce que je désirais

Et alors que tu te rapprochais

Lentement tout a commencé à changer

Je t'ai eu maintenant)

Draco marchait rapidement, et l'air froid qui parvenait du cachot piquait sa peau comme des baisers de flocons de neige. Mais même dans le froid hivernal, son esprit était aussi clair qu'un jour d'été sans nuages, nettoyé comme un ciel après la pluie. Cela semblait surnaturel.

Durant les quelques dernières semaines, il avait été tellement immergé dans sa dépendance d'Harry qu'être capable d'avoir sa propre indépendance à nouveau était étrange, comme une nouvelle peau qui ne lui irait pas tout à fait. Bien sûr, il s'était rapidement habitué au retour du statu quo avec Harry. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début.

Draco avait su que ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry ne demande à le voir en privé, et il avait soigneusement réfléchi à la manière dont il voulait que cela se produise. Et la rencontre avec Harry s'était parfaitement déroulée, juste comme il l'avait prévu. En sortant à grands pas de la salle de classe dans laquelle il avait laissé Harry, Draco se sentait alerte, posé, plus maître de ses facultés qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir été depuis longtemps.

Et il aimait cela. Le sentiment de pouvoir qu'il avait regagné s'engouffrait comme de l'adrénaline dans son sang, le revigorant, le faisant se sentir comme si tout était à nouveau normal. Il était une fois de plus propriétaire de lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre maintenant.

Il n'avait pas_ besoin_ d'Harry.

Et Draco venait juste de démontrer à Harry, dans des termes sans équivoque, qu'_il_ contrôlait la situation maintenant, et qu'il pouvait conjurer n'importe quelle superbe illusion qu'il voulait, et l'anéantir comme il le voulait. Il pouvait être fier de lui.

Mais il ne l'était pas.

_I need to know if you were real  
I'd hate to think that I'd been fooled again  
And as the vision fades  
I'll say I was blinded by your eyes  
I felt them burn_

(J'ai besoin de savoir si tu étais réel

Je détesterais penser que j'ai encore été dupé

Et alors que la vision diminue

Je dirais que j'ai été aveuglé par tes yeux

Je les ai sentis brûler)

Draco réalisa qu'il serrait la bague de sa mère si étroitement dans sa paume que ses bords lisses et courbés avaient imprimé des sillons arqués dans sa chair. Il ralentit légèrement le pas, et inspecta la bague. L'améthyste miroitait, et les yeux émeraude lui renvoyaient leur scintillement, clignotant dans le faible éclairage des torches alignées le long des murs menant au cachot Serpentard.

Des yeux émeraude.

Draco avait vu une telle douleur en eux, une telle désolation misérable, lorsqu'Harry l'avait fixé avec incrédulité avant d'enlever lentement la bague et de la rendre. Draco ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réaction de la part d'Harry – mais il s'était préparé à ne montrer aucune émotion.

Draco n'avait aucune idée du moment où les choses avaient changé, mais il pouvait sentir le changement dans la délicate balance entre lui et Harry. Bien qu'Harry ne soit pas le seul à être différent, à présent. Il l'était, également.

Draco n'avait pas accordé à Harry un seul regard en arrière en quittant la salle de classe. La vérité était qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Et le manque complet de sincère satisfaction et de jubilation de sa propre part était déconcertant, même troublant. N'avait-il pas fait une carrière du fait d'arracher la victoire à Harry Potter, ne ressentant rien d'autre que de la joie chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry trébucher ? Cela avait été la victoire la plus nette dont il ait pu rêver – regarder l'éclat d'émotion brute dans les yeux d'Harry, alors que l'autre garçon penchait la tête en signe de capitulation silencieux.

Mais Draco ne ressentait aucune joie, seulement une mélancolie persistante du fait que les choses devaient se terminer de cette manière. Il semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'ait émergé indemne du fiasco de la potion d'amour.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Cela ne pouvait se terminer d'une autre manière. Il y avait trop de choses impliquées à présent, et Draco n'allait pas risquer de perdre plus qu'il n'avait déjà laissé. Et après qu'il ait été libéré de la potion d'amour, il s'était fait une promesse – ne jamais être aussi vulnérable vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit. Plus jamais, pas dans cette vie, ne ferait-il deux fois la même erreur.

Draco ferma les yeux, et tenta de laisser les souvenirs brûler.

**TBC...**

Voilà! C'est plutôt court, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! A bientôt avec le chapitre 14 cette fois-ci!


	15. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Reviews : **Merci beaucoup à Hermoni et à Miione pour leurs gentilles reviews! Ce chapitre est un peu moins triste... mais c'est pas encore ça!

Eh oui, c'est bientôt la fin... Plus qu'un chapitre et un bonus après celui-là! Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Poussière et Cendres**

_Qui aime tellement, croit en l'impossible._

« Crois-tu au destin, Hermione ? »

Le vent frais du soir ébouriffait les cheveux sombres et indisciplinés d'Harry ; il ne prit pas la peine de repousser la mèche qui s'éventait devant ses yeux. Il baissa les yeux vers le lac, tranquille comme un miroir de verre liquide, alors que des vagues de pensées agitées naissaient dans son esprit.

« Et toi ? » demanda simplement Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules, le regard fixé sur l'eau. Il aimait la manière dont elle demeurait calme même lorsque des vents doux tourbillonnaient au-dessus de sa surface. Le lac avait un pouvoir dense et équilibré qui était infiniment apaisant.

Mais même après que la tempête se soit calmée, les dommages demeuraient.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, Hermione parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se retint. Harry fut silencieux un moment, cherchant les bons mots pour exprimer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il enfin, la frustration et le désespoir brillant dans sa voix, luisant comme des larmes retenues. « Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen de rendre ça plus facile à accepter ? »

L'expression d'Hermione s'adoucit. Elle tendit la main, et toucha le bras d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, » dit-elle calmement, « et ce n'est pas non plus de celle de Malfoy. Parfois les choses s'avèrent juste être très différentes de ce à quoi tu t'étais attendu. »

« Comme la façon dont _il _est celui qui a bu la potion d'amour, mais _je _suis celui qui n'arrive pas à le laisser partir ? » laissa amèrement échapper Harry ; puis il se reprit, et dit rapidement, « À lâcher prise, je veux dire. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et soupira.

« Tu ne peux pas lâcher quelque chose qui ne t'a jamais appartenu au départ. » Elle regarda intensément Harry ; son ton était significatif. « Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment eu, Harry. Tu dois essayer de te souvenir que c'était la potion d'amour qui l'influençait, et toute affection, ou... ou, amour, comme ça a pu paraître – rien de tout ça n'était réel. »

La douloureuse vérité fractura le fragile vernis de calme qu'avait Harry – l'émotion brute le traversa comme un fouet de lumière, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, rien à quoi s'accrocher.

_Rien de tout ça n'était réel._

« On dirait que c'est le bon moment pour blâmer le destin, tu ne penses pas ? » dit-il avec lassitude. « Tout ça était tellement mauvais dès le début – j'ai du mal à croire que ce n'était pas écrit dans les étoiles d'une nuit très sombre. » Sa voix trembla. « La nuit où je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Alors tu penses que toi et Malfoy étiez _faits _pour vous rencontrer là-bas ? » demanda pensivement Hermione, un léger froncement plissant son front.

« Je ne peux pas l'expliquer d'une autre manière, » répondit Harry. « Je n'étais pas supposé être hors du lit. D'une certaine manière je me suis mis en tête que je _devais _me faufiler dehors pour envoyer un hibou à Sirius au milieu de la nuit, même sans ma Cape. Et cette même nuit Malfoy était dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'heure précise où j'y suis passé. Est-ce que tu penses que le croisement bizarre de nos chemins était juste une coïncidence ? »

Hermione parut pensive pendant un long moment. Ses yeux étaient vifs et alertes, comme si son esprit parcourait tout ce qui était ressortit depuis la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite – si c'était le destin, la chance, ou quelque chose de tout à fait autre.

« Je ne pense pas que ça devait arriver, » dit finalement Hermione. « C'est juste arrivé. » Elle s'arrêta, puis ajouta doucement, « Et dans l'endroit le plus improbable, toi et Malfoy vous êtes trouvés. »

* * *

Draco était assis sur son lit, les bras croisés, le visage plissé et la bouche renfrognée.

Il avait été comme cela toute la journée. Et hier. Et le jour d'avant. Jusqu'à ce que même Crabbe et Goyle aient la sagesse de ne pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, et se contentent de rester éloignés sans qu'on le leur dise.

Draco soupira, et se roula pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Quand rien d'intéressant ne lui faisait passer le temps, il était facile de garder la trace de combien était passé. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'Harry lui avait donné la Cape d'Invisibilité ; elle était maintenant soigneusement cachée dans sa malle, sous son lit.

Draco se sentait agité – mais c'était une sorte différente d'agitation, pas sur les bords d'un rêve, mais plutôt, à sa fin, lorsque la réalité engloutissait la beauté et la perfection que cette illusion avait conjurées. C'était l'agitation du souvenir.

Alors c'était terminé avec Harry. Il s'était assuré qu'Harry le sache.

Peut-être que maintenant il devrait commencer à se convaincre lui-même.

Sur une impulsion, Draco tendit la main et farfouilla dans le tiroir au chevet de son lit. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour trouver le métal froid, le toucher de glace qui avait autrefois entouré son poignet, le marquant plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait réalisé – jusqu'à maintenant.

Le froid était la chaleur, être possédé était une offre séduisante. C'était ce qu'Harry lui avait fait.

Il tira la menotte unique, et la leva pour l'inspecter. Le métal lisse brillait à la faible lueur du feu qui dansait en provenance de l'unique torche sur le mur du dortoir. Le poids de la menotte sur sa paume était réconfortant, un cercle brisé qui correspondait parfaitement aux contours de sa main.

L'inscription sur la menotte ressortait singulièrement, comme l'écriture d'un feu argenté sur la bande extérieure, des lettres fantaisistes formant un simple nom. Draco ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir inondait son esprit, une marée implacable qui le submergea – puis tout commença à se réduire à néant, purifié dans l'implacable creuset de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'essence de ce qui prenait toujours une place au plus profond de lui.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le nom d'Harry sur la menotte : _H J Potter._

Harry James Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu pour pousser les gens à remettre en question leurs systèmes de croyances. Harry lui avait assurément appris la signification de « rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. » Et c'était ce qui effrayait le plus Draco – que cela le briserait, et détruirait Harry. Il y avait trop en jeu. Trop à perdre pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse se le permettre.

Draco laissa la menotte tomber doucement sur les couvertures à côté de lui ; comme un pétale d'acier, creux au milieu. Draco la regarda un long moment.

Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour repousser Harry.

Et cela avait marché.

* * *

« Est-ce que tu vas nous dire pourquoi toi et Harry ne vous parlez pas ? » demanda Seamus, toujours à la quintessence du tact et de la discrétion.

Ron, qui était assis près de la cheminée de la salle commune Gryffondor, leva les yeux de son livre ; son expression était fermée, et sa voix était dure lorsqu'il dit, « Non, c'est rien, vraiment. »

« Ok. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas à Hermione, non plus ? »

« Écoute, » Ron eut soudain l'air agité. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le demander à Hermione ? Elle en sait plus sur Harry que moi. »

« Nous l'avons _fait_, » dit tristement Seamus. « Mais elle ne nous le dira pas. Elle nous a dit de nous occuper de nos affaires. »

« Ce n'est pas un mauvais conseil, » signala Ron.

« Mais ces murs invisibles que tu bâtis de partout ne sont pas bons, » protesta Seamus. « Nous pourrions nous y cogner. »

« Oh, allez, Ron, » intervint Dean, se rapprochant rapidement du garçon roux. « Les guerres sont toujours faites pour une raison. Enfin, la plupart du temps, en tout cas. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce qu'Harry a lu ton journal intime ? Oublié ton anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te rendre à ce point en colère contre lui ? »

« Peut-être que c'est plus comme quelque chose qu'il n'a _pas _fait, » dit Ron, une traînée de colère dans la voix. « Il a oublié que j'étais son ami. » Une expression d'amertume passa sur son visage. « Il y a un temps où je croyais connaître Harry. Je croyais qu'il me faisait confiance, comme je lui faisais confiance. Mais j'avais tort. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne le connais pas du tout. »

Seamus et Dean échangèrent des regards alarmés.

« Oh là, Ron, arrête ça, tu nous fais peur, » dit Seamus, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, » dit bientôt Ron, secouant fermement la tête. « Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous deux ne comprendriez pas, de toute façon. » Il se leva brusquement, et marcha vers le passage du portrait. « Je vais aller marcher, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule ; et il était parti.

Dean et Seamus clignèrent des yeux, et se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

« Tu peux oublier ton début de carrière dans l'espionnage, Seamus, » remarqua Dean. « Dans le même genre, je ne te recommande pas de devenir psy, non plus. Tu ferais fuir tes patients, comme Ron vient juste de le faire. »

« C'est seulement une petite difficulté dans le plan, » dit stoïquement Seamus. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous découvrirons ce qu'il se passe bien assez tôt. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Dean. « Probablement lorsque ce qu'il se passe _nous_ trouvera en premier. »

* * *

Harry alla dans son dortoir seul. Avoir Ron à ses côtés lui manqua – puis il se sentit coupable parce que, pendant ces quelques dernières semaines où il était occupé à aider Draco, il n'avait pas du tout été un très bon ami pour Ron. Harry se dirigea vers son lit – et à distance, une tâche sombre sur son oreiller attira son attention. Il cligna des yeux, et alla regarder de plus près.

Lorsqu'il vit ce que c'était, son cœur manqua un battement, puis un autre. Harry tendit une main tremblante, et le ramassa.

C'était une rose noire.

Harry la fixa pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité – tout sembla disparaître autour de lui, comme des ombres s'atténuant du fait du noir pur de la rose qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ses sombres pétales de velours déployés en une éclosion parfaite. Une épine sur la tige lui piqua le doigt, lui rappelant la réalité ; mais Harry l'ignora. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher, s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit.

Aucun mot n'accompagnait la fleur, aucun autre signe de qui la lui avait donnée, excepté la rose elle-même. Harry avait vu la liste des ingrédients de la potion d'amour assez de fois pour savoir quel était le dernier élément de la concoction – une rose noire.

Depuis qu'il avait envoyé à Draco la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry n'avait pas entendu un mot de l'autre garçon. Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que Draco renvoie la Cape, mais le Serpentard ne l'avait pas fait ; il avait simplement accepté le colis sans reconnaissance ni réponse. Presque une semaine avait passé, et Harry avait pratiquement abandonné tout espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Draco ; il n'avait parlé à personne du prêt de la Cape, pas même à Hermione.

Maintenant tous les mots qu'il avait attendus étaient rassemblés dans la rose elle-même – la couleur de la nuit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, la fragile perfection qui ne disparaîtrait qu'avec le temps. Et le filet de sang était un rappel de la nouvelle forme de douleur que Draco lui avait montrée à ressentir.

Pourquoi Draco lui avait-il donné la rose noire ?

Harry se leva, ravalant les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il brandit la rose, et la regarda à nouveau ; déjà elle semblait plus atténuée, le noir se transformant en une teinte plus pâle, un peu de sa noirceur vibrante se diffusant dans l'atmosphère de tristesse mélancolique tout autour.

Qu'avait voulu dire Draco ?

Ramassant un livre de la bibliothèque sur les potions qu'Hermione lui avait prêté, Harry quitta le dortoir des garçons, et alla la chercher. Elle n'était pas dans la salle commune, alors Harry s'aventura en haut des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Toquant deux fois, il n'eut aucune réponse de l'intérieur – mais en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'une des filles de Gryffondor soit dans leur chambre au milieu de la journée.

Il se souvint soudain qu'Hermione avait un rendez-vous avec McGonagall à propos de son projet de Métamorphose Avancée. Il se glissa dans le dortoir, et alla laisser le livre sur le lit d'Hermione. Mais alors qu'il se tournait pour partir, Harry aperçut un rouleau sur la table de chevet d'Hermione qui paraissait… familier.

Il hésita, puis se pencha et le ramassa. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il reconnaissait ce que c'était – et maintenant, son souvenir semblait si détaché, si retiré, comme provenant d'une autre vie, une vie qui lui était passé dessus depuis.

C'était la rédaction de Draco sur l'Imperium.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'Hermione, déroula le rouleau, et commença à lire. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le parchemin, comme s'il sentait chaque nuance des mots de Draco le transpercer, tordants comme la douleur d'un éclat de lame perdu au plus profond de son âme.

« _À long terme, l'effet probablement le plus destructeur de l'Imperium sur une personne est le rendement progressif et conscient de l'esprit, jusqu'à ce que la soumission ne devienne presque volontaire, une habitude acquise…_ »

Harry ferma les yeux, incapable d'en lire plus. Il sentit une douleur terrible dans sa poitrine, le rendant presque incapable de respirer correctement. Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, les mots se fondirent et se brouillèrent pendant un moment, avant de redevenir nets.

« _C'est à ce moment-là que la Malédiction a atteint la dernière citadelle du caractère d'une personne – son cœur._ »

Et Harry n'aurait pas pu mieux le décrire lui-même.

* * *

« Nous commençons un nouveau sujet, » annonça le professeur Lupin, « qui sera d'une grande pratique pour vous tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons en apprendre plus sur les duels de sorciers. »

Harry jeta un œil à Hermione, assise à côté de lui. Elle grattait studieusement sur un morceau de parchemin neuf, qui devenait peu à peu rempli de sa petite écriture soignée. Alors que Lupin donnait une brève introduction aux duels de sorciers, Harry regarda furtivement à sa droite, où Ron était assis avec Neville.

Depuis cette nuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lui et Ron n'avaient pas échangé plus de deux mots à la fois ; il était fait un rappel douloureux à Harry de leur rift de quatrième année, lorsque Ron avait pris l'entrée d'Harry dans le Tournois des Trois Sorciers pour une quête de gloire.

La seule différence était que cette fois, il n'y avait _aucun _malentendu.

Ron avait parfaitement compris la situation, peut-être même plus qu'Harry pouvait supporter de l'admettre – que d'une certaine manière, contre tout sens ou raison, Harry avait trouvé une place dans son cœur pour Draco Malfoy. Que c'était la vérité. Et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour réparer leur brouille cette fois-ci ; même faire face à un dragon féroce ne changerait rien.

Puis Harry regarda à travers la pièce, il regarda Draco.

Le Serpentard blond faisait tournoyer sa plume avec apathie, semblant s'ennuyer d'une manière tout à fait charmante. Harry remarqua comme Draco se tenait droit, libéré du poids invisible du désir non partagé qui l'avait voûté auparavant. Harry observa Draco lever la main pour pousser sa frange de devant ses yeux ; il vit comme la main de Draco était régulière, ces doigts fins plaçant les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

Draco paraissait si différent, mais était toujours le même. C'était un étrange paradoxe de regarder Draco maintenant, en ayant vu ses deux facettes très différentes. Il y avait le Draco qu'il avait connu avant, qui tenait tout le monde à distance avec ses barrières hérissées de pointes de sarcasme cruel et de méchanceté ; mais aussi l'autre Draco qu'il avait pu connaître si intimement, qui était fier mais non arrogant, spirituel sans être malveillant – mais en même temps, torturé sans le moindre espoir, souffrant sans le moindre remède.

Ou c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

Puis Harry lui avait donné le remède dont il avait besoin ; et, ce faisant, il avait laissé tomber l'autre Draco par lequel il était devenu attiré, duquel il avait commencé à se soucier. Il avait été stupide de penser que d'une manière ou d'une autre, après que les choses ne reviennent à la normale, Draco ne revienne pas à son ancien moi.

Il avait déjà été blessé une fois. Ce baiser éprouvant dans la salle de classe était plus qu'assez pour lui rappeler combien imaginer que Draco serait encore attiré par lui était un rêve stupide qui méritait d'être anéanti. Et Draco lui avait extrêmement bien fait cette faveur en effet. Depuis lors, Harry s'était forcé à croire fidèlement que Draco ne se souciait plus de lui.

Jusqu'à la rose noire.

« …inviter Harry Potter à nous raconter ses expériences ? » vint la voix de Lupin, faisant irruption dans ses pensées.

Harry cligna des yeux, retourna brusquement à la réalité ; il ramassa sa plume avec hâte et la plaça en équilibre au-dessus du morceau de parchemin blanc étalé devant lui. Il vit le reste de la classe se tourner pour le regarder avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose – sauf Draco, qui ne tourna même pas la tête.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il veut te questionner, » murmura-t-elle du coin des lèvres.

« Oui, professeur ? » Harry se leva, se sentant distinctement décontenancé et pris de court. Il n'avait pas écouté le cours de Lupin, et n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'on lui demandait.

Si Lupin remarqua la distraction d'Harry, il ne le montra pas.

« J'ai fait suffisamment de cours tiré des livres pour cette leçon. Il y a tellement de choses que je peux vous dire sur les duels. » Lupin lança à Harry un sourire encourageant. « Mais, je pense qu'entendre Harry partager ses expériences du duel prouvera à tout le monde ici que le duel n'a rien à voir avec l'âge et a tout à voir avec le savoir-faire et, le plus important, la détermination. Harry – pourrais-tu s'il te plaît venir à l'avant de la classe ? »

Les Gryffondors sourirent et applaudirent alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'avant, où Lupin se tenait. Harry se sentit rougir, et espéra que ce n'était pas trop voyant.

« Alors, Harry, » commença Lupin, « parle-nous des duels de sorciers – non, ne me parle pas à _moi_, fais face à tes camarades et parle-leur en. »

À contrecœur, Harry se tourna pour faire face au reste de la classe. Il se força à ne pas regarder Draco. Il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer ce qu'il ressentait, pas devant tout le monde. Ce serait trop humiliant pour lui, et pour Draco.

« Quoi à propos des duels de sorciers ? » demanda Harry, tentant de gagner du temps et ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Eh bien, quand en as-tu entendu parler pour la première fois ? » demanda facilement Lupin. « Quand était ton premier duel ? »

Quelque chose dans les questions de Lupin toucha une corde sensible à l'intérieur d'Harry ; et soudain son appréhension fondit, et les mots lui vinrent naturellement, comme des eaux s'échappant d'un barrage brisé, une profusion d'émotions opprimées trouvant finalement l'expression.

« J'ai entendu parler pour la première fois des duels lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard, » commença Harry ; sa propre voix le surprit par sa force et sa fermeté. Il leva les yeux pour regarder directement Ron. « Et mon ami Ron m'a expliqué comment ça fonctionnait. »

Ron leva les yeux, surpris à la mention de son nom.

Harry continua à soutenir son regard, lorsqu'il continua, « C'était, pour ainsi dire, très intimidant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé être capable de faire mon propre duel – et quand j'ai été défié pour la première fois à un duel de sorcier, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. » Harry eut un sourire désabusé. « Mais Ron s'est levé pour moi, et a offert d'être mon second. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu les nerfs d'accepter ce défi. »

Ron fixait Harry, comme avec incrédulité. Harry lui sourit, un sourire fervent qui exprimait son chagrin et demandait le pardon. Ron hésita, et ne sourit pas en retour ; mais les coins de sa bouche tremblèrent légèrement, et l'expression dans ses yeux s'adoucit.

« Alors qu'est-il advenu de ce premier défi ? » demanda Lupin.

« Le duel ne s'est jamais produit. » Harry se retourna vers Lupin. « Ce qui était un soulagement, vraiment, puisque je ne pense pas que je connaissait assez de magie alors, et les sorts qui tournent mal sont souvent plus désordonnés que nécessaire. » Il réussit à sourire. « Je pense que M. Rusard aurait pas mal de choses à dire à ce sujet. »

Lupin se permit un petit sourire en retour. « Si ce défi ne s'est pas matérialisé, alors quand était ton premier vrai duel ? »

« Un Club de Duel a été commencé à ma deuxième année, » répondit Harry ; il se força à ne pas jeter un œil à un certain garçon assis dans le côté Serpentard de la salle de classe. « On nous a enseigné les bases du duel, et quelques sorts simples comme le Sortilège de Désarmement. Puis nous nous sommes mis par deux pour le premier duel. » Il s'arrêta le temps d'un battement. « Mon premier duel. »

Lupin acquiesça. « Et en rétrospective, que penses-tu de ce premier duel ? »

Harry n'hésita même pas. « Je pense que c'était le duel le plus important de ma vie. »

À deux rangées de l'avant de la classe, une tête blonde se releva brusquement ; une paire d'yeux gris se rétrécirent pour observer Harry avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lupin, les sourcils haussés. « Pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi ? »

Harry se prépara à rester stable, et il garda les yeux fixés sur Lupin. Mais même s'il ne tournait pas la tête, il pouvait sentir le regard de Draco sur lui, inébranlable ; et la titillation du fait d'être observé par Draco envoya un frisson de feu froid le long de son dos.

« Il y a beaucoup de raisons, » dit-il finalement. « Et la plupart d'entre elles ne me sont pas devenue apparentes avant bien plus tard. Mais j'ai gagné beaucoup d'expérience durant ce premier duel, des leçons que j'ai toujours portées avec moi depuis. »

« Quel genre de leçons ? » incita Lupin.

« Comment être prudent, » répondit Harry. « Comment regarder votre adversaire et ne jamais compter sur lui pour être juste, parce que dans la vraie vie les règles ne sont jamais respectées. » Il s'arrêta. « Les règles sont tout ce qui peut vous aider à survivre. Pendant les quelques premiers instants de ce duel, j'ai découvert le monde de différences entre la manière dont les choses _devraient _être faites, et la manière dont elles se produisent réellement. »

Lupin parut légèrement surprit ; peut-être ne s'était-il pas attendu à des commentaires aussi francs de la part d'Harry, surtout devant une classe qui était supposée apprendre la vraie étiquette des duels de sorciers. Mais il laissa Harry continuer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; il fit revenir son esprit à cette nuit dans la Grande Salle, où il s'était tenu face à Malfoy, posé, attendant que trois soient comptés – et les années semblèrent fondre, et ce duel qui datait d'une demi-décennie fut encore un souvenir vif. Le temps ne changeait rien.

« Ça m'a appris à m'attendre au pire, et à y être préparé. » Harry parlait d'une voix calme, mais dans le silence de la salle de classe elle retentissait aussi claire qu'une cloche, raisonnante de mélancolie. « C'est la première fois que j'ai prit une baguette dans le but de faire un duel, et je n'étais pas sûr d'à quoi je devais m'attendre. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement ; et pendant un instant les souvenirs étaient si frappants et dévastateurs qu'il demeura silencieux, trop submergé pour faire justice à l'intensité des sentiments qui le parcouraient.

« Je me souviens de la seule question que mon partenaire de duel m'a posée cette nuit, » la voix d'Harry était emplie d'un ton calme, délicat d'acceptation. « Il m'a demandé si j'avais peur. Et je lui ai dit, '_Tu aimerais bien.'_ »

Ses mots provoquèrent des éclats de rire dans la classe ; mais Harry ne sourit pas. Son expression demeurait complètement sérieuse, lorsqu'il continua de parler.

« Mais la vérité était que _j'avais _peur. Et trop peur pour l'admettre – encore moins juste à la personne qui… me dérangeait autant. » Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suppose qu'il y a une première fois pour tout dans la vie, pas seulement pour les duels. »

Puis Harry se tourna, et regarda directement Draco ; leurs yeux se bloquèrent, et tout sembla se réduire à néant, se dissipant alors que leurs regards se soutenaient pendant cet instant éternel. Les yeux de Draco étaient distants, mais emplis d'une émotion voilée trop vague pour être interprétée. Harry se sentit simplement attiré par le pouvoir indéfectible des yeux de Draco l'observant, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme ; par sa destruction.

Les lèvres d'Harry bougèrent, et les mots quittèrent sa bouche comme des chuchotements dans un rêve dense –

« Et quand vous n'avez jamais fait, ou ressentit, quelque chose avant, » les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Draco. « Cela vous fait peur. »

Quelque chose traversa l'expression calme dans les yeux de Draco, des ondulations rapidement englouties par des eaux immobiles – puis Draco détourna les yeux, brisant leur intense contact visuel.

Le papillon de nuit fut réduit en cendres.

Tout recommença à bouger, mais d'une manière différente – ne se dissipant pas, mais tombant en morceaux. L'esprit d'Harry tournoyait lorsqu'il se força à se tourner vers Lupin.

C'était la fin. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire – et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus rejeter la faute sur des mots laissés non exprimés, parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il avait dit ce qu'il voulait, mise à nue une partie de son âme devant toute la classe parce que c'était la seule manière de faire écouter Draco… et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à donner.

« Donc, » dit Lupin, « comment apprendre ces leçons t'a-t-il aidé dans d'autres duels ? »

En entendant la question de Lupin, Harry fut tout à coup frappé par la symétrie ironique du passé et du présent, des erreurs faites et des leçons glanées – et un sentiment de tristesse écrasante l'emplit, parce qu'il avait enfin fait le tour du cercle.

« J'ai dit qu'il y avait des leçons, » Harry eut un sourire désabusé, amer. « Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'en ai appris la moindre. »

Ce n'était plus la peine de prétendre. Harry leva les yeux, et vit Hermione le regarder avec anxiété ; il savait qu'elle comprenait ce dont il parlait. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de ses autres camarades, dont Ron, qui paraissaient déroutés par les commentaires énigmatiques d'Harry. Mais il n'avait pas parlé pour eux.

Il avait dit ces choses pour Draco.

« Merci d'avoir partagé tes expériences, Harry, » Lupin le regarda pensivement ; juste quand Harry était sur le point de retourner à sa place, Lupin ajouta, « Avant de t'en aller, juste une dernière question ? »

Harry s'arrêta, et se tourna. Il se sentait fatigué, de plus d'une manière. « Oui, professeur ? »

« Qui était ton premier partenaire de duel ? »

Harry regarda Lupin pendant un long moment.

« Draco Malfoy, » dit-il finalement.

Un murmure bas monta parmi ses camarades, bien que ce ne soit pas un murmure de surprise, étant donné que presque toute la classe avait été au Club de Duel il y a cinq ans. Plus probablement, ils se souvenaient de ce duel particulier entre Harry et Draco, qui avait en résultat permis à Harry de découvrir qu'il était un Fourchelang. Plutôt, ils étaient certainement perplexes, et quelque peu déconcertés, par l'aveu franc qu'avait fait Harry du fait qu'il avait eu peur en faisant face à Malfoy dans ce duel. Comment Harry pouvait-il dire cela, surtout devant Malfoy lui-même ?

« Malfoy ? » Lupin semblait surprit ; il n'était pas professeur à Poudlard à cette époque. Il regarda Draco avec un intérêt renouvelé. « Je ne savais pas du tout que vous et Harry vous étiez battus en duel avant… » _et aviez tous les deux survécu pour le raconter,_ fut le sentiment discrètement impliqué à la fin de sa phrase interrompue.

Draco demeura impassible, et ne dit rien.

Harry remplit le vide en acquiesçant ; il ajouta doucement, « C'est le cas. » _Nous nous sommes battus en duel, et avons fait bien plus depuis._

« Eh bien, » Lupin paraissait songeur. « Puisque je prévoyais d'avoir une démonstration en direct d'un vrai duel de sorciers en classe aujourd'hui, je me demande si tous les deux vous aimeriez participer. » Il s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil d'Harry à Draco, et revint à Harry. « Surtout si votre précédent duel s'est avéré être un duel mémorable. Draco, vous pouvez prendre à cœur le fait que l'expérience qu'a gagné Harry en se battant en duel contre vous, l'a probablement aidé à triompher lorsqu'il a fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. »

Le dernier commentaire provoqua un murmure d'outrage muet parmi les Serpentards, mais Draco fut impassible. Peut-être pas tout à fait _détaché_, mais plutôt, trop préoccupé pour s'en soucier.

Lupin regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. « Désires-tu aider à la démonstration ? »

Les yeux d'Harry vacillèrent brièvement vers Draco. Le Serpentard restait assis, mais Harry pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules carrés de Draco, son corps mince tenu fièrement droit. Bien que le visage de Draco soit soigneusement dénué de toute émotion, Harry pouvait voir la vive méfiance inhérente dans les manières de Draco : très semblable à un chat sentant des ombres approcher et se ramassant sur lui-même, calme et prêt à frapper.

« Oui – s'il le veut, » répondit Harry avec prudence ; une fois de plus, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et la pensée de se battre à nouveau en duel contre Draco éveillait un sentiment d'excitation à l'intérieur de lui.

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers Draco. Le garçon blond ne battit pas une paupière, ne bougea pas un muscle – il resta simplement assis où il était, nonchalant en dépit de l'anticipation augmentée qui attendait sa réaction dans les instants cruciaux qui suivraient.

Finalement, Draco se leva élégamment. D'un geste fluide de la main gauche, il ramassa sa baguette à l'endroit où elle était posée sur la table. Il s'éloigna de sa chaise et, ne respirant rien d'autre que l'élégance et une confiance suprême, se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, où Lupin et 

Harry se tenaient dans l'attente. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Harry, se tenant directement en face de lui.

« Merci, Draco, » dit agréablement Lupin ; mais son ton portait un avertissement ferme lorsqu'il continua, « Maintenant veillez vous mettre en tête que c'est une démonstration. Les sortilèges utilisés durant ce duel doivent provenir uniquement de la liste des sortilèges permis, qui est visible dans votre manuel. Si les choses deviennent incontrôlables, j'arrêterai le duel promptement – alors si vous voulez tirer le maximum de bénéfices pratiques et d'expérience de cet exercice, restez en règle. » Lupin regarda les deux garçons d'un air évaluateur. « Je ne prendrai pas la peine de donner les désavantages amateurs, puisque vous semblez tous les deux bien assortis. »

_Vous semblez tous les deux bien assortis._ La bouche d'Harry se tordit sans humour. _En effet._

Lupin s'adressa maintenant à la classe. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Harry et Draco sont dans la position de départ pour un duel de sorciers : à une bonne distance, se faisant directement face, les baguettes prêtes. Tenez-vous toujours raides, les épaules droites. »

Maintenant Lupin s'arrêta et regarda les élèves, qui attendaient tous avec impatience.

« Quelque chose manque, » dit Lupin, « qui devrait souvent être présent dans un vrai duel de sorciers. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que c'est ? »

La main d'Hermione était, comme d'habitude, la première à s'élever dans les airs. Lupin fit un geste vers elle. « Oui, Hermione ? »

« Un second, » répondit Hermione. « Pour prendre la relève au cas où quelque chose... de fâcheux arriverait au duelliste principal. »

« Oui, c'est juste, » Lupin acquiesça avec approbation. « Les seconds ne sont pas toujours présents dans les duels de sorciers, puisqu'ils ne sont pas obligatoires. Aussi, parfois la situation ne permet pas à un second d'être officiellement désigné pour chaque côté. Mais, pour le bien de notre démonstration d'aujourd'hui, nous allons laisser nos duellistes désigner leur second. Harry, qui choisis-tu ? »

Sans hésitation, Harry dit, « Ron. »

Ron se redressa avec un sursaut, paraissant troublé. Harry lui lança un long regard, silencieusement implorant. Il s'agrippait aux dernières lueurs de leur amitié battant de l'aile ; et il espérait fervemment que Ron ne le rejetterait pas maintenant – ou cela signifierait que les choses entre eux étaient vraiment au-delà du réparable.

« Ron, » dit à nouveau Harry, d'une voix calme mais claire. « Veux-tu être mon second ? »

Entendre Harry prononcer à nouveau son nom sembla pousser Ron à l'action. Il fixa Harry un moment de plus ; puis il se leva, saisit sa baguette de la table et se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle de classe.

Harry exhala un soupir de soulagement ; et, d'où elle était assise, Hermione se fendit d'un petit sourire. Alors que Ron venait se placer à côté de lui, Harry se tourna vers lui avec un air de gratitude qui émanait du plus profond de lui.

« Merci, » chuchota-t-il.

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer en réponse ; mais dans ses yeux bleus, Harry put voir la chaleur familière commencer à revenir, qui lui avait sérieusement manqué ces quelques dernières semaines. Son moral remonta légèrement, et la tristesse sembla régresser – au moins tout n'était pas perdu.

Harry leva les yeux, et vit Draco les observer. Même si les yeux de Draco étaient impénétrables comme toujours, Harry savait que le Serpentard discernait clairement le furtif début de réconciliation entre lui et Ron.

Lupin se tourna maintenant vers Draco. « Qui choisissez-vous comme second ? »

Draco secoua la tête une fois, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

L'arrogance qui venait si naturellement à la voix de Draco provoqua de l'agitation parmi leurs camarades. Les Serpentards souriaient avec suffisance et acclamaient leur camarade ; les Gryffondors marmonnaient avec indignation à propos de l'irrévérence de Draco, et lançaient des regards sombres à leurs homologues.

Lupin lança à Draco un regard significatif. « En êtes-vous sûr, M. Malfoy ? »

« Absolument. » L'expression de Draco ne changea pas.

« Eh bien, alors, c'est votre choix. » Lupin reporta son attention sur Ron. « Pour cette démonstration, si Harry est propulsé ou temporairement étourdi par un sort, tu peux prendre sa place dans le duel. »

Maintenant Lupin regarda d'abord Harry, puis Draco, et enfin le reste de la classe.

« Maintenant ceci est très important, alors écoutez attentivement, » dit-il. « En réalité, pendant les vrais duels de sorciers, personne n'attend vraiment que trois soient comptés avant de lancer son premier sortilège. Hésitez, et vous pourriez découvrir que vous avez déjà été transformé en quelque chose qui n'est pas du tout agréable. Alors la question est, comment savoir quand frapper ? »

Lupin fit signe à Harry et à Draco de se préparer pour le duel.

« Cela a tout à voir avec le moment précis du salut. Au moment où les deux partenaires se saluent, le duel commence, et les sorts fusent rapides et furieux. Alors il est impératif que vous ayez déjà votre premier sort en tête. Je ne pourrai jamais insister suffisamment là-dessus. Maintenant, » il jeta un œil significatif à Draco. « Souvenez-vous, _uniquement _les sortilèges permis. »

Lupin recula d'un pas, dégageant un espace suffisant pour le duel. Le reste de la classe se penchèrent en avant sur leurs chaises, captivés par ce qui promettait d'envoyer des étincelles voler jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie – un duel de sorciers entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Harry et Draco se faisaient face. L'air était chargé d'une excitation passionnée – Harry pouvait entendre le martèlement de ses propres battements de cœur dans ses oreilles alors qu'il observait son partenaire ; Draco était tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce qui importait en cet instant qui était exclusivement le leur.

Avec un haussement à peine perceptible du sourcil, Draco pencha sèchement la tête. Harry en fit autant, ses doigts se resserrant sur sa baguette alors qu'il saluait, et lorsqu'il releva la tête il fut frappé, non pas par le premier sort de leur duel, mais par l'expression de calme parfait sur le visage de Draco.

C'était la quintessence du calme et du contrôle, comme s'il n'y avait rien que Draco veuille changer à cet instant éphémère, pendu sur les bords d'un moment qui était sur le point d'être perdu pour toujours.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Le silence grondait comme une flamme silencieuse.

Lupin observa Harry et Draco avec curiosité. « Vous pouvez commencer, » suggéra-t-il.

L'éternité se déroula, et disparut comme de la fumée.

Draco fit quelques pas en avant, et Harry se tendit, un sort de défense sur le bout de la langue – mais à sa plus grande surprise, Draco se laissa tomber sur un genou devant lui.

Des deux mains, Draco posa soigneusement sa propre baguette aux pieds d'Harry, puis se redressa d'un unique, rapide mouvement. Il se tint devant Harry, ses yeux de flammes argentées brûlant comme le soleil sur des terres arctiques ; Harry se retrouva enraciné sur place, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer, captivé.

Les lèvres de Draco se séparèrent pour émettre deux mots simples : « Je concède. »

Puis Draco se retira, et sans un autre mot ou regard en arrière, retourna à sa place.

Harry observa Draco avec une totale incrédulité ; des fragments de pensées tourbillonnèrent à travers la confusion étourdie de son esprit comme des flocons de neige aléatoires contre un ciel d'aurore, qui fondaient lorsqu'il les attrapait – il ne pouvait pas donner de sens à la moindre d'entre elles.

Pour une fois, à la fois les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient abasourdis. Tout le monde échangeait des regards interrogateurs, et se tournait pour fixer Draco ; le blond gardait les yeux fermement fixés devant lui, le visage masqué et ne trahissant rien de plus que ses actions ne l'avaient déjà fait.

Même le professeur Lupin sembla légèrement secoué.

« Eh bien, » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce que M. Malfoy nous a juste démontré n'est pas la façon dont se terminent la plupart des duels de sorciers, je peux vous l'assurer. Mais au moins vous avez vu comment vous préparer pour un duel, et la position correcte de départ. Merci pour ta participation, Harry. Donc nous avons traité les bases que vous devriez connaître, et nous parlerons la prochaine fois des sorts de magie noire lancés dans les duels, et de comment vous défendre contre eux. »

Lupin vérifia l'heure ; il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

« Très bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le cours est terminé. » Il jeta un œil à Draco. « Avant que vous ne partiez, M. Malfoy – un mot, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry se dirigea vers sa table alors que le reste de la classe rassemblaient leurs affaires et filaient hors de la salle, murmurant avec une excitation modérée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry était tellement absorbé par ses propres pensées qu'il oublia que Ron était à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon lui tapote l'épaule.

« Ça va, Harry ? » La voix de Ron le ramena au présent, et il se tourna rapidement. Ron le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'inquiétude.

Harry secoua la tête, encore étourdi. « Je ne suis pas sûr, » fut tout ce qu'il pouvait honnêtement répondre, juste au moment où Hermione se précipitait vers eux.

« Harry ! » Hermione semblait brûler de dire des nouvelles. « Tout va bien ? Je ne peux pas croire que Malfoy ait fait ça. Je ne peux simplement… » Elle paraissait vraiment impressionnée. « Je ne peux simplement pas. Malfoy, de toutes les personnes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron, lançant un regard suspicieux dans la direction de Draco. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça, au juste ? »

« Malfoy a _concédé_, » dit Hermione d'une voix basse, emplie d'ébahissement. « Tu sais bien ce que ça veut dire, non ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Hermione fit un bruit d'exaspération. « Tout est dans le manuel, dans la partie centrale du chapitre sur les duels de sorciers. Tu ne lis jamais le manuel ? »

« À vrai dire, c'est une de tes habitudes qui n'a pas vraiment détint sur moi, » répondit Harry impatiemment. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas juste me dire ce que ça veut dire, qu'il ait concédé ? »

Hermione regarda Harry, comme calculant quel effet ce qu'elle devait dire aurait sur lui.

« 'Concéder' dans un duel de sorciers est la plus haute forme d'étiquette qu'il y ait, » dit-elle enfin. « Cela se produit très rarement – il y a eut moins d'une douzaine de fois rapportées dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie où un parti a concédé à un autre. Dans la plupart des cas, cela arrivait quand un élève devait faire face à son mentor dans un duel. » Elle s'arrêta pour l'effet. « Concéder est un signe ultime de respect, un humble aveu que la personne n'est pas digne de l'estime de son adversaire. C'est le plus grand tribut que quelqu'un puisse faire à son partenaire. »

Harry la fixa, sidéré. Il lui fallut plusieurs instants pour que l'impact des mots de l'explication d'Hermione ne le pénètre. Même Ron ne trouvait pas les mots ; tous trois se tenaient calmes, pensifs.

Puis Harry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule à Draco, qui se tenait maintenant à l'avant de la classe, parlant à Lupin. Il fixa la tête blonde, et pour la millionième fois se demanda à quoi diable pensait Draco.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? » demanda doucement Harry, presque pour lui-même.

Hermione pencha pensivement la tête, et fut silencieuse pendant un long moment.

Finalement, elle dit, « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

* * *

Et donc une fois de plus, Harry fit ce qu'il avait juré ne jamais plus refaire, une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais faite deux fois – il décida d'aller chercher Draco, à l'extérieur des cachots Serpentards.

Après le cours de Lupin, il dit à Ron et à Hermione de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor sans lui. Ron sembla sur le point de s'y opposer, mais Hermione le coupa rapidement et dit, « Nous t'attendrons là-bas. » Puis elle prit fermement Ron par le bras et l'éloigna. En les regardant partir, Harry repensa à combien reconnaissant il était d'avoir Hermione comme amie. Avec un sentiment de soulagement, il pensa à son amitié avec Ron qui semblait en voie de guérison, et il espéra que la pire partie de la tempête entre eux deux était passée.

Si l'amitié était difficile, l'amour était pratiquement impossible.

Le vestibule menant aux cachots Serpentards était vide ; tous les Serpentards étaient déjà rentrés. Les couloirs qui s'étendaient de chaque côté étaient silencieux et ombragés, reflétant le trouble présent dans l'esprit d'Harry. Le temps semblait passer de manière atrocement lente, et Harry était agité par l'impatience alors qu'il se tenait, et attendait.

Mais pour Draco, il attendrait toujours.

Finalement, Draco apparut à l'angle du couloir. Il vit immédiatement Harry ; il ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris de voir Harry se tenant là, bien qu'une émotion voilée ne tremble dans ces yeux gris-glace.

Harry parla le premier. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Sans un mot, Draco désigna d'un signe de tête la même salle de classe où ils étaient allés la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé. Ils entrèrent ; et Harry fut frappé par un sentiment de déjà vu. Tout semblait si familier – les sombres rideaux d'obscurité, la titillante atmosphère de mélancolie et l'attrait… il se souvenait de tout cela, dans des détails terriblement vivaces.

Draco fit un unique et décidé pas en avant, qui le mena en face d'Harry, à seulement un ou deux mètres.

« Nous parlons maintenant, » dit-il sans ciller ; son regard perçait l'âme d'Harry.

« Pourquoi as-tu concédé ? » Les mots d'Harry furent libérés simplement par la puissante intensité des yeux de Draco.

Les coins de la bouche de Draco se soulevèrent de manière imperceptible, et Harry aurait pu jurer que c'était un sourire triste. Mais il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il s'était élevé, comme toutes les belles choses le faisaient toujours.

« Parce que tu méritais de gagner. » La voix de Draco était calme, emplie d'une sincérité qui toucha Harry par sa simple, brute honnêteté. « Tu l'as toujours mérité. »

« Non, Draco, » dit doucement Harry. « Nous avons tous les deux perdu. »

« Il y a une première fois pour tout dans la vie, » répondit Draco ; l'écho des mots d'Harry sonnait aigre-doux venant de la bouche de Draco. « Nous avons appris notre leçon maintenant. » Il s'arrêta de manière significative. « Ou non ? »

Ce n'était pas une question ; ni même une affirmation. C'était à la fois un défi et une acceptation, demandés et répondus, un pas hésitant dans un royaume inconnu, par peur de la vérité qui serait découverte.

Draco inclina légèrement la tête, regardant toujours Harry. « Merci pour la Cape. Je te dirais qu'il ne fallait pas – mais tu le sais déjà. Alors à la place je demanderai, pourquoi l'as-tu _voulu_ ? »

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. « C'est le moins que je pouvais faire. » Sa voix était mélancolique lorsqu'il ajouta, « Tout ce que je peux faire. »

« Ça semble familier, » dit Draco de manière égale. « Je t'ai déjà entendu dire ça avant. »

Harry acquiesça, sentant sa gorge se serrer ; et il ne put empêcher la question qui se déversa du plus profond de lui-même, « Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? »

Il savait ce que Draco allait dire, bien sûr. _Tout._ Tout avait changé.

Mais Draco répondit simplement : « Rien. »

Harry ne put dissimuler sa surprise. « Je t'ai déjà entendu dire ça avant. »

Le même mot, de la même personne. _Rien._ Prononcé dans le même endroit, la même situation. Mais quel monde de différence faisait-il – une fois blessant, la deuxième guérissant.

Quelque chose d'autre vint à l'esprit d'Harry. « Pourquoi m'as-tu donné la rose noire ? »

Une expression distincte traversa le visage de Draco – pas tout à fait chaleureuse, bien qu'elle semble faire fondre la distance vague dans ses yeux.

« Je pensais que tu le saurais, » dit délibérément Draco ; ses yeux brillaient comme de l'argent poli.

« Non je ne le sais pas, » répondit Harry ; et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de le savoir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas ? »

Il y eut une longue pause, emplie d'une attente et d'un espoir si fervents qu'ils ne pouvaient être articulés sauf par le silence d'attente qui suivit – l'équilibre délicat entre un passé partagé et un futur incertain, entre ce qu'ils savaient tous deux mais n'osaient pas croire.

Et lorsque Draco écarta finalement les lèvres, Harry avait le souffle coupé par l'anticipation. Draco sembla hésiter, comme si son éloquence naturelle l'avait quitté en cet instant critique, ou comme si les mots étaient le seul réconfort lorsque ses sentiments ne savaient pas comment prendre forme d'une autre manière.

« Si ce n'était pas pour la rose noire, » dit-il enfin, « je n'aurais jamais été dans la Forêt Interdite cette nuit-là. La rose noire était la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrés, » Draco s'arrêta brusquement – il prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua, « et il semble seulement juste que ce soit là où nous nous séparons. »

**TBC...**

Reviews? Le chapitre final arrivera dans un certain temps (une à deux semaines). Bonnes fins de vacances à tous ceux qui les ont en ce moment comme moi!


	16. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

-EliZ-: C'est pas grave pour tes reviews, l'essentiel c'est que tu as pris la peine de les poster et que ça m'a fait très plaisir! Merci et bonne lecture!

Ginnii: Merci beaucoup! En fait je me demandais si j'avais bien traduit tout ça! En plus je n'ai pas utilisé la version de la traduction officielle du tome 2 qui ne me plaisait pas pour une réplique de cette scène... Enfin bref xD ! Oui, tu as raison, malgré tous ses défauts nous adorons Draco... c'est ce qui fait son charme justement! Merci pour ta review!

Lucid Nightmare: Que dire? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre !

LuLuLoveNight: Je réponds ici à ta review du chapitre 8! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments rougit et bonne lecture!

Miione: Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard! J'ai bien dépassé les deux semaines là... Mais je pense que ce chapitre va te rassurer (si tu n'est pas déjà allée voir la vo avec tout le temps que j'ai pris pour le poster)! Merci! Oh et je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ta review d'aujourd'hui par contre parce que bon j'avais pas trop le temps de poster et j'en suis désolée!

EleaDeLune: Je suis contente que ce passage t'aie plu, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup :p ! Merci beaucoup!

Private Joke: Oui, j'ai pas mal posté pendant le début des vacances, contrairement à maintenant! Ahlala je suis contente de voir que le passage du duel a plu à beaucoup de monde! Ca s'est arrangé... mais seulement avec Ron xD. En tout cas merci beaucoup et enjoy!

gwenelfy: Oui, Draco est un sadique... mais on l'aime comme ça comme l'a si bien dit Ginnii! J'espère que cette fin te plaira ! Merci pour ta review!

Me revoilà donc! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre final, mais vous savez, les vacances, la rentrée... Je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que je l'avais cru! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Voici donc le chapitre final. Son titre est tiré d'un poème de W.H. Auden ; la phrase d'ouverture est de Robert Frost (dixit l'autrice). Je me suis permis de les traduire comme je l'avais fait jusqu'ici pour les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La Vérité Sur l'Amour**

_L'amour est le désir irrésistible d'être irrésistiblement désiré._

Le ciel était d'or, et les cercles des buts de Quidditch ressortaient contre l'éclatant coucher de soleil, leurs contours argentés mis à feu. La brise était forte et fraîche, sans être glaciale ; Harry tira sa robe plus étroitement autour de lui alors qu'il était assis seul sur les gradins vides. Il se souvenait avoir menacé de menotter quelqu'un aux postes de buts une fois. Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent au souvenir mélancolique. _Une fois._

Il y avait aussi d'autres choses, qu'il avait ressenties une fois auparavant : des moments intimes, des contacts brefs, une colère défensive qui montait pour masquer quelque chose d'autre. Puis il y avait la culpabilité, et le regret, et les traces aigres-douces d'un espoir persistant.

Mais elles n'étaient plus.

« Les choses paraissent différentes vues du sol, pas vrai. »

Tiré de sa rêverie, Harry se tourna dans la direction de la voix familière – pour trouver Ron se tenant au bout du banc, l'observant avec un rictus étrange aux lèvres. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de rage renfrognée couvant sur le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de Ron. Le vent s'accrocha à ses cheveux roux en bataille, les ébouriffant.

Harry sourit, et étira légèrement ses jambes alors que Ron venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment ; mais c'était un silence confortable, ne questionnant pas, ni ne demandant la moindre réponse.

Finalement, Harry répondit simplement. « Oui, ça paraît bel et bien différent. »

« Nous sommes différents, Harry. » La voix de Ron était égale, et portait un certain calme qui surprit Harry autant que sa franchise. Avant qu'Harry n'ait une chance de protester, Ron continua, « Le ciel est… eh bien, ta maison. Je ne pense pas que tu saches même combien de rangées de bancs contient chaque tribune. Mais je le sais. » Il s'arrêta. « Je passe beaucoup de temps à l'endroit où tu es assis maintenant. » La voix de Ron faiblit de manière imperceptible lorsqu'il ajouta, « Vois les choses de mon point de vue, Harry. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, et pendant un moment, il dut détourner les yeux.

« Je sais, Ron, » réussit-il à dire d'une voix sourde, et il souhaita que les choses aient tourné différemment, sans avoir encouru autant de griefs et de colère pour ne déboucher sur rien d'autre que sur plus de douleur. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu te soucie vraiment de lui ? » Ron semblait faire un grand effort pour simplement forcer les mots à franchir ses lèvres.

Harry vola un regard du coin de l'œil à son ami, et vit que le garçon roux évitait avec détermination le contact visuel. Harry ne put retenir un sourire, bien qu'il ne soit pas de bonheur mais plutôt provoqué par le souvenir de la perte. Ils fixèrent tous deux le vaste ciel pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne réponde enfin.

« Oui. »

Harry entendit Ron exhaler sèchement, bien qu'il garde remarquablement bien sa contenance. Mais Ron ne put retenir la grimace que contenait sa voix lorsqu'il répéta sourdement, « Malfoy. »

Harry sourit, cette fois avec un léger amusement. « Oui. »

« Je suis sûr que tu comprendras que je trouve ça très dur à croire, » dit Ron, mais sans la moindre méchanceté ou haine. Étant donné les innombrables fois où il avait rejoué dans sa tête les scénarios possibles de son éventuelle confrontation avec Ron au sujet de Draco Malfoy et de ses propres sentiments pour ledit Serpentard, c'était plus qu'Harry ait jamais pu espérer.

« Non, bien sûr je n'attends pas que tu comprennes ou acceptes toute cette histoire avec Malfoy. » Harry eut un rire d'auto-dérision. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de le pouvoir moi-même. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Ron sans ciller. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'il vaille tout ce que tu as risqué pour lui ? »

« Rien, » dit doucement Harry ; sa voix trembla, et il sut que ce n'était pas juste parce son souffle était prit par le vent. « Rien que je ne puisse décrire. Mais je sais bien que je ne me suis jamais sentit comme ça de toute ma vie – et ça devrait compter pour quelque chose. Même si rien d'autre n'est ressortit de ça. »

Ron sembla surprit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Toi et Malfoy êtes – »

« Étions. » corrigea Harry, puis il soupira lourdement. « C'est fini. »

La finalité des mots d'Harry resta suspendue dans les airs entre eux deux.

« Ça n'en avait pas l'air au cours de Lupin, » remarqua calmement Ron.

« C'était si évident que ça ? » demanda Harry d'un air désabusé.

« Harry, tu as déclaré devant tout le monde à quel point ton premier duel avec Malfoy comptait pour toi, » dit Ron, levant les yeux au ciel. « Et Malfoy a quitté le duel sans même lancer le moindre sort – et crois-moi, c'est définitivement une première. »

Harry repensa au duel pendant le cours de Lupin qui n'avais jamais été – comment se tenir en face de Draco et ensuite le regarder s'en aller avait été l'un des moments les plus exaltants et les plus dévastateurs qu'il ait jamais connu. Draco donnait assurément une nouvelle signification au concept de l'intensité muette.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, Ron, » commença Harry de manière hésitante ; il chercha les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. « Et je ne te blâme pas, parce qu'il ne t'a donné aucune raison de le faire. » Sa voix s'embua légèrement. « Je le voyais avant comme tu le vois maintenant. Mais les choses ont changé. J'ai vu un côté totalement différent de lui. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il est cruel parce qu'il a peur d'être vulnérable. »

« C'est sûr que c'est une belle manière d'excuser quelqu'un d'être un imbécile pompeux et malveillant en permanence, » remarqua Ron sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse pour la manière dont il te traite toi ou ta famille, » dit fermement Harry. « Mais c'est tout ce qu'on a appris Draco à croire. Et ça m'a fait… le comprendre, d'une manière dont je ne me suis jamais donné la chance avant. » Il s'arrêta. « C'est comme tu disais – parfois les choses paraissent très différentes, selon l'endroit où tu choisis de te tenir. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu utilises mes propres mots contre moi pour défendre Malfoy, » dit Ron impassiblement ; mais Harry vit un manque de sérieux dans ses yeux.

« Désolé. » Harry renvoya à Ron un sourire penaud. « Voilà ce que j'essaye de dire – nous nous sommes tous tenus sur le sol, regardant Malfoy à distance et ne voulant jamais vraiment nous en approcher. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous m'a fait le voir comme qui il était vraiment. Comme la manière dont tout paraît tellement différent vu du ciel, lorsque tu voles sur un balai. »

Ron lui lança un regard de travers. « Le balai de Malfoy ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. Ron se contenta de sourire, secouant la tête. Et tout sembla se remettre en place, la chaleur, la candeur et l'humour qui leurs venaient si naturellement. Harry sentit un énorme poids se soulever de sa poitrine, et c'était comme s'il pouvait de nouveau sourire aussi facilement.

« _Pitié,_ épargne-moi les détails, » grogna Ron, agitant dédaigneusement la main ; puis il redevint sérieux. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit honnêtement Harry. Puis, sur une impulsion, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? »

Un silence surprit accueillit sa question. Ron le regarda avec un air interrogateur pendant un moment, bien que lorsque le roux eut vérifié qu'Harry était en effet sérieux en demandant son opinion, son expression se changea en une expression pensive.

« Je passe beaucoup de temps ici, » dit finalement Ron, une fois de plus ; cette fois, un léger retroussement souleva les coins de sa bouche. « À regarder l'équipe s'entraîner, à organiser les stratégies et les défenses. À te regarder voler durant nos matchs de Quidditch, et me demandant parfois pourquoi tu as choisi de manœuvrer vers la gauche, ou la droite, quel que soit le chemin qui semblait le plus évident à prendre. » Ron s'arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration ; il regarda directement Harry. « Mais je n'ai jamais douté du fait que tu savais ce que tu faisais, Harry. Pas une fois. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se resserrer avec une bouffée d'émotion ; il pouvait à peine croire que Ron ait dit ce qu'il avait dit. Soudainement il sembla que les choses ne semblaient plus aussi désespérées et lugubres, que la lumière pâlissant rapidement dans le ciel semblait vaciller brièvement et devenir plus brillante ; et en ces instants passagers la douleur qui le rongeait profondément sembla un peu plus supportable.

« Merci, » dit Harry dans un murmure tendu.

Ron acquiesça, et ne dit rien ; il n'en avait pas besoin. Il se leva, et fit signe à Harry de venir, lequel étira ses jambes et se leva. En se levant, Harry s'épousseta légèrement les genoux, et avec un dernier regard à travers le terrain plongé dans l'obscurité, se tourna et suivit Ron.

Des pétales noirs flottèrent jusqu'au sol dans son sillage, où ils se déposèrent sous la tombée du crépuscule.

* * *

Les sourcils d'Hermione étaient froncés par le mécontentement lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers sinueux qui la menaient aux cachots. Elle avait envoyé un hibou plus tôt dans la journée pour arranger cette rencontre. Un rouleau était serré dans sa main, et elle se dirigeait tout droit vers l'une des salles de classe vides du couloir menant à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Draco, bien sûr, était déjà là. _Le garçon ne serait rien s'il n'était pas ponctuel, _pensa intérieurement Hermione alors qu'elle lançait à Draco un regard pénétrant, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. _Et bien sûr, absolument énervant._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois-ci, Granger ? » Draco était appuyé contre l'un des bureaux, dans une position à la fois détendue et assurée.

Hermione brandit le rouleau. « Ta rédaction sur l'Imperium. »

« Et il ne t'était pas possible de l'envoyer par hibou à la place ? » Draco lui lança un regard perçant et scrutateur, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour lui prendre le rouleau des mains. « Politesses mises à part, quelque chose me dit que la raison pour laquelle tu es descendue jusqu'ici n'est pas juste pour t'assurer que ma rédaction me revienne intacte. »

« Tu sais, Malfoy, » répondit Hermione sans manquer un battement. « C'est assez ironique de voir la manière dont tu es toujours si rapide pour remarquer les choses chez les autres. Dommage que tu n'essaies pas autant pour toi-même. » Elle s'arrêta. « Ou Harry. »

Elle ne manqua pas le bref éclair dans les yeux de Draco, avant que son expression ne se réduise rapidement à un air d'indifférence.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry, » répondit froidement Draco. « Avons-nous fini ? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas terminé. » Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Nous n'avons _pas _fini, Malfoy, parce tu n'arraches pas Harry d'une vie dans laquelle il était si confortable pour le troubler, puis pour le laisser partir comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. »

« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé. » Le ton de Draco était plat. « Il serait utile que tu te souviennes que tout ça était la potion d'amour. »

« Il serait utile que tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi-même. » rétorqua Hermione, exaspérée. « Malfoy, tout le monde a vu la manière dont vous vous êtes comportés l'un par rapport à l'autre au cours de Lupin. Et il était terriblement évident que ni toi ni Harry n'avez surmonté ça. Faire comme si rien n'avait jamais existé ne va rendre aucun de vous deux plus heureux. »

« Depuis quand tu te soucie de mon taux de bonheur ? » défia Draco avec mépris. « Et est-ce tu penses qu'Harry a jamais été vraiment heureux pour commencer ? Oui, il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Il fut un temps ou c'était mon cas, également. » Sa voix vacilla légèrement. « Ou c'est ce que je pensais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda Hermione.

Les coins de la bouche de Draco se soulevèrent en un sourire d'auto-dérision. « Harry. »

« Alors pourquoi t'éloignes-tu de lui ? » dit calmement Hermione.

Le silence résonna d'une réponse trop douloureuse pour être exprimée.

« Parce que tout le monde se réveille d'un rêve à un moment ou à un autre. » Il y avait une tension sous-jacente dans la voix de Draco qu'il ne put dissimuler. Il regarda Hermione un instant de plus, avant de se repousser gracieusement du bureau. « Merci pour le rouleau. »

Draco évita adroitement Hermione, et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione se retourna pour le regarder partir ; elle ne parla que lorsque Draco était à deux pas de la porte.

« Une dernière chose, » dit-elle, d'une voix calme et claire. « Pourquoi as-tu concédé ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Granger, » Draco se tourna à peine, lançant les mots par-dessus son épaule.

« Dans la plupart des cas recensés dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, un étudiant concédait dans un duel parce qu'il devait faire face à son mentor, » remarqua Hermione. Draco l'ignora, et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte, juste au moment où Hermione ajouta, « Mais pas à chaque fois. »

Hermione vit la main de Draco s'arrêter sur la poignée, et ses articulations étaient blanchies par la tension. Elle sourit sombrement, et continua dans sa lancée.

« J'ai pensé que c'était assez intéressant. » Hermione croisa les bras et marcha vers Draco, qui se tenait parfaitement immobile, toute sa posture étirée comme une corde d'arc tendue à l'extrême. « Alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque, ai fait quelques recherches. Et j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes. »

« Laisse tomber, Granger. » La voix de Draco était enrouée, tranchée par une émotion à peine contrôlée.

« Il s'avère, » continua Hermione, impassible. « Qu'il y eut un duel de sorciers qui se termina lorsque l'un concéda à l'autre… » Elle s'arrêta pour l'effet, observant de près la réaction de Draco. « Parce qu'ils étaient amants. »

Même Draco, avec sa capacité apparemment infinie à contrôler ses émotions et à cacher ses sentiments, ne put retenir sa réaction cette fois-ci. Il se retourna, les yeux flamboyants lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione ; sa bouche était pressée en une ligne mince, et il semblait déchiré entre l'angoisse et la colère, les émotions contrastées tellement différentes alors qu'elles traversaient son visage comme des ombres.

Hermione fut surprise par le trouble brut qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Draco ; elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'aventura finalement à poser une question qui retentit dans les coins de la salle vide : « Alors, étaient-ils amants ? »

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient, » claqua Draco, la fusillant du regard. « Tu as déjà fait tes recherches, pourquoi diable me le demande-tu ? »

« Je n'ai jamais fait la moindre recherche, » répondit Hermione de manière égale, soutenant le regard de Draco. « C'était juste une intuition. »

Le silence qui suivit était comme un afflux de vent dans une étendue de néant, sifflant comme une flamme étouffée par des eaux noires. Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent pour prendre une couleur de cendre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses être en train de faire, Granger. » La voix de Draco était basse et intense, et il paraissait plus en colère qu'Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu l'être. « À vérifier ce que je fais, à essayer de deviner ce que je pense, ou ressens – » La voix de Draco dérailla, et ses yeux luisirent comme du charbon brûlé par une flamme argentée. « Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas le droit de lancer Harry dans quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais demandé. »

« Toi non plus. » Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent alors qu'elle regardait directement Draco. « Mais ça ne t'a pas arrêté, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as_ aucun_ droit, » répéta férocement Draco ; mais il y avait une fissure dans sa contenance, un craquement de faiblesse dans sa voix. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Peut-être que c'est le cas, » convint Hermione. « Je n'ai aucune idée du genre de jeu auquel tu joues. Mais je sais que l'histoire a l'habitude de se répéter, surtout pour les personnes qui manquent d'originalité pour proposer quelque chose de différent. »

Hermione remarqua l'expression surprise sur le visage de Draco ; c'était l'une des très rares occasions où Draco Malfoy se trouvait sans répartie tranchante. Elle le dépassa pour ouvrir la porte.

« Penses-y, Malfoy, » dit Hermione alors qu'elle poussait adroitement Draco de l'épaule, et passait la porte. « Aucun d'eux n'a gagné. Les deux ont perdu. »

* * *

« Alors, Harry, à propos de Malfoy ! » Seamus ne semblait jamais être capable de garder son calme ; il bondit un peu plus avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'Harry. « Quand vas-tu nous dire exactement ce qu'il se passe ? »

La salle commune Gryffondor était chaudement éclairée, et le feu s'embrasait joyeusement dans l'âtre. Harry, cependant, trouva Seamus bien trop proche pour son confort ; il repoussa l'Irlandais sans grand enthousiasme, sous prétexte qu'il avait un énorme travail de lectures en retard à terminer – mais Seamus ne prendrait rien d'autre que toute l'histoire comme réponse ; de préférence embellie par le plus de détails sordides possibles.

Finalement, Harry soupira et posa son livre. Il regarda Seamus avec lassitude. « Très bien, je vais te le dire. »

Hermione leva les yeux de la table proche où elle se trouvait, un sourcil haussé ; Ron, assis en face d'elle, se retourna pour regarder Harry avec incrédulité. Seamus l'acclama ; Dean et Neville semblèrent Transplaner de l'autre bout de la salle commune pour s'installer aux pieds d'Harry, le regardant avec attente.

Harry les fixa, et secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'heure des histoires ? »

« Non. » Seamus lui offrit un sourire diabolique. « Action ou vérité ! »

Harry lui lança un regard foudroyant. « Très drôle, Finnigan. » Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et Hermione sourit, incapable de dissimuler son amusement.

« Assez tourné autour du pot, Harry, » aiguillonna Dean avec impatience. « Allez, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe. »

« Des détails, » intervint à nouveau Seamus. « Nous voulons des _détails._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous savoir ? » Harry inclina la tête, et un faible sourire souleva ses lèvres. « Ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Malfoy, vous voulez dire ? »

« Non, Harry, nous voulons tout savoir sur comment tu as eu cette méchante et sexy cicatrice sur ton front, parce que c'est pas comme si on avait déjà tout lu dessus dans tous les manuels de sorcellerie environ un millier de fois, » déclara théâtralement Seamus ; il lança à Harry un regard d'une patience à toute épreuve. « Bien _sûr _que nous voulons savoir pour toi et Malfoy, vieil imbécile bouché. »

« Vas-y, Seamus, » Dean lança un regard noir à l'Irlandais. « Insulte-le encore, ça va le mettre d'humeur à parler. »

Harry gloussa malgré lui. « Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les détails de ma vie, je me le demande ? »

« Oh, Harry ! » Seamus feint d'être blessé. « Nous sommes toujours captivés par le moindre détail de ta vie palpitante. Alors pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît _nous dire ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre toi et Malfoy ? »

« Bien, » Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et soupira. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. « Vous voulez la vérité ? »

Signes de tête vigoureux de tous côtés. Ron se retourna sur sa chaise pour écouter, et même Hermione posa sa plume. Harry les regarda tous avec amusement, et se demanda vaguement ce que Draco dirait s'il savait que les Gryffondors voulaient des détails sur ce qui avait transpiré entre eux deux ; ou comment ses amis réagiraient s'il leur disait combien exquise la bouche de Draco avait été lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Très bien alors, » commença Harry. « Tout a commencé lorsque Malfoy est venu me voir seul un soir, avec une requête… plutôt inhabituelle. Après avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, j'étais surpris, pour dire le moins – mais au final, j'ai accepté d'aider. »

Seamus se pencha en avant avec impatience ; Dean et Neville échangèrent des regards ébahis, et s'accrochèrent au moindre mot d'Harry. Ron parut incertain, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les détails sordides autant que Seamus ; Hermione se mordit la lèvre et sembla essayer de s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous voyez, » continua Harry, « Malfoy veut continuer ses études après Poudlard, et pour ça il a besoin d'obtenir un certain nombre de points en plus en faisant des devoirs supplémentaires dans chaque matière. Pour son projet de points en plus en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Lupin a dit à Malfoy de préparer une démonstration en classe d'une technique de duel avancée. Pour la rendre plus réaliste, Malfoy a décidé de demander à un Gryffondor de prendre part au duel. »

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu l'aider à obtenir des points en plus ? » laissa échapper Neville, l'air contrarié.

« Je ne voulais pas, au début, » admit Harry ; dans cette phrase résidait une pointe de vérité. « Mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les duels de sorciers, et ce devoir me donnait la chance de faire plus de recherches _et _d'obtenir des points en plus, moi aussi. Malfoy a aussi dit que les points en plus seraient partagés en parts égales entre nous, et je ne vais pas exclure la chance que je pourrais avoir de continuer mes études dans le futur. »

« Ou tu pourrais toujours vendre les points à Hermione, » intervint Ron ; à ce moment, Harry sut que son ami avait compris. Il sourit à Ron.

« Je suis parfaitement capable d'obtenir assez de points par moi-même, » dit Hermione avec condescendance. « Si tu es gentil avec moi, Ron, je pourrais t'aider à en avoir, aussi. »

« Donc toi et Malfoy avez planifié toute cette scène de duel à l'avance ? » demanda Neville.

« C'est ça, » répondit Harry. « Nous avons du beaucoup répéter, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle j'ai du partir précipitamment tout seul plusieurs fois ces quelques dernières semaines. »

« Mais, » Dean fronça les sourcils, « si ça faisait partie d'un devoir de Forces du Mal, alors pourquoi Lupin a-t-il eut l'air si surpris quand Malfoy a fait ce truc où il posait sa baguette devant toi ? Comment on appelle ça déjà ? »

« La concession, » répondit Harry ; il pensa rapidement. « Lupin était surpris parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du genre de démonstration que Malfoy allait faire. Les points étaient donnés en fonction de l'originalité, de la créativité et du style du duel – alors Malfoy ne devait pas fournir d'aperçu de son projet à l'avance. » Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Donc voilà le grand secret. »

« C'est tout ? » pleura Seamus, ayant en tout point l'air d'un enfant qui avait ouvert une boîte de chocolats pour découvrir qu'ils étaient en fait tous au parfum de brocoli. « Et moi qui pensais qu'il y avait vraiment un sacré _scandale _à la base de tout ça ! »

« Ben, désolé de te décevoir. » Harry se leva, et leur offrit un sourire énigmatique, obtenant un autre hurlement frustré de la part de Seamus. « J'ai une longue journée demain, et il y a aussi l'entraînement de Quidditch dans la soirée. L'heure des histoires est terminée. Bonne nuit, les enfants. »

Laissant le bruit des protestations de Seamus et des esclaffements de Dean derrière lui, Harry monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Au fond de lui, il se demanda pourquoi il était si facile de tisser une toile de mensonges plutôt que de faire face à l'amère vérité.

En bas, Seamus croisa les bras et se renfrogna. « Vous savez, tout ça n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de sens. »

Hermione sourit pensivement. « La vie en a rarement. »

* * *

Foutue Granger avec son plan sournois destiné à lui faire confesser ses sentiments, ragea Draco. Il traversa la salle commune Serpentard d'un pas raide droit vers son dortoir, ignorant les regards perplexes qu'il s'attirait des autres Serpentards, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Foutu Weasley pour faire irruption dans les débarras sans frapper, et lui causant presque le plus grand embarras de sa vie en crachant toute l'histoire entre lui et Harry dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Draco jeta son rouleau sur sa table de chevet, et se jeta sur le lit, fusillant le dortoir vide du regard pour être aussi vide et isolé.

Et foutu Harry pour lui faire se sentir comme ça.

Draco tendit la main sous son lit, et en retira le tissu argenté et miroitant de la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry. Il le retourna entre ses mains, admirant le toucher soyeux, presque liquide de la Cape – c'était l'une des rares possessions que même lui ne possédait pas. Draco avait entendu dire qu'elle avait appartenu au père d'Harry, James ; probablement Potter senior, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, n'aurait pas pensé qu'un jour sa précieuse Cape se retrouverait entre les mains d'un Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas que Draco n'appréciait pas le pouvoir de l'invisibilité. Cela avait été exaltant au début, la réalisation d'un rêve d'enfance, et il l'avait embrassé presque désespérément ; ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité, regarder le monde passer sans être remarqué.

Mais ensuite, il avait commencé à sentir qu'il se perdait dans l'obscurité, qu'elle se glissait à travers les bordures de la Cape et menaçait de l'engloutir. Ce n'était pas qui il était – quelqu'un qui passait des nuits allongé sur le dos sur le terrain de Quidditch, levant les yeux vers le ciel de velours noir et se demandant pourquoi les belles choses ne pouvaient qu'être regardées de loin.

_Pense, ne ressens pas._ La première leçon pour être un vrai Malfoy. Son père lui avait rendu cela facile à apprendre ; la bouche de Draco se retroussa sans humour lorsqu'il pensa à combien révolté son père serait s'il savait que toute son éducation consciencieuse s'était envolée à l'instant où Harry Potter était entré dans la vie de Draco. Draco savait que ce n'était pas juste cette nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. Cela avait commencé bien avant ça.

Il semblait que la Cape d'Invisibilité n'était pas le seul héritage à s'être égaré.

Mais Draco savait que la Cape n'avait pas sa place ici, et c'était comme si la fraîcheur constante des cachots Serpentards avait déjà ôté au tissu luisant un peu de son lustre éclairé par la lune. Harry lui avait donné cela, tout autant qu'il lui avait donné la capacité de ressentir, et maintenant Draco savait qu'il devait la rendre.

Il se leva avec lassitude, jeta la Cape par-dessus ses épaules, et disparut. Il se glissa hors du dortoir et se fraya furtivement un chemin hors des cachots. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le couvre-feu, et les couloirs se vidaient rapidement d'étudiants tandis qu'ils détalaient pour retourner à leurs propres dortoirs.

Draco parcourait les couloirs, lorsque soudain il se souvint qu'il y avait un autre endroit qu'il avait toujours voulu visiter seul – la Réserve.

* * *

La bibliothèque était fermée, bien sûr, mais les portes, même celles de la Réserve, n'avaient pas encore étaient verrouillées. Draco entra prudemment, maudissant Rusard pour ne pas avoir huilé les gonds, qui grincèrent bruyamment pour annoncer son intrusion. Il attendit et écouta pendant un moment, mais tout demeurait silencieux.

Il n'avait été dans la Réserve que deux fois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait reçu un mot légitime pour un livre spécifique rangé là-bas, mais jamais un mot ouvert. Les deux fois, madame Pince s'était attardée à proximité, et sous son œil vigilant Draco n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de sélectionner le livre qu'il avait la permission d'emprunter et de partir à contrecœur.

Draco fit passer un doigt machinal le long des livres soigneusement rangés ; les fenêtres vitrées au-dessus de lui laissaient entrer des éclats clairsemés de clair de lune, insuffisants pour illuminer les titres finement peints des dos des livres, mais suffisants pour faire ressortir un certain livre avec un dos vierge. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement, et sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la tendit pour le prendre.

La couverture était également vierge, de noir pur, reflétant l'obscurité. Cette copie était en bien meilleure forme que la sienne – au moins les reliures étaient intactes, songea sardoniquement Draco. Et les pages étaient entières, ce qui aurait été commode.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le livre, un morceau de papier glissa, et voltigea jusqu'au sol. Lâchant la Cape, Draco se pencha pour le ramasser ; puis il cligna des yeux, et le fixa pendant un long moment.

C'était le mot qu'il avait écrit, demandant à Harry de le rencontrer dans le débarras de la Tour d'Astronomie juste après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Les doigts de Draco se resserrèrent sur le bout de parchemin ; il était étrange de trouver un morceau de papier comportant sa propre écriture, surtout dans un endroit où il n'était même pas supposé être.

Méditant toujours, Draco glissa le mot dans sa poche – quelque chose comportant son écriture trouvé dans la Réserve était suffisamment compromettant comme ça. Il reporta son attention sur le livre, et le feuilleta. Ses doigts épluchèrent automatiquement le milieu du livre, cherchant la page sur les Potions d'Amour.

Et lorsqu'il trouva la page, il la fixa encore plus longuement.

* * *

« Juste pour que tu le saches, tu me déçois beaucoup, Harry, » dit Seamus d'un air mutin alors que les garçons Gryffondors montaient dans leurs lits. « Je m'attendais tellement à un scandale. »

« Seamus ! Arrête de taquiner ce pauvre Harry. » rit Dean alors qu'il éteignait les bougies, emplissant le dortoir d'une obscurité faussée par le clair de lune qui provenait de la fenêtre. « Je t'ai dit depuis le début que rien ne se passait. Mais m'as-tu cru ? Non. »

« Mais, mais… ! » bafouilla Seamus avec indignation. « Même toi, tu as dit que – »

« Que je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication raisonnable pour tout ! » coupa Dean avec hâte. « De toute façon, c'est _toi _qui as mis cette histoire avec Malfoy sur le tapis. »

Harry, qui venait juste de mettre les couvertures sur lui-même, s'arrêta net en plein mouvement.

« Attendez une minute, » interrompit-il, espérant que sa voix paraissait suffisamment désinvolte. « Quelle histoire avec Malfoy ? »

« Oh, rien ! » dirent Seamus et Dean à l'unisson. Harry vit l'éclat des dents blanches de Seamus dans l'obscurité. « Bonne nuit, Harry ! Fais de beaux rêves ! »

Harry les fusilla d'un regard méfiant ; puis il soupira, et renonça. Il ne semblerait pas servir à grand-chose d'extraire la vérité de force à Seamus et à Dean à propos de « l'histoire avec Malfoy », pour leur santé mentale autant que pour la sienne, puisqu'elle se rapprochait probablement plus de la vérité qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent l'imaginer.

Harry se coucha et s'installa sur son côté droit, sa position préférée pour dormir. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de s'endormir.

« Salut, Harry, » vint une voix douce à son oreille.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en un éclair, et il frissonna.

« Pas encore endormi, je crois ? » vint à nouveau la voix familière.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Harry s'assit bien droit, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui et tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes. Il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que des ombres tout autour de lui. Il étira la main, et elle entra en contact avec quelque chose de chaud, comme de la chair humaine. « Gargh ! »

« Harry ? » vint la voix endormie de Ron du lit d'à côté. « Ça va ? »

« C'est moi, Harry, espèce d'idiot, » vint la voix désincarnée, quelque part à sa droite. Harry saisit frénétiquement ses lunettes, les mit, et ne vit toujours rien. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, et la voix caractéristique de Draco murmura, « Pas la peine de réveiller tout ton dortoir pour une fête de bienvenue. »

« Euh, ouais, » répondit doucement Harry à Ron. « Juste, hum, une mouche qui vole dans mon oreille. » Cela provoqua un bruit étouffé et outragé de la part de Draco ; Harry ne put retenir un sourire. « C'est bon – rendors-toi, Ron. »

Harry attendit quelques instants, espérant que les autres Gryffondors s'endormiraient rapidement. Pour sa part, Draco demeura silencieux, assis sur le lit à côté de lui, caché sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Draco à côté du sien, et c'était comme si un souvenir heureux avait été ranimé une fois de plus.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je voulais te rendre ta Cape. » La voix de Draco était basse et douce à son oreille ; Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir en réalisant à quel point Draco était proche de lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça demain à la place ? » Harry se força à rester détacher, à ne montrer aucune émotion – il avait tellement essayé d'oublier Draco, et il n'allait pas laisser le fait que Draco se soit faufilé dans son dortoir et soit assis sur son lit le distraire. Non, pas du tout.

Il y eut une longue pause pensive ; puis, toujours assis très près de lui, Draco demanda calmement, « Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, et le mot tomba de ses lèvres : « Non. »

Et il sut que Draco comprenait parfaitement. Draco ne dit rien, et ils attendirent tous deux, pendant ce qui sembla être l'éternité, le silence de la pièce uniquement dérangé par les ronflements rythmiques des autres garçons. Draco ne le toucha pas, et même si Harry était tenté de tendre la main vers Draco, il se retint. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé, et les minutes qui passaient n'avaient aucune conséquence mis à part le fait que Draco était assis avec lui à chacune d'entre elles.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement, Draco ne se lève gracieusement ; puis il prit la main d'Harry, et l'attira sans un mot vers lui. Harry se glissa hors du lit, et Draco drapa la Cape d'Invisibilité autour d'eux ; traversant calmement la pièce, ils sortirent silencieusement du dortoir.

À l'instant où ils furent dans la cage d'escalier, Harry se tourna vers Draco. « Que – »

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Les yeux de Draco scintillaient dans l'obscurité, brillant d'un rare éclat de sincérité.

Harry le regarda, déchiré entre le fait qu'il ne devrait pas y aller et cependant, le désirant ardemment ; il soupira lourdement. « C'est de la folie, Draco. »

« Je sais. » La reconnaissance calme de Draco resta suspendue entre eux, emplie d'acceptation et d'anticipation.

Finalement, Harry acquiesça une fois ; et il pourrait avoir juré avoir vu les coins de la bouche de Draco se soulever légèrement. Mais c'était juste la lueur d'un sourire, comme la silhouette d'un éclair sous des nuages denses. Puis le blond se tourna et commença à descendre les escaliers, sans regarder en arrière – attendant, _sachant_ qu'Harry le suivrait. Et ce fut le cas.

Après qu'ils aient traversé le passage du portrait, Draco jeta une fois de plus la Cape d'Invisibilité sur eux. En silence ils parcoururent les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent la Tour Gryffondor et sortent au milieu de la nuit, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir atteint les bords du terrain de Quidditch.

L'herbe sombre du terrain s'étendait devant eux. Draco laissa sa main glisser de l'épaule d'Harry en enlevant la Cape d'Invisibilité, et ils s'appuyèrent contre la base des tribunes de Quidditch, l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Il semblait que nous passions le plus de temps ensemble ici, » remarqua Draco, parcourant le terrain des yeux. « Je détestais les matchs de Quidditch pour cette raison. »

« Parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir ? » demanda Harry ; son ton était ironique, mais sans rancœur.

« C'est ce que j'essayais de me faire croire, oui, » répondit Draco. « Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de regarder. »

Harry vola un regard furtif à Draco ; l'autre garçon semblait étudier intensément le paysage devant eux.

« Tu sais, on dit que les couleurs ne sont que des symboles profonds, » continua Draco, ne regardant toujours pas Harry. « Le vert représente le succès et la prospérité. Le rouge signifie force et courage. » Il s'arrêta. « Le noir, discorde et confusion. »

« Alors est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu m'as donné la rose noire ? » demanda Harry, l'amertume s'insinuant dans sa voix.

« Tu ne vois pas ? » Draco se tourna enfin, et le regarda directement. « Parfois je pense que tu es juste délibérément obtus, Harry. »

« Eh bien alors, » dit doucement Harry. « Pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? »

Un battement de silence raisonna dans ses oreilles ; et l'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si Draco lui répondrait.

« La rose noire, » dit finalement Draco, d'un ton significatif, « était ce que je pensais chercher quand je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite cette nuit-là. Mais c'est toi que j'ai trouvé. » Il s'arrêta, et Harry oublia de respirer. « Et je voulais te donner une rose noire, parce qu'elle m'a aidé à trouver ce que je recherchais vraiment. »

Et au prochain instant qu'Harry connut, les mains de Draco étaient sur ses épaules, le rapprochant de lui ; puis les lèvres de Draco se refermèrent sur les siennes. Pendant un moment, Harry fut trop incrédule pour réagir ; puis tout se remit en place et il fit la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Il répondit au baiser de Draco.

Les battements de son cœur hurlaient dans ses oreilles ; Harry oublia comment penser, et ne se permit que de ressentir, alors qu'il perdait toute sensation exceptée celle de la chaleur de la bouche de Draco sur la sienne, la manière dont les doigts de Draco inclinaient légèrement son visage pour approfondir leur baiser. Et c'était fébrile, et désespéré, et toutes les sensations dont Harry avait voulu se souvenir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils respiraient tous deux avec difficulté ; Harry sentit la chaleur lui brûler les joues lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco. Ce qu'il vit le surprit immensément – les yeux de Draco brillaient comme des cristaux sombres au clair de lune, et ils étaient emplis d'une angoisse presque palpable.

« Quoi ? » murmura Harry ; il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_, parce qu'au plus profond de lui il savait que tout n'allait pas, le fait qu'il soit seul ici avec Draco au milieu de la nuit, l'embrassant ; cela n'aurait jamais dû se dérouler de cette manière, n'aurait jamais dû être si merveilleux. Mais c'était bien le cas.

Alors il opta pour, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, » dit Draco d'une voix haletante ; pour une quelconque raison, Harry ne se sentit pas tellement rassuré. « C'est juste que j'ai toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour arrêter de mal comprendre les choses. »

Le cœur d'Harry flancha, mais il reprit contenance pour demander, « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être attiré par toi, Harry, » dit doucement Draco. « Mais lorsque la potion d'amour a disparu, j'ai trouvé que je pouvais contrôler mes sentiments. Alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais me débarrasser de ça en me contentant de prétendre qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais j'avais tort. »

« Après tout ce temps ? » Harry secoua légèrement la tête. « C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ce soir, à l'improviste ? »

« Tu as vu le livre aussi, » dit Draco, d'une voix basse et intense. « Dans la Réserve. J'y étais ce soir, et je sais que tu y avais aussi déjà été. Tu as vu le vers complet sur les Potions d'Amour. » Il s'arrêta, et regarda directement Harry. « Tu sais pourquoi le charme de la potion d'amour s'est brisé. »

_Seulement lorsque l'amour provoqué est rendu –_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure ; ses poings se serrèrent par réflexe. Alors maintenant Draco connaissait la vérité.

– _est la moquerie de la potion éconduite._

La voix d'Harry tremblait lorsqu'il parla. « C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? »

« J'avais besoin de me prouver, » dit Draco, la voix basse et faible, « que tout ça est réel. »

« Et est-ce que ça l'est ? » La question tomba des lèvres d'Harry, demandant une réponse, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Draco le regarda pendant un long moment, le clair de lune rendant argentés les bouts de ses cils. Il fit à nouveau un pas vers Harry, et un sourire sournois déforma ses lèvres. « Pourquoi ne me le montres-tu pas à nouveau ? »

Il n'y eut aucune hésitation cette fois.

En un seul mouvement Harry porta une fois de plus ses lèvres à celles de Draco. La bouche de Draco avait le goût d'un souvenir familier, comme un lieu spécial dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Ses bras se mirent autour de Draco, le tenant près de lui alors qu'ils s'embrassaient profondément, alors qu'il laissait tomber tout ce qui les séparait et tout ce qui les rassemblait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'eux deux, partageant ce moment intime seulement parce qu'ils le désiraient tous les deux.

Harry fut vaguement conscient de Draco le poussant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve contre le poteau qui soutenait l'un des cerceaux de but. C'était peu confortable, mais Harry ne se souciait pas du confort à cet instant. Il glissa au sol, entraînant Draco avec lui, sans briser leur baiser.

L'herbe était froide en-dessous d'eux ; les doigts d'Harry s'entortillaient dans les brins doux. Il sentit les mains de Draco sur son visage, le tenant dans le baiser, non pas qu'il ait envie de se détourner. Jamais. Harry ferma les yeux, se perdant dans l'instant, ne voulant rien sentir d'autre que la perfection d'avoir Draco si près de lui, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain…

…et il ne le remarqua même pas lorsque la main de Draco glissa de sa joue, pas avant que Draco ne se sépare finalement de lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux, étourdi, alors que Draco se dégageait de l'enchevêtrement de leurs membres ; puis il vit que Draco avait sa baguette à la main.

Mais avant qu'Harry ait put dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent, Draco pointa la baguette sur lui et annonça, « _Manicas inice._ »

Un éclair d'argent foncé, comme une illusion de clair de lune, suivit par la sensation d'être brusquement tiré par le poignet droit. Harry cligna des yeux, ne pouvant pas en croire ses yeux.

« Draco – qu'est-ce que – » Harry s'arrêta ; il fixa avec incrédulité la menotte qui l'enchaînait au but de Quidditch, puis reporta à nouveau son regard sur Draco.

« Le célèbre Harry Potter. » Draco inspecta son œuvre avec fierté. « Propriété de Draco Malfoy. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » Harry tendit son autre main pour toucher la menotte. En faisant courir ses doigts sur le métal froid Harry put voir le nom de Draco étinceler au clair de lune.

« Un sort astucieux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » Draco avait l'air suffisant. « J'apprends toujours des meilleurs. »

« Draco ! » Harry était légèrement alarmé. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! »

« Non, » répondit Draco, se déplaçant rapidement pour se pencher sur Harry ; leurs nez se touchèrent, et les lèvres de Draco effleurèrent légèrement celles d'Harry. « Je vais rester juste ici avec toi. »

Et lorsque la bouche de Draco assaillit la sienne une fois de plus, Harry oublia qu'il avait juré que c'était une erreur qui ne devait jamais se reproduire. Il oublia que s'éloigner était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait faire – si seulement il le pouvait, et pas seulement littéralement. Il oublia peu à peu qu'il était menotté à un poste de but, et ne se souvint même pas tout à fait du sort bâclé, chuchoté qui plus tard brisa la chaîne des menottes en deux, une menotte toujours attachée autour de son poignet.

Il ne se souvint pas de grand-chose à part de Draco.

Le temps passa, et aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. La nuit s'approfondit, et la lune se cacha derrière une volute de nuages, laissant les étoiles briller avec plus d'éclat contre le ciel noir de velours.

Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent finalement l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe, l'ardeur affamée des baisers avait laissé place à la simple chaleur de leurs compagnies mutuelles. La main d'Harry glissa sur l'herbe pour s'emparer de celle de Draco. Celle-ci resta immobile sous la sienne pendant un moment, avant de se fermer pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Alors c'était ça que tu voulais me montrer. » Harry parla calmement, levant les yeux vers le vaste ciel nocturne.

« Ouais, » Draco tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Harry ; ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière argentée dans l'obscurité. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Harry se tourna vers Draco, et sourit. « Ça me plaît. »

* * *

Lui et Draco se séparèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'instant où les premiers rayons d'aurore commencèrent à briller à l'horizon. Il n'y eut aucune étreinte langoureuse, aucun au revoir.

Harry retourna à la Tour Gryffondor, et réussit à entrer furtivement dans son dortoir avant que les autres garçons ne se réveillent. Probablement personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ; il se sentait plus revigoré qu'il se souvenait l'avoir été depuis longtemps.

Comme d'habitude, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione. Il s'assit, et immédiatement ses yeux fouillèrent la table des Serpentards ; son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il y vit Draco. Draco jeta un coup d'œil bref dans sa direction ; leurs regards se soutinrent, et même si Draco ne le salua en aucune manière, dans ses yeux Harry vit que tout ce dont il se rappelait de la nuit dernière était réel.

Au milieu du déjeuner le courrier par hibou arriva ; un faucon descendit bas au-dessus des têtes, et lâcha un morceau de parchemin roulé devant lui.

Harry le ramassa ; et l'air se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce qui le maintenait finement enroulé. Une bague, ornée d'améthyste et d'émeraude.

La bague de Draco.

Harry leva les yeux, son regard traversant directement la salle jusqu'à Draco. Le Serpentard l'observait de manière égale, ses yeux argentés attentifs à chaque mouvement d'Harry.

Harry fit glisser la bague sur son quatrième doigt, se souvenant de la manière dont Draco l'avait fait, toutes ces nuits auparavant. Puis il baissa les yeux et ouvrit le rouleau de parchemin. Il fut accueillit par une vision familière – c'était exactement le même mot que celui que Draco lui avait donné auparavant.

_Rencontre-moi dans le débarras désaffecté au cinquième étage de la Tour d'Astronomie, après ton entraînement de Quidditch ce soir._

Et en relisant le mot, Harry pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé – comment ils s'étaient rencontrés dans l'obscurité, et s'étaient aventurés sur le chemin improbable qui les avait finalement réunis. Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre ; mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que certaines choses dans la vie n'étaient pas _faites _pour exister. Elles existaient simplement.

Harry glissa le mot dans sa poche. Puis il leva les yeux vers Draco, et acquiesça une fois ; en réponse, un petit sourire courba les coins de la bouche de Draco. Harry lui rendit son sourire. Il avait des projets pour ce soir.

Il se demanda s'il avait l'air étrange, assis là avec un large sourire sur le visage alors que tous les autres mâchaient leur petit déjeuner ou lisaient leur courrier. Mais il s'en fichait. Harry sourit allégrement. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas sourire ?

Après tout, il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Fin

Voilà, c'est fini! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lue! Vous pouvez encore me laisser des reviews auxquelles je répondrai lorsque je posterai la traduction de la fin alternative au chapitre 9 qui clôtureras cette fic. Bisous à tout le monde et bonne rentrée!


	17. Bonus

**Auteur :** Rhysenn (/s/193202/1/IrresistiblePoison)

**Titre :** Irresistible Poison

**Genre :** Drame / Romance**  
**

**Résumé :** Le poison n'est pas toujours mortel - Draco apprend qu'il y a d'autres manières de souffrir tout en survivant.

**Paring :** HPDM

**Avertissement :** Attention, il s'agit d'un slash (relations entre personnes du même sexe).

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à Rhysenn - autrement dit, rien ne m'appartient, seulement la traduction.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

3lle et AdelheidRei: Merci beaucoup à vous aussi pour vos reviews! Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de traduire cette fic!

Hirymoku: C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de reviews jusqu'ici, je suis déjà contente que tu m'aies lue! En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir, merci!

Miione: Oki c'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir suivie! Si tu voulais lire la VO, il faut aller sur le site officiel de l'auteur (elle ne l'a pas publiée en entier sur ce site) et chercher dans la rubrique HP, c'est la seule qu'elle a écrite pour ce fandom... voilà!

La boucle est bouclée et cette fic se termine avec ce bonus! Il s'agit d'une fin alternative au chapitre 9 (le moment où nos deux tourtereaux sont coincés dans la malle xD) qui est une version plus légère de cette scène... Enjoy!

* * *

**Fin alternative au Chapitre 9 : Sans Issue Dans un Moment Embarrassant**

Ils restèrent allongés en silence pendant ce qui sembla être une autre éternité ; Draco retira sa main, ses doigts tremblants se démêlant de ceux d'Harry.

Finalement, lorsque la vibration de sa baguette dans sa poche s'immobilisa, Draco éleva la voix, celle-ci étant toujours légèrement tremblante. « Ok, tu peux ouvrir le couvercle et t'enlever de moi maintenant. »

Harry laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. « Enfin. » Il s'éloigna légèrement de Draco pour pouvoir ouvrir le couvercle avec son coude. Il était en partie content de sortir de la malle – le malaise grandissant, sans parler de la tension physique, devenaient difficiles à supporter ; mais en même temps… attendez une seconde – ce couvercle, il –

« Tu peux t'enlever de moi maintenant, » répéta Draco, la voix quelque peu lassée. « Vas-y. »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Harry, maintenant légèrement alarmé ; il tenta avec plus de force d'enlever le couvercle de son dos, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Mince, le couvercle est bloqué ! »

« Oh. » dit sourdement Draco. « C'est mauvais. »

Draco tortilla sans enthousiasme sa jambe pour la défaire de son imbroglio avec celle d'Harry, et utilisa son pied pour pousser la malle ; un coup net vers le haut aurait dû réussir à pousser le couvercle, mais rien ne se produisit. Le dessus de la malle était bel et bien coincé.

Draco jura à voix basse. « D'accord, on dirait que nous sommes piégés. Donc maintenant, nous avons deux options : soit nous attendons que la quantité limitée d'oxygène là-dedans soit épuisée, soit nous braillons en espérant que quelqu'un viendra nous secourir. »

« Et nous trouver comme _ça _? » dit Harry avec incrédulité. « T'es fou ? Pas question. » Il gémit de désespoir. « Je savais depuis le début qu'entrer dans une malle avec toi était une mauvaise idée. »

D'après le ton légèrement désespéré de la voix d'Harry, Draco devina qu'il avait des tendances claustrophobes.

« Essayons ça, » proposa Draco. « Pourquoi ne t'enlèves-tu pas un peu de mon bras gauche, pour que je puisse utiliser mes doigts pour ouvrir le couvercle de l'intérieur ? »

« Marchera pas, » grogna Harry avec irritation. « J'ai touché les bords du couvercle – il n'y a aucun loquet qui puisse être tripoté de l'intérieur. C'est tout simplement complètement coincé. » Il s'arrêta un moment, s'installant dans une meilleure position. « Non, j'ai une meilleure idée – c'est un vieux truc. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco.

« Juste pousser _vraiment _fort. » répondit Harry.

« Tu veux dire pousser vers le haut… ou vers le bas ? » suggéra Draco avec une innocence feinte ; il reçu immédiatement un fort coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Harry. « Aïe ! Ça fait mal. »

« _Ferme-la_, Malfoy. » dit Harry les dents serrées.

Harry positionna ses mains et ses genoux à plat contre la base de la malle pour faire un meilleur levier, et prit une profonde inspiration pour rassembler sa force – il y eut une très longue pause, emplie d'un silence d'attente.

« Ok, tu peux commencer à pousser le couvercle maintenant, » incita enfin Draco, semblant impatient.

« C'est déjà fait, » vint un grognement étouffé d'Harry. « Ça ne bougera pas. »

« Oh. » Draco parut subtilement suffisant. « Eh bien, c'était un plan typiquement Gryffondor, de toute façon. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » dit Harry avec humeur. « Au moins je fais de mon mieux pour nous sortir d'ici. Tu ne fais que rester allongé là à faire des remarques sarcastiques. On dirait que tu ne sembles pas saisir qu'il est impératif que nous sortions de cette malle et que nous retournions à nos dortoirs, aussi vite que possible. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu et les gens vont se demander où nous sommes, et ensuite venir nous chercher, et quand ils nous trouverons là-dedans, en supposant que ce soit éventuellement le cas, ça va être – »

« Potter. » La voix de Draco était parfaitement calme.

« Quoi ? » claqua Harry ; il recourait maintenant à tenter de marteler la malle pour l'ouvrir avec ses talons.

« Je voulais juste que tu le saches – c'est purement dans l'intérêt de nous faire sortir de cette malle. » dit solennellement Draco.

Harry cligna des yeux, perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qui est – »

Draco souleva la tête et captura les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser passionné, coupant ses mots – il glissa ses mains le long de la taille d'Harry, sur son dos, et les déplaça pour tenir la tête d'Harry de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se détourner. Draco ferma les yeux et embrassa Harry profondément, son corps se courbant vers le haut pour se presser contre celui d'Harry, dans un alignement parfait alors que le baiser se fondait entre eux.

Draco put sentir le corps d'Harry devenir rigide pendant un long moment ; puis de manière imperceptiblement hésitante, Draco sentit les lèvres d'Harry bouger contre les siennes, articulant son incertitude, mais partageant néanmoins le baiser. Les mains de Draco se déplacèrent au bas du dos d'Harry, soulevant adroitement le T-shirt d'Harry, et ses doigts se traînèrent légèrement sur la peau nue d'Harry, et Draco sentit le sursaut involontaire de plaisir traverser le corps d'Harry, reposé au-dessus du sien…

Puis soudainement, Draco retira sa main droite et, sans avertissement, la tendit entre eux deux, descendit la fermeture éclair d'Harry et fourra sa main dans le jean d'Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet étouffé et s'arracha brusquement en arrière, par réflexe ; son dos se cogna contre le couvercle de la malle avec une telle force qu'il s'ouvrit en éclat, et l'obscurité s'enfuit alors que le clair de lune argenté s'immisçait à travers le carreau de verre poussiéreux de la fenêtre solitaire du débarras.

Harry se releva comme une flèche, haletant, les yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité, causée à la fois par le fait que le couvercle de la malle avait été ouvert tout autant que par celui que la main de Draco était toujours dans son jean. Il fixa Draco pendant un moment, trop abasourdi pour réagir – puis la santé mentale revint précipitamment, et Harry sauta hors de la malle et tituba à quelques pas, paraissant sonné et horrifié.

« Que _diable _penses-tu être en train de faire ? » haleta Harry, paraissant extrêmement troublé. Son visage était tout rouge.

« Je nous fais sortir de la malle, » répondit calmement Draco, bien que légèrement haletant également. Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules. « Et j'ai réussit, en passant. »

« Mais tu – tu as coincé ta main dans mon – » balbutia Harry, regardant toujours Draco frénétiquement. « Et tu m'as embrassé, et – »

« La fin justifie les moyens, Potter. » Draco avait un étrange demi-sourire sur le visage, et il paraissait très content de lui lorsqu'il sortit gracieusement de la malle et s'épousseta. « Le principal est que nous soyons hors de la malle, pas vrai ? »

Harry jeta à Draco un regard offensé. « Tu utilises des moyens vicieux, Malfoy. »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire. « Qui veut utiliser les moyens classiques ? »

« Argh. » Harry enterra son visage entre ses mains. « Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu aies fait ça. »

« Crois-le, Potter. Si c'était aussi agréable, c'est que ça devait être réel. » Draco eut un petit sourire suffisant.

« Mais tu – » Harry sembla avoir du mal à faire sortir les mots de ses lèvres, qui étaient encore chaudes et picotées par la chaleur du baiser de Draco, datant d'il y a seulement quelques instants. « Je veux dire, tu – tu – »

« Oh, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement le dire tout haut, Potter ? » Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai mis ma main dans ton jean, et tu as réagit extrêmement bien effectivement. Et en passant, ta baguette est toujours ouverte. »

Harry laissa échapper un glapissement d'embarras et s'empressa de fermer son jean, faisant cela avec tant de hâte que la fermeture attrapa le tissu et resta bloquée à mi-chemin.

Draco haussa un sourcil, et observa Harry avec amusement. « Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, » dit rapidement Harry, reculant. « Non, ça va aller, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci. »

« Oui, je suis plutôt d'accord, tu te _débrouilles_ très bien tout seul en effet. » Draco lança à Harry un sourire sensuel, reluqua délibérément son jean, et cligna de l'œil de manière suggestive. Harry faillit trébucher et tomber.

« Euh, euh… » Harry remonta finalement sa fermeture, et se faufila vers la porte, paraissant très mal à l'aise. « Je devrais y aller avant, euh, que quelqu'un vienne (1). Pas de cette manière ! Je veux dire, entre dans la pièce. Oh, peu importe. » Harry prit une nouvelle teinte rouge vif. « Je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Draco eut un petit rire. « Oui, Potter – aller et venir, tu fais tout ça. »

« Hum, » gargouilla Harry d'une voix choquée, en ouvrant rapidement la porte. « Enfin bon, je te verrai plus tard. »

Draco sourit tandis qu'Harry disparaissait (ou plutôt, s'enfuyait) de la pièce. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'Harry réagisse aussi spectaculairement au fait d'avoir la main de Draco dans son pantalon, verbalement ou _autrement_ – ni n'avait-il anticipé combien troublé Harry devait être après coup. _Très _intéressant, en effet.

À l'extérieur, Harry ferma doucement la porte, mais ne retira pas sa main de la poignée ; il s'effondra contre le chambranle, enveloppé pas les ombres encapuchonnées tissées par la lumière vacillante des torches.

« Mince, » chuchota doucement Harry, fermant les yeux et prenant une lente, profonde inspiration. « Maintenant j'ai besoin d'une douche froide. »

(1) Encore un jeu de mots : en anglais, venir, « to come », signifie aussi jouir.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que cette petite touche d'humour vous a plu xD... Je ne dis pas non aux reviews! Cette fic terminée, j'en traduirai certainement une nouvelle prochainement, dans ce fandom ou dans un autre... Bisous à tout le monde!


End file.
